Le fils d'un Royaume
by Ookami97
Summary: L'Alliance Genesis s'est emparée de Katsuki, le prince du Royaume de Syrthio. Affolés, les souverains font appel à Eijiro, un Adarkin vivant au sein de leurs terres. Commence alors pour le mercenaire une aventure épique à la rescousse du futur roi… Leur première rencontre sera laborieuse, mais il se pourrait bien que des liens puissants finissent par les unir. [Kiribaku, AU]
1. Le Royaume de Syrthio

**Auteur:** Moi, Ooka. Oui, encore.

**Titre:** _"Le fils d'un Royaume"_

**Disclamer:** Alors... Chisana et moi avons adopté Katsuki, et Eijiro est à Sandou... Donc c'est bon, je peux faire ce que je veux avec eux? Comment ça, non? Vous voulez vous battre?

**Rating:** T... Pour l'instant. _*wink wonk*_

**Genre:** Heroïc-Fantasy, Romance.

**Note:** Je... AAAAAAAAAAAH!_ *crie*_ Bonjour, déjà. Le jour où je poste ce chapitre 1 qui aura mis _8 plombes_ à sortir est enfin arrivé et c'est AUJOURD'HUI! Je suis JOIE! Bref, voici donc une toute nouvelle fic sur laquelle je m'éclate plutôt bien et dont l'idée m'est venue en partie des films_ "Willow"_ et _"Le Seigneur des Anneaux"_. C'est un AU Héroïc-Fantasy BNHA parce que merci mais C'EST TROP COOL QUAND ILS SONT SAPÉS COMME ÇA et qu'il faut bien que j'écrive du Kiribaku (oui c'est du Kiribaku, je l'avais pas précisé?) pour survivre.

Bref, pas envie de m'étaler mille ans cette fois, j'ai déjà parlé de cette fic DONC je préfère vous laisser avec le texte plutôt que de vous bassiner avec des faits inintéressants comme une mamie qui radote.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre I : Le royaume de Syrthio_

Un vent chaud venu de l'Ouest soufflait sur le Royaume de Syrthio. La brise faisait ondoyer les herbes qui se couchaient dans les plaines, faisait s'envoler les feuilles rougeoyantes et orangées des arbres, les laissant tournoyer dans l'air avant qu'elles ne retombent sur le sol. Elle balayait les terres luxuriantes du plus vaste empire du pays, faisant claquer les drapeaux écarlates qui trônaient fièrement au sommet de chacune des tours du château qui s'élevait entre les collines.

C'était une bâtisse immense, faite de lourds blocs de marbre blanc, dont les larges murs protégeaient son intérieur et dont les hautes tours montaient jusqu'au ciel, les toits en pointe étaient recouverts de tuiles rouges rappelant les couleurs dominantes des forêts alentours. Le château datait de plusieurs siècles, et pourtant, il semblait intouché, éternel comme s'il était à l'épreuve du temps. Les imposantes portes du palais, faites d'un bois brut et sombre, étaient protégées d'une lourde herse en fonte qui en obstruait l'entrée. Tout au centre de la citadelle, ouvrage fortifié aux puissants moyens de défense, se dressait le donjon, fier, haut et fort, tour maîtresse du château et demeure des seigneurs de la terre d'automne.

Le pays était divisé en quatre grands royaumes qui se partageaient le pouvoir. Le Royaume de Syrthio était situé dans une cuve, au Sud-Est, enclavé entre les Terres d'Aestas à l'Ouest et les terres mortes, anciennement Terres de Gwanwyn, au Nord, dont ils étaient séparés par une épaisse forêt d'épineux, sombre, profonde, dangereusement envoûtante et dans laquelle tous ceux qui avaient été assez fou pour s'y aventurer n'étaient pas revenus.

Cette forêt, qui s'étendait jusqu'aux Montagnes d'Irmgrad, était le territoire des loups et y pénétrer signifiait se jeter tout droit vers la mort. Elle ne débouchait que sur les terres mortes, lieu de désolation, désert aride et infertile où même les animaux affamés n'osaient pas pointer le bout de leur museau. Seul le Royaume d'Hiems était voisin direct de cet enfer avec qui il partageait les monts d'Irmgrad, situé au Nord-Est et où des neiges éternelles tombaient sur une terre glacée, habitée d'une poignée de nomades robustes perdus dans cette immensité immaculée et inaccessible.

Les quatre royaumes étaient chacun le spectacle d'une saison différente, perpétuelle et immuable. Le Royaume d'Hiems était la terre d'un hiver éternel, les Terres d'Aestas connaissaient un été indien qui ne s'étiolait jamais, et les terres mortes furent jadis le théâtre d'un printemps généreux et prolifique, qui, aux suites d'une guerre néfaste, avait réduit le lieu à l'extrême opposé de son ancienne grandeur. On raconte que la bataille avait fait couler tant de sang que celui-ci s'était infiltré jusqu'aux plus lointaines profondeurs du sol, empoisonnant les eaux pures et gangrenant la nature.

Le Royaume de Syrthio, terre d'automne, vivait au gré des couleurs chatoyantes des feuilles vermeilles. Il était le plus vaste des quatre et abondait de richesses. Il y faisait bon vivre, ainsi, on y trouvait une grande diversité au sein de la population.

Les trois races de ce monde s'y mêlaient avec harmonie. Les _Daïkinis_, hommes et femmes dépourvus de pouvoirs, de nature docile et sociable, étaient de ceux qui peuplaient en plus grande partie le royaume. Leur constitution peu robuste et leur espérance de vie d'une cinquantaine d'années, une soixantaine tout au plus, faisaient qu'ils étaient plus enclins à vivre dans le confort d'un village protégé où la vie était simple.

Les _Dranëgils_, eux, dirigeaient Syrthio. Ils étaient de ceux qui naissaient différents du reste des Hommes. Dans leurs veines coulait un sang magique qui leur conférait des pouvoirs liés aux forces naturelles. Le feu, la glace, le vent ou l'eau étaient les plus répandus, mais le pouvoir d'un enfant, réplique de celui d'un de ses deux parents ou qui en était la fusion, évoluait pour donner des combinaisons plus puissantes. Les Dranëgils étaient des figures omnipotentes. Dirigeants, souverains ou encore rois et reines, ils menaient les troupes avec une habilité hors pair. Ils étaient nés pour conduire et pour défendre, leurs corps vigoureux faisant d'eux des combattants de premier choix. Leur espérance de vie pouvant aller jusqu'aux quatre vingt dix ans sans difficulté aucune, ils étaient sages et intelligents, respectés des Daïkinis et vu par eux comme des sauveurs et des protecteurs tout puissants.

Seulement, les Dranëgils avaient un point faible, un talon d'Achille qui réduisait leur puissance à néant. Ils venaient au monde avec une tâche de naissance, l'_Infirma_, qui, blessée, leur faisait perdre tous leurs pouvoirs. Nombre de Dranëgils avaient trouvé la mort lorsque leurs adversaires avaient découvert l'emplacement de la tâche. Une fois celle-ci touchée, ils ne devenaient que de faibles agneaux sans défense dont on ne faisait qu'une bouchée. Le mythe s'écroulait.

Les générations de ces cents dernières années avaient fait taire cette rumeur, clamant que ce n'était qu'une légende et qu'il n'avait jamais été question de tel. La marque, de taille variable, était habilement maquillée ou masquée pour ne devenir qu'un lointain souvenir, rendant les nouveaux rois invincibles.

La dernière race, et la plus rare, était celle des _Adarkins_. Comme les meneurs de ce monde, un souffle de magie leur était inculqué à la naissance. Ces Hommes, dont l'enveloppe corporelle était différente de celle des simples mortels, se voyaient affublés d'atouts bestiaux et pouvaient à leur guise changer de forme physique. Échangeant comme bon leur semblait leur forme hybride contre une silhouette animale, ils étaient passés de redoutables chasseurs et vifs combattants à citoyens à l'agressivité tarie et au penchant solitaire.

Jadis craints et mis à l'écart, ils se retrouvaient en petit nombre, et leur isolement avait fait disparaître la sauvagerie animale qui les animait. Aux premiers abords, ils étaient de parfaits civils pouvant choisir de devenir des bêtes presque dociles.

Deux sortes d'Adarkins courraient en ce monde : ceux dont la forme était celle d'animaux sauvages -les loups en composaient la principale population- et ceux, plus rares, plus mystiques, leur forme étant celle du folklore, dragons ou licornes, dont seuls les souvenirs agrémentaient les contes.

On avait presque oublié l'origine de ces créatures mi-humaines mi-animales, chez qui la lumière se reflétait au fond des prunelles aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit. Une aura de mythe soufflait cependant encore après leur passage : la durée de vie des Adarkins était inconnue. Personne n'avait jamais été en mesure de dire si leur existence s'arrêtait un jour ou s'ils pouvaient traverser les siècles. Vivant leur vie isolés des autres races, ils transportaient avec eux une lourde charge de mystères et de secrets dont personne n'avait jamais entrevu les bribes.

Seuls deux des spécimens de cette race vivaient au royaume. Le premier, un homme oiseau, conseiller du roi, séjournait entre les murs du château. Le deuxième était, lui, écarté du reste du village, demeurant dans une cabane faite de lourds rondins de bois au cœur d'un petit massif d'arbres aux couleurs flamboyantes. Il savait se faire discret et son penchant solitaire faisait de lui une figure presque fantomatique au sein des Terres de Syrthio. Sa chevelure carmine, ses dents acérées et la large queue reptilienne qui naissait en bas de son dos laissaient place aux idées farfelues des habitants les plus imaginatifs, le bruit courant que le jeune homme pouvait prendre la forme d'un animal légendaire… Certains disaient qu'il était au service de la famille royale, d'autres qu'il était un nomade d'Hiems venu se réchauffer sur les terres d'automne, mais son existence même était entourée de mystère. Peu connaissaient son prénom, et rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient aperçu de leurs propres yeux. Le jeune homme était d'une discrétion telle qu'il se faisait presque oublier, menant paisiblement sa vie d'ermite entre les érables touffus qui encerclaient sa cabane.

En un mot, la vie au sein du Royaume de Syrthio était paisible, aussi bien pour les habitants que pour les rares Adarkins qui vivotaient dans les terres.

_§§§_

Le soleil se levait tous les matins à l'Est, éclairant de ses premiers rayons la terre d'automne. La lumière matinale se frayait d'abord un chemin entre les arbres qui entouraient le royaume. Les étincelles du jour glissaient entre les feuilles écarlates, projetant leurs couleurs de feu à la manière d'un immense brasier orange et rouge. Puis, la chaleur envahissait peu à peu les terres, chassant la fraîcheur du sol et faisant remonter une fine couche de brouillard qui déposait sa rosée sur les herbes. À mesure que l'astre du jour s'élevait plus haut dans le ciel, sa lueur glissait sur les larges blocs de marbre du château et s'y reflétait comme dans un miroir. Un éclat aveuglant plongeait les alentours du palais dans une luminosité blanche qui semblait irréelle, un spectacle à couper le souffle qui durait quelques secondes à peine. Le château devenait aussi lumineux que l'astre lui-même, décuplant sa superbe, le rendant encore plus grandiose qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Et les rayons continuaient leur course, courraient jusqu'au village, illuminant d'abord le clocher de l'église qui pointait vers le ciel, puis glissaient lentement sur les toits des maisons. La journée commençait au son du chant des coqs de ferme qui se réveillaient à l'aube avec le soleil.

Dès les premières heures du jour, le Royaume de Syrthio baignait dans une lumière rouge. Il était la couleur emblématique du royaume, omniprésent, dans les feuilles des massifs touffus, sur les tuiles des toits du château et des habitations, sur les pavés du centre ville, et il habillait la famille royale de parures aux reflets ocres et de tissus précieux aux tons ardents, cette même famille qui se réveillait elle aussi dès les premiers rayons du jour, ramenant la vie au château endormi.

Faisant claquer sa cape au rythme de ses pas, la reine déambulait dans son palais, marchant en foulées vives, laissant ses yeux balayer le paysage qui s'offrait à elle depuis les larges fenêtres qui courraient le long des couloirs, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur toutes ses terres. Autour de son cou cliquetaient les pierres précieuses des ses colliers, s'entrechoquant entre elles avant de retomber sur sa peau claire. Les larges pièces dorées qui ornaient sa tunique et ses oreilles tintaient elles aussi, reflétant les rayons qui venaient couler sur l'or dès qu'elle passait près d'une ouverture, laissant les miroitements de l'astre matinal glisser sur sa peau et se refléter dans ses prunelles carmines.

Oui, le rouge était la couleur emblématique du royaume, allant même jusqu'à tinter les iris de ses dirigeants. La nuance de leur héritage illuminait leur regard, faisant d'eux des figures presque irréelles, leur insufflant un soupçon de divinité. Le rouge allait jusqu'à être la source même du pouvoir qui donnait leur puissance aux Dranëgils : la caste Bakugo, dirigeante du royaume de Syrthio, se voyait partager le même art des explosions et des flammes. Pouvant créer à leur guise des brasiers ardents ou des éruptions puissantes, la force qui les entourait décourageait depuis de nombreux siècles leurs ennemis potentiels, si bien que le royaume de Syrthio ne possédait plus d'armée, la puissance de ses monarques suffisant à elle seule à décourager quiconque oserait se dresser contre eux.

La population était à la fois impressionnée et troublée par ses pupilles qui se posaient sur eux. Le roi et la reine étaient proches de leur peuple, mais semblaient presque venir d'un monde opposé au leur tant la différence entre les deux races se faisait ressentir. Il ne suffisait que d'un regard, que d'un geste, que d'un pas pour comprendre que les Dranëgils s'élevaient bien plus haut que les Daïkinis, ces derniers les percevant comme des figures éthériques qu'ils vénéraient presque comme des dieux.

Les prunelles rubis de la reine s'arrêtèrent sur le village, en contrebas. Elle plissa légèrement les paupières, percevant les premiers échos de voix de son peuple qui s'éveillait avec le soleil.

Le village comptait près de cinq cents habitants, et était l'un des plus peuplé du pays. Des hommes et femmes de tous âges, des enfants, qui grandissaient au rythme des jours d'un automne éternel. La plupart d'entre eux vivaient de cultures ou d'artisanat, la ville étant réputée pour ses nombreuses boutiques de tissus et de parures faites main qui remportaient un franc succès auprès des habitants des royaumes voisins.

Ce matin-là, le royaume tout entier se réveillait en douceur. Lorsque le soleil eut atteint la totalité des terres, chauffant Syrthio de ses rayons doux, l'animation qui avivait le village s'éleva peu à peu, les voix des habitants portée par le vent léger qui accompagnait l'astre matinal, effeuillant au passage les branches des arbres vermeils.

Au château aussi, l'animation commençait à se faire ressentir entre les murs. La reine avait quitté sa fenêtre et avait presque fini sa ronde. Elle terminait toujours son exploration matinale par la chambre de son fils, le prince du royaume. Elle venait lui rendre visite tous les matins dès que le soleil se levait dans le ciel pour le tirer du sommeil. C'était un rituel qui, entre eux, s'était instauré depuis le premier jour de sa vie, et, même maintenant que le jeune homme était âgé de dix sept ans, perdurait toujours.

Arrivée au bout du couloir, une large porte en chêne massif se dressa devant elle. Le bois sombre la séparait de la pièce où le prince passait le plus clair de son temps. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette simple pensée, et elle leva lentement la main avant de venir frapper trois coups contre le bois brut. Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Ses doigts glissèrent alors sur les deux poignées de fer forgé qu'elle tira vers elle, ouvrant les deux pans de la porte avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de son fils.

Elle plissa les yeux. La lumière qui baignait la pièce entière et le vent qui faisait se soulever les épais rideaux de velours pourpre suspendus de chaque côté des fenêtres lui indiquèrent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle balaya la chambre du regard à mesure que ses yeux s'agrandissaient et que ses doigts se crispaient sur les poignées qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains.

La pièce était sans dessus-dessous. Certains meubles étaient renversés sur et sol et vidés de leur contenu, des bijoux ayant été projetés de leurs boîtes, les colliers de perles brisés et répandus sur les dalles. Le lit était défait, les draps jetés à terre et en partie cramés. La reine se précipita là ou dormait son fils, prenant dans ses mains le linceul de tissu carbonisé. Elle le serra, l'observant les lèvres serrées. Ces marques de brûlures faisaient grimper son inquiétude en flèche à mesure qu'elle rassemblait les éléments de la chambre saccagée : on aurait dit qu'une bataille avait eu lieu ici. Que son fils avait tenté de se défendre de quelque chose avec ses explosions, brûlant le mobilier au passage. Elle se releva, regarda à droite et à gauche, constatant avec effroi qu'elle était seule dans la pièce.

« Katsuki ? Où es-tu ? Mon fils… »

Le drap cramé glissa d'entre ses doigts et retomba mollement sur le sol dans un bruissement de tissu. La reine s'agitait, elle marchait dans la grande chambre, alla se pencher au bord de la fenêtre ouverte. Dehors, tout était calme. Rien n'indiquait qu'il aurait pu passer par là. Elle se risqua de nouveau à l'appeler, mais seul l'écho de sa voix résonnant dans le couloir vide lui répondit.

L'angoisse commençait à lui serrer la gorge. Ce n'était pas l'absence de son fils qui l'inquiétait, mais la scène de cette chambre saccagée ne pouvant que lui faire imaginer les pires scénarios. Alors qu'elle parcourait de nouveau la pièce du regard, démunie face à ses craintes, ses perles vermeilles se posèrent sur un papier jaunâtre fiché dans le mur à l'aide d'une dague.

En une enjambée, elle avait retiré la lame et tenait la missive entre ses doigts. Un billet froissé, cramé lui aussi par endroits, contenant ces lignes:

_« À l'attention des souverains de ce faux-semblant de royaume_

_Qui vivent dans l'opulence entourés de trésors,_

_Nous avons enlevé votre cher prince._

_Sa vie est entre nos mains et s'étiole peu à peu,_

_Dans trois nuits il n'en restera que des cendres._

_Nous vous proposons un marché honnête : la vie de l'enfant contre vos richesses._

_L'échange se fera en terres du nord,_

_Ne tardez pas, car les traces de sang sur le sol sont témoins de son état._

_L'Alliance Genesis. »_

Un haut-le-cœur la prit alors qu'elle parcourait les lignes. La dernière en particulier lui retourna l'estomac, et son regard affolé d'où avait disparu toute trace d'autorité se perdit sur le sol, tombant sur une flaque luisante dès qu'elle eut baissé les yeux. Une nappe d'un rouge sombre avait commencé à coaguler là où les gouttelettes qui l'entouraient était déjà sèches.

Elle se précipita sur le sang presque sec, s'agenouillant sur le sol, souillant ses vêtements sans même le réaliser. Ses mains tremblantes se plaquèrent contre les dalles, à quelques centimètres seulement de l'hémoglobine qui tâchait la pierre. Elle y passa le bout de ses doigts avant de les porter en face des ses yeux, comme si elle n'était pas sûre que tout cela soit bien réel.

Pourtant, la tâche sombre qui maculait sa peau le lui prouvait. Elle se releva, fébrile, le papier froissé toujours fermement tenu au creux de sa paume. Elle serra les poings, contenant non sans mal les tremblements qui la prenaient. L'inquiétude laissait place à une colère sourde, réveillant ses instincts les plus féroces, tapis en elle. Elle n'était pas étrangère à cette soit-disant alliance de bandits qui avaient assiégé le royaume voisin après la guerre. Elle les connaissait pour leurs crimes et leurs pillages, mais jamais elle n'aurait songé qu'ils oseraient franchir la frontière de leurs terres pour venir leur voler ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux.

S'attaquer à sa descendance était impardonnable. S'en prendre à son fils signait clairement le début d'une nouvelle guerre.

À présent furieuse, elle sortit de la chambre en trombe, faisant claquer les deux portes de bois brut contre les murs de marbre blanc, l'écho résonnant dans l'aile entière. Le roi accourut rapidement au son du vacarme, il connaissait le tempérament sanguin de sa femme et de leur fils, mais savait aussi que ces derniers faisaient preuve de sang froid et de contrôle entre les murs du palais. Un tel raffut ne présageait rien de bon. Lorsqu'au détour du couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec la reine, à la fois enragée et désemparée, il sut que ses soupçons étaient confirmés. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, la rapprochant de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Est ce que tout va bien ?

-Katsuki a été… Notre fils a… »

Mais elle éclata en sanglots avant de finir sa phrase. L'inquiétude qui l'assaillait était trop forte, éradiquant sa vigueur au plus profond d'elle même. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés de leur fils, il était toujours resté auprès d'eux. Même malgré son caractère explosif à l'image de son pouvoir, il restait proche de ses parents. Qu'il disparaisse ainsi, en laissant derrière lui des traces de sang, et cette lettre si acerbe… Et si cette alliance décidait de s'en prendre à lui ? Et pire, s'ils découvraient que l'Infirma qu'ils avaient toujours assurée comme étant une légende était en réalité toujours en eux ? Elle s'imaginait les pires scénarios, elle savait que son fils était fort, que jamais il ne se laisserait faire, mais le seul fait même qu'ils aient réussit à le tirer hors de sa chambre lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Le roi la serra contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

« Mitsuki, parle-moi… Qu'est-il arrivé à Katsuki ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ravalant ses larmes. Elle essuya ses joues du bout de ses doigts, y étalant le sang qu'elle avait touché quelques secondes plus tôt et parla dans un souffle tremblant :

« Il a été enlevé, il n'est plus dans sa chambre… Il a disparu. »

Son époux se raidit, son emprise se raffermissant autour d'elle :

« Que dis-tu ?

-Notre fils n'est plus dans sa chambre, et ses ravisseurs ont lassé une lettre ! Ils veulent une rançon ! Ils veulent échanger la vie de notre enfant contre de l'argent ! »

Ses doigts se décrispèrent, laissant apercevoir au creux de sa main la lettre à présent chiffonnée et froissée en une boule. Le roi la lui prit délicatement, la dépliant avec appréhension. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il parcourut les lignes.

Puis sa voix résonna, grave :

« Nous devons agir sans attendre. La vie de Katsuki est en danger. »

_À suivre… _

* * *

Et voilà! Bon, j'espère que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie, j'ai pas trop l'habitude des récits narratifs du style, d'où la raison pour laquelle j'ai étalé l'écriture de ce chapitre sur plusieurs mois (mais il y avait_ Success_ et_ Puceaux!_ au milieu en fait... Plus les autres OS que j'ai écrit... Ouais...)

Les prochains chapitres seront pas aussi longs à sortir, j'ai un rythme d'écriture plutôt régulier donc c'est cool, le chapitre 2 est prêt donc il arrivera soit dans une semaine soit dans deux selon mon avancement sur le chapitre 3 (date de publi' _in my bio_ sinon hein).

BREF voilà, j'm'arrête là, merci à vous d'avoir lu ce prologue, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

À plus!


	2. L'Alliance Genesis

Bonjour à tous ! Oui je sais, on est pas samedi, mais je pars en vacances tout à l'heure, sans connexion internet, et j'ai préféré poster aujourd'hui plutôt que de vous laisser attendre encore une semaine alors que le chap' est prêt. MAIS avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour le délai entre les deux chapitres. La raison est simple : grâce à vos retours_ (dont je vous remercie d'ailleurs!)_ j'ai réalisé qu'il serait peut-être intéressant de voir comment la capture de Katsuki s'était déroulée. Parce que c'est vrai que, quand on le voit là, boule de nerfs qu'il est, c'est sûr que c'est difficile de l'imaginer se laisser emporter par le premier venu en mode _« oh nooon on m'enlèèève oh là làààà »_. J'ai donc écrit un nouveau chapitre deux qui relate cet épisode de capture.

Avant de vous laisser lire, petite séance de réponses aux reviews :

_**Yure :**_ __Hey, contente de te revoir par ici, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et contente de voir que tu a décider de te laisser tenter, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite des évènements :) Merci pour tes compliments en tous cas ! ____Bonne __lecture !

Sur ce, après un chapitre 1 de bonne grosse mise en place _(nécessaire)_, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre deux où l'action arrive enfin ! Yeah !

* * *

_Chapitre II : L'Alliance Genesis_

_Quelques heures plus tôt… _

Debout face au large miroir qui reposait sur l'une de ses commodes, le jeune prince fixait son propre reflet, occupé à ajuster les boucles qui pendaient à ses lobes.

Par les fenêtres de sa chambre, grande ouvertes, passait un souffle de vent qui soulevait les rideaux pourpres, se mouvant dans un bruit de tissu. Déposée au bord de son lit défait, sa cape ondulait elle aussi lorsque la brise venait jusqu'à elle.

Une bourrasque souffla plus fort, pénétrant dans la pièce, et apporta une poignée de feuilles mortes qui vinrent virevolter sur le sol. En entendant le raclement des feuilles sèches sur les dalles, le jeune homme jeta un œil par dessus son épaule. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était rien, et se retourna vers son reflet.

Il se saisit d'un collier de perles orangées, qui s'illuminèrent lorsque les rayons de soleil qui filtraient dans la pièce glissèrent sur les billes. Il s'apprêtait à l'enfiler lorsqu'il aperçut, dans le miroir, une ombre se mouvoir derrière lui. Cette fois-ci, il se retourna brusquement, lâchant le bijou dans sa hâte qui éclata en morceaux lorsqu'il percuta le sol.

Le dos accolé à sa commode, il scrutait la pièce sous ses sourcils froncés. Le silence qui y régnait était pesant, seulement dérangé par la brise qui s'infiltrait dans la chambre et faisait se soulever les lourds rideaux de velours. Sur le sol, les feuilles tournoyèrent avant de se glisser sous son lit.

Puis le vent stoppa. Une ou deux secondes passèrent sans que le moindre bruit ne se fasse entendre. Katsuki grogna, et s'apprêtait à se retourner de nouveau lorsque quelque chose passa entre ses jambes. Une silhouette sombre, longiligne, et extrêmement rapide qui fila entre ses pieds avant de disparaître sous le meuble. Surpris, le jeune homme fit un pas brutal en arrière, sifflant un juron entre ses dents, avant que ses semelles n'écrasent les billes du collier qu'il venait de briser. Il perdit l'équilibre, tenta de se rattraper mais tomba en arrière sur les dalles froides de sa chambre. Il s'étala sur le dos et se redressa immédiatement, prenant appui sur ses coudes, en poussant un grondement endolori.

Toujours au sol, il recula pour s'éloigner de la commode, et tenta de jeter un œil en dessous. Cette partie était dans l'ombre, et il distinguait mal ce qui pouvait bien s'y trouver. En plissant les yeux, il crut y déceler une forme, semblable à une corde enroulée sur elle-même. Lorsqu'il comprit, il était trop tard. Ses doigts se crispèrent. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour battre des cils, la corde s'était déroulée, et, d'un bond vif, s'était jetée sur lui.

Le jeune homme poussa un cri étouffé et eut un brusque mouvement de recul, mais la silhouette avait de nouveau disparu. Ses yeux allaient et venaient autour de lui, sous le meuble, sur le sol. Il avait l'impression qu'elle apparaissait et disparaissait aussitôt, tournant près de lui. Il recula encore, jusqu'à atteindre le mur d'en face auquel était accolé son lit, son dos cognant violemment contre la paroi de pierre. Il s'accrocha aux draps, s'y agrippant pour se relever, mais fut stoppé dans son élan.

Une douleur aiguë, acide, venait de lui transpercer la cheville.

Il retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un cri éraillé et ramena sa jambe contre lui, les dents serrées, s'empressant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de l'épicentre de la sensation de brûlure. Dans la brutalité de la de la morsure qui l'avait traversé, il avait lâché son pouvoir, brûlant les draps auxquels il s'était accroché.

Une odeur de cramé montait lentement dans la pièce. Le mal était si fort qu'il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la respiration sifflante. Sa joue était collée contre une des dalles de pierre glaciale du sol de la pièce, et en entrouvrant les paupières, il vit un serpent se dresser juste devant ses yeux.

Il eut un autre mouvement de recul mais son dos rencontra à nouveau le mur. Le serpent était immobile, sa langue fourchue pointant de temps à autre. Les yeux maintenant grand ouverts, Katsuki le fixait sans oser faire un mouvement de plus.

Soudain, il sentit que sa vision se brouillait. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, ses forces le quittaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa cheville, percée de deux petits points rouges. Lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur le serpent, qu'il distinguait mal à cause du voile embrumé qui obstruait sa vue, celui-ci sembla changer de forme, se métamorphoser, grandir jusqu'à ce que la courbe longiligne du reptile se mue en une silhouette humaine, féminine.

Il cligna des paupières une première fois, puis une deuxième. La forme s'approcha de lui et se saisit de son bras. Il le sentit à peine. Il avait l'impression que tous ses membres n'étaient plus que du coton. Il eut la sensation de se faire traîner sur le sol, mais sa vue était à présent trop floue pour qu'il puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit. Autour de lui, la pièce tournait. Il se sentait mal.

Il ne voyait plus que des formes indistinctes, s'accrochant à ce qui lui restait de lucidité pour ne pas tomber inconscient. La silhouette humaine s'affairait autour de lui, et il la vit soulever son bras. Il sentit qu'on lui retirait son haut, la parure qu'il portait toujours et qui masquait ses côtes, là où se trouvait son Infirma. Il sentit son ventre se tordre. _Non_, pensa-t-il, _pas ici, personne ne doit la voir_…

Une nouvelle douleur, bien plus intense que la précédente cette fois-ci, le traversa comme une décharge électrique. Tout son corps se contracta, ses doigts se crispèrent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri muet. La sensation était si puissante qu'il eut l'impression de mourir. Puis, autour de lui, tout devient noir.

Il avait perdu connaissance.

_§§§_

Le sang se diffusait sur les dalles en une large flaque, coulant abondamment de la plaie. Allongé au sol, le prince était inerte, les yeux clos, les doigts encore crispés de la douleur qui l'avait violemment traversé.

La silhouette féminine qui s'était agenouillée près de lui retira vivement la longue lame qu'elle venait d'enfoncer dans la tâche brune qui couvrait les côtes du jeune homme. Un flot de sang suivit le mouvement, arrachant un soubresaut au corps inconscient.

La silhouette se redressa, le long couteau entre les doigts, portant la lame devant ses yeux pour admirer l'hémoglobine qui recouvrait l'argent. Ses prunelles dorées s'illuminèrent et un large sourire étira ses lèvres, découvrant de longues canines acérées.

Elle tourna les talons et s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte à laquelle elle se pencha. Elle était entrée par ici, se glissant facilement entre les pierres sous sa forme reptilienne. Elle observa les alentours, avant de prendre la lame pour s'y faire refléter les rayons du soleil. Le couteau s'illumina, son éclat visible depuis des kilomètres à la ronde.

Elle envoyait un signal.

Elle fit miroiter la lumière sur son couteau encore quelques secondes avant de retourner près du corps. Elle s'assit au bord du grand lit, ne le quittant pas des yeux, et glissa une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Ses pupilles fendues faisaient des aller-retours sur les pectoraux et les biceps du prince. Un rire cristallin s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, et elle parla à voix haute :

« Il est si beau ! J'ai envie de le faire saigner encore plus… »

Ses yeux se plissèrent dans un rictus malicieux. C'était une adolescente, une jeune femme de moins d'une vingtaine d'années, à la peau blanche et veloutée et aux joues roses. Sur son corps, par endroits, son épiderme était recouvert de fines écailles, apparaissant sur ses pommettes et ses épaules. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en deux chignons, retenus par des baguettes qu'elle avait fait glisser entre ses mèches. Elle portait une longue robe, descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles, fendue depuis ses hanches et découvrant ses bras, dont le col haut et décoré de fioritures rappelait les parures asiatiques. L'habit était noir, brodé de fils d'or.

Penchée en avant, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, elle fit basculer son buste en arrière, prenant appui sur ses mains, croisant les jambes en un mouvement presque théâtral. Elle observa la grande chambre, le lit défait et les draps carbonisés, la cape reposant à l'autre bout, puis les perles éparpillées sur le sol. Son regard termina sa course sur la commode devant laquelle se tenait le jeune homme il y avait encore quelques minutes. D'un bond, elle se releva du matelas qui s'enfonça sous son poids pour se retrouver en face du miroir.

Joyeusement, les yeux toujours illuminés d'un éclat enjoué, elle observa les bijoux dispersés dans les boîtes. Elle en prit une entre ses doigts fins, prolongés d'ongles aussi longs que des griffes, qu'elle approcha de son visage pour en observer le contenu.

Puis, elle accourut auprès du jeune homme immobile, les bijoux toujours dans les mains, et vint s'accroupir à ses côtés. Elle posa la boîte à ses pieds et y plongea les doigts, en ressortant un long collier de pierres bleues qu'elle lui passa précautionneusement autour du cou. Elle raccompagna sa tête sur le sol, la retenant d'une main sous la nuque, et fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Et voilà, murmura-t-elle, regarde-toi, tu es magnifique… »

Alors que ses yeux se perdaient sur le visage parfait du prince, une voix s'éleva soudainement dans la pièce, la faisant sursauter :

« Himiko ! »

Elle se retourna brusquement, renversant la boite de bijoux en la percutant dans sa précipitation. Lorsqu'elle reconnut celui qui se tenait en face d'elle, elle serra les dents.

« Kurogiri ! Rugit-elle, pauvre imbécile ! Tu es fou de me faire peur comme ça ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Le gronda-t-elle en désignant du bout du doigt les bijoux éparpillés au sol.

-À quoi joues-tu ? Ce garçon n'est pas ta poupée ! C'est notre otage !

-Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu, non ?! »

Elle n'eut qu'un regard courroucé en guise de réponse. L'homme qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce était habillé d'une longue cape noire, dont la large capuche couvrait totalement la figure. Il la rejeta en arrière dans un mouvement agacé, découvrant son visage.

Sa tête et son cou ne semblaient pas être fait de chair, recouverts d'une épaisse fumée sombre. Seuls ses deux yeux brillaient derrière le brouillard dense qui flottait près de sa peau, grâce auquel il pouvait se rendre en un instant d'un endroit à un autre, comme il venait de le faire. Il n'avait pas l'air tout à fait humain, mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, comme si elle était habituée à l'apparence peu singulière de son partenaire. Elle se releva lorsque la voix grave de l'homme résonna de nouveau.

« On s'en va. »

Il fit un pas vers le mur, et sortit des pans de sa longue cape un papier jaunâtre plié en quatre.

« Donne-moi ton couteau », lui ordonna-t-il. Elle l'envoya agressivement dans sa direction et il le rattrapa au vol.

Il déplia la missive, et d'un coup brusque, enfonça le couteau dans le mur, coinçant le papier à l'aide de la lame. Puis, sans plus prêter attention au mot qu'il venait de déposer à l'attention des souverains, il enjamba le corps pour se saisir du jeune homme, le soulevant par les aisselles pour le prendre contre lui.

« Dépêche-toi, ordonna-t-il à l'adolescente qui s'était rapprochée du lit.

-Attends, répondit-t-elle en prenant la cape vermeille bordée d'une épaisse fourrure beige qui reposait sur les draps, ça doit être à lui. Je vais la lui mettre.

-Arrête de t'amuser, allons nous-en !

-Mais il va avoir froid, dans notre château ! Protesta-t-elle alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée du jeune homme, lui passant la longue cape sur les épaules. L'homme soupira.

-Ne commence pas à t'attacher à lui. Tu sais ce qui lui arrivera si les souverains ne paient pas la rançon.

-Je sais, je ne suis pas idiote ! »

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé d'enfiler sa cape au prince, le brouillard qui flottait autour de l'homme se fit alors plus abondant, s'échappant d'en dessous de son vêtement, envahissant rapidement la pièce et encerclant les trois personnes. Puis la fumée se mit à tourbillonner vers son épicentre, avant de disparaître comme si elle venait de s'évaporer, laissant la chambre vide.

_§§§_

La première chose qu'il ressentit fut un inconfort qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, il sentait ses muscles le tirer, comme tétanisés, et une douleur semblable à la brûlure mordante d'une flamme l'irradiait depuis ses côtes jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Il ouvrit les yeux, une première fois, puis les referma immédiatement, agressé par la lumière. Il voulut bouger, mais ça lui était impossible. Il sentait ses bras immobilisés dans son dos, enserrées dans ce qui semblait être une corde qui lui brûlait la peau à chacun de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il tenta d'agiter ses jambes, il ne sentit pas le sol.

Il rouvrit les paupières et vit le paysage bouger. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était sur le dos d'un cheval.

Il sentait que l'engourdissement qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance lorsqu'il était encore dans sa chambre avait un peu disparu, aussi, il tenta de donner un coup d'épaule pour faire basculer son corps. En vain. Un grognement retentit depuis le fond de sa gorge, et il réalisa, encore anesthésié, qu'un bâillon avait été glissé entre ses lèvres. Un nouveau grondement retentit, plus fort, mêlé de surprise et de colère.

Soudain, le cheval s'immobilisa. La personne qui le montait se retourna vers lui.

« Oh, il se réveille ! Bien dormi, mon prince ? » Ricana une voix féminine.

Katsuki écarquilla les yeux. Dos à lui, assise en amazone sur sa monture, une jeune femme en longue robe chinoise, aux cheveux blonds remontés en chignons lui souriait, dévoilant deux larges canines. Le jeune homme reconnu la silhouette qu'il avait perçue tout à l'heure, dans sa chambre.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il donna un nouveau coup d'épaule et cette fois, réussit à décoller son corps de la croupe de la bête. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, soulevant la poussière, le choc réveillant une douleur vive au niveau de ses côtes. Elle le fit presque tourner de l'œil mais il tenta tant bien que mal de l'ignorer, se redressant difficilement pour fuir dans la direction opposée.

L'homme qui montait en tête s'était lui aussi arrêté lorsque la voix de sa partenaire avait retentit. Voyant que leur otage tentait de leur échapper, il eut un soupir agacé, et d'un bond, avait mis le pied à terre. Il partit à la poursuite du prince qui avait chancelé sur quelques mètres, et le rattrapa sans aucun mal, lui donnant un coup dans les jambes pour le faire trébucher.

Le visage de Katsuki heurta brutalement la terre, mais il ne perdit pas un instant pour se retourner, se mettant sur le dos, faisant face à son adversaire. Alors que l'encapuchonné se penchait sur lui pour le faire se redresser, il lui décocha un violent coup de pied au visage. L'homme fit un pas en arrière, portant la main à sa mâchoire dans un cri de douleur.

Voyant que le prince donnait du fil à retordre à son acolyte, la jeune blonde sauta elle aussi de sa monture, courant vers eux, les doigts enroulés autour du manche de sa lame, accrochée à sa taille. Elle dégaina en un battement de cil et enfonça son arme dans la cuisse du jeune homme, qui se tordit dans un cri de douleur, étouffé par le bâillon qui obstruait sa voix.

Puis la lame quitta lentement la chair, avant de revenir s'enfoncer dans la tâche brune qui maculait ses côtes. Les yeux du prince roulèrent dans leurs orbites et sa tête retomba en arrière. La douleur lui avait de nouveau fait perdre connaissance.

Himiko se redressa, retirant une fois de plus la lame enfoncée dans le corps du prince, venant avec un bruit humide de succion et un flot d'hémoglobine. Elle tourna le visage vers Kurogiri, qui cracha rageusement une molaire ensanglantée au creux de sa main.

« Ce gosse à intérêt à valoir son pesant d'or, gronda-t-il en passant les doigts sous sa capuche pour essuyer ses lèvres.

-Moi je l'aime bien ! Il ne se laisse pas faire alors qu'il sait très bien qu'il n'a aucune chance, ricana la jeune fille en le saisissant par le bras pour le relever. Qu'est ce qu'il est lourd ! Aide-moi, Kurogiri ! »

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et saisit le prince qu'il fit passer sur son épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien. Les deux bandits remontèrent à cheval et s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux, étant encore trop proches du château pour se permettre de traîner dans les environs.

Un coup de talon dans les flancs de leurs montures, et ils disparurent tous les deux dans les bois, ne laissant derrière eux que quelques traces de pas dans la terre poussiéreuse.

_§§§_

Sur la terre morte, dénuée de vie, dure comme si elle était gelée, le claquement des sabots des deux chevaux résonnait de plus en plus fort à mesure que les cavaliers et leurs destriers s'approchaient des grilles du château.

L'ancien Royaume de Gwanwyn avait perdu toute sa superbe depuis la guerre qui avait eu lieu sur ses terres. Il n'en restait plus que des ruines, la bâtisse délabrée par le temps et les années qui avaient fait leur œuvre.

Les bêtes s'immobilisèrent face à la lourde herse en fonte qui condamnait l'entrée des lieux, grattant nerveusement la terre du bout de leurs sabots. La jeune fille à la robe asiatique porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et émit un sifflement aigu. Le son strident résonna contre les pierres sombres, et une ou deux secondes passèrent avant que la barrière ne se lève dans un grincement de vieux métal.

Une fois qu'elles furent entièrement remontées, les deux bandits et leur otage pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du royaume. Dans le même bruit assourdissant, la barrière se referma derrière eux, scellant toute issue éventuelle.

Katsuki reprit connaissance lorsque son corps fut balancé sans ménagement sur un sol glacial. Il grogna, le bâillon tailladant toujours la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'au sang, la corde frottant douloureusement sur ses bras immobilisés dans son dos. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, prenant conscience de la torture brûlante qui le lançait depuis ses côtes, le visage collé contre le carrelage noir luisant du palais.

Rapidement, une flaque rouge pris forme sous lui. Il se sentait faible, il était en train de se vider de son sang. Autour de lui, tout était flou, tout tournait. Il comprenait mal où il se trouvait. La pièce était immense, semblait haute, et terriblement sombre, plongée dans la pénombre. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une étroite lucarne taillée dans le mur, d'où s'infiltraient de maigres rayons de jour. En face de la meurtrière, une silhouette, assise en haut d'un trône. Il lui était impossible de la détailler plus que ce que la lumière dessinait de ses contours, la forme étant trop loin, sa vue étant trop trouble.

Il percevait des voix en fond, semblables à des murmures, distordues. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Puis, venant de sa droite, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à s'arrêter lorsqu'ils furent à quelques centimètres de sa figure. Une silhouette s'accroupit en face de lui, et tendit la main dans sa direction. Le prince eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

Il leva les yeux sur la personne qui se tenait agenouillée près de lui. Un homme, un adulte peut être à peine plus âgé que lui. La faible lumière qui éclairait son dos rendait son visage sombre, et Katsuki le distinguait mal. Il remarqua malgré tout qu'il le sondait de ses prunelles bleues, et avait l'impression que sa chair était plus sombre par endroits. Sous ses yeux, et la totalité de sa mâchoire et de son cou… Le jeune prince frissonna lorsque la silhouette se rapprocha encore plus de lui, et qu'il distingua que ces parties sombres étaient semblables à de la chair boursouflée par les flammes, retenue par des agrafes.

L'homme approcha de nouveau sa main vers lui, elle aussi brûlée par endroits, et fit glisser ses doigts entre le bandeau et sa joue, le débarrassant du haillon qui lui tailladait la bouche. Puis, il s'empara du bas de son visage pour le forcer à lever la tête. Katsuki tenta de se dégager de son emprise, mais l'homme avait de la poigne. Soudain, sa voix s'éleva. Elle était claire, nette, et le prince n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer ses paroles :

« Alors, c'est lui qui va nous rendre riche ? »

Une réponse, qu'il n'entendit pas. L'homme reposa ses deux perles bleues sur lui.

« Ah, vraiment ? Bien, de toute façon, on pourra toujours lui trouver une autre utilité s'ils ne viennent pas le récupérer. »

Le sang du prince ne fit qu'un tour. Il se dégagea de son emprise d'un violent coup de tête, et cracha au visage de l'homme avant de hurler d'une voix éraillée :

« Me touche pas ! Et, à l'intention des autres figures présentes sur les lieux, vous avez intérêt à me détacher sur le champ ! »

Son cri résonna dans la haute pièce, avant que le silence ne retombe sur l'assemblée. Seule la respiration erratique du jeune homme à terre se laissait encore entendre. L'homme en face de lui ne prononça pas un mot et se releva lentement. D'un revers de manche, il s'essuya le visage, et sans prévenir, envoya un brutal coup de pied dans le visage du prince.

Le jeune homme fut projeté en arrière par la force du coup, étouffant un cri douloureux. Inconsciemment, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il sentit un goût de sang dans sa bouche et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il saignait abondamment du nez. Une nouvelle voix s'éleva, grave, sourde, autoritaire :

« Dabi, ne l'abîme pas trop, s'il te plaît. »

Un lourd silence suivit, oppressant, comme si cette simple voix exerçait une pression sur le groupe présent dans la grande salle. Elle appartenait à l'homme assis devant la lucarne. Katsuki tourna légèrement le visage dans sa direction, mais il ne distinguait toujours pas son visage. Alors c'était lui, le chef ? Un simple mot de sa part et tous ses sous-fifres restaient cloués sur place ? Au fond de sa gorge, sa voix gronda.

« Détachez-moi, j'ai dit ! J'vais t'faire la peau, enflure ! » Cracha-t-il à l'attention de l'homme assis sur le trône.

Mais il l'ignora royalement, se contentant de soupirer, comme lassé, avant de s'adresser de nouveau au groupe :

« Vous avez bien blessé son Infirma ? Comment peut-il être aussi en forme ?

-Je lui ai donné des coups de couteau, mais on dirait que ça n'a pas suffit. » Katsuki reconnut la voix de le jeune fille qui l'avait attaqué dans sa chambre.

L'homme bougea, semblant chercher quelque chose dans ses vêtements. Katsuki ne le distinguait toujours pas nettement, mais lorsque sa main ressortit avec une longue aiguille entre les doigts, sur laquelle se reflétait la lumière venant de la meurtrière, le prince sentit son ventre se tordre. La voix grave résonna encore :

« Je pense que ça pourra le calmer. »

Entre ses doigts, une pointe d'obsidienne, longue comme un demi-bras. Il y laissa miroiter les rayons du soleil quelques secondes avant de la tendre vers l'autre homme qui l'avait frappé au visage, qui fit un pas vers lui pour s'en emparer.

Katsuki se recroquevilla encore plus. De nouveau, sa voix gronda, mettant en garde ses agresseurs :

« Si tu t'approches de moi avec ça, je te tue ! »

Il se fit ignorer une fois de plus, l'homme à la chair brûlée revenant dans sa direction sans prendre garde à sa menace, s'adressant à l'adolescente restée dans un coin de la pièce.

« Où est la tâche ?

-Sur ses côtes, à gauche. »

Du bout de son pied, l'homme fit tourner le corps dépourvu de force du prince. Puis il s'agenouilla de nouveau à ses côtés, le maintenant fermement en place, une main appuyée sur son épaule. Katsuki montrait les dents :

« Dégage !

-Ah, oui, répondit-il à l'attention de la jeune fille lorsqu'il vit la tâche brunâtre et ensanglantée sur le flanc du prince. Il leva son bras en l'air, l'aiguille entre les doigts.

-Me touche pas ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Je vais te… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, étouffée par le cri déchirant qu'il poussa. Le hurlement de douleur retentit dans la haute salle, et le prince s'immobilisa une fois de plus. Sous son corps, la flaque de sang se fit plus large.

La voix grave de l'homme assis sur le trône retentit à son tour :

« Enfermez-le dans les prisons du sous-sol. Attachez-le bien. »

_§§§_

L'air était humide, glacial. Un relent fétide de bois pourri et de moisissure flottait dans l'air. Un bruit métallique brisait le silence de temps à autre, et ce furent ces tintements qui le tirèrent de sa léthargie.

La première chose qu'il pensa, en reprenant conscience, fut qu'il était transit de froid. Il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts, gelés, et un désagréable frisson lui courait tout le long du buste et du dos. Peu à peu, un tiraillement, qui le pris des épaules jusqu'à la nuque, éveilla une souffrance aiguë dans ses bras. La douleur, au début seulement désagréable, devint vite insupportable, semblable à une crampe tenace. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit les muscles de ses bras se contracter plus que de raison.

Autour de lui, tout était sombre. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en pleine nuit, ou en plein rêve, mais la douleur dans ses épaules le rappelait au réel. La seule source de lumière semblait être lointaine, éclairant un coin de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait d'une pauvre luminosité orangée, dansante comme la flamme d'une bougie. Les ombres se mouvaient sur les murs, de lourdes pierres d'où suintait l'humidité.

Tourner sa tête de quelques centimètres vers sa gauche fut un véritable calvaire. Les muscles de son cou étaient totalement tétanisés. Ses paupières s'écartèrent lorsqu'il aperçut que de larges barreaux le séparaient de l'extérieur, l'enfermant dans la pièce.

Sans réfléchir, il voulut s'y jeter, voir si cela était encore bien réel. Mais son élan fut brusquement coupé par un nouveau tintement métallique, le retenant par ses bras qui le faisaient tant souffrir. Ignorant la douleur dans sa nuque, il releva la tête. Ses bras étaient attachés en croix, au dessus de lui, entravés par deux lourdes chaînes rouillées fixées au plafond, le privant de tout mouvement. Il n'était maintenu droit que par ces liens qui le forçaient à se tenir agenouillé au sol.

Une vague de panique le prit. Il donna un violent coup de buste pour tenter de s'en défaire, mais seul le bruit des chaînes s'entrechoquant entre elles lui répondirent. Il sentit son ventre se tordre d'appréhension, en même temps que la douleur dans son flanc le relançait elle aussi, lentement mais sûrement, à mesure qu'il retrouvait ses esprits.

Le mal qui assaillait son corps de toute part lui faisait tourner la tête. Il baissa son visage, sa vision devenait floue. Il distingua au sol une flaque sombre dans laquelle trempaient ses genoux tremblants, et ses paupières se refermèrent de nouveau. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner une pensée cohérente, sa raison enivrée par la peur et la douleur.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir se sortir d'ici. Et il ne savait encore moins s'il allait survivre.

_À suivre… _

* * *

Aïe. Mauvais temps pour lui, en effet. Bref, ce pauvre bébé aura bien mangé cher ici, j'espère qu'il pourra sortir de ce pétrin sans trop de bobos… Comment ça, ça ne dépend que de moi ?

Bref, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos retours très positifs et surtout très boostants sur le premier chapitre ! Si celui-ci vous a également plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) Comme vous le voyez, quelques reviews peuvent parfois être la source de nouvelles parties de l'histoire !

Cette fois-ci, pas de blagues : le chapitre trois est prêt, complet, il n'attend plus que vous et sera posté dans deux semaines. Rendez-vous donc le **samedi 16 mars** pour la suite de leurs aventures !

À bientôt les gars !


	3. Celui qui sauvera le prince

Chers amis, bonjour!_ (Écho: bonjour!)_

Comment ça, je suis la seule à écouter _Le jeu des mille euros_ sur France Inter? Et comment ça, j'ai déjà fait cette blague? Désolée de pas en avoir de nouvelles en stock, hein!

Bref, trêves de conneries, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre trois du_ Fils d'un Royaume_, un chapitre assez long vu qu'il fait 7000 mots, et que j'avais plutôt hâte de vous poster car mon bébé entre enfin en scène, j'ai nommé: Eijiro best boy! _(Les applaudissements retentissent dans la salle.)_

Comme j'ai rien de particulier à ajouter, du moins j'crois pas, je vais rapidement répondre aux reviews avant de vous laisser avec ce bon gros pavé.

**Yure:** _Contente que tu aies aimé! Et oui, avec ces éléments vous y voyez sûrement plus clair à présent par rapport à Kat' :) Et moi aussi par la même occasion haha xD En espérant que tu apprécies ce chapitre aussi!_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre III : Celui qui sauvera le prince_

Une vague de panique avait prit le château. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis la découverte de la lettre dans la chambre du prince.

Assise à l'interminable table de la salle de réception, la reine se prenait le visage entre les mains, fixant le papier froissé posé en face d'elle. Elle en relisait les lignes en boucle, tentant d'y trouver un indice, d'y voir une faille, quoi que ce soit pouvant lui prouver que rien de cela n'était réel. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le croire et encore moins à l'accepter. L'idée que son fils soit loin d'elle, et de surcroît en danger lui faisait perdre la raison.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'origine de la flaque de sang sur le sol de la chambre. Ce sang… D'où venait-il ? Était-ce même le sien, où celui de l'un de ses assaillants duquel il se serait défendu ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, où ces bandits avaient-il blessé son enfant ?

La question qui la tourmentait le plus était celle de l'Infirma. Celle de son fils se trouvait sur son flanc gauche, au niveau de ses côtes. Une marque brune de la taille d'un poing que le jeune homme avait toujours soigneusement camouflée. La légende des Infirmas avait été démontée depuis longtemps, peut-être les bandits penseraient-ils qu'il ne s'agirait que d'une vulgaire tâche de naissance ? Mais qu'est ce qui les empêchait d'y planter une lame pour vérifier ?

L'image de son fils étendu au sol, vidé de ses forces, un large couteau enfoncé entre les côtes la traversa et un terrible frisson la prit. Elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put, tentant de chasser la scène de son esprit, mais même dans la pénombre qui l'entourait, elle pouvait toujours distinguer les formes vagues créées par son imagination.

Une main posée sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna fébrilement, croisant le regard de son époux qui se tenait derrière elle, le dos droit et le regard grave.

« J'ai envoyé notre coursier porter aux autres royaumes l'alerte de la disparition de notre fils. J'ai également discuté avec mon conseiller. Il sait qui serait en mesure de nous venir en aide. »

Une étincelle d'espoir s'alluma dans les prunelles rubis de la reine.

« Qui… De qui s'agit-il ?

-L'Adarkin qui vit aux alentours du château. D'après lui, il serait disposé à nous rendre ce service.

-Ce jeune homme qui n'est pas né ici ? L'a-t-il consulté ?

-Non, mais il est vrai qu'il a toujours fait preuve de magnanimité à notre égard, même malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas originaire de Syrthio. Je vais aller le rencontrer et lui demander de vive-voix. Te sens-tu sens capable de m'accompagner ? »

La reine lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. D'un revers de main, elle chassa les sillons salés qui creusaient ses joues et se leva de la chaise sculptée sur laquelle elle s'était assise. Le roi posa une main au creux de son dos, la flattant d'une caresse apaisante. Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de quitter la pièce.

_§§§_

Trois coups résonnèrent contre l'épaisse porte faite de rondins de bois. Il était presque dix heures du matin, et le chant des oiseaux qui s'élevait à travers le royaume semblait ici plus présent, plus dense, comme si le bosquet qui entourait l'habitation en était la source. Un grincement, et la porte s'ouvrit, suivit d'un concert de battements d'ailes.

Une silhouette se détailla dans l'encadrement, devenant plus nette à mesure que les rayons du soleil la sortaient de la pénombre, découpant son contour dans le fond noir de la pièce restée sombre.

Un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années à première vue, se présenta devant eux. Ses grands yeux grenats semblaient surpris de voir ceux qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Lorsqu'il reconnut les parures riches et les pupilles écarlates des souverains, il s'empressa de courber la tête en signe de respect. Le roi l'arrêta d'un léger signe de la main.

« Je vous en prie, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. »

Le garçon se redressa, un air légèrement stupéfait aux traits. Il comprenait mal ce que le roi et la reine du royaume venaient faire en personne devant chez lui. Il balbutia :

« Votre Majesté, permettez-moi de vous demander ce qui vous amène jusqu'à moi ? Vous m'excuserez, mais je suis assez surpris… »

Ses yeux faisaient des aller-retours sur leurs deux visages. La reine, restée en retrait, semblait dévastée. Ses sourcils arqués lui donnaient le regard d'une femme frappée par la tragédie, et ses yeux étaient cernés, marqués d'une fatigue et d'un épuisement certain. Le roi, quand à lui, semblait dégager une aura plus sombre, presque menaçante. Lui qui était pourtant réputé pour être un homme doux… Les doigts du jeune garçon se crispèrent sur l'encadrement de la porte auquel il se retenait, légèrement penché vers l'avant. Que lui voulaient-ils ? La voix sourde de l'homme adulte qui se tenait en face de lui lui apporta sa réponse.

« Écoutez, jeune homme…

-Eijiro, l'informa le garçon, Eijiro Kirishima.

-Bien, Kirishima. Je vais être très direct car malheureusement, le temps joue contre nous. Notre fils à été enlevé ce matin par des bandits, et nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

Les yeux de l'Adarkin s'agrandirent. Eijiro était avant tout un homme bienveillant, et la simple annonce de cette nouvelle, même s'il n'était pas familier aux souverains et encore moins à leur fils, ne put le laisser insensible.

« Qu'est ce que vous dites ? Le prince a… ? »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Lorsque le roi l'invita à les raccompagner jusqu'au château pour en discuter, il n'hésita pas un seul instant avant d'accepter.

Sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'à l'immense bâtisse, Kirishima se perdait dans ses pensées. Le prince avait été enlevé ? Mais comment diable une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Il ne connaissait pas personnellement la famille royale, mais, en tant qu'habitant de Syrthio, était au courant du caractère et des façons de faire des souverains. Il connaissait le roi et la reine pour leur infinie justesse mais aussi pour leur main de fer, et quand au fils… Il était réputé pour être un garçon au tempérament explosif, au sang chaud et qui avait une énergie sans limites à revendre.

Souvent, depuis sa cabane, il le voyait partir à cheval à travers les terres, le port altier droit et l'allure fière. Le jeune homme dégageait une aura impressionnante, une beauté à couper le souffle, il rayonnait d'une puissance sans égale. Il imaginait mal un jeune homme si fougueux se laisser emporter par des bandits sans se rebeller ni même se défendre, à moins que ces derniers ne l'aient préalablement mis hors d'état de nuire…

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, suivant les pas du roi et de la reine qui le précédaient, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'à ses pieds, les herbes folles des plaines avaient laissé place aux dallages de la citadelle. Lorsqu'il releva le nez, il fut soufflé par la hauteur du château qui se dressait devant lui. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de s'en approcher d'aussi près, et il se sentait soudainement minuscule face à l'immensité des lieux.

Un grincement lourd de bois fatigué et les portes du château s'ouvraient à lui. L'espace d'un bref instant, il oublia tous ses questionnements, évincés par l'éminence du domicile qui le laissa sans voix. Ses pupilles incandescentes s'abreuvèrent de chaque détail que l'architecture voulait bien lui offrir, courant de gauche à droite, vite submergées par l'immense quantité d'éléments à voir et à découvrir.

De l'extérieur, le château semblait seulement composé de lourds blocs de marbre blanc, mais lorsqu'on avait la chance de l'apercevoir depuis la cour, on réalisait que la construction était bien plus minutieuse qu'elle le laissait suggérer aux premiers abords. Surplombant chacune des ouvertures taillées dans la pierre, portes et fenêtres, des gravures façonnées à même le marbre décoraient les hauts murs de la bâtisse. Des fresques, représentant des scènes diverses et variées, de combat, de chasse ou même de banquet, d'une extrême finesse, rendaient les lieux plus précieux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Juste en dessous de chacune de ces œuvres d'art, les portes en bois massif se dressaient contre toute intrusion, puissantes, épaisses, ornées de frasques forgées dans le métal. Les grandes plaques de verre qui faisaient les fenêtres n'étaient pas translucides comme dans l'architecture classique, mais étaient composées de milliers de pièces de couleur, assemblées patiemment côte à côte avec une précision infinie, formant un vitrail lumineux aux éclats chatoyants qui donnaient vie à la blancheur des murs.

Le jeune Adarkin était époustouflé, une étincelle brillant dans son regard émerveillé. Alors qu'une énième porte s'ouvrait à lui, il se fit la réflexion, alors qu'il entrait dans le palais, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que même en vivant dans un lieu aussi riche, on pouvait ressentir quelconque émotion négative. Comment pouvait-on être malheureux dans un endroit aussi magnifique ?

Le claquement sourd des portes retentit dans son dos, et il sursauta, brusquement tiré de ses pensées, aveuglé l'espace de quelques secondes maintenant qu'il se retrouvait plongé dans la pénombre de la bâtisse.

La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer n'était pas bien lumineuse, la seule source de lumière filtrait difficilement à travers les vitraux, projetant des tâches de couleurs vives sur les dalles froides du sol. Plusieurs secondes lui furent nécessaires avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à l'obscurité des lieux, une pièce toute en hauteur où résonnait le son de leurs pas. Peu à peu, Eijiro distinguait les détails de l'intérieur où les gravures religieuses trouvaient maintenant leur place auprès des imposants vitraux.

Alors que ses yeux balayaient le plafond, toujours plus avides d'admirer les ornements cachés par le demi-jour qui peinait à entrer, le raclement des pieds d'une lourde chaise contre les dalles du sol le fit revenir sur terre. Il s'exécuta lorsque le roi, d'un signe de main, l'invita à prendre place sur le fauteuil qu'il lui présentait. Il s'y assit, posant sagement ses mains à plat sur ses genoux. L'homme revint en face de lui, alors que derrière, la reine faisait les cents pas. Il parla :

« Bien… Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, Katsuki… Notre fils à été enlevé par des bandits, l'Alliance Genesis. Auriez-vous déjà entendu parler d'eux ? »

Le carmin répondit d'un non de la tête. Ce nom lui était complètement inconnu. Le roi poursuivit :

« Ce matin, nous avons trouvé sa chambre saccagée, le seul indice qui puisse nous permettre de remonter jusqu'à eux n'est autre que ce papier… »

Il fit un pas vers Eijiro, lui tendant le billet froissé, fendu à l'endroit où la lame l'avait maintenu fiché dans le mur. Le jeune Adarkin le prit avant de le parcourir des yeux, puis s'exclama :

« Les terres du nord ? Ils veulent que vous vous rendiez en terres maudites ?! »

Les souverains s'échangèrent un regard contrit. Le roi resta silencieux une seconde avant de continuer :

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Syrthio ne possède pas d'armée, et nous ne sommes pas en mesure de nous déplacer, notre rôle étant avant tout de garder notre royaume et de protéger notre peuple… Nous nous en remettons à vous, jeune homme. Vous êtes notre seul espoir. Nous vous le demandons solennellement, s'il vous plaît, acceptez notre requête et partez au secours de notre fils… »

Eijiro eut un sursaut lorsqu'en face de lui, le roi s'inclina. Il bredouilla, gêné, le suppliant de se redresser, et se gratta la joue d'un air embarrassé, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette demande si singulière. Aller en terres maudites ? Ce qui impliquait fatalement de traverser la forêt… Il ne savait pas trop quelle décision il devait prendre. Les regards suppliants du roi et de la reine en face de lui ne pouvaient pas le laisser de marbre, mais était-il prêt à risquer sa vie ?… D'une autre part, il était venu vivre sur leurs terres, et les souverains avaient toujours été bons envers lui, même malgré sa différence… Peut-être avaient-ils vu en lui une force assez puissante pour affronter ces soit-disant bandits ?

Kirishima se prit le menton entre les doigts. Il fixait les dalles au sol, parcourues des tâches colorées projetées par les vitraux traversés de la lumière du jour. Il repensa au prince, et à l'effet qu'il lui faisait lorsqu'il le voyait partir à cheval depuis sa cabane. Chaque fois, il se sentait comme subjugué, et restait quelques secondes immobile à admirer la beauté du tableau qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Chaque matin, il observait les alentours du château avec l'inavouable espérance de voir le jeune homme passer près de son bosquet. Il illuminait littéralement ses journées.

Mais la crainte de devoir traverser la forêt et de s'imaginer mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied en terres du nord… Rien que l'idée lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il fronça les sourcils, délibérant intérieurement, pesant le pour et le contre. La voix de la reine résonna dans l'immensité de la pièce.

« Nous vous couvrirons d'or. »

Eijiro releva brusquement la tête, en même temps que le roi qui s'était retourné vers elle. La femme se tenait maintenant droite, l'air déterminée. Elle répéta :

« Acceptez de ramener notre fils au château sain et sauf, et nous vous couvrirons d'or. »

Le jeune Adarkin resta silencieux, considérant la proposition. L'appât d'une grosse somme d'argent ajoutait quelque chose de plus, et lui qui vivait de ressources modestes devait s'avouer plutôt intéressé par l'offre… La voix de la femme s'éleva de nouveau :

« Il est absolument hors de question que nous cédions à ces bandits la rançon qu'ils nous demandent en l'échange de la vie de notre fils. Ces scélérats pensent qu'ils s'en sortirons impunis ? Après le crime qu'ils ont commis ? Elle se tut un instant, fixant le sol et serrant son poing. Ils vont apprendre à leurs dépens qu'on ne se frotte pas aux souverains de la terre d'automne. Ils vont s'en mordre les doigts. »

Elle s'avança vers Eijiro, et, posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, planta son regard dans le sien. Leurs prunelles vermeilles restèrent plongées l'une dans l'autre de longues secondes.

« Jeune homme, vous êtes celui qui pourra sauver notre enfant, vous êtes le seul capable d'infliger à ces brigands le châtiment qu'ils méritent. Vous êtes un Adarkin, et vous êtes puissant. Vous êtes certes discret, mais pensez-vous vraiment qu'en tant que souveraine, je ne me serais pas renseignée à votre sujet ? »

Eijiro frémit. Le regard de la femme n'avait pas cillé, elle restait tout à fait neutre, mais il se sentait profondément troublé. Que savait-elle, exactement ? La perspective de voir son passé percé à jour lui tordit les tripes. La reine reprit :

« Je sais que vous êtes un excellent combattant, et que vous n'en seriez pas à votre première _mission_, si je peux dire ça comme ça. Pourquoi refuser si nous vous proposons une montagne d'or en échange de vos services ? »

Kirishima resta silencieux. Les yeux de la femme qui le fixaient furent illuminés d'un éclat humide. Elle baissa légèrement les paupières.

« Notre enfant est notre bien le plus précieux. Même s'il n'est pas toujours facile et qu'il a un caractère très impulsif, comme sa mère… Elle eut un petit rire, puis reprit : sans lui, je ne suis rien. Je suis totalement démunie. Je vous le demande encore une fois, je vous en supplie… Ramenez-le chez lui, acceptez notre requête. »

Sur les épaules d'Eijiro, son emprise se raffermit légèrement. L'étincelle dans son regard brillait de sincérité, et le jeune Adarkin pouvait presque sentir le cœur de cette femme se serrer dans sa propre poitrine. Il restèrent encore un instant à se fixer l'un et l'autre, avant que le jeune homme ne se décide enfin :

« Bien… Bien, j'accepte, c'est d'accord. J'irai sauver le prince. »

_§§§_

Eijiro emboîtait le pas au conseiller du roi, marchant dans l'un des interminables couloirs du château. À présent, le soleil de l'après-midi qui s'infiltrait à travers les fenêtres taillées dans le marbre glissait sur les murs, réchauffant la pierre froide. Ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque du château, où il se verrait donner une carte du pays pour le guider lors de son périple.

Alors que l'écho des pas des deux garçons résonnait entre les murs, le conseiller, un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'Eijiro à la chevelure blonde renversée en arrière, se retourna vers lui. Il avait un sourire collé aux lèvres et ses yeux s'arquèrent dans le regard amical qu'il posa sur lui.

« Tu sais, c'est très charitable de ta part d'avoir accepté la requête de notre roi. »

Kirishima releva les yeux sur lui. Il se sentait à l'aise avec le jeune homme même avant qu'il ne lui adresse la parole, et pour cause : le conseiller du roi était, tout comme lui, un Adarkin.

Les deux larges ailes qui prenaient racine au niveau de ses épaules étaient repliées, en partie ensevelies sous le châle qui entourait les épaules du garçon. Ses prunelles dorées fixaient Eijiro comme si elles le sondaient, à la manière d'un oiseau de proie, attentif au moindre mouvement qu'il pourrait percevoir. Son allure mystérieuse était accentuée par le maquillage qui prolongeait ses cils, étirant ses yeux d'une façon presque féminine, s'opposant à la fine barbe soigneusement taillée qui poussait sur son menton. Eijiro remarqua que l'autre homme le dépassait de quelques centimètres lorsque, d'un pas, il vint à sa hauteur pour marcher à ses côtés. Il répondit :

« Je… Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Les souverains ont l'air d'être dans une profonde détresse. Puis, même si je ne connais pas le prince… Je crois que je l'apprécie. »

L'autre Adarkin s'esclaffa, à la plus grande surprise de son camarade. Il le dévisagea, intrigué par ses éclats de rire. Celui-ci s'excusa avant de s'expliquer :

« C'est sûr que tu ne connais pas le prince pour dire que tu l'apprécies !

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

-C'est un garçon extrêmement colérique, fit l'homme oiseau avec un rictus. Il est bien connu entre ces murs pour ses crises à répétition. Son pouvoir est sûrement le fruit de son caractère… Explosif. »

Après ses paroles, il passa ses doigts sur son menton, son regard se perdant sur l'horizon de l'interminable couloir. Eijiro le surveillait du coin de l'œil, dubitatif. Le conseiller avait l'air de penser qu'un tel trait de caractère était dû à son pouvoir, mais le jeune Adarkin penchait plutôt pour l'hypothèse du pur et simple caprice. Après tout, il était le futur roi, on ne pouvait sûrement pas lui refuser grand-chose…

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, ils arrivèrent au bout de la coursive. Deux larges portes de bois massif comme on en trouvait dans tout le château se dressaient devant eux. Le conseiller du roi sortit une clé de sa poche, qu'il fit glisser dans la serrure forgée de la porte. Il la tourna dans un grincement métallique, et poussa les lourds pans de bois en entrant à l'intérieur.

La pièce n'était pas très lumineuse. Comme celle dans laquelle Kirishima se trouvait précédemment, elle ne possédait en guise d'ouverture que deux larges vitraux à travers lesquels la lumière claire du jour filtrait difficilement. Il fit à son tour un pas à l'intérieur, soudainement envahit par l'effluve caractéristique des vielles pages des livres anciens. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque.

Les étagères vertigineuses étaient remplies de livres et montaient jusqu'au plafond. Sur leurs planches de bois, il ne restait aucun espace, comme si aucun autre ouvrage n'aurait pu être glissé entre les milliers qui se trouvaient déjà accumulés ici. Au centre de la pièce, un large bureau en acajou, noyé sous les papiers et les feuilles qui le recouvraient jusqu'à maculer le sol à ses pieds. Dans un coin reculé de la table, un encrier dans lequel reposait une imposante plume blanche semblait se faire tout petit entre les recueils qui l'encerclaient.

Alors que le jeune homme dévorait la pièce des yeux, impressionné par l'immensité et la richesse des lieux, le plus âgé s'avança entre les bibliothèques pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, un parchemin sous le bras. Il fit de la place sur le bureau, tassant grossièrement les papiers qui s'y trouvaient déjà et les amassant dans un coin pour dérouler le manuscrit à plat. Il fit signe à Eijiro de s'approcher.

« Voici une carte du pays. Tu en auras besoin pendant ta route. »

L'homme oiseau se saisit de la plume abandonnée dans l'encrier, l'égouttant avant de tracer une croix sur la carte. _Royaume de Gwanwyn_. Kirishima frissonna à la simple vue du nom. Cette carte devait être vieille, car ces terres n'étaient plus nommées ainsi depuis des lustres. La voix du conseiller résonna :

« C'est ici que se sont établis les bandits de l'Alliance Genesis. Ils ont élu domicile dans le château… Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour y vivre, à moins qu'ils soient aussi pourris que les terres en elles-mêmes… »

Du bout de la plume, il lui montra le chemin qu'il devait prendre.

« Tu devras traverser la terre des loups et foncer tout droit vers le château. Inutile d'essayer d'arriver par derrière, ils sentiront ta présence dès que tu seras sorti de la forêt… Pour le retour, tu prendras la même route. »

Eijiro suivait ses mouvements en acquiesçant silencieusement. Il avait donné son accord, il ne pouvait plus reculer, à présent.

« Tu sais… Les bandits de l'Alliance Genesis ne sont pas des petits joueurs. Tu devras sûrement… Tu devras sûrement les tuer tous si tu ne veux pas qu'ils vous poursuivent jusqu'au royaume. »

Kirishima eut un sursaut et tourna brusquement le visage vers lui. Il le fixait comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser au milieu du front.

« Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que je vais devoir assassiner toutes les personnes qui se trouvent dans le château ?

-Pas tous, fit l'homme oiseau en plaçant ses mains devant lui comme pour le calmer, tu dois sauver le prince, lui, tu le laisse en vie. Et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais… Appelle-moi Hawks. »

Le jeune Adarkin fronça les sourcils. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. L'idée d'ôter des vies, même si c'était légitime… Il n'allait pas s'y faire, c'était certain. Il s'était déjà battu bien sûr, pour sa vie bien souvent, mais il avait toujours laissé ses adversaires en vie, préférant déguerpir avant que ceux-ci ne se remettent d'aplomb. Il n'avait jamais voulu tuer, et il se voyait mal trahir ses principes.

Voyant que sur son visage, l'air perplexe demeurait, Hawks reprit :

« Enfin, tu n'y es pas encore. Peut-être que vous vous en sortirez sans que tu n'aies à en venir jusque là. Mais pour le bien du prince, il faudrait mieux éliminer ses ennemis, réfléchis-y… »

Eijiro baissa les yeux._ Pour le bien du prince_… Le conseiller n'avait pas tort. Mais il y penserait plus tard. Pour le moment, l'idée de n'avoir d'autre choix que de tuer ne lui convenait pas du tout, et il ne préférait pas l'envisager.

L'homme oiseau enroula la carte, qu'il ferma d'un ruban écarlate avant de la lui tendre. _Elle te sera précieuse, fais-bien attention à toujours la conserver avec toi. Tu ne dois surtout pas la perdre, votre vie à tous les deux en dépendra_, lui avait-il dit lorsqu'Eijiro l'avait eue entre les mains.

Ils furent hors de la bibliothèque une poignée de minutes plus tard. Après avoir remonté l'interminable couloir qu'ils venaient de prendre, ils sortirent de l'intérieur du château, traversant la cour, se rendant jusqu'aux écuries. Alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, Hawks faisait la conversation :

« Le roi m'a ordonné de te donner tout ce qui sera nécessaire à ton voyage. Maintenant que tu as une carte, il ne te manque plus qu'un cheval et une arme. Ah, bien sûr, il te donnera aussi des vivres. Tu risques d'être assez chargé, est ce que ça ira ? »

Pendant que le conseiller poussait la porte des écuries d'où retentissaient des hennissements et des raclements de sabots, Eijiro acquiesçait en silence. Il regardait à droite et à gauche, peu attentif aux paroles de son nouvel ami, légèrement nerveux à cause de la présence de tous ces équidés. En tant qu'Adarkin, son rapport aux animaux était différent. Il les faisait souvent fuir.

Hawks le remarqua et lui donna une gentille tape sur l'épaule :

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ces chevaux sont habitués aux Adarkins, ils me connaissent bien. Il n'auront pas peur de toi.

-Pourtant… Répondit Eijiro, toujours aussi peu à l'aise, je sens leur nervosité. Ils n'ont pas l'air rassurés.

-C'est parce que tu es un étranger. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas dû à ta nature. »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et traversa l'écurie avant de s'arrêter devant l'un des box. Il posa sa main sur le rebord. Un cheval bai aux crins noir de jais fit demi-tour pour faire passer sa tête au dessus du portillon. Il huma l'air et vint poser son chanfrein au creux de la main qu'Hawks tendait en face de lui. Le conseiller se retourna vers l'autre Adarkin.

« Elle s'appelle Blodyn, c'est la jument la plus docile et courageuse des écuries du royaume. Le roi l'adore, et je crois bien qu'il a une confiance aveugle en toi pour m'avoir demandé de te la confier. »

Il termina sa phrase en faisant remonter sa main gantée jusque dans les crins de la bête, flattant son encolure. Kirishima fit un pas vers elle, essayant de taire sa nervosité, posant à son tour une main qui se voulait peu rassurée sur l'épaule de l'animal. La jument tourna la tête et son souffle chaud vint mourir sur son bras nu. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement brusque, le regardant du coin de ses yeux sombres ourlés de longs cils.

Le jeune homme sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Voir qu'il n'effrayait pas la jument lui procura un sentiment qu'il n'avait que trop rarement connu. Ses doigts continuèrent leur course entre les poils courts, remontant jusqu'au garrot de la bête qui se laissait docilement caresser.

Les poings sur les hanches et un sourire au visage, Hawks le regardait faire.

« Bien, ce premier contact a l'air plutôt favorable, tu ne crois pas ?

-Elle n'est pas effrayée, répondit Eijiro en se tournant vers lui.

-Ça t'étonne ?

-Plutôt, oui… En général, les animaux me fuient. Enfin, à part les oiseaux… Je suis tout le temps seul.

-Allons, allons, le rassura Hawks d'un signe de la main, ne prend pas un air aussi triste. Il se rapprocha de lui et le gratifia d'un clin d'œil amical. Qui sait, peut-être que tu t'entendras avec le prince ?

-J'espère… » Fit Eijiro en posant sa main sur le museau de la jument.

Pendant que le jeune Adarkin faisait connaissance avec sa monture, Hawks tourna les talons et se mit à s'affairer derrière lui, rassemblant l'attelage nécessaire au voyage qui l'attendait. Une lourde selle sur les bras, il héla Eijiro :

« Hé, tu devrais essayer de la monter avant de partir pour de bon. On n'est jamais trop prudent, tu sais. Et puis, comme ça, tu apprendras à l'harnacher. »

Kirishima vint vers lui pour le soulager du poids de la selle. Le conseiller s'empara d'un tapis rouge brodé des initiales de la famille royale, et s'introduisit dans le box pour le déposer sur le dos de la jument. Il lui enfila son harnais, l'entraînant ensuite à l'extérieur pour qu'Eijiro puisse la seller. Le claquement de ses sabots retentit sur le sol. C'était une bête magnifique, ses longs crins ruisselaient le long de son encolure, sa queue fouettait l'air et atteignait presque le sol lorsqu'elle était immobile. Une large liste blanche tranchait avec la teinte brune de son poil, et ses quatre pattes étaient elles aussi maculées de la couleur lactée.

Kirishima s'approcha d'elle et déposa précautionneusement la lourde selle sur le dos de l'animal. Comme la jument ne bronchait toujours pas, il s'agenouilla pour l'attacher sous son ventre. Lorsqu'il se releva, Blodyn avait dressé ses oreilles et tourné la tête vers lui, comme si elle l'invitait à la chevaucher.

Une main posée sur la selle, Hawks demanda :

« Tu sais monter à cheval ?

-Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé.

-Parfait, alors en selle ! »

Un pied dans l'étrier, la main fermement accrochée aux crins de l'animal, Eijiro se propulsa d'un coup sec sur le sol et prit son élan pour monter sur le dos de la bête. Il se sentit soudain immense, tant il avait perdu l'habitude de monter à cheval. Il se saisit des rennes qu'il serra entre ses doigts. À terre, Hawks le regardait faire, son sourire en coin demeurant sur son visage.

« Tu peux aller faire un tour, si tu en as envie. Au vu de ce que vous allez traverser, tous les deux… Il est important que le courant passe bien. Apprivoisez-vous l'un l'autre.

-Tu es sûr ? Le roi a confiance en moi au point de me laisser partir avec son cheval sans se poser plus de questions ?

-Il faut croire que oui… Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a convaincu, mais je l'ai vu discuter avec sa femme. Je crois que c'est elle qui lui a fait prendre sa décision. »

Eijiro tiqua. Que lui avait-elle dit ? Il commençait vraiment à être inquiet à ce sujet, la reine semblait renseignée, il espérait seulement qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'efforçait de cacher depuis qu'il s'était établi à Syrthio. Une part de lui lui chuchotait que c'était impossible, et une autre le tourmentait en lui disant qu'on laissait toujours une trace de notre passage. Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il donna un léger coup de talon dans le flanc de la jument pour qu'elle se mette à avancer et se dirigea vers la sortie des écuries. Hawks avait raison, et puis, il sentait qu'il avait soudainement besoin de prendre l'air.

« J'y vais, alors. Je reviens vite.

-Amusez-vous bien ! » Fit l'homme oiseau en le saluant d'un grand geste de la main.

Un nouveau coup de talon, et sa monture accéléra le pas. Le soleil les baigna de lumière lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pénombre des écuries, faisant briller le pelage luisant de la bête. Eijiro se protégea d'un bras en travers de son visage, sa rétine agressée par les rayons de l'astre du jour maintenant à son zénith.

Il cligna des yeux, s'habituant progressivement à la lumière. Devant eux s'étendaient les vastes plaines du royaume de la terre d'automne, parsemées de bosquets et d'arbres solitaires au feuillage flamboyant. À leur droite se trouvait le village, d'où provenaient les échos de voix des citoyens, mais Eijiro était plutôt attiré par le paysage vallonné à l'horizon qui ne demandait qu'à être parcouru. Un coup de vent chaud fit s'envoler une nuée de feuilles mortes tombées sur les pavés des écuries, et le jeune Adarkin donna un nouveau coup de talon à son cheval qui partit au trot droit vers la campagne qui s'offrait à eux.

§§§

Le cavalier et sa monture furent de retour au château deux heures plus tard. Le soleil avait commencé à légèrement décliner, projetant sur les terres du royaume une lumière basse, teintée d'orange et de rose, qui allongeait les ombres. Hawks, qui attendait son camarade adossé à l'encadrement de la large porte des écuries, releva la tête lorsque les silhouettes d'Eijiro et de Blodyn se détachèrent dans le ciel clair. Le claquement des sabots sur le sol pavé se fit de plus en plus fort et s'arrêta lorsque la jument fut à la hauteur du conseiller du roi. Habilement, Kirishima se laissa retomber à terre, gratifiant l'autre Adarkin d'un large sourire :

« J'avais oublié à quel point monter à cheval était agréable ! Et, lorsqu'il réalisait que Hawks avait l'air de l'attendre, patientant, appuyé contre le mur, il bredouilla : je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Est ce que je suis revenu trop tard ?

-Pas de problème, rit le blond en voyant que son camarade roux avait l'air de toujours s'en faire pour un rien, je te l'ai dit, le lien que tu vas créer avec ta monture est primordial, tu dois passer un maximum de temps avec elle. »

Eijiro acquiesça, une main sur l'encolure de la jument. Hawks les regarda successivement.

« En tous cas, cette balade à l'air d'avoir été un succès.

-Oui, elle est vraiment docile. Je l'aime déjà beaucoup ! » Fit le jeune homme en flattant le cou de sa monture.

L'homme oiseau eut un nouveau sourire. Il avait le sentiment que cet Adarkin était loin d'être mauvais, et que le roi avait fait un bon choix en écoutant son conseil de s'en remettre à lui.

Les deux hommes quittèrent les écuries pour retourner à l'intérieur du château, traversant de nouveaux couloirs et ouvrant de nouvelles portes. Derrière celle qu'ils venaient de pousser, une salle dont les murs étaient tapissés d'armes blanches, des lames de toutes les longueurs, des épées, et même deux lourdes haches fixées l'une en miroir de l'autre. Les yeux du carmin s'illuminèrent une fois de plus.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'il fallait t'armer, tout à l'heure ? Nous nous trouvons dans la salle d'artillerie, tu peux te servir. Ordre du roi, une fois de plus… Choisis ce avec quoi tu es le plus à l'aise pour te battre. »

Kirishima osa un pas de plus à l'intérieur de la pièce. Des torches fichées dans les murs de pierre éclairaient faiblement les lieux, leurs flammes se reflétant sur les centaines de lames d'acier. Il parcouru des yeux toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Une épée longue de presque un mètre, sa lame fine lisse et éclatante comme de l'argent, une dague au tranchant travaillé et décoré, dont le bout rebiquait vers le ciel, un sabre, immense, émoussé par endroits mais l'air résolument solide… Ses yeux terminèrent leur course sur deux poignards d'une soixantaine de centimètres à la pointe affûtée, où se reflétaient les flammes dansantes des torches. Il s'en approcha pour s'en saisir.

Il enroula ses doigts autour du manche du premier, le soupesant, et le porta à proximité de son visage pour le détailler avec plus de précision. Le tranchant semblait impeccable. D'un a-coup léger, il lança l'arme en l'air, qui tournoya sur elle même avant qu'il ne la rattrape par le manche, sous l'œil stupéfait du conseiller :

« Hé ! Tu vas te blesser !

« Désolé, rit Eijiro, serrant le manche entre ses doigts, je suppose que l'habitude du maniement des armes ne se perd jamais vraiment. »

Hawks le regarda du coin de l'œil. Alors il était habitué à avoir des lames entre les mains ? Il nota cet élément dans un coin de son esprit. De son côté, Kirishima s'était saisit du deuxième poignard. Il simula deux coups succincts qui fendirent l'air, puis feignit de ranger les deux lames à sa ceinture. Il se tourna vers l'autre homme :

« Je prends ceux-là.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas prêté attention aux autres armes…

-J'ai… Il m'est arrivé de me battre avec deux dagues du même genre, pendant un temps. Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas aussi dangereuses qu'une épée ou une hache, mais je serai à l'aise pour les manier. C'est ce qui compte le plus, non ?

-Je suppose que oui, répondit Hawks en haussant les épaules, je ne suis pas habitué aux armes, moi. Je ne sais pas m'en servir, alors c'est comme tu le sens. »

Sur ces paroles, le conseiller l'invita à sortir et ils quittèrent les lieux, soufflant les flammes des torches lorsqu'ils claquèrent la lourde porte de bois derrière eux.

Eijiro était fin prêt, équipé face au périple qui l'attendait. Hawks lui avait expliqué que les cuisiniers s'étaient chargés de lui préparer trois jours de vivres qu'il récupérerait à son départ. Lorsque l'autre Adarkin l'eut guidé jusqu'à la salle du trône où l'attendaient les souverains, il se tourna vers lui, la main tout juste posée sur la poignée de fer forgé.

« Bien, je crois que tu disposes de tout ce qui te sera nécessaire lors de ton voyage. Le roi voudrait discuter avec toi une dernière fois avant ton départ pour mettre les choses au point. Nous nous reverrons plus tard.

-Entendu. Merci, Hawks. »

Un nouveau sourire, et il lui ouvrit la porte. Eijiro fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, se tendant légèrement en entendant dans son dos le grincement caractéristique d'une porte que l'on referme. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège. Un pas de plus sur l'interminable tapis pourpre qui le séparait des deux trônes massifs sur lesquels siégeaient les souverains. Il fut en face d'eux à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Le roi l'examina, s'éclaircit la gorge, et sa voix brisa le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. Sa silhouette se détachait de l'immense vitrail ovoïde qui se trouvait dans leur dos.

« J'ai demandé à mon conseiller de vous fournir tout ce qui pourrait vous être nécessaire. Le cheval, l'arme, la carte et les vivres, ils vous appartiennent. Kirishima… »

Il se tut un instant, et appuya son bras sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, comme s'il essayait de discerner le visage d'Eijiro dans la pénombre de la pièce, resté en dessous de lui, juste au pied de la dizaine de marches qui séparaient le sol du promontoire sur lequel se trouvaient les trônes.

« Je me répète encore une fois, mais nous plaçons tous nos espoirs en vous. Ramenez le prince chez lui sain et sauf.

-Oui, répondit seulement Eijiro. Sa voix avait presque eu du mal à sortir de sa gorge.

-Nous manquons cruellement de temps, _trois nuits_, indiquait la lettre… Seulement, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous envoyer dans les terres mortes dès ce soir. Reposez-vous, et vous partirez demain à l'aube. »

La reine restait silencieuse, acquiesçant aux paroles de son époux, le visage légèrement tourné vers lui. La lumière colorée de la vitre derrière elle se reflétait sur la peau claire de ses joues.

« Bien. »

Eijiro serrait les poings. Après l'avoir remercié et gratifié d'un sourire sincère mais fatigué, le roi le renvoya chez lui. Hawks le raccompagna jusqu'aux portes du château et ce fut seul que le jeune Adarkin reprit la route de sa cabane dans laquelle il allait passer une dernière nuit.

Lorsqu'il en poussa la porte, le soleil avait passé la ligne de l'horizon, mettant le feu au ciel, le teintant d'un rouge sang qui se mêlait à la pénombre naissante du crépuscule.

Son repas engloutit, il se laissa retomber dans son lit, son corps s'enfonçant entre ses couvertures, les bras croisés derrière la tête et le regard rivé sur le plafond.

Il repensa au prince. Il le revoyait quitter le château, le torse bombé et la cape claquant au vent. Il pensa aussi aux terres maudites, à la seule et unique fois où il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'y mettre les pieds pour se rendre à Syrthio et à quel point il avait regretté, se jurant de ne plus y retourner.

Il se tourna entre ses draps, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il repensa à sa vie, avant qu'il ne vienne s'installer ici. Une réminiscence lui fit plisser les yeux tant le souvenir lui était désagréable. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à son épaisse couverture, il se pelotonna encore un peu plus dans le lit qui l'accueillait, et ferma les paupières.

Il finit par trouver le sommeil, et sa nuit fut lourde et dénuée de rêves.

_§§§_

Le ciel brillait encore de quelques étoiles persistant contre le jour lorsqu'Eijiro fut prêt à partir. Il portait un gilet en cuir, derrière lequel il avait glissé ses deux poignards. Sur ses épaules, deux spalières en acier qui le protégeaient, et sur ses avant-bras, des gantelets en maille remontaient jusqu'à hauteur de ses coudes. Il avait enroulé autour de son cou son foulard carmin, et était occupé à ajuster la ceinture qui lui enserrait les hanches lorsqu'un claquement typique de sabots lui fit relever la tête. Hawks était là, et avec lui, Blodyn, qu'il tenait par les rênes.

La jument était lourdement harnachée. Sur son dos, en plus de la selle, reposait une large sacoche en toile. Eijiro vint à leur rencontre, et Hawks lui tendit les rênes dont il se saisit. Il les fit passer au dessus de la tête de l'animal, et monta habilement sur son dos.

Le soleil se levait à peine et ses rayons étaient encore faibles, teintant à présent l'atmosphère de tons roses et bleutés. Le sol était recouvert d'une rosée glacée qui faisait ployer les herbes, et un léger brouillard flottait à quelques centimètres de la terre humide. Un silence presque irréel régnait sur le royaume encore endormi.

Eijiro resserra les rênes entre ses doigts, et sa jument fit un tour sur elle même, trépignant presque, sentant qu'ils étaient sur le départ.

« Bon, et bien, je crois qu'il est l'heure. Au revoir, Hawks. »

L'homme oiseau, resté à terre, le gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant.

« Revenez-nous vite. Bonne chance. »

Un coup de talon et la jument s'élança au galop à travers les bosquets, Eijiro adressant un dernier signe de la main à son camarade. Bientôt, sa silhouette disparut dans la pénombre de petit-jour, seul l'écho des sabots contre le sol se laissant encore entendre, témoin de sa présence, avant de s'évanouir à son tour.

_À suivre… _

* * *

Et les voilà partis à l'aventure. Fais attention à toi, Eijiro, on ne sait pas sur qui est ce que tu vas bien pouvoir tomber...

Bref, venons en au fait: le prochain chapitre, il sera posté quand, où, comment?

Pour l'instant, il est quasiment fini, je n'ai plus qu'à le conclure et c'est bon. Mais pour ceux qui stalkent ma bio _(c'est bon z'inquiétez pas, je le fais aussi. Tout le temps.)_ vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'ai... Beaucoup de projets en cours (OUI 4 C'EST BEAUCOUP POUR MOI OK?) et du coup, bah fatalement, j'avance plus lentement sur celui-ci. Et oui.

Je vais vous donner rdv pour dans deux semaines, le **30 mars** donc, pour le quatrième chapitre. Et après on verra.

Comme toujours, si vous avez lu ce chapitre et que vous l'avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, même de rien du tout! Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est motivant!

Sur ce, je vous dis à très vite, et en attendant: doucement avec la Cristalline!

_(Oui, je ressors mes blagues les plus pourries aujourd'hui, et non, je n'ai aucune honte.)_


	4. Le territoire des Loups

SALUT LES COPAINS!

(ok pardon, j'arrête de vous agresser avec les majuscules promis)

Eh ben, sachez que je ne pensais pas, mais alors pas du tout pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Je m'explique:

Imaginez-vous deux semaines en arrière. Après avoir terminé de poster le chapitre trois, Ooka annonce _"on se retrouve le 30 mars parce qu'il me reste pas beaucoup à écrire haha!"_. Finalement, cette idiote passera ses deux semaines à écrire sur autre chose, pour au final, arriver vendredi avec son chapitre toujours au même point.

MAIS, hier, j'étais motivée et j'ai passé trois heures non stop à écrire. Du coup, j'ai fini le chapitre! Youhou! Il est... Beaucoup plus long que ce à quoi je m'attendais honnêtement, mais eh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Enfin voilà, j'ai tout dit. Je m'arrête là avec le racontage de life et je vous laisse lire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre IV : Le territoire des loups_

Les premiers rayons du jour se frayaient difficilement un passage entre les épaisses branches des massifs touffus, des gouttes de la lumière matinale parvenaient parfois jusqu'à Eijiro et sa monture. Ils étaient partis du Royaume depuis près d'une heure environ, laissant derrière eux la silhouette du château qui avait depuis longtemps disparu derrière les arbres.

Maintenant que le soleil était levé, le chant des oiseaux accompagnait les deux voyageurs. La brume matinale qui enveloppait la nature s'était évaporée, laissant place à une brise légèrement fraîche.

Eijiro resserra d'une main son foulard contre son cou, se protégeant du souffle qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements. Il guettait attentivement les alentours, les yeux ouverts et l'oreille alerte, laissant glisser son regard méfiant sur le paysage.

Les bosquets d'arbres caduc disparaissaient peu à peu au profit d'épais sapins aux épines sombres, indiquant qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'orée de la forêt que le jeune Adarkin redoutait tant.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les rênes en cuir de sa monture. Dès l'instant où il avait accepté de venir en aide aux souverains, il avait su qu'il ne serait plus en mesure de faire machine arrière. Il se demandait s'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir donné son accord si rapidement, sans même prendre le temps de plus réfléchir… Mais à présent, il était trop tard pour y penser. Il ne devait pas se lamenter sur son sort, et, à force de retourner le problème dans sa tête, il en était finalement venu à la conclusion que ce choix n'était peut-être pas le pire qu'il ait pu faire, au final.

S'il avait refusé la demande du roi et de la reine, il aurait été fort possible qu'il ne soit plus accepté au royaume. Il n'en était pas originaire, et il aurait été facile pour les dirigeants de la terre d'automne de se débarrasser de lui. Ensuite, il y avait cet or qu'ils lui avaient promis… La vie qu'il menait actuellement était celle d'un ermite, sa cabane n'était qu'un toit, un modeste refuge qui ne lui permettait que de s'abriter des caprices météorologiques. Le confort de son ancienne vie, qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, lui manquait un peu. Qui sait, avec les richesses qu'il recevrait en guise de récompense, il pourrait peut-être aller s'installer dans une véritable habitation ?

Puis, encore et toujours, l'image du prince lui revenait en mémoire. Le jeune homme était la source de nombreuses de ses tribulations mentales, venant même jusqu'à l'obséder. Il était peut-être inquiet à l'idée de traverser la forêt, mais ce qui le tracassait encore plus, c'était de savoir que ces bandits avaient réussi à enlever le garçon. Ils devaient être redoutables pour que les souverains soient si désemparés. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux, mais même Hawks avait grimacé à la mention de leur nom. Si, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pas avoir pensé à demander au conseiller du roi ce qu'il savait au sujet de cette alliance, trop préoccupé par son départ…

Il tira légèrement sur les rênes, faisant s'arrêter sa monture. La jument secoua vigoureusement la tête, les oreilles couchées en arrière. Elle était nerveuse, l'orée du bois ne devait pas être loin.

Il se retourna, plongeant la main dans son sac de voyage qu'il avait emporté avec lui, où il avait fourré quelques affaires en plus de celles que le roi lui avait offertes. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la texture rugueuse du vieux parchemin, dont il se saisit. Il déroula la carte devant lui. S'il s'en fiait à la route qu'il venait de faire, il se trouvait tout juste entre le palais de Syrthio et la forêt. Il espérait qu'il l'aurait traversée avant la nuit, la simple pensée de devoir dormir dans un endroit aussi lugubre le faisant tressaillir.

_§§§_

Les oiseaux qui accompagnaient les deux voyageurs s'étaient tus. Un silence oppressant pesait entre les lourdes branches des arbres, même le vent avait cessé de souffler.

Eijiro et Blodyn restaient immobiles, fixant droit devant eux, au point de ne presque pas oser reprendre leur souffle. Ils se trouvaient à l'orée de la forêt, ils n'avaient qu'un pas à faire et ils passaient entre les arbres. Malgré le silence qui pesait sur le cavalier et sa monture, Eijiro aurait pu jurer qu'il entendait un murmure plaintif, provenant des profondeurs du bois. Sa jument semblait le percevoir elle aussi, ses oreilles s'étaient redressées et pivotaient à droite et à gauche.

Un coup de vent souffla soudain dans leur dos, faisant s'envoler des feuilles mortes à leur pieds. Cette fois, le murmure semblait de plus en plus proche. Un raclement de sabot nerveux brisa à son tour le silence.

Kirishima déglutit. Il n'avait pas le choix. Un coup de talon dans les flancs de la bête, et ils disparurent dans la pénombre de l'épaisse forêt de sapin, comme engloutis par les arbres.

Les claquements des sabots de Blodyn furent amortis par la mousse qui recouvrait les bois dès qu'ils y pénétrèrent. Il n'y avait plus une seule touffe d'herbe, le sol n'étant jonché que d'une épaisse couche verdâtre sur laquelle poussaient quelques champignons insensibles à l'acidité de la terre, et où pourrissaient des rondins de bois ramollis par l'humidité. De temps à autre, l'écho du craquement d'une branche retentissait entre la cime des arbres, mais il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie aux alentours.

Cette forêt semblait ne jamais avoir connu la lumière du jour. Les branches des hauts sapins obstruaient toute parcelle de ciel, plongeant les lieux dans une atmosphère bleutée, sombre, où l'effluve caractéristique des sous-bois se soulevait à chaque fois que la jument posait un sabot à terre. Les lieux étaient anciens, empreints de nombreux souvenirs. De temps à autres, de vieux arbres tortueux couverts de mousse apparaissaient entre les épineux.

Ils n'avaient pénétré dans l'obscur sous-bois seulement depuis quelques minutes qu'Eijiro avait déjà la désagréable impression de sentir une présence autour d'eux. Il jetait des coups d'œil rapides à sa droite et à sa gauche, regardant par dessus son épaule, mais il n'apercevait rien d'autre que les troncs droits et sombres des arbres, entre lesquels une silhouette aurait facilement pu se dissimuler.

Sa jument était agitée elle aussi. Les oreilles de nouveau plaquées en arrière, elle soufflait tout en battant l'air de sa queue, sentant elle aussi quelque chose, un danger.

Un craquement dans leur dos fit se tendre le jeune Adarkin de tout son être. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux rênes de cuir de sa monture, qu'il tira légèrement pour la faire s'arrêter. La bête fit un tour sur elle-même, son agitation grimpant en flèche, alors que le garçon regardait autour d'eux, cette fois bien décidé à connaître l'identité de cette forme qui semblait les suivre. Lorsque Blodyn s'immobilisa enfin, il mit un pied à terre, la tenant toujours par les rênes pour ne pas qu'elle prenne peur au moindre bruit.

Le silence qui était retombé sur la forêt, maintenant que le claquement des sabots de la jument s'était tu, était pesant, oppressant, comme annonciateur d'un évènement soudain qui leur tomberait dessus à la manière de la foudre. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, et lentement, leva son bras en l'air pour se saisir du manche de l'une de ses dagues, fixées dans son dos. Ses doigts s'y enroulèrent lentement avant d'enserrer fermement leur prise.

Un froissement de feuilles à sa droite. Il tourna brusquement la tête. Et il n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir qu'un éclair blanc jaillit d'entre deux épais buissons de myrtilles.

Pris de court, il fit un pas en arrière, lâchant les rênes de sa monture qui cambra dans un hennissement effrayé. D'un geste vif, il se protégea de sa lame, la sortant de son fourreau dans un éclat d'argent et la plaçant entre lui et la forme qui se jetait sur eux.

La bête qui venait de surgir était énorme. Un loup, deux fois plus gros qu'un chien domestique, à la fourrure blanche comme la neige scintillant au soleil et aux yeux dorés comme l'or, bondit sur lui tous crocs dehors. Un grognement agressif roula depuis le fond de sa gorge lorsque ses canines acérées claquèrent à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de l'adolescent.

D'un coup brusque du manche de sa dague, il repoussa l'animal en arrière. La bête heurta le sol et roula sur le dos, se redressant en un clin d'œil, avant de lui faire de nouveau face, les babines retroussées et le poil hérissé. Eijiro fit un pas de plus en arrière, se tendant de tous ses membres, son arme brandie devant lui. Ils se jaugèrent une seconde, les pupilles dorées se fondant dans celles vermeilles d'en face, leurs muscles bandés, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, seul le grondement sourd de l'énorme loup brisant le silence qui était retombé sur la scène de bataille.

Nerveux, l'Adarkin agitait sa queue reptilienne, à mesure que ses pupilles fendues se rétrécissaient à la largeur d'une aiguille à coudre. Il serra les dents, prêt à bondir pour mettre un terme à cette insupportable tension qui flottait dans l'air, quand les yeux du loup firent un aller-retour sur son appendice écailleux qui frôlait presque le sol. Ses oreilles plaquées en arrière contre l'épaisse fourrure de son cou se redressèrent, et ses crocs menaçants disparurent sous ses babines qui retombèrent.

Et sans que le jeune homme n'eut le temps de comprendre, la bête féroce changea d'allure, sa forme de mammifère quadrupède s'allongeant jusqu'à devenir humaine.

Eijiro en lâcha presque la lame qu'il tenait pourtant si fermement entre ses doigts tant il fut surpris.

L'animal sauvage qui lui faisait face il y avait encore quelques secondes venait de disparaître au profit d'une silhouette élancée aux courbes féminines. Les yeux dorés le fixaient toujours, mais étaient maintenant prolongés de longs cils sombres, et en partie cachés sous deux épais sourcils bruns. Se tenait devant lui une femme, mi-humaine mi-animale, un air à la fois curieux et batailleur au visage.

Ses traits étaient fins, la ligne de son nez droite, ses lèvres presque pulpeuses. Mais sa figure était balafrée de nombreuses cicatrices, courant sur ses joues et l'angle carré de sa mâchoire. Ses cheveux retombaient en bataille sur ses yeux et ses joues, des mèches folles aussi blanches et lumineuses que sa fourrure. Parmi les quelques tresses qui décoraient sa chevelure se dressaient deux oreilles canines, droites, sur le haut de son crâne, percées d'anneaux d'argent. Au bas de son dos s'agitait un panache touffu, prolongement qu'elle conservait de sa forme animale.

Elle portait sur elle une tenue des plus simples, émaillée et usée dont le tissu noir semblait délavé par le temps et la pluie. À la ceinture qui lui enserrait la taille, une bourse, et à ses doigts, autour de son cou, de nombreux bijoux d'argent, des bagues, des colliers, des bracelets où les rares rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à filtrer entre les épaisses branches épineuses se reflétaient de temps à autres. Sur son ventre musclé, découvert par son haut qui semblait trop court pour elle, d'autres cicatrices, plus larges, plus sombres, plus profondes.

La son grave de sa voix sortit l'Adarkin de son mutisme, tout simplement fasciné par la contemplation de sa semblable.

« Qui es-tu ? Que viens-tu faire sur nos terres ? »

Son ton demeurait agressif. Eijiro remarqua alors que sa main droite était prête à se saisir du manche d'une lame, accrochée à sa ceinture derrière sa bourse. Il déglutit et revint trouver son regard.

« Je… Je m'appelle Eijiro Kirishima. Je suis un Adarkin et Syrthio et…

-Donc tu en es bien un. »

Sa voix s'était faite moins amène, plus douce, comme rassurée. La main restée en suspens au dessus de l'arme retomba le long de son corps, et Eijiro rangea à son tour sa dague dans le fourreau qu'il portait sur le dos.

« Je m'appelle Volk. Volk des Loups de la forêt de Fanghorn.

-Fang… Horn ? Questionna Eijiro, il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom.

-Oui, soupira la louve en écartant les bras comme pour désigner les bois qui l'entouraient. C'est le nom de cette forêt. Du moins, le nom que nous lui avons donné, nous, les Loups. Puis, elle soutint de nouveau le regard du jeune homme en face d'elle. Pardonne-moi de vous avoir attaqué de la sorte. Vous étiez sur notre territoire, et je n'avais pas senti ton odeur, elle était recouverte par celle de ton cheval. »

Eijiro se retourna. Sa jument était quelques pas en arrière, les oreilles dressées, le regard fixe dirigé vers la femme qui se tenait face à eux, intéressée par cette nouvelle rencontre. Elle ne semblait plus effrayée et n'avait pas fuit. Le jeune Adarkin se souvint des paroles du conseiller du roi : la jument la plus docile et courageuse des écuries du Royaume… Il n'avait pas menti. Il s'adressa de nouveau à la louve :

« C'est oublié. Je me disais bien que je sentais une présence derrière nous…

-Pourquoi êtes vous venus jusqu'ici ? Personne ne traverse cette forêt, habituellement. Les voyageurs sont rares.

-J'ai été envoyé par les souverains de mon royaume. Leur fils, le prince, a été enlevé par des bandits.

-Vraiment ? Le regard de la louve s'était assombri. Eijiro leva un sourcil, et elle poursuivit : deux personnes sont passées par ici hier, sur des chevaux noirs protégés d'armures. L'un d'eux portait une cape, je n'ai pas vu son visage… Mais l'autre, une jeune fille, transportait un garçon inconscient sur sa monture. »

Les yeux carmins de l'Adarkin s'écarquillèrent.

« Où allaient-ils ? S'empressa-t-il de demander, presque prêt à enfourcher sa jument pour partir sur leurs traces.

-Ne te précipite pas, fit la femme en levant une main en l'air pour calmer ses ardeurs. Si j'étais toi, je ne me lancerais pas si aveuglément à leur poursuite. Ils dégageaient une si mauvaise aura que même moi, je n'ai pas osé les attaquer. »

Le regard du jeune homme perdit l'étincelle d'espoir qui venait de s'allumer dans ses prunelles. La louve le remarqua et s'enquit :

« Ne crains-tu pas les conséquences de l'aventure dans laquelle tu t'es engagé ?

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu es à la poursuite de bandits dont les meurtres sont si nombreux que l'odeur du sang leur colle à la peau. Tu pénètres dans cette forêt dont tous se tiennent à distance. Tu es peut être armé, mais tu n'as pas l'air agressif. Pas assez pour survivre. »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Cette Adarkin qu'il venait de rencontrer avait énoncé tout haut ce que même lui n'osait pas s'avouer. Il serra les poings.

« Je… Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je me suis engagé. Les souverains comptent sur moi et leur fils est…

-Tu ne rentreras peut-être jamais chez toi. »

Elle l'avait coupé et le fixait d'un air neutre, tranchant avec le ton autoritaire de sa voix masculine. Eijiro déglutit.

« Pourquoi me parler ainsi ? »

Cette fois, l'indifférence disparut avec un soupir. Elle ferma les paupières un instant avant de darder de nouveau ses perles d'or sur lui.

« Tu es bon. Je peux le sentir. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de cruel comme ceux que tu poursuis. Ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi, et même si nous ne sommes encore que des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, j'ai de la peine d'imaginer que des vauriens sans scrupules puissent te trancher la gorge.

-Je ne suis pas faible ! S'énerva le garçon, montrant les dents. Je suis un dragon ! Ils ne me feront rien ! »

Sa voix s'était faite plus forte sur ses dernières paroles, et il se tut instantanément, comme regrettant de s'être emporté. La louve eut un rictus.

« Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'en être fier. »

Il tiqua, et baissa son regard sur le sol.

« Je suis un dragon… Mais j'ai du mal à contrôler mon côté animal. Je ne veux blesser personne.

-Pourtant tu n'en auras pas le choix. »

Il releva soudainement les yeux, la fixant de ses pupilles rétractées par la colère qui commençait à bouillonner en lui :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que vous me dites tous ça ? Vous pensez qu'il est impossible de s'en sortir sans morts ? Où est le problème ?! »

Il avait fait un pas vers elle, ne contrôlant plus la force de sa voix. Nullement impressionnée, la louve ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta de lever une main en l'air pour le tempérer :

« Ne t'emporte pas, petit. Je suis franche avec toi, c'est tout. Mais si tu ne veux tuer personne, c'est toi que ça regarde. »

L'Adarkin fixa sa semblable une poignée de secondes, avant que ses pupilles ne se dilatent de nouveau, signe qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. Il soupira avant de lui tourner le dos, marchant vers sa jument qui l'attendait en reniflant une touffe de mousse au pied d'un arbre.

Voyant qu'il faisait mine de s'en aller, la louve annonça :

« Je peux t'aider, si tu l'acceptes. »

Eijiro se stoppa. Sans se retourner, il questionna :

« De quelle manière ?

-En te faisant traverser la forêt, en premier lieu. Elle est dense et s'étend sur plusieurs kilomètres, je te ferai gagner de précieuses heures en t'évitant de t'y perdre. Et… Je me ferai pardonner pour t'avoir attaqué. »

Le garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. La louve le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, le poing appuyé sur la hanche. Elle lui proposait son aide, et s'il écoutait sa raison, Eijiro se disait que toute main tendue serait bonne à prendre. Il opina.

« C'est d'accord. »

_§§§_

La carte était étendue au sol, déroulée sur la mousse humide et odorante des sous-bois, ses quatre coins retenus par de petites pierres pour ne pas qu'elle reprenne la forme enroulée qu'elle avait conservé depuis si longtemps. Penchés au dessus d'elle, le dragon et la louve discutaient du chemin à emprunter alors que le doigt griffu de la jeune femme crissait contre le papier usé.

« Non, regarde, reprit-elle en traçant un nouveau chemin imaginaire entre les arbres dessinés à l'encre, nous sommes plus au Nord.

-Vous… Tu es sûre ? Se reprit le jeune garçon, ayant encore du mal avec le tutoiement.

-Je vis ici, Eijiro. Je connais ces bois comme ma poche.

-J'étais pourtant sûr d'être entré plus loin à l'Est…

-Ton sens de l'orientation est vraiment mauvais.

-C'est absolument faux ! »

Agenouillés devant la grande carte, les deux hybrides retraçaient la route parcourue par Kirishima jusqu'à lors, et Volk lui indiquait celle qu'ils emprunteraient pour atteindre les terres mortes. Cette discussion était pourtant insouciante, ils plaisantaient presque, et Eijiro se sentait léger. Depuis la veille, il discutait avec d'autres personnes qui lui étaient semblable, et ces interactions lui rappelaient à quel point vivre seul et reculé était un poids qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

Le courant passait bien avec la jeune femme. Son ton froid et agressif avait complètement disparu, laissant place à un rire grave et jovial, communicatif. L'Adarkin ne pouvait l'empêcher de sourire lui aussi lorsque la louve dévoilait ses longs crocs luisants dans un rictus. Savoir qu'il allait bientôt devoir lui dire adieu pour continuer sa quête lui pinçait un peu le cœur, mais il ne devait pas oublier que le prince était en danger, et qu'il était son seul espoir.

Ils se mirent en route une poignée de minutes plus tard. Tout en marchant, Eijiro enroulait sa carte, époussetant du bout des doigts les morceaux de mousse ou de terre qui s'y étaient accrochés au passage. Il la rangea dans son sac de jute, tenant d'une main les rênes de la jument à côté de qui il marchait. Il préférait rester à la hauteur de la louve pour discuter.

Pendant qu'il échangeait avec son interlocutrice, il gardait un œil sur elle, l'observant discrètement. Elle le dépassait de presque une vingtaine de centimètres et des muscles développés se laissaient deviner sous ses vêtements usés. Malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Eijiro à tenter de rester discret, la louve finit par croiser son regard pour demander :

« Quoi ?

-Hein ? Heu, rien !

-Pour qui te me prends ? Je sens tes yeux sur moi depuis tout à l'heure, rit-elle devant l'air embarrassé de l'adolescent. Il finit par avouer :

-C'est juste que… Toutes ces cicatrices… Je me demande quel genre de vie tu mènes pour avoir autant de balafres.

-Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu ! Triompha-t-elle, ces cicatrices sont comme les trophées de tous les combats que j'ai menés.

-Tu veux dire que tu les as tous remportés ? Les yeux d'Eijiro s'illuminèrent d'un éclat admirateur.

-Non, bien sûr que non, fit elle en baissant les yeux sur sa main droite, parcourue d'une longue marque brune. Mais chacune de mes batailles m'ont appris quelque chose. J'en ressort toujours plus puissante. »

Kirishima acquiesçait avec ferveur, comme s'il comprenait de quoi sa semblable voulait parler. La jeune femme reprit :

« Nous, les loups, devons nous battre pour survivre. Pour protéger notre territoire, nous nourrir… Presque chacune de nos actions implique une bagarre. Et puis… »

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase pour bomber le torse avec une fierté non contenue.

« Je suis la femelle Alpha ! C'est mon rôle de défendre les miens. »

Eijiro esquissa un sourire. La jeune femme à ses côtés dégageait une assurance qu'il enviait beaucoup. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle, prête à affronter le danger sans peur, pour les sien. Prête à se battre. Prête à tuer. À l'entendre parler, elle ne reculerait devant rien si une vie en dépendait. Il l'admirait de pouvoir contrôler si facilement son emprise sur le choix de protéger la vie ou de donner la mort si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Lui… Il n'en était pas capable.

Il soupira à cette pensée qui le tourmentait depuis la veille. Cette mission faisait décidément remonter plus de souvenirs douloureux à la surface que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que, si seulement, lui aussi était un peu plus courageux, il pourrait…

Mais un rayon de lumière l'éblouit et il se redressa vivement, portant un bras à son visage pour se protéger de la lumière. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris de voir que le paysage n'était plus le même. La dense forêt d'épineux était derrière eux, et ils avançaient à présent dans un bois d'arbres caducs, au sol recouvert d'un épais tapis de feuilles mortes encore tendres qui s'enfonçaient sous leurs pas. Eijiro en oublia rapidement ses tribulations, et se retourna vers la louve :

« Où sommes-nous ? Nos avons quitté la forêt maudite ?

-Non, nous sommes toujours sur mon territoire, corrigea-t-elle avant de feindre un sourire qui dévoila ses crocs, ces bois sont pleins de surprises, pas vrai ? Je suis sûre que tu ne t'imaginais pas trouver un endroit si beau après tous ces sapins. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, observants les alentours à mesure qu'ils continuaient leur route. En effet, les épaisses branches des conifères avaient disparu, laissant passer de larges rayons de la lumière du jour qui se reflétaient et passaient entre les feuilles vermeilles et orangées des arbres, plongeant la forêt dans une lumière chaude et presque fantastique. Le feuillage des arbres était semblable à un immense vitrail, les troncs et les branches comme les voûtes de l'architecture d'une église. Un vent chaud de début d'après-midi soufflait à leur cime, et un doux bruissement évinçait le silence mortuaire qui leur avait glacé le sang, à lui et Blodyn, lorsqu'ils avaient fait face à l'orée du bois plus tôt dans la matinée.

À mesure qu'ils s'avançaient jusqu'aux limites du territoire des Loups, le sol devenait de moins en moins praticable, traversé de ravins et de dénivelés, si bien que le jeune homme dut ralentir le rythme pour permettre à sa monture de descendre prudemment sur les feuilles glissantes. Arrivés en bas de la butte, ils enjambèrent un mince cours d'eau dont l'origine était une source qui ruisselait à quelques pas de là. La louve dévia de leur route pour s'en approcher, suivie de ses deux nouveaux camarades. D'une main, elle renversa sa longue chevelure en arrière et se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atteignent l'eau glaciale qui sortait des entrailles de la montagne, dont ils devinaient les sommets derrière les branches fournies des frênes et des érables.

Elle se redressa et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche, se retournant vers le jeune homme :

« Vous ne boirez jamais une eau aussi pure que celle-ci. Profitez-en. »

L'Adarkin acquiesça et s'approcha de la source, entraînant avec lui sa jument qui dressa les oreilles à l'entente du clapotis de l'eau qui s'écoulait contre la pierre. Il plaça ses mains en coupole sous le jaillissement, créant un récipient éphémère pour sa jument qui vint y plonger le museau. L'animal but longuement avant de redresser la tête, et le jeune homme goûta à son tour à l'eau claire. Ils reprirent leur route une fois désaltérés, poursuivant leur traversée pendant de longues heures jusqu'à ce que le jour décline.

_§§§_

La visibilité s'était grandement détériorée lorsqu'Eijiro trébucha en se prenant les pieds dans quelque chose. Il tomba en avant, lâchant les rênes de sa monture dans sa chute, se rattrapant in extremis avant que son visage ne heurte le sol. Il se redressa d'un bond, époussetant ses vêtements, et Volk, qui marchait en tête, se retourna dans sa direction :

« Est ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, je… Eijiro se retourna lui aussi pour examiner ce qui l'avait fait tomber, je me suis pris les pieds dans… »

Il s'approcha d'une forme claire qui dépassait d'entre les feuilles et la poussa du bout du pied. Ce qui semblait à première vue être ne pierre ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il force un peu, et une large omoplate surgit de la terre molle dans laquelle elle s'était enlisée. Eijiro cligna des paupières, avant de remarquer qu'à ses pieds, s'étendait un large squelette de cerf, partiellement enseveli sous les feuilles mortes. Volk vint à sa hauteur, pointant du bout du doigt ce qui devait être jadis la tête de l'animal, un large bois reposant au sol.

« Il doit être là depuis un moment. Il en manque une grande partie. »

Kirishima ne répondit rien, contemplant silencieusement le squelette à leurs pieds. Les os étaient recouverts, par endroits, d'une légère couche de mousse, et le crâne de la bête était à moitié enfoncé dans le sol, comme l'os sur lequel il venait de trébucher. Sa jument, qui s'était éloignée de quelques pas, reniflait du bout des naseaux le cadavre de son congénère. La louve le sortit de sa contemplation macabre d'une main sur son épaule.

« Eijiro, est ce que ça va ? »

Il se retourna vers elle, un sourire presque invisible aux traits.

« Excuse-moi. Je pensais juste à… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, secouant la tête comme si ça n'en valait pas la peine, et retourna auprès de sa jument pour la faire revenir à ses côtés.

Volk n'insista pas et ils se remirent en route.

Le soleil avait passé la ligne de l'horizon lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Eijiro protesta, d'abord, insistant pour qu'ils traversent la forêt avant le lendemain, mais sa compagne de route était inflexible : ils ne pourraient pas avancer dans le noir et feraient mieux de chercher un coin où passer la nuit, et de trouver de quoi se nourrir. Sentant son ventre émettre un gargouillement plaintif alors qu'il se tordait douloureusement, Eijiro finit par accepter à contre-cœur, ayant une pensée pour le prince qui en était déjà à sa deuxième nuit chez ses ravisseurs. Il sentit son ventre se contracter de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, c'était l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il était, ni même s'il était toujours en vie. « Trois nuits », disait la missive laissée par l'Alliance, mais le jeune homme avait un mauvais pressentiment, et ce que lui avait raconté la louve à propos des bandits n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Il finit par se laisser tomber contre la souche de bois qui se trouvait près de lui, étouffant tant bien que mal un soupir, alors que la jeune femme commençait à ressembler des pierres pour créer un foyer.

Maintenant qu'il était assis, il sentit que les muscles de son dos le faisaient souffrir. Il s'étira, cherchant une position plus confortable, en vain. La plante de ses pieds était douloureuse elle aussi après cette longue journée de marche. Il finit tout de même par se relever, se proposant comme volontaire pour aller chercher le petit bois qui alimenterait le feu. Il en profita pour attacher sa jument à une branche d'arbre basse, la débarrassant de sa selle et lui laissant une certaine longueur de rênes pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop restreinte dans ses mouvements. Il s'enfonça ensuite entre les arbres, se penchant lorsque les dernières bribes de lumière lui permettaient de repérer une branche morte entre les feuilles qui maculaient le sol.

Lorsqu'il revint sur leur campement de fortune, les bras chargés de petites branches sèches qui lui griffaient la peau, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver la louve aux alentours. Il remarqua qu'à quelques pas de la souche contre laquelle il s'était rapidement reposé l'instant d'avant, un cercle de pierres avait été formé, prêt à accueillir le feu. Il déposa le bois à l'intérieur avant de regarder autour de lui, appelant Volk d'une voix peu assurée, mais seul le silence de la nuit qui entourait lentement mais sûrement la forêt lui répondit.

À quelques mètres de là, sa jument le regardait fixement, intriguée, le oreilles tournées dans sa direction. Le jeune homme finit par se diriger vers son sac de vivres, laissé aux côtés de la selle de sa monture qu'il avait appuyée contre un arbre, y plongeant la main pour en sortir une épaisse miche de pain et deux pommes à la peau rouge et brillante. Il s'installa en tailleur en face du foyer, et alors qu'il se demandait comment ils allaient bien pouvoir allumer leur feu, un bruissement dans son dos le fit sursauter. Il se retourna soudainement, et sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il aperçut, luisant dans la nuit qui était à présent bien tombée sur la forêt, une paire d'yeux jaunes qui le fixait.

Il souffla de soulagement lorsque la silhouette animale qui s'approchait s'allongea jusqu'à redevenir humaine, et Volk sortit de la pénombre, le corps d'un lièvre recroquevillé entre les crocs.

« Pendant un instant, j'ai pensé que tu étais partie, commença le jeune homme alors que sa partenaire revenait s'installer en face de lui, déposant le cadavre de l'animal sur le sol.

-Allons, rit-elle en fouillant dans la sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture, je ne vais pas t'abandonner ici, tu penses bien. »

Elle sortit de sa bourse une masse sombre qui, aux premiers abords, ressemblait à un morceau de bois. Eijiro se pencha en avant pour mieux y voir, et la jeune femme, voyant son intérêt pour le monticule odorant qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche, ajouta :

« C'est de l'amadou. Ça nous permettra d'allumer le feu. »

Ce qui expliquait la forte odeur de spore qui se dégageait du petit morceau de champignon. De cette même sacoche, la louve sortit une petite pièce de fer et une pierre taillée grossièrement. Le jeune Adarkin la regardait faire, un sourcil levé.

« Tu vas allumer le feu avec… Ces choses-là ?

-Regarde. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle s'empara de la lame accrochée à sa ceinture d'un mouvement fluide, et s'en servit pour couper une tranche du champignon qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Elle rangea ensuite le fongus dans sa sacoche et conserva le morceau qu'elle venait de couper, prenant également le silex dans sa main, coinçant la tranche tout contre ce dernier à l'aide de son pouce. Puis, elle se saisit de la petite pièce de métal, une barrette aux coins recourbés, semblable à la forme d'un C. Elle la frotta énergétiquement contre la pierre, et une étincelle jaillit de la friction, suivit de nombreuses autres, qui, entrant en contact avec le morceau d'amadou, s'embrasèrent totalement. Elle s'empressa de cacher la flammèche naissante sous le bois ramassé plus tôt par le jeune homme et bientôt, des flammes de plus en plus vives montèrent, crépitèrent, et dévorèrent le bois sec, créant un lourd nuage de fumée noire qui commençait à monter jusqu'au ciel maintenant parsemé d'étoiles.

Une lumière orangée et rayonnante, réconfortante, se projeta alors entre eux maintenant que le feu prenait pour de bon. Volk rajouta une grosse branche qu'elle avait ramassé plus tôt, et bientôt, la chaleur du foyer parvint jusqu'à eux, chassant l'air glacial de la nuit qui tombait sur Fanghorn. La louve rangea son attirail et reprit son couteau, attrapant le lièvre mort par la peau du cou pour le dépecer. Eijiro, lui, était impressionné.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait allumer un feu avec… Un champignon et une pierre.

-Pas n'importe quel champignon, et pas n'importe quelle pierre ! Rit Volk alors que sa lame affûtée plongeait dans la chair encore chaude du gibier. Mais, dis-moi… »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Les flammes faisaient danser les ombres, changeant sa physionomie, marquant ses traits, les rendant plus durs et mystérieux dans la sombreur qui les entourait.

« Toi qui es un dragon, tu ne craches pas de flammes ?

-Ah, heu… Eijiro se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, se balançant distraitement, si, mais… Je ne contrôle vraiment pas ma forme animale. »

Il baissa les yeux sur le brasier crépitant en face de lui. À voir sa mine sombre, Volk marqua d'abord une pause, puis s'enquit.

« Eijiro. »

Le jeune garçon resta immobile.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il finit par relever deux yeux empreints de chagrin sur elle. La louve eut un froncement de sourcils imperceptible, mais elle avait bien senti que depuis leur rencontre, une aura maussade s'échappait de son nouvel ami. Elle reprit d'une voix plus douce, qui se voulait encourageante :

« Tu sembles extrêmement troublé. Que t'arrive-t-il ? C'est le cas du prince qui t'inquiète ? »

Le jeune homme baissa de nouveau les yeux. Un léger soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres. En effet, il se sentait mal. Il aurait très bien pu mettre ça sur le dos de la longue journée de marche qu'ils venaient de vivre, mais seulement…

« Il n'y a pas que ça… Avoua-t-il d'une voix faible. Un courant d'air souffla dans leur dos, soulevant quelques feuilles, et le garçon se raidit. Il reprit : Je suis inquiet pour le prince, bien sûr… J'ai peur qu'il ne soit plus en vie à mon arrivée, et je me sens mal d'être ici, auprès d'un feu, alors qu'il est peut-être déjà… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, fermant les yeux comme sil cherchait à ne pas se laisser dépasser par ses émotions. En face de lui, la louve restait silencieuse, les oreilles droites. Elle l'écoutait et le laissait prendre son temps.

« Et puis, je… J'ai peur. »

Le silence qui retomba sur eux fut lourd, pesant, seulement troublé du crépitement de leur petit foyer. Eijiro grimaça, l'air gêné, et triturait nerveusement une petit brindille qu'il cassait en morceaux.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »

La voix grave de Volk s'éleva, et le jeune Adarkin ne put s'empêcher de la ressentir vibrer au fond de lui. De quoi avait-il peur ? Le simple fait que la réponse lui traverse l'esprit le fit frissonner, et il sentit ses mots se bloquer au fond de sa gorge. Il hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.

« … J'ai peur de la mort. De la donner malgré moi, parce que je… Je ne sais pas maîtriser mon pouvoir. Je ne veux pas être un meurtrier, je ne veux tuer personne, et je ne veux pas prendre ma forme animale… »

L'adolescent se tut de nouveau. Il était anxieux et incertain depuis son départ, et avait été troublé par ces ossements dans lesquels il s'était empêtré tout à l'heure. Il était envahi de doutes, de questionnements, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que le sauvetage se solderait d'une manière si atroce qu'il n'osait pas l'envisager. Le timbre de la louve s'éleva :

« Notre condition d'Adarkin est loin d'être aisée, je te l'accorde. Et je comprends tes peurs. Seulement… »

Volk se tut un instant, le temps d'embrocher le corps écorché du lièvre sur un bâton qu'elle plaça dans un équilibre précaire au dessus du feu.

« … Tu ne dois pas te focaliser uniquement sur la partie de ton pouvoir que tu ne maîtrises pas. Tu dois l'envisager sous un autre jour. Vois-le comme la carte qui te permettra de sauver le prince, dis-toi que tu as avec toi un atout majeur qui vous permettra de vous sortir de là, tous les deux,_ en vie_. »

Elle insista sur ses dernières paroles, mais fit aucune mention de ce qui concernait les membres de l'Alliance. Eijiro tenta :

« Mais… Les bandits ? Je ne veux pas…

-Écoute, gamin, coupa-t-elle, je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que tu réussiras à t'en sortir sans heurter personne. Malheureusement, ceux à qui tu vas faire face sont redoutables, et il sera question de leurs vies, ou des vôtres. Au moment où tu te retrouveras face à eux pour récupérer le prince, ça ne sera plus qu'une question de survie. »

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit. Eijiro, qui avait levé les yeux sur elle, baissa le regard. Il déglutit, sentant un goût amer au fond de sa gorge. Son mal-être était encore présent, mais peut-être que discuter un peu lui avait fait du bien, l'avait délesté du poids qu'il avait transporté seul sur ses épaules durant cette longue journée. L'odeur de la viande grillée qui montait dans l'air glacial de la nuit le sortit de sa spéculation.

La chair du lapin avait pris une joli teinte brune, et Volk se saisit de la base du bâton pour le retourner, afin de le faire cuire de manière égale de l'autre côté. Voyant que le jeune garçon semblait à présent intéressé par la viande qui cuisait sous ses yeux, elle termina avec un sourire bienveillant :

« Ne t'en fais pas, Eijiro. Vous vous en sortirez, tous les deux. Vous rentrerez sains et saufs chez vous, et cette aventure t'aura fait grandir. Tu ne dois pas te laisser envahir par la peur. Pense au prince, ne l'oublie pas. Il a besoin de toi. »

Les iris grenats plongèrent dans les billes dorées d'en face. Les deux Adarkins se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un mince sourire ne fleurisse sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Merci, Volk. Je suis heureux d'être tombé sur toi, aujourd'hui.

-Moi aussi, petit. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils s'échangèrent un sourire amical. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, le lapin était parfaitement doré, et Eijiro tendit à la louve une pomme et la moitié de la miche de pain. Celle-ci partagea le gibier en deux parts égales, et Kirishima dut admettre qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait d'aussi bon repas.

Ce fut le ventre plein et les idées moins sombres qu'il s'endormit, éclairé faiblement par la lumière des flammes qui lui chauffaient le dos, blottit sous une cape qu'il avait emporté avec lui pour le voyage, sa longue queue reptilienne enroulée autour de son corps recroquevillé en position fœtale. Il se sentait sombrer peu à peu, bercé par le crépitement des braises et le hululement lointain d'une chouette qui résonnait entre les arbres.

_À suivre… _

* * *

Moult notes:

1) J'ai caché une... Référence? Si vous regardez les vidéos de Mister JDay et que vous la trouvez, je vous envoie un bon point en recommandé.

2) J'ai failli en cacher une autre, mais j'me suis dit "_...meh_" alors finalement j'l'ai pas fait.

3) Je me rends compte qu'on se fout complètement des deux premiers points.

4) Je posterai un dessin de Volk sur mon blog pour que vous vous fassiez une idée.

5) J'ai... Une charge immense... De travail universitaire... Un exposé... Quatre dossiers... À rendre pour dans moins d'un mois et je... J'ai même pas commencé... Donc, en plus d'avoir envie de mettre fin à mes jours pour échapper au taf, je pense malheureusement que je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour avancer sur mes fics ces jours-ci :( Putain, si vous saviez comme ça me fait chie-

6) Bref, du coup, vous voyez où je veux en venir: je ne peux pas vous donner de date quand au postage du prochain chapitre ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm vraiment sorry mais pour le coup c'est indépendant de ma volonté.

7) Du coup, ben, je vous dit à _je sais pas quand_ pour le chapitre 5, d'ici là portez vous-bien, merci si vous avez lu ce chapitre et merci x 2 si vous choisissez de laisser une review, c'est super kool et sympa.

À la prochaine!


	5. Rencontre avec le mal

GUTEN TAG! Tout d'abord, avant de vous assommer avec mon blabla post-chapitre, je tiens à m'excuser pour le délais entre le dernier chapitre et... Celui-ci. J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de taf, la fin de l'année universitaire est une putain de période de rush et j'y ai pas coupé, haha. Bref, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que, pour une fois, j'ai pas trop déconné et j'ai bien avancé, du coup, à part les partiels (_arg_) bah j'ai rien d'autre à gérer. Je commence à toucher la liberté du bout du doiiiigt _/SBAM/_

Vous l'aurez donc compris, le délais entre ce chapitre-ci et le prochain, sera, normalement, moins long.

Bref, aujourd'hui, attendez vous à des portes _(beaucoup)_, des couloirs _(un bon nombre)_, des pièces _(entre deux et trois)_, mais surtout BEAUCOUP de questions. Ah, et aussi, LA RENCONTRE! ENFIN! Putain, mais qui est assez con pour écrire une fic où le couple principal met CINQ CHAPITRES avant de faire enfin connaissance? Moi, apparemment.

J'en ai assez dit je crois, donc je vais m'arrêter là avant que, blasés et épuisés par mes monologues inintéressants, vous finissiez par quitter la page sans même avoir lu ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot du chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre V : Rencontre avec le mal_

Une main ferme posée sur son épaule le tira brusquement de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa sur ses coudes, scrutant nerveusement les alentours, totalement perdu et hagard. La forêt était plongée dans une lumière faible, à peine éclairée par le ciel du petit-jour. La figure qui l'avait réveillé se pencha sur lui et lui souffla dans un murmure qui brisa le silence :

« Debout. Nous partons. »

Eijiro leva les yeux. Volk était là, se tenant droite, prête à lever le camp. D'ailleurs, il ne restait plus aucune trace de leur passage. Le foyer de la veille avait disparu comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, les ossements et la peau du lièvre qu'ils avaient mangé ne jonchaient plus le sol, et sa jument était sellée, l'attendant en raclant le sol du bout de ses sabots. C'était comme s'il n'avait fermé les yeux que quelques secondes, et que tout ce qui avait eu lieu la nuit dernière n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il se leva, encore engourdi, et la cape qui le recouvrait glissa et tomba sur le sol dans un froissement de tissu à peine perceptible.

L'adolescent se frotta les yeux et étouffa un bâillement. Autour de lui, la forêt semblait être baignée d'une lumière presque verdâtre, qui donnait au lieu un visage tout à fait différent de celui qu'il avait la veille. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller à ses observations, la voix rauque de la louve le pressant :

« En selle, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Il est encore tôt, si tu veux que ta mission réussisse, tu dois les prendre par surprise. »

Le ventre du jeune homme se tordit dès qu'il se rappela dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Il avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il allait devoir se confronter à l'Alliance dans à peine quelques heures. Il acquiesça sans répondre, se pencha pour ramasser sa cape qu'il replia soigneusement avant de monter sur le dos de son cheval. Volk, quand à elle, reprit sa forme animale et s'enfonça entre les troncs. Un coup de talon dans les flancs de sa monture, et Eijiro partit à la poursuite de la louve jusqu'à la sortie de son territoire.

_§§§_

Le feuillage fouettait son visage lorsqu'il passait à toute allure entre les branches basses des arbres. Les doigts cramponnés aux rênes, il peinait à suivre la louve qui se faufilait entre les troncs épais avec une fluidité déconcertante. De temps à autres, le sabot de sa jument butait contre une pierre ou une racine, mais elle ne perdait jamais l'équilibre et repartait, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin entre les arbres à la poursuite de l'immense bête qui leur ouvrait le passage.

Lorsque les branches étaient moins rapprochées entre elles, que le massif de feuilles était moins dense, Eijiro pouvait apercevoir le sommet des montagnes pointer dans le ciel gris. De fines gouttelettes d'une pluie froide se frayaient un passage pour venir s'écraser contre sa peau, alors qu'au loin les nuages s'amoncelaient en une inquiétante masse sombre.

Le cœur du jeune Adarkin manqua un bond lorsque d'entre les nuages noirs, il vit s'élever la pointe d'un mât. C'était le haut du toit d'un château, et il avait compris qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul dans les alentours.

Ils approchaient du repaire de l'Alliance.

Il sentit sa voix refluer dans sa gorge :

« Volk ! Je le vois ! »

La louve ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil dans sa direction, reprenant sa course de plus belle. Et une poignée de minutes plus tard, la prédatrice commença à ralentir le rythme. D'un galop effréné, elle passa à un trot moins soutenu, avant de s'arrêter totalement. Derrière elle, la monture du garçon s'était calée sur sa cadence. Eijiro déglutit lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec la plaine qui s'étendait devant eux. Ils se trouvaient à l'orée de la forêt, face à un désert fade, de véritables _terres mortes_. Il resserra son emprise sur les rênes de cuir, si seulement c'était possible.

À ses côtés, la silhouette trapue de l'animal se mua en une forme humaine. Volk le regarda par dessus son épaule :

« Voilà, gamin. »

Kirishima ne put formuler aucune réponse. Sa bouche était pâteuse, il sentait sa gorge se nouer. La louve sentit la tension qui plainait et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle posa une main amicale sur le bras de l'adolescent :

« Mon territoire s'arrête ici. Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller sans moi ? Fit-elle avec un rictus.

-Oui, je te remercie, Volk. Eijiro avait un sourire inquiet aux traits.

-Ne me remercie pas. De toute façon, tu aurais été incapable de sortir de cette forêt sans mon aide ! »

Le rire sonore de la femme dévoila ses longs crocs d'ivoire. Elle planta ses billes d'or dans les siennes.

« Lorsque tu l'auras récupéré… Revenez dans la forêt. Nous vous protégerons s'ils vous poursuivent, nous les ralentirons pour que vous puissiez fuir si cela s'avère nécessaire.

-Volk, je ne veux pas te mêler à ça, ni toi ni les tiens.

-Laisse-moi faire mes choix, petit, fit-elle avec un sourire assuré.

-Je… Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

-Je n'allais pas laisser un congénère dans le besoin. »

Et fit glisser sa main griffue jusque sur la croupe de sa jument. Elle demeura silencieuse un court instant, avant de terminer :

« Maintenant, va. »

Un claquement retentit dans le calme silencieux de l'orée de la forêt. Volk avait donné un grand coup sur le flanc de la bête qui s'élança aussitôt au grand galop, à la surprise d'Eijiro qui s'empressa de se cramponner aux crins de Blodyn sous peine de perdre l'équilibre. Droite et immobile, sa main revenue le long de son corps, Volk les regarda s'éloigner, et ses lèvres se murent à peine lorsqu'elle murmura pour elle même :

« Que la chance vous accompagne. »

_§§§_

Un grondement menaçant retentit au dessus de la plaine, si sourd qu'Eijiro le sentit secouer l'intérieur même de sa cage thoracique. D'une main, il remonta son foulard devant le bas de son visage pour se protéger du vent glacial qui soufflait en face de lui, s'engouffrant dans ses vêtements, le faisant frissonner. Sa jument continuait sa course, traversant les terres mortes, le choc de ses sabots retentissant sur l'humus sec qui jonchait le sol.

Le palais qui se dressait face à eux était gigantesque. La bâtisse était faite de blocs de pierre sombre et abrupte, semblable à des éclats de roche volcanique. Trois tours immenses s'élançaient vers le ciel orageux, leur pointe caressant le bas des nuages et l'entrée s'avançait sur plusieurs mètres, une haute voûte surplombant les herses en fonte qui semblaient minuscules sous les hauteurs vertigineuses de la construction.

Eijiro était impressionné alors qu'il se trouvait encore bien loin du repaire, mais il pouvait la sentir de là où il était, cette aura pesante, électrique, accentuée par l'orage qui se levait au dessus du château. Sa jument semblait nerveuse elle aussi, soufflant et couchant ses oreilles en arrière, fonçant malgré elle vers la source de cette tension.

Le cavalier et sa monture furent à quelques mètres de la bâtisse une poignée de minutes plus tard. Maintenant qu'il la voyait de près, Eijiro remarquait que les douves qui l'entouraient étaient peu profondes, et que la grille qui obstruait l'entrée n'était pas totalement abaissée. Il continua sa course jusqu'à arriver aux portes du château, puis fit ralentir sa monture qui s'arrêta totalement. Il resta un instant interdit, le cœur dans la gorge, inquiet de se faire découvrir par les occupants, mais rien ne vient. Seul le grondement lointain du tonnerre donnait un semblant de vie à cette peinture morbide. Il tira légèrement les rênes vers sa droite, faisant tourner sa jument, et au pas, il la fit faire le tour des hauts murs imprenables de la citadelle.

Le jeune homme gardait les yeux grands ouverts, l'ouïe en alerte, attentif au moindre élément, ou bruit qui pourrait troubler ce calme ambiant et malsain. Sa concentration était si haute qu'elle ne laissait aucune place à l'angoisse. Eijiro avait oublié ses peurs dès qu'il s'était retrouvé en face du palais. Il laissait ses yeux glisser attentivement le long des murs, cherchant une issue, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Il n'était pas assez fou pour tenter l'entrée principale.

Soudain, il remarqua, au bas d'un mur, cachée derrière une touffe d'herbes séchées et rougies, une petite meurtrière, condamnée par d'épais barreaux de fonte forgée. Il arrêta sa jument et sauta à terre, traversant les douves asséchées et ridiculement peu profondes pour se retrouver en face même de la paroi de pierre. Il examina la petite fenêtre. Une ouverture étroite d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de large, et encore moins de haut, protégée de barreaux profondément ancrés dans la pierre. Il releva le visage, regardant à sa droite et sa gauche. Les alentours étaient déserts. Il réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher une autre ouverture, et c'était sûrement la meilleure option qu'il avait. Il prit une grande inspiration, et posa ses mains sur les barres de fonte, enroulant fermement ses doigts autour. Il ferma les yeux, ralentit sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Il fit le vide dans son esprit.

Il n'était pas inconscient, et savait parfaitement qu'avec la force dont il disposait sous sa forme humaine, il était tout bonnement incapable d'arracher ces barreaux. Il allait devoir puiser dans son pouvoir, bien qu'il n'en ait aucune envie, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne comptait nullement se transformer totalement, il allait seulement tenter de déployer une partie sa force.

Il était peu sûr de lui, et à peine eut-il clôt les paupières que les doutes qui l'envahissaient et le hantaient revinrent à la charge, comme des chimères invisibles qui ne le quitteraient jamais. Eijiro tenta tant bien que mal de les chasser, en vain. Elles semblaient déterminées à le poursuivre où qu'il aille, même se retrancher au plus profond de lui-même ne le sauverait pas.

Il serra les dents. Peu importe, il n'avait pas le temps de se battre contre elles, aujourd'hui. Il raffermit son emprise sur les barreaux et les tira vers lui, s'aidant d'un pied contre le mur. Il sentait le métal entrer dans sa chair mais ignora la douleur qui blanchissait les jointures de ses phalanges, mettant de plus en plus de force dans sa tâche, ses muscles se gonflant et se durcissant, un grondement d'effort roulant depuis le fond de sa gorge, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe. Il sentit ses dents aiguisées grincer entre elles, à mesure qu'une sensation de picotement commençait à courir sur son épiderme. Il se fit de plus en plus fort, le brûlant presque, et alors qu'un craquement retentit dans le mur, d'épaisses écailles vermeilles percèrent sa peau, recouvrant ses épaules, ses mains, et les coins de ses yeux.

Son grondement se faisait plus sourd, plus menaçant, ses lèvres se retroussaient, découvrant de longs crocs qui s'allongeaient à vue d'œil, et son regard était rivé avec haine sur les grilles qu'il tirait vers lui de toutes ses forces. Ses iris vermeils traversés d'une fente noire se coloraient d'or, comme s'ils allaient changer de teinte, et sur son front, à la limite de la racine de ses cheveux, deux bosses déformaient l'épiderme. Ses cornes commençaient à sortir, lui faisant un mal de chien qu'il ignora, lâchant une plainte rauque lorsqu'un second choc traversa la pierre rocailleuse.

Une large fissure courait depuis les barreaux jusqu'en haut du mur, et à mesure que le jeune Adarkin tirait, la fente se faisait de plus en plus large. Une perle de sueur glissa dans son cou, se faufilant sur son torse, et alors que le mur commençait à s'ébranler, son gilet fut soulevé par deux excroissances prenant naissance au niveau de ses omoplates. C'était au tour de ses ailes de poindre à travers sa peau claire. Le dragon en lui s'éveillait dangereusement, lui prêtant sa force en l'échange de sa propre maîtrise.

Les sourcils du jeune home s'arquèrent. Il se sentait à sa limite. S'il continuait ainsi, bientôt, il serait totalement hors de contrôle. Derrière lui, sa jument, qui le regardait s'affairer et qui avait levé les oreilles, s'était reculée, inquiète, prête à fuir face à cet être inconnu qui prenait la place de son cavalier.

Kirishima se reprit. _Il y était presque_. Il planta violemment ses crocs dans sa lèvre inférieure, la douleur le faisant momentanément revenir sur terre. Il prit son élan donna un puissant a-coup en arrière, et cette fois-ci, la grille qu'il tenait ferment entre ses mains s'arracha brutalement du mur, le faisant perdre son équilibre. Il roula dans le fossé qui entourait le château, le lourd bloc de pierre tombant à ses côtés. Surprise, Blodyn avait fait un bond vers l'arrière, prenant ses distances face au comportement suspect du jeune homme qui se redressait sur ses coudes dans un grognement endolori.

Il s'assit en tailleur entre les herbes mortes et la terre sèche avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, haletant. Le contre-coup était insupportable. Sa peau le brûlait atrocement, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, qu'une lame avait tranché son dos à deux reprises. Il porta ses mains à son front, et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit la surface rugueuse des deux cornes qui avaient poussé sur son crane. Il devinait ses ailes à l'étroit sous sa veste, et les écailles qui avaient traversé sa peau le démangeait atrocement. Il abaissa ses mains devant ses yeux, ses paumes étaient marquées de la forme des barreaux, comme si elle s'était imprimée dans sa chair, et ses ongles devenus griffes l'avaient soulevée par endroits.

Il serra les poings, tentant d'ignorer la douleur, et prit appui sur le sol pour se relever. Il était à moitié transformé, mais il avait réussit à se créer une ouverture dans le mur épais de la forteresse. Il jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, surveillant sa jument qui ne le quittait plus du regard. Il lui envoya un mince sourire :

« Attends-moi. Je reviens vite. »

Sur ses paroles, il se pencha vers le trou qu'il avait formé dans la pierre. Il plissa les paupières. Un courant d'air glacial en provenait, accompagné d'une odeur âcre de moisissure et d'humidité. Il faisait si sombre à l'intérieur qu'Eijiro n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait bien pouvoir atterrir. L'ouverture était juste assez large pour qu'il puisse s'y faufiler, et il fit passer ses jambes les premières dans la brèche. Il s'y glissa entièrement, et l'instant d'après, il avait disparu, laissant sa jument seule derrière lui, sous l'orage grondant qui se rapprochait du royaume.

_§§§_

Ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol après une légère chute, mais il se rattrapa rapidement, son dos retenu par le mur derrière lui, de larges pierres froides et suintantes d'une eau glaciale dont il se décolla immédiatement. Il regarda autour de lui, sur ses gardes, tous ses sens à vif. Il y voyait mal, mais peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre. Il entendait un souffle lointain qui glissait entre les parois. De temps à autres, une goutte tombait sur le sol, son clapotis résonnant dans cette sorte de cave dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir. Il huma l'air, l'odeur rance se faisant plus forte, venant par effluves. Il hésita un instant avant de choisir quelle direction prendre, et opta pour la source du courant d'air qui lui faisait courir un désagréable frisson le long de l'échine.

Ses pas résonnaient, s'élevant dans le couloir qu'il avait choisi de suivre, s'éloignant de l'ouverture qu'il avait créée dans le mur et de la source de lumière qu'elle projetait. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, et maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, que ses attributs reptiliens commençaient à disparaître lentement, l'inquiétude revenait, lui collait au train, tapie dans l'ombre.

Il déglutit, tenta de se ressaisir, et poursuivit le long du couloir humide et glacial.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'une marche à tâtons dans la quasi-pénombre, une lumière lointaine commença à poindre. Un éclat orangé qui laissait deviner la forme des pierres qui longeaient la paroi, dansant comme une flamme. Eijiro se fit plus attentif : la voie qu'il avait choisie le menait bel et bien quelque part. Il avança plus vite, guidé par la lumière qui se faisait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il approchait de sa source. Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir, mais il ralentit, s'arrêtant presque, lorsqu'un bruit inconnu retentit entre les murs. Il tendit l'oreille.

Le silence, d'abord, qui était retombé comme si ce qu'il avait perçu n'était qu'une illusion. Kirishima resta immobile un instant, hésitant à reprendre sa marche lorsque que le son se fit de nouveau entendre. Cela ressemblait à une plainte. Le jeune Adarkin se tendit, fronçant les sourcils. Le souffle résonna de nouveau, et cette fois il en fut sûr : c'était un geignement de douleur, un gémissement rauque, épuisé, et il était tout proche.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait le cœur dans la gorge, il avait peur. Il s'élança de nouveau, à la recherche de la source de cette lamentation plaintive, et quitta l'étroit couloir qu'il avait longé pendant plusieurs mètres, débouchant dans une grande salle, dont les torches fichées aux murs étaient la source de la lumière qui avait guidé ses pas jusqu'ici. Il se raidit.

Il venait d'atterrir dans les prisons de la forteresse. Des cachots s'alignaient le long des murs, des cellules étriquées aux barreaux de fer rouillés, insalubres, suintant d'humidité et où une désagréable odeur de moisissure et de renfermé régnait. L'endroit lui donnait la chair de poule, et il se fit violence pour faire un pas à l'intérieur. Le sanglot s'éleva de nouveau, et le jeune Adarkin reconnut le timbre d'une voix masculine. Et si cette voix était celle du prince ?… Son ventre se retourna, lui donnant une vague nausée. Lentement, il avança entre les cages, et ne put retenir un hoquet mêlé de surprise et d'horreur lorsqu'il se retrouva soudainement face à celui qu'il cherchait depuis son départ.

Eijiro fit un pas en arrière, serrant les dents, pris d'un lourd frémissement qui le déséquilibra. Le jeune homme derrière les barreaux était agenouillé dans une flaque de sang, les bras maintenus en l'air par des chaînes fixées au plafond, enserrant ses poignets, sciant sa chair. Sa respiration était hachée, sifflante, entrecoupée des geignements endoloris qu'il avait entendu depuis le couloir. Un nouveau pas en arrière, et son dos heurta les barreaux froids de la cage d'en face, faisant résonner un son métallique dans la pièce. Le prince se retourna immédiatement vers lui, alerté par le bruit, un air meurtrier aux traits, entremêlé d'une grimace douloureuse. Il serrait les dents et avait retroussé ses lèvres, grognant comme un animal blessé pris au piège.

Eijiro eut un moment d'arrêt lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du jeune roi, deux billes vermeilles illuminées de la flamme des torches fichées aux murs, qui le fixaient avec une telle force qu'il n'osa pas bouger l'espace d'un court instant. Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi à se dévisager de longues secondes, avant que le jeune Adarkin ne tente de s'approcher de la cage.

À peine eut-il fait un pas vers lui que le prince hurla d'une voie éraillée :

« T'approches pas ! Reste où tu es ! »

Kirishima sursauta, levant ses mains devant lui comme pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il s'empressa de regarder aux alentours, de peur que les cris de l'autre homme n'alertent ses ravisseurs. Il souffla, secoué par cette nouvelle rencontre :

« S'il te plaît, ne crie pas. Je suis venu te sortir de là, reste calme ou bien…

-Qui… T'es qui ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Un grondement menaçant roula au fond de sa gorge, et Eijiro remarqua que le jeune prince était épuisé. Il était à bout de souffle. _Il était à sa merci._ Il tenta de se faire le plus rassurant possible et se pencha vers les barreaux :

« J'ai été envoyé par tes parents, les souverains. Ne crains rien. »

Le jeune homme menotté écarta les paupières, surpris. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais s'abstint et resta silencieux, le regard toujours rivé sur le garçon qui se tenait de l'autre côté des barreaux. Voyant qu'il semblait moins amène, le dragon tenta un pas de plus vers lui, avant de se pencher vers la serrure qui maintenait la porte de sa cage fermée à clé. Cette fois-ci, le prince grogna :

« Comment est ce que tu vas faire pour l'ouvrir ? Tu as les clés? »

Eijiro posa ses mains sur le métal rouillé. Il examina rapidement l'état de la fermeture avant d'affirmer :

« Non, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Il se redressa. La force dragonienne qu'il avait employée tout à l'heure coulait encore dans ses veines, ses cornes n'étaient pas encore tout à fait rentrées et ses sens étaient encore très sensibles. Il devrait pouvoir arracher cette porte de la même façon qu'il avait tiré la grille hors du mur tout à l'heure. Il souffla, fermant les paupières, tentant de se calmer le temps de rassembler la concentration nécessaire. Puis, lentement, il entoura ses doigts autour des barreaux sous le regard interrogateur du prince. Il serra les dents, et tira la porte vers lui de toutes ses forces.

« Qu'est ce que tu… ? »

Le garçon dans la cellule ouvrait de grands yeux, ayant oublié la douleur qui l'affligeait l'espace d'un court instant. Qui était ce garçon ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était vraiment en train d'essayer _d'arracher_ la porte ? Mais un court jus lui traversa le flanc et il sentit ses yeux rouler dans ses orbites. Autour de lui, tout devint sombre. Eijiro vit sa tête tomber en avant, et s'écria, inquiet :

« Hé, est ce que ça va ? Tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi ! »

Mais le jeune prince ne répondit pas. L'Adarkin sentit son cœur s'emballer, sa panique monter. «_ Non, non, non…_ » Se murmura-t-il à lui-même alors qu'il serrait les barreaux avec toujours plus de poigne. Le prince était juste là, à un mètre à peine de lui, il ne pouvait pas tourner de l'œil maintenant ! Il devait se dépêcher de lui venir en aide, au vu de la flaque de sang qui maculait le sol, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Il donna un nouvel a-coup, ses muscles se gonflant de plus en plus.

À mesure qu'il tirait, les écailles qui s'étaient résorbées réapparaissaient sur sa peau. Il ignora la démangeaison qui les accompagnait, et émit un grognement sourd en envoyant encore plus de force dans sa tâche. Au plafond, une fissure se créa, prenant racine depuis les barreaux. Un craquement lourd retentit, et dans un grincement de métal, les barreaux se plièrent, se déformèrent sous la force du jeune dragon. Un dernier effort, et la porte de la cage sortit de ses gonds, s'arrachant de sa base rouillée dans un grincement qui retentit dans tout le sous-sol. Eijiro fut emporté par la force qu'il avait déployée, titubant de quelques pas en arrière. Il leva les yeux, un mélange d'inquiétude et de peur aux traits : cette fois-ci c'était certain, avec un tapage pareil, il allait alerter l'Alliance. Il s'empressa de se faufiler dans la cage, s'agenouillant en face du prince, agitant les mains, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait, au vu des nombreuses plaies qui assombrissaient sa peau claire, le toucher ou non.

« Est ce que tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux… »

Il glissa une main sur sa joue pour lui faire redresser la tête. Le jeune homme, inconscient, se laissa manipuler docilement. Eijiro fut frappé par sa beauté dès l'instant où leurs deux visages furent face à face, maintenant que ses traits étaient relâchés. Des yeux fins bordés de longs cils sombres, soulignés par deux sourcils droits, une mâchoire et des lèvres dignes des sculptures à l'effigie des dieux, un nez et des pommettes marqués de coups et de sang séché, mais d'une finesse incomparable. Il déglutit. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il observa son buste parfaitement sculpté pour se faire une idée de l'ampleur des dégâts.

Le jeune homme était gravement blessé. Il avait des traces de brûlure sur les bras, comme si une corde avait frotté trop violemment contre sa peau. En plus des marques brunes sur son visage, du sang avait aussi séché ses ses vêtements, et Eijiro remarqua qu'un filet d'hémoglobine frais suintait depuis une large plaie dans son flanc. Il serra les dents, souffrant pour le jeune garçon lorsqu'il souleva légèrement la cape, et grimaça en voyant l'état de la blessure. Si elle n'était pas vite soignée, elle allait s'infecter.

Il releva les yeux, estimant rapidement la solidité de la chaîne fixée au plafond qui entravait ses poignets. Elle semblait encore plus rouillée que les barreaux de la cage, et avec la force qui coulait encore dans ses veines, la détruire serait un jeu d'enfant.

Il se redressa, passant précautionneusement un bras autour du corps du prince, pour l'empêcher de chuter lorsqu'il ne serait plus maintenu par ses entraves. De sa main libre, il empoigna fermement la chaîne et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Il dut s'y prendre à deux reprises avant qu'elle ne fasse mine de se détacher du plafond, et parvint à ses fins au bout de plusieurs essais. La lourde masse de métal s'écroula sur le sol dans un vacarme métallique, et le cendré s'effondra mollement contre lui, toujours immobile, ses bras retombant le long de son corps. Eijiro s'empressa de le soulever pour le prendre sur son épaule, n'ayant plus qu'un seul objectif : quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. Il serra le corps inerte du jeune homme contre lui et quitta la cellule, regardant à sa droite et à sa gauche, ne sachant quelle direction prendre.

Il paniquait, mais restait lucide. S'il repassait par l'ouverture qu'il avait faite pour entrer dans la forteresse, il leur serait impossible d'y passer tous les deux. Le prince se vidait de son sang, était à demi-conscient, et serait incapable d'escalader le mur pour fuir. Il devait trouver une autre porte de sortie sans se faire prendre au piège, s'ils tombaient sur l'Alliance, ils seraient morts. Le jeune Adarkin choisit de poursuivre sa route, cherchant des yeux la sortie des cachots, priant pour qu'ils puissent vite sortir de cet enfer.

Il quitta les lieux, débouchant dans un énième couloir. Il serra les dents. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond dans un labyrinthe, et s'inquiétait de plus en plus de ne jamais en trouver l'issue. De plus, le corps de l'autre garçon l'encombrait. Il posa un genou à terre pour changer de position, accompagnant précautionneusement son buste en arrière, le retenant d'une main sous la nuque avant de passer une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, le serrant contre lui. Lorsqu'il se releva, le prince entrouvrit les paupières. Le dragon frémit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il allait parler, mais un son lourd retentit entre les murs, lui faisant brusquement relever la tête. Inconsciemment, il resserra son emprise sur le jeune homme et fit un pas en arrière. La détonation qui venait de retentir s'apparentait au grincement d'une large porte, et elle semblait toute proche. Eijiro se crispa, et sans hésiter plus, se retourna, prêt à faire demi-tour. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix : il pouvait retourner dans les cachots et sortir par là où il était entré, ce qui était quasiment impossible, ou bien il pouvait prendre ce couloir dans l'autre sens, dans l'espoir de trouver une porte de sortie à l'autre bout. Lorsqu'il crut entendre des éclats de voix dans son dos, il s'empressa d'opter pour la deuxième option, et se fondit dans l'ombre alors qu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers l'inconnu.

_§§§_

Kirishima progressait dans un noir quasi-complet depuis de longues minutes. Il se retournait de temps à autres, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de capter le moindre bruit, mais un silence lourd régnait dans l'étroit chemin qu'il avait choisi de prendre. Seule la respiration sifflante du prince s'élevait, mais les voix qu'il avait imaginées un peu plus tôt s'étaient tues.

Après s'être retourné une énième fois, il reprit sa route. Ses sens aiguisés lui permettaient de se diriger dans la pénombre, mais il avançait lentement. Contre son buste, il sentait un liquide chaud s'écouler, et goutter jusque sur le sol. Il n'osait même pas imaginer quelle pouvait bien être sa nature, l'odeur enivrante du sang l'en informant malgré lui. Le prince semblait avoir du mal à respirer, et il sentait son visage dangereusement brûlant reposer contre son torse. Ils devaient sortir de là et vite, il avait besoin de soins. Il venait de passer deux nuits dans cet état, peut être même plus, n'avait sûrement rien avalé ni bu depuis son enlèvement… S'il n'agissait pas vite, il allait sûrement mourir. Le dragon pressa le pas, humant l'air, priant pour un changement d'atmosphère qui lui indiquerait une sortie proche.

Quelques pas plus tard, l'ombre semblait se faire moins dense. Une faible lumière éclairait le chemin, accompagnée d'un très léger courant d'air. Le jeune Adarkin écarquilla les yeux, sentant une vague d'espoir le submerger. Il accéléra encore plus, se mettant presque à courir, mais se retint lorsque le prince grogna de douleur, les dents serrées. Il murmura une excuse, se contentant de grandes enjambées jusqu'à la source de l'éclat qu'ils atteignirent quelques mètres plus tard. Au détour du couloir, Eijiro se retrouva face à un escalier, qui menait à une porte d'en dessous laquelle filtrait des rayons clairs, et d'où provenait l'air. Il examina rapidement les alentours avant de se mettre à grimper les marches, et une fois en haut, poussa la paroi de bois à l'aide de son épaule. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il réalisa que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé.

Il leva le nez, examinant les alentours. Ils venaient de déboucher dans une pièce alambiquée aux murs épais. La lumière pénétrait par d'étroites fenêtres taillées dans les lourdes pierres, condamnées elles aussi par des barreaux de fonte semblables à ceux qu'il avait arraché précédemment. Le dragon fit un pas à l'intérieur, attentif aux bruits et à la provenance des courants d'air qui s'infiltraient entre les parois, et avança prudemment, ses pas résonnant à peine contre les dalles au sol. Cette partie du château était elle aussi éclairée de torches fixées au mur, qui, en plus de la lumière naturelle du jour qui peinait à se frayer un passage, illuminaient légèrement les lieux. Au détour d'un angle, une autre porte, plus haute, entrouverte. Le jeune homme se raidit, retenant sa respiration.

À pas de loup, il s'approcha jusque devant cette ouverture, et tendit l'oreille. Il sentit son sang se glacer lorsque des éclats de voix, qui, cette fois-ci, n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination et de sa peur, lui parvinrent. Il serra les dents. Cette fichue forteresse ne les libérerait-elle donc jamais ? Il devait passer par ici s'il voulait sortir, faire demi-tour n'était pas une option. Prudemment, il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et scruta la pièce. Elle était vide. Les voix devaient provenir de plus loin.

Sans hésiter, il entra à l'intérieur, ne préférant pas attendre de se retrouver nez à nez avec un, ou même pire, plusieurs membres de l'Alliance. Il traversa la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit, regardant à droite, regardant à gauche, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur une ouverture joliment taillée dans la pierre et entourée d'arabesques, de près de deux mètres de haut, qui menait tout droit au couloir de l'entrée du palais. Il pouvait les voir d'ici, les deux immenses portes qui menaient à la sortie. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, et se précipita sans plus attendre vers cette échappatoire, serrant le corps du jeune roi contre lui.

Lorsqu'il quittèrent la pièce, les pas du jeune homme claquèrent sur les dalles de marbre lustré et résonnèrent dans le haut couloir. Il avançait rapidement, d'un pas vif, n'ayant plus le temps de se préoccuper de savoir s'il était poursuivi ou non. Il devait quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Il fut devant l'entrée du château une poignée de secondes plus tard. Il leva les yeux, se sentant soudainement minuscule face à ces pans de bois gigantesques. De sa main, glissée sous les genoux du pince, il tira vers lui la lourde poignée de fonte. La porte résista un peu avant de s'ouvrir dans un grincement infernal. Une raie de lumière vive s'échappa de l'ouverture, illuminant le haut couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Le jeune Adarkin serra les dents, et réussit à ouvrir assez pour pouvoir se faufiler, lui et sa charge, par l'ouverture.

Il plissa les yeux une fois à l'extérieur. La lumière du jour n'était pas très vive, obstruée par les lourds nuages qui maculaient le ciel et d'où s'échappaient à présent de lourdes gouttes d'une pluie froide, mais après avoir passé des heures dans un tunnel sombre sans la moindre once de luminosité, les rares rayons de jour agressaient sa rétine. Contre lui, le prince bougea, et Eijiro baissa les yeux sur lui lorsqu'une voix dans son dos le fit se tendre de tous ses membres.

« Hé, je crois que tu as quelque chose qui nous appartiens, là. »

Le jeune Adarkin se retourna en un éclair, resserrant son emprise sur le corps du blond à demi-conscient contre lui, un grondement roulant au fond de sa gorge, plantant ses pupilles fendues dans les perles bleu antarctiques d'en face.

À l'entrée du château, une main posée contre la porte de bois, se tenait un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui, sa silhouette longiligne toute de noir vêtue, ses épis ébènes retombant sur ses yeux bleus vif qui ne lâchaient pas le dragon et l'autre garçon du regard. Sa peau était claire, aussi pâle que la neige, mais sur ses bras, sous ses yeux, et sur la totalité de sa mâchoire, son épiderme était comme brûlé, rougeâtre, retenu par des agrafes plantées dans sa chair.

Eijiro frissonna, se sentant sondé par le regard glacial de l'homme qui lui faisait face, et intimidé par son apparence morbide. Son grognement se fit plus sourd, plus intimidant. Sa queue reptilienne frôlait le sol, s'agitant nerveusement. Il fit un pas en arrière. En face de lui, le garçon fit un pas vers eux. Lentement, il leva sa main en l'air.

« Où est ce que tu vas ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser filer avec notre pactole… Ce sont les souverains qui t'ont envoyé, j'imagine ? Dans ce cas-là, où est l'argent ? »

Un nouveau pas en arrière pour le jeune Adarkin, un autre pas en avant pour l'homme en noir. Autour de sa main, une nuée de flammes bleues s'embrasa soudainement, tournoyant autour de ses doigts. Le dragon serra les dents, retroussant les babines. Qui était cet homme ? D'où venaient ce feu ? Était-il un Dranëgil pour pouvoir contrôler des flammes avec une telle aisance ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à le laisser s'enfuir avec le prince, et au vu des gerbes bleutées qui crépitaient autour de sa main, il n'hésiterait pas à employer la manière forte pour garder son otage. Mais Eijiro n'était pas prêt à laisser le jeune roi aux griffes de ces bandits. Il gronda :

« Il n'y a pas d'argent pour vous. Laissez-nous partir avant que ça ne dégénère. »

Le jeune homme aux flammes face à lui n'eut qu'un rire en réponse, relevant légèrement le menton, toisant les deux fugitifs. Il finit par soupirer, son autre main s'embrasant à son tour :

« Ne m'oblige pas à déployer mon pouvoir sur vous. Ça serait mieux si le prince pouvait rester en vie, pour la rançon. Tu comprends ? »

Sa voix rauque lui glaça le sang. Cet homme menaçant se rapprochait d'eux à mesure qu'Eijiro reculait, grognant comme pour le dissuader d'avancer plus. Bientôt, il attendrait les grilles, et il serait littéralement dos au mur. Son cœur commençait à s'emballer. Il se sentait pris au piège. Pour faire face à cet homme, il allait devoir se transformer. Il allait devoir le blesser. Il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait…

« Dabi ! Le prince n'est plus dans sa cellule! »

Une voix féminine avait retenti derrière eux. Une adolescente, une blonde aux cheveux remontés en deux chignons et habillée d'une longue robe asiatique qui dévoilait ses hanches venait de passer les portes du château. Elle avait interpellé l'homme qui s'était retourné dans sa direction, faisant dos le temps d'une fraction de seconde à l'Adarkin et au prince.

Kirishima n'hésita pas un seul instant. Dès que les billes bleues quittèrent les siennes, il fonça vers les grilles, s'éloignant le plus possible des ravisseurs du prince. Le dénommé Dabi se retourna de nouveau vers eux et grinça des dents en voyant qu'ils tentaient de prendre la fuite. Il se lança à leur poursuite, hurlant à leur égard :

« Restez ici ! »

À ses côtés, la jeune fille qui venait de le rejoindre vociférait :

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais au courant !

-Ferme-la, idiote ! C'est de ta faute s'ils s'enfuient ! »

Pendant que les deux membres de l'Alliance étaient occupés à se prendre le bec avec véhémence, Eijiro atteignait les grilles. Elles n'étaient pas tout à fait abaissées, et un espace d'un mètre environ demeurait entre le sol et la pointe affûtée des herses, lui permettant de se glisser en dessous. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla au sol, y allongeant le prince, jetant un coup d'œil nerveux derrière son épaule avant de lui murmurer :

« Je suis désolé, je sais que tu souffres mais tu vas devoir ramper sous la grille… Ça va aller ? »

Le jeune roi entrouvrit les paupières, grognant de douleur lorsque son corps entra en contact avec le sol froid et dur. Il tenta de rouler sur son flanc, sifflant entre ses dents :

« J'en suis capable… Pour qui tu me prends… »

Et, difficilement, sa tâche entrecoupée de sa respiration erratique et douloureuse, le jeune homme réussit à se glisser sous la grille pour quitter le royaume. Eijiro l'imita rapidement, avant de le prendre de nouveau contre lui, se relevant en hâte en emportant avec lui un nuage de poussière. Derrière eux, il entendait les voix encolérées des bandits, mais il ne se retourna pas et s'enfuit le plus vite possible de ce cauchemar. Lorsqu'il en fut éloigné de quelques mètres, il siffla, appelant sa jument restée aux alentours du palais. Presque immédiatement, le claquement caractéristique de ses sabots se mit à rententir contre le sol. Le jeune Adarkin ralentit, venant à l'encontre de sa monture qui souffla et dressa les oreilles en le voyant accompagné d'une nouvelle rencontre. Eijiro souleva le jeune prince, l'installant précautionneusement sur le dos de la bête, et s'apprêtait à monter avec lui quand un grincement métallique dans son dos le fit se retourner. Les bandits ouvraient la grille pour se jeter à leurs trousses, et l'homme aux flammes était encerclé des son brasier bleu vif.

Le dragon serra les dents. Paniqué, il se tourna vers le prince, puis de nouveau vers les grilles, maintenant entièrement relevées. Les deux membres de l'Alliance venaient vers eux. Les flammes se faisaient plus denses autour de l'homme, et la jeune fille avait une longue lame entre les doigts sur laquelle se reflétait la lumière vive du feu. Ils venaient pour eux. Ils venaient chercher leur otage, et ils allaient les tuer s'ils ne se défendaient pas. Eijiro repensa aux souverains, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il sentait son cœur battre si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il avait du mal à penser. Il avait le tournis, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il sentait une peur sourde l'envahir, car il savait que maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix.

Il allait devoir se transformer s'il voulait sauver la vie du prince.

_À_ _suivre…_

* * *

Mes amis, je peux vous l'affirmer: ça va chauffer.

Bref, voilà pour le chapitre cinq, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, que vous avez fangirlé sur la rencontre (bien que maladroite, et avouons-le, pas tout à fait joyeuse) d'Eijiro et Katsuki (spoiler: moi oui), et que vous vous êtes pas trop ennuyés avec tous ces couloirs et toutes ces portes.

Merci d'avoir lu, merci x 2 si vous prenez le temps de laisser une trace de votre passage, et je vous dit à très vite ('fin je crois, j'espère) pour le chapitre six!

D'ici là, portez vous bien! AUF WIEDERSEHEN!

_(oui j'avais envie de parler allemand aujourd'hui.)_


	6. Attaquer et fuir

BONJOUR! Vous avez vu? J'ai mis que deux semaines à l'écrire, celui-là! Il faut dire que j'ai été pas mal inspirée et que je me suis vraiment éclatée. Je crois que c'est le chapitre que je préfère, pour le moment.

En revanche, je me vois obligée d'ajouter un petit _(gros)_ **GORE WARNING**: ce chapitre va faire passer la fic en **rating M**, non pas pour une scène de cul, mais plutôt à cause d'**un passage assez violent et graphique**. Euh... Voilà.

Petite séance de réponses aux reviews et je vous libère:

**Em:** _Hey! Merci, c'est vraiment super gentil! nwn (et je les appelle "fics" ou "fanfics" haha!) YOUPI, une autre fan du KiriBaku! \0/ Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu trouves que je les gères bien, j'essaie toujours de faire de mon mieux pour que ça puisse coller au canon! Aaaah, et le fait que tu aies adoré Succes et Puceaux me comble de joie aussi, j'ai adoré les écrire TwT Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira tout autant! Et pas de problème, j'adore les longs commentaires! xD Merci encore et à très vite!_

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

__Chapitre VI : ____Attaque____r et fuir__

Les claquements des sabots de la jument s'éloignèrent, se mêlant et se confondant avec le grondement de l'orage menaçant qui s'était levé sur l'ancien Royaume de Gwanwyn. Le crépitement des flammes bleues qui grossissaient autour de l'homme et les fines gouttelettes de pluie qui tombaient sur le sol, tous ces sons étaient comme un vacarme ahurissant à ses oreilles. Un bourdonnement insupportable, semblable au cri d'un millier d'insectes, un raffut d'agonie et de mort imminente qui l'entourait et lui faisait perdre ses forces.

Kirishima serra les poings, serra ses dents qui grincèrent entre elles, sentit son cœur s'emballer comme s'il allait exploser. Ses membres étaient parcourus de violents tremblements et son ventre se tordait à mesure que les deux bandits qui s'approchaient de lui avançaient à grandes enjambées.

Le brasier en face de lui grossissait, grossissait et gonflait comme s'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Puis, la gerbe de flammes devint soudainement immense, si forte et destructrice que son souffle brûlant obligea le jeune Adarkin à se protéger de ses deux bras devant son visage pour contrer la chaleur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, l'homme à la chair brûlée était juste en face de lui, ses pupilles rétractées en deux minuscules têtes d'aiguilles, prêt à le frapper d'un poing enflammé, brandit en l'air, menaçant de se fracasser d'une seconde à l'autre contre son visage.

Eijiro fit un bond en arrière, en un éclair, il tira une des deux dagues fixées dans son dos et fendit l'air pour tenir le bandit éloigné. Un nouveau coup, la lame sifflante ne rencontrant que le vide, et l'homme aux flammes recula. Seuls quelques pas les séparaient à présent, et la pluie qui était maintenant une averse se mêlait à la sueur dégoulinante qui glissait le long de leurs visages. Kirishima tremblait, la lame brandie devant lui, dissuadant le brun d'approcher. Ce dernier, courbé, se redressa alors qu'un rire sourd refluait depuis le fond de sa gorge. Eijiro se raidit.

« Laissez-nous partir.

-Tu perds ton temps, gamin. N'essaie pas de discuter. Vous allez mourir tous les deux.

-Il n'y aura pas de morts si vous nous laisser nous en aller ! Nous ne demandons rien d'autre ! »

Le dragon perdait ses moyens. Il avait peur. Sa voix se faisait plus sourde, se voulait plus menaçante, et sa queue s'agitait nerveusement. Les flammes de son adversaire, insensibles à la pluie, projetaient une lumière bleue sur son visage. Il n'osait pas bouger, faire le premier pas pour attaquer. Il espérait qu'en restant ainsi, à se faire face sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne bouge, le prince puisse s'éloigner le plus possible. Mais il semblait oublier, focalisé sur l'homme en face de lui, que la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Lorsqu'il le réalisa, ses paupières s'écarquillèrent, et il tourna brusquement la tête à la recherche de sa silhouette. Son cœur manqua un bond lorsque l'adolescente surgit derrière lui, sa lame en main, fondant à toute allure dans sa direction. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter.

Un cri rauque retentit lorsque la longue lame s'enfonça dans son épaule pour en ressortir de l'autre côté, maculée d'un sang sombre qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de dégouliner abondamment de la plaie. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de la jeune blonde, découvrant une dentition acérée, et un rire presque hystérique se mit à retentir lorsqu'elle retira violemment sa lame de l'épaule d'Eijiro qui trébucha au sol, soulevant la poussière, l'éclaboussant de lourdes gerbes d'hémoglobine.

Kirishima se recroquevilla sur lui-même, portant une main à la plaie qui traversait son buste, le sang épais coulant à flots entre ses doigts crispés, maculant ses vêtements et pénétrant la fibre, dégoulinant sur son torse. Les rires de l'adolescente ne lui parvenaient même pas, trop assommé par la douleur brûlante de la lame qui venait de le transpercer. Il releva les yeux en hâte lorsqu'il sentit qu'une présence se rapprochait, tombant nez à nez avec l'homme en noir qui se pencha sur lui avant de le saisir par le foulard qu'il portait autour du cou pour le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien. De nouveau, son poing se leva en l'air, et lorsqu'il s'abattit sur sa mâchoire, tout devint noir.

__Non !__

Un coup dans le diaphragme lui coupe la respiration. La lame transperce de nouveau sa chair, le bras, le flanc, la jambe, la joue. Une chaleur insupportable s'élève dans les airs. Le crépitement d'un brasier résonne et lui vrille les tympans.

S'il ne se transforme pas tout de suite, il va mourir. S'il ne réussit pas à tenir les deux bandits à distance, ils retrouverons le prince. Ils ne doivent pas le toucher, ils ne doivent pas…

Sa vision est floue. Sur sa peau, il sent le picotement caractéristique de ses écailles qui pointent à travers son épiderme. Il sent son corps se transformer, changer d'apparence, grandir, grossir, sa peau se déchire, il se sent partir. Il sent une force dont il n'a pas le contrôle couler dans ses veines et prendre possession de lui. Et quand, s'élève dans le ciel noir d'orage un rugissement animal, si fort qu'il fait trembler le sol et s'envoler les oiseaux de la cime des arbres, Eijiro l'entend de loin, comme si ce hurlement inhumain n'était pas le sien.

_§§§_

Lorsque Katsuki rouvrit les yeux, son corps était ballotté, secoué, encore sonné à cause de la quantité de sang qu'il manquait à son organisme, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que ce qui le portait n'était autre qu'un cheval sans cavalier, avançant entre les troncs d'une forêt qu'il reconnut vaguement pour l'avoir traversée quelques jours plus tôt. Il peinait à se mouvoir, se redresser pour se saisir des rênes et faire s'arrêter la bête. Mais lorsqu'il commença à bouger, la jument s'immobilisa, souffla, et agita la tête.

Un grondement rauque s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, et le sang qu'il continuait à perdre avait tâché la selle et les poils de la bête. Lentement, il se laissa glisser de son dos, mais ne parvient pas à se rattraper et s'écroula sur le sol dans un nouveau grognement, les dents serrées.

« Putain… » Siffla-t-il, et lentement, il tenta de se tourner sur son flanc, mais l'effort était trop grand et il se sentait vidé de ses forces. Autour de lui, la forêt, plongée dans une pénombre précaire, tournait et lui donnait la nausée.

Alors que ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, se fermaient lentement, un rugissement s'éleva par dessus les arbres. Il était si puissant qu'il lui arracha un sursaut, et Katsuki redressa la tête, ignorant la douleur des muscles de son cou qui le tiraient horriblement. Il demeura un instant immobile, se questionnant sur l'origine de ce cri qui n'avait rien d'humain, ni d'animal. L'image du jeune homme à l'apparence étrange qui l'avait tiré de sa cage tout à l'heure n'était pas nette dans son esprit. Ses souvenirs se mélangeaient et il avait du mal à discerner le réel des chimères créées par son imagination. Il lui avait semblé voir deux cornes sur sa tête, et une large queue en bas de son dos. Ce garçon était sûrement un Adarkin, et il n'était pas à ses côtés. Alors que ses idées se mettaient lentement en place, et que petit à petit, il croyait comprendre, une appréhension désagréable le prenait aux tripes.

Le jeune roi déglutit. Dans sa gorge, le goût métallique du sang était mêlé à celui amer de la bile. Il rassembla toutes ses dernières forces, rampa jusqu'au près de l'arbre le plus proche, et s'appuya difficilement contre le tronc rugueux. Il haletait sous la douleur, et souleva sa cape avec appréhension, jetant un œil à son flanc, là où, en plein centre de son Infirma, inondée de son propre sang, dépassait à peine le bout de la large aiguille d'obsidienne que l'homme à la chair brûlée lui avait enfoncée dans le corps avant qu'il ne se fasse jeter aux cachots.

Ses autres blessures s'étaient en partie refermées. Elles le brûlaient un peu, mais comparé à la décharge électrique qui le traversait depuis son point faible, elles n'étaient rien. Attaché deux jours durant, il avait du endurer cette souffrance, mais maintenant que ses mains étaient libres, il ne rêvait que de pouvoir se débarrasser de cette abominable déchet étranger à son organisme et qui lui faisait si mal.

Les canines plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, il approcha une main tremblante et vidée de forces vers la pointe noire qui dépassait de sa chair gonflée, rougie et infectée. À peine ses doigts effleurèrent la pierre qui composait l'aiguille qu'une nouvelle décharge l'électrisa, et il poussa un hurlement déchirant qu'il lui fut impossible de contenir. Sa fièvre montait, et il se sentait tourner de l'œil. La douleur était trop forte.

Devant le château de l'ancien Royaume de Gwanwyn, une silhouette immense, de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut, s'agitait en tous sens. Un nouveau cri déchira les airs : c'était un dragon gigantesque aux écailles rouges comme un coucher de soleil et aux yeux couleur or, des épines acérés comme des lames qui couraient tout le long de son cou et de son dos jusqu'à sa queue, terminée d'une pointe tranchante qui fendait les airs. Sa tête massive était elle aussi recouverte d'écailles pointues et coupantes depuis le bout de son museau jusqu'à sa mâchoire, où prenaient naissance d'épaisses cornes de toutes les tailles. Lorsque la bête rugissait, des crocs longs et aiguisés comme la pointe d'une centaine d'épées jaillissaient de sa gueule, et sur son dos, deux immenses ailes battaient l'air et firent voler tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours. Restés à terre, sidérés par la colossale légende qui venait de surgir en face d'eux, les deux membres de l'Alliance étaient courbés, ployant devant le souffle généré par le reptile.

L'adolescente, emportée par la force de la bourrasque, tomba en arrière dans un cri aigu. L'homme aux flammes, lui, se protégeait de ses deux bras devant son visage, le regard rivé vers le dragon qui s'agitait à quelques mètres d'eux. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'était qu'un gamin apeuré, tremblant et blessé, et à présent, c'était un monstre titanesque qui pouvait les écraser d'un seul coup de patte. Mais sur le visage de l'homme, un sourire mauvais se dessina et prit possession de ses lèvres.

« Je vais te massacrer, espèce de gros lézard. »

Et autour de lui, les gerbes bleues soufflées par le vent reprirent vie et explosèrent, se projetant en une boule de feu prodigieuse qui illumina la scène d'un éclat azuré. D'un geste de bras, il les dirigea vers l'énorme reptile et l'éclat bleu et brûlant fondit sur la bête à la manière de la foudre dirigée par la main d'un dieu. Mais le dragon gonfla son goître qui rougit, incandescent, et lorsqu'il rouvrit sa gueule béante, cracha à son tour un geyser de flammes et les deux brasiers s'entremêlèrent, une explosion de rouge et de bleu qui illumina les alentours comme une étoile qui meurt et qui explose, rasant tout à des kilomètres.

Restée à terre, la blonde à la robe asiatique se redressa dans un hoquet de surprise. Elle plissa les yeux, éblouie, et lorsque la luminosité née des deux foyers se tarit peu à peu, aperçut son camarade, une partie de ses habits en lambeaux, calcinés par la chaleur. Pour la première fois, Dabi était impuissant, et ses flammes n'avaient pas eu raison de son ennemi. Elle se redressa, bondit sur ses pieds, saisissant au vol sa lame tombée à terre gisant à quelques pas d'elle. Puis, sans peur, elle s'élança, levant son épée en l'air, fonçant droit vers la bête.

« Himiko ! La voix rauque de celui à la chair brûlée résonna en même temps que l'orage retentissait au loin.

-Avec ma lame, je pourrai au moins lui crever les yeux ! » Fit-elle en se précipitant vers le dragon qui s'emportait de nouveau, un énième hurlement refoulant depuis le fin fond de sa gueule hérissée de crocs.

Mais, alors que l'adolescente bondissait dans les airs, prête à escalader l'animal pour monter jusque sur sa tête et atteindre la seule partie de son anatomie qu'elle pourrait transpercer de sa lame, celui-ci donna un coup de sa large queue épineuse, et la pointe qui la terminait fendit l'air, avant de rencontrer la chair tendre du ventre offert de la jeune fille.

La pique acérée trancha d'un coup net son abdomen. Sa peau s'ouvrit, et découvrit d'abord une viande blanche, avant qu'une gerbe de sang rouge sombre n'en jaillisse et que ses intestins, bleuâtres, s'échappent de son corps qui retomba, coupé dans son élan, dans un bruit mat sur le sol maintenant boueux, trempé de pluie.

Son visage se fracassa contre le sol, et ses bras retombèrent mollement à côté d'elle. Dans un cri guttural, rauque, elle cracha un flot de sang mêlé à ce qui semblait être le contenu de son estomac, qu'elle vomit dans un spasme. Pendant que ses organes se répandaient mollement sur le sol, son corps était secoué de soubresauts incontrôlés qui se calmèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente finisse par s'immobiliser dans la flaque rouge qui l'entourait.

Resté quelques mètres plus loin, les paupières écarquillées, la bouche entrouverte, l'homme aux flammes fit un pas en arrière.

En face du corps inerte, l'immense dragon se figea à son tour et se ratatina sur lui-même, rapetissant jusqu'à retrouver sa taille humaine. Il était redevenu le jeune garçon effrayé, le visage blême et les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le cadavre encore chaud auquel il venait d'ôter la vie.

__Il v____enait____ d'ôter la vie.__

Un haut le cœur incontrôlable le prit, et, projeté en avant, il régurgita à son tour, écœuré par l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'élevait dans l'air et la scène morbide qui se jouait devant ses yeux, et dont il était la cause. Souillé de ses propres restes, il recula, terrorisé, avant de trébucher en arrière. Il recula encore, se traîna dans la boue, ne pouvant pas détacher son regard de l'adolescente sans vie qui gisait sur le sol, face contre terre.

Il venait de la tuer. Lui qui ne voulait blesser personne venait de tuer cette jeune fille de la façon la plus horrible qui soit. Une nouvelle vague de nausée le prit, mais en relevant les yeux de quelques centimètres, son regard tomba dans celui bleu azur d'en face. Les deux perles couleur ciel le fixaient avec une horreur mêlée de fascination. Eijiro sentit son cœur rater un bond. L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié l'autre homme. Mais maintenant qu'il avait tué sa partenaire, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait volontairement, que sa mort était un accident, il en était certain : l'homme allait se venger. Il allait le tuer à son tour ! Il tenta de se lever, prenant appui sur son bras, mais la plaie infligée par la lame de l'adolescente quelques minutes plus tôt le fit soudainement intensément souffrir et il s'écroula de nouveau en arrière dans un geignement endolori.

Dans sa tête, tout se mélangeait. Le paysage tournait, les grondements du tonnerre au dessus de lui se mêlaient aux battements de son cœur, il avait l'impression d'entendre un bourdonnement, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une hallucination. Il devait fuir. Il devait s'en aller d'ici sur le champ. L'homme aux flammes fit un pas vers lui, et cette fois, il réussit à se relever. Il tituba, manquant de trébucher, fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux redevenus vermeils encore plongés dans les siens, avant de faire demi-tour, et de se mettre à courir. Il courait droit vers la forêt, une main cramponnée à son épaule qui saignait toujours, laissant de larges gouttes sombres derrière lui. Il courait à en perdre haleine car sa vie en dépendait. Et alors qu'il se sauvait, il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que son sang battre à ses oreilles.

Mais la peur lui fit perdre ses moyens, et ses jambes s'emmêlèrent. Il trébucha en avant, tomba la tête la première dans la terre boueuse, comme la jeune fille quelques instants plus tôt à peine. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, ignorant la douleur piquante dans son épaule, se retourna, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Mais Dabi ne le suivait pas.

Il s'était rapproché du cadavre de sa partenaire, et l'avait soulevée. Il la tenait serrée contre lui, une main retenant sa nuque, et l'autre glissée sous ses genoux, les boyaux de l'adolescente fuyant de son abdomen, maculant le corps de l'homme de tâches brunes, mais il semblait l'ignorer. Il se tenait droit, le regard fixe dirigé vers Eijiro. Et ils se croisèrent de nouveau, leurs deux yeux plongés dans leurs vis à vis d'en face, alors qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osait faire le moindre mouvement.

Puis, Eijiro se releva, et se remit à courir.

_§§§_

Lorsqu'il atteignit la forêt, le ciel était encore plus sombre qu'au début de l'orage. La nuit commençait à tomber sur les anciennes terres du printemps, et, obstrué par les lourds nuages noirs, le soleil ne passait plus. Une fois sous les arbres, il faisait si sombre que ses yeux eurent du mal à s'adapter à l'obscurité. Essoufflé, il s'appuya contre le tronc rugueux d'un arbre mort, n'arrivant pas à reprendre son souffle, l'impression qu'il allait vomir une fois de plus lui enserrant la gorge, l'étouffant, lui faisant tourner la tête. Il revoyait en boucle l'image de sa chair, s'ouvrant, du contenu de son ventre qui se répandait sur le sol, et peu à peu il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bois mort, un grognement refoulant depuis le fond de sa gorge avant de se transformer en un hurlement de rage, assourdissant, empli de souffrance et de haine.

Il se hait. Il se déteste. Il se dégoûte lui-même.

Les larmes avaient creusé des sillons sur ses joues salies. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, essayant de se calmer, son buste secoué de sanglots. Il se frappa le front contre le tronc, s'écorchant la peau. Il devait se ressaisir. Le prince était quelque part dans la forêt, il avait réussi à s'enfuir. Il devait le retrouver et lui venir en aide. Il devait prendre soin de lui. Il devait…

Un autre haut le cœur, et il fut incapable de se retenir. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche mais une bile amère reflua contre son palais, et la substance visqueuse s'échappa d'entre ses doigts, tombant à grosses gouttes sur le sol. Il serra ses paupières aussi fort qu'il le put, laissant s'échapper ses dernières larmes, puis s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche.

Lorsqu'Eijiro rejoignit enfin l'autre jeune homme, la nuit était totalement tombée sur la forêt. Il y faisait si sombre que les arbres et les bosquets n'étaient que des silhouettes qui s'agglutinaient, et il arriva à retrouver la trace du prince grâce à l'odeur du sang frais qui s'élevait dans l'air froid de la nuit.

En entendant un frémissement de feuilles derrière lui, le jeune roi se retourna, les lèvres retroussées, grondant, prêt à dissuader un éventuel adversaire, mais se relâcha rapidement en reconnaissant le profil de l'adolescent qui l'avait libéré des cachots. Cependant, il restait quand même sur ses gardes, tendu, et se replia sur lui-même sans le quitter des yeux. Eijiro contourna l'arbre contre lequel il s'était adossé, et vint s'agenouiller en face de lui, gardant ses distances en voyant le regard épuisé mais peu amène dont le foudroyait l'autre garçon.

Il avait encore le goût infâme de la bile contre la langue, et il se sentait épuisé, vidé de toute force. Pourtant, d'une voix d'une douceur extrême, il s'enquit en se penchant vers lui :

« N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal… Est ce que… »

Il leva doucement sa main vers le prince, mais ce dernier se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même, sifflant entre ses dents :

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Eijiro ramena rapidement sa main contre lui, bredouillant une excuse. Son regard se perdit sur le sol, et le silence s'installa dans l'air froid de la pénombre qui les enveloppait. Puis, il finit par se relever, et s'éloigna du prince.

Non loin de là, Blodyn mâchonnait des feuilles fraîches qu'elle tirait d'une branche basse. Eijiro s'approcha d'elle, et lui flatta doucement l'encolure. Il la débarrassa de son harnais et de sa selle pour la nuit, qu'il déposa doucement au pied d'un arbre.

Toujours prostré contre le sien, le prince l'observait en silence, ne perdant pas une miette de ses mouvements qu'il scrutait avec méfiance. Puis, il perdit le dragon de vue, qui disparut entre les troncs dans un bruissement, et le son de ses pas s'éloigna peu à peu.

_§§§_

Lorsque le jeune roi rouvrit les yeux, la pénombre n'était plus. Autour de lui, une lumière orangée, dansante, rassurante, réchauffait son corps meurtri. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il s'était endormi, épuisé par la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu et la douleur qui le tenaillait sans cesse. Le dragon avait allumé un feu, qui se trouvait entre eux. Il se tenait de l'autre côté, assis en tailleur, sa silhouette en partie cachée par les flammes qui découpaient des ombres et des lumières nettes, oranges et noires, sur son visage. Il semblait occupé à faire quelque chose, s'affairant, mais le brasier dansant empêchait le prince de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Dans un geignement, il se redressa, et l'autre garçon releva la tête.

« Tu es réveillé, dit-il doucement, plus sur le ton d'une affirmation que d'un questionnement. Ils se fixèrent une seconde, le prince toujours silencieux, puis Eijiro retourna à sa tâche. Il poursuivit : Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul. Je suis allé chercher du bois pour le feu. »

Il se tut, et le silence retomba, seulement brouillé par le crépitement du foyer. Puis, ses mouvements se firent un peu plus amples, il attrapa quelque chose laissé à ses côtés, au sol. C'était un piquet, dans lequel il enfonça le lapin qu'il venait de dépecer. En voyant la viande rose du gibier, les yeux du jeune homme blond s'illuminèrent. Kirishima esquissa un sourire.

« J'imagine que tu dois avoir faim. Ils n'ont pas du te nourrir… »

Puis, comme s'il semblait se rappeler de quelque chose, le jeune Adarkin se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers le sac de jute posé aux côtés de la selle de sa jument broutant aux alentours. Il en tira une gourde en peau, et revint vers le jeune homme.

« Tu dois mourir de soif ! Tiens, prends ça… »

Il lui tendit la gourde, et fit un pas de plus vers lui, surveillant sa réaction. D'abord, le jeune roi se replia sur lui-même. Il retroussa les babines et fronça le nez, ses billes rouges sang fichées dans celles d'en face. Puis, son regard se posa sur la gourde. De nouveau, ses yeux revinrent se planter dans ceux d'Eijiro avant de glisser quelques centimètres plus bas, sur la panse gonflée qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il semblait hésiter, mais leva enfin la main, d'une lenteur exaspérante, ses prunelles grenat faisant des aller-retours incessants entre le visage de l'autre garçon et la gourde. Il finit par s'en saisir, et, lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la main du carmin, il s'empara brutalement de la panse pour la porter goulûment à ses lèvres, la vidant de son contenu en une poignée de secondes.

Eijiro recula de quelques pas avant de se rasseoir sur le sol, en face du prince. Celui-ci prit une inspiration rauque une fois la gourde vide, l'eau semblant l'avoir un peu rasséréné. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, qu'Eijiro finit par briser :

« Katsuki, c'est ça ? »

Kirishima se souvenait de son prénom, même s'il ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois. Le prince frémit légèrement, et replongea son regard dans le sien. Ses iris étaient illuminés des flammes qui s'y reflétaient, lui donnant un incroyable éclat de vie malgré son teint blême. Toujours méfiant, il sembla hésiter avant de répondre :

« Oui. »

Un des morceaux de bois qui alimentait le feu explosa, avant que le foyer ne se remette à crépiter doucement. De nouveau, la voix rauque du jeune roi s'éleva :

« Et toi ? Qui… Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Eijiro Kirishima. Je vis à Syrthio. Ce sont tes parents qui m'ont envoyé, pour te sauver.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, souffla le prince. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun d'entre eux ne reprit la parole, avant qu'il ne poursuive : Tu es… Un Adarkin, pas vrai ? »

Kirishima ne répondit pas, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait replié ses genoux contre son buste, ses bras les retenant, et sa queue était enroulée autour de lui. Il sentit le regard du prince sur son appendice reptilien qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'agiter malgré lui, et ses propres yeux se perdirent sur le sol. Sondé de la sorte, il se sentait comme gêné. De près, le prince était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, et il l'impressionnait sérieusement. Il avait du mal à le regarder en face.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur la cape du jeune homme, maculée d'hémoglobine, et il se redressa précipitamment, faisant sursauter le prince :

« Ah ! Tes blessures ! Laisse-moi les voir ! Il faut que je te soigne ! Fit-il en se rapprochant de lui, mais un grondement reflua dans la gorge du cendré qui s'écria :

-Dégage ! Recule ! T'approche pas de moi ! »

Le jeune dragon fut coupé dans son élan, et s'immobilisa. Cependant, il s'était tout de même un peu rapproché du garçon. Mais au vu du regard meurtrier que lui lançait celui-ci, il n'allait pas pouvoir rester ainsi très longtemps. Il soupira doucement, peinant à trouver ses mots :

« Excuse-moi… Je, euh… Je comprends que tu sois effrayé mais…

-Je ne suis pas effrayé ! Rugit l'autre adolescent, survolté.

-Alors laisse-moi m'approcher ! Je te promets que je ne vais pas…

-Pas question ! Tu reste où t'es, ou j'te tue ! »

À bout de souffle, le prince le fixait, hors de lui, une veine pulsant sur son front. Avec une moue ennuyée, Eijiro se décida finalement à reculer un peu. Une part de lui aurait aimé ne pas insister plus, mais d'un autre côté l'image de la plaie béante dans le flanc de l'autre garçon ne le quittait pas, et il s'inquiétait réellement des conséquences que pourrait avoir cette blessure si elle n'était pas soignée rapidement. Il décida finalement de prendre sur lui et d'insister, même si pour ça, il devait endurer les cris du prince.

« Écoute… J'ai vu ton flanc, tu saignes, et… Il mesurait ses mots, hésitant, il faut vraiment que tu sois soigné. On ne va pas pouvoir rentrer au royaume si tu continues à perdre ton sang. Tu vas mourir.

-N'importe quoi, gronda l'adolescent avec dédain en se tassant sur lui-même.

-S'il te plaît… Est ce que tu veux bien me laisser regarder, au moins ? »

Le prince fronça les sourcils. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, semblant réfléchir. La douleur devenait insupportable, mais il refusait qu'un étranger pose ses mains sur lui une fois de plus. Et il savait que retirer cette aiguille serait extrêmement douloureux. Une barrière invisible l'empêchait d'accepter. Il était encore trop secoué. Il finit par détourner le regard, en crachant agressivement :

« Ne me touche pas. Je te laisse seulement regarder, si tu lèves la main, je te jure que je te tranche la gorge.

-… Bien. »

Lentement, Eijiro se releva. Il s'approcha de lui avec précaution, comme on s'approcherait d'un animal craintif, puis s'agenouilla à un pas à peine de l'autre garçon qui, avec une grimace, souleva la cape dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflé. Il se tourna de biais, de manière à découvrir la partie gauche de son buste. Lorsque les flammes l'éclairèrent, les yeux d'Eijiro s'écarquillèrent.

Une large tâche brune recouvrait la totalité de ses côtes. Elle était maculée de sang coagulé, noir, mêlé de fluide frais, et plusieurs coupures la traversaient, qui elles, suintaient d'une façon inquiétante. Parmi les coups de lames dont semblait avoir été victime le jeune homme, une pointe noire, luisante, dépassait de sa chair gonflée et rougie. Kirishima se pencha en avant pour voir de plus près, sous le regard farouche du prince qui surveillait le moindre de ses mouvements, prêt à lui envoyer son pied en plein dans la figure s'il osait tenter quoi que ce soit.

« C'est quoi… Qu'est ce que c'est, ça ? Murmura Kirishima, les yeux rivés sur la pointe d'obsidienne qui dépassait de ses côtes. Le prince demeura muet, les lèvres serrées. Il finit par répondre dans un souffle :

-… C'est une aiguille. Ils me l'ont enfoncée. »

Lentement, Eijiro recula, les dents serrées. Le prince ré-enroula sa cape tachée de sang et déchirée autour de lui, les yeux baissés. Il limitait ses mouvements, chacun de ses gestes le brûlant de l'intérieur à cause de cette pierre qui lui aspirait ses forces.

« Katsuki. »

Il releva les yeux à la mention de son prénom, le regard un peu mauvais, contrarié de l'entendre de la bouche d'un étranger.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas, et ça me fait vraiment mal de te forcer mais tu… Tu ne peux pas garder ça en toi. Il faut qu'on te l'enlève.

-Je sais. Sa voix était sourde, menaçante.

-Est ce que… Tu as déjà essayé toi-même ?

-Oui. J'y arrive pas. Ses phrases étaient hachées, froides, distantes.

-D'accord… Tu accepterais de… Me laisser essayer ? Je sais que tu as mal, mais tu ne peux pas… »

La voix du jeune dragon mourut dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Les incisives plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, le prince avait le regard rivé sur le feu, humide, à la fois furieux et apeuré. Kirishima avala sa salive. Doucement, il leva sa main en l'air, et, aussi lentement qu'il le put, la posa délicatement sur le bras de l'adolescent, qui cette fois-ci, ne le repoussa pas.

« Ça va aller… Laisse-moi m'en occuper, d'accord ? »

Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme retira sa cape qu'il laissa retomber à côté de lui dans un bruissement, et leva légèrement son bras, offrant son flanc à l'autre garçon. Ses dents étaient toujours fermement enfoncées dans la chair rose de sa lèvre, et son regard offensif était maintenant fuyant. Kirishima pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur, et vint se placer près de lui, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire de mouvements brusques.

« Peut-être que tu devrais t'allonger, ça serait plus facile pour…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. » Grogna le cendré, frémissant en sentant le souffle du carmin sur sa peau.

Lentement, il décolla son dos du tronc auquel il s'était appuyé puis s'allongea sur le sol, les dents serrées. Eijiro se pencha au dessus de lui.

Ça n'allait pas être facile. L'aiguille était profondément enfoncée, ne dépassant que d'un ou deux centimètres, et la chair autour semblait horriblement sensible. Il savait qu'il allait lui faire mal, mais il pouvait au moins essayer de faire vite.

Il appuya légèrement sa main sur la hanche du prince qui se retourna pour le fusiller du regard, avant de grogner de douleur après s'être mut trop brusquement. « Reste calme », souffla seulement Kirishima, et il prit doucement la pointe de l'aiguille entre ses doigts.

Le jeune roi eut un sursaut qu'il contrôla tant bien que mal, mais lorsque que le dragon commença à tirer, il poussa un cri rauque, lui hurlant d'arrêter sur le champ. Eijiro lâcha brusquement le morceau d'aiguille qu'il avait à peine réussit à sortir, se mordant la lèvre, le ventre tordu par les cris du jeune homme qui souffrait le martyre.

Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles seuls les crépitements du petit foyer se faisaient entendre, accompagnés de la respiration erratique du prince, en nage. Au bout d'un instant, le visage caché par son bras qu'il avait replié devant ses yeux, il finit par souffler :

« Ça va… Enlève-là. Dépêche-toi. »

Kirishima acquiesça silencieusement, et reprit la pointe noire entre ses doigts. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait les réactions du prince qui, en dessous de lui, se retenait tant bien que mal de laisser la douleur l'emporter. Ses canines étaient à nouveau plantées dans sa lèvre et une larme qu'il n'avait su contenir avait roulé sur sa joue. Eijiro déglutit, et il se remit à tirer sur l'aiguille. Elle ne voulait pas venir, profondément enfoncée entre les muscles et les tendons, lui glissant des doigts, faisant gicler des éclats rouges sombre à chaque minuscule centimètre que le dragon arrivait à sortir de sa chair infectée. Et alors qu'il s'appliquait à la retenir fermement pour ne pas la lâcher, tout en continuant de tirer, elle sembla se débloquer soudainement, et vint d'un coup sec dans un bruit de succion humide et écœurant. Cela arracha au prince un hurlement de douleur, et il écorcha la terre de ses ongles, y laissant de larges traces de griffures avant que sa tête ne retombe lourdement sur le sol, à demi-conscient, assommé par la souffrance.

L'aiguille tomba à terre dans un tintement à peine perceptible, recouverte des fluides du garçon, brillant à la lumière des flammes. Kirishima était secoué par ce qu'il venait de se passer et s'empressa de se pencher par dessus le jeune roi, inquiet de ne plus le voir bouger, et de ne plus l'entendre crier. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, l'appelant par son prénom, avant de poser doucement sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner le visage dans sa direction.

Sous ses doigts, sa peau était soyeuse, brûlante. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Eijiro sentit son cœur rater un battement et recula, raccompagnant doucement la tête du prince au sol. Il se redressa, et son regard se posa sur l'aiguille d'obsidienne qui avait roulé contre une butte de mousse. Méfiant, il l'attrapa entre ses doigts et la porta devant ses yeux pour l'examiner. Elle était longue, à tel point qu'il s'inquiétait qu'elle ne lui ait perforé un poumon tant elle semblait enfoncée loin dans le corps du prince. Sa pointe était affûtée, pointue et tranchante, et la pierre noire qui la composait dégageait une aura puissante, une force inquiétante, si bien que le jeune Adarkin s'empressa de la reposer par terre, ne sachant trop quoi en faire.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit les geignements de l'autre garçon derrière lui. Il s'empressa de revenir à ses côtés :

« Katsuki ! Est ce que… Est ce que ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? »

Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel le prince semblait totalement incapable de prendre la moindre bouffée d'air. Puis, il finit par articuler avec difficulté :

« Je… Meurs de faim. »

_§§§_

Les dents percent la peau, déchirent la chair, laissant s'échapper de la viande un nectar doré, faisant apparaître de petits os fins sous les tissus épais et blancs. Les canines séparent les fibres, les molaires les écrasent, et tout y passe. La peau, dorée par les flammes d'abord, puis les muscles, la graisse, et même les organes. Le cœur, le foie, les poumons et les rognons disparaissent dans une déglutition lourde, et bientôt, il ne reste du lapin qu'un squelette qui finit jeté au feu, et ne sera plus que cendres au matin.

Katsuki s'essuie les lèvres du dos de la main, le souffle court maintenant qu'il a terminé d'engloutir le lapin, entier, après deux jours de jeune. Eijiro lui, s'est contenté d'une des pommes qu'il restait dans son sac de jute et d'un morceau de pain qu'il a grignotés du bout des dents. Ce soir, il a le ventre noué et peu d'appétit, les images sanglantes de l'après-midi tournant en boucle dans sa tête, lui donnant une nausée qui ne le quitte plus.

Cependant, il est soulagé d'avoir réussi à récupérer le prince en un seul morceau. Maintenant que l'aiguille qui lui meurtrissait les chairs ne le fait plus souffrir, il semble un peu moins à l'article de la mort, mais a besoin de reprendre des forces avant qu'il ne puissent continuer leur route pour renter au royaume. Ils n'ont qu'une seule nuit pour se permettre de se reposer, mais Eijiro sait qu'ils devront partir avant l'aube s'ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque de retomber sur l'Alliance.

Le jeune roi commençait à piquer du nez à peine son dîner avalé. En le voyant faire, le dragon esquissa un sourire ; et lorsque que le cendré finit par s'endormir au pied de l'arbre contre lequel il était appuyé, en chien de fusil, recroquevillé sur lui-même, Kirishima se leva sans bruit pour venir le recouvrir de sa propre cape, la déposant précautionneusement sur ses épaules, légèrement soulevées par sa respiration lente.

Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire, mais pour le moment, voir que Katsuki s'en sortait suffisait largement à Eijiro pour avoir l'espoir de rentrer à Syrthio sain et sauf, sans que plus de sang ne soit versé.

Il passa la nuit à veiller sur le jeune homme, somnolant de temps à autres, mais le visage détendu du prince endormi illuminé par les dernières braises du foyer était plus délicieux que n'importe lequel de ses rêves.

__À__ __suivre… __

* * *

Ça va? Je vous ai pas perdus? Vous êtes toujours en vie et si oui, vous n'êtes pas trop choqués?

Alors, que je m'explique: le roman que je lis en ce moment, "_American Psycho_", m'a beaucoup inspirée pour l'écriture de ce chapitre. Si vous l'avez lu, ou que vous le lisez un jour, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Autre petite précision: Le forme Dragon d'Eijiro, dans cette fic, est un peu différente de celle que l'on peut voir dans l'ED Fantasy. Ici, je l'imagine de façon plus réaliste, et j'ai repris quelques éléments du canon (les couleurs notamment), mais pour ce qui est de la forme, je me suis plus inspirée de celle des Dragons de GOT parce qu'ils sont TROP BEAUX. Voilà, info inutile mais j'avais envie de vous la faire passer.

Une bonne nouvelle: JE SUIS EN VACANCES! YOUPI! Du coup bah, je peux écrire autant que je le veux, sans me dire "_ah mais merde mes dossiers_", et croyez-moi, ça fait drôle. Du coup, les chapitres viendront un peu plus rapidement!

Une dernière chose: J'ai aussi un autre projet en cours, bientôt terminé, donc il se peut que ma prochaine publication ne soit pas le tant attendu (non) chapitre VII mais bien celle-ci. Donc je vous dit à... Dans deux semaines? Trois? Un mois? Dix ans? En tous cas d'ici là, portez vous bien, et n'oubliez pas vos lunettes de soleil!

Salut! _*fuit*_


	7. À revers

Bonjour à tous! Voici aujourd'hui, après la chaleur de_ Passion Pecs_, _le chapitre 7 du Fils d'un Royaume_! Comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, je continue sur ma lancée: ce chapitre-là aussi, sera gore. Enfin, la fanfic en elle-même sera gore. Mais vous êtes au courant de toute façon!

Bref, je remercie **Tsuishin** qui m'a aidée car j'étais bloquée sur un passage, et sa suggestion m'a évité des heures de cogitage _(ça se dit, ça?)_, ce qui me permet de vous poster le chapitre aujourd'hui. Youpi!

Autre truc incroyable: ça fait 5 semaines d'affilée que je poste un truc. Je pense qu'on peut dire que ça se fête.

Enfin bon, j'arrête parceque que sinon, je vais encore trop parler. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre VII : À revers_

Tout était sombre autour de lui, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'un épais brouillard noir. Il se sentait oppressé, effrayé, avait l'impression d'entendre des voix derrière lui, mais chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, cette brume épaisse lui obstruait la vue. Tout à coup, un cri déchirant brisa cette impression de silence lourd, pesant, de grésillement. Il sursauta, les dents serrées, l'impression de nausée l'étouffant presque. En face de lui, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds était au sol, ses chignons décoiffés et défaits, allongée dans une flaque de sang pourpre qui l'entourait et devenait de plus en plus large au fil des secondes. Sa robe déchirée et arrachée laissait voir sa poitrine déchiquetée d'une profonde marque de griffes, son cou était lacéré, son ventre était ouvert, sa peau en lambeaux. Ses côtes brisées étaient dirigées vers le ciel, et à côté d'elle, ses organes étaient répandus dans la mare de fluide qui s'étendait à présent jusqu'à l'horizon. À mesure que le temps passait, le corps semblait se décomposer en accéléré, une insupportable odeur de cadavre en décomposition et de viande avariée s'élevant dans l'air. Cette fois, c'était sûr, il allait vomir, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, mais il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de la scène morbide qui se jouait sous ses yeux, il était forcé de la comtempler, forcé de sentir ces abominables effluves entrer en lui et le faire pourrir de l'intérieur à son tour.

Soudain, la brume noire se fit de plus en plus lourde, l'enserrant, l'enlaçant, s'infiltrant dans sa bouche, dans ses narines, lui bloquant la respiration, l'empêchant de prendre la moindre bouffée d'air. Eijiro se sentit mourir, sent ses forces qui le quittent, remplacées par la panique. Mais bientôt, il ne peut plus se défendre, il ne peut plus bouger, et il sombre dans le brouillard.

« … Non ! »

Kirishima s'était brusquement redressé sur ses coudes, le souffle court, une sueur froide dégoulinant le long de son dos et de ses tempes, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, la gorge serrée et la bouche sèche. Perdu, hagard, il regarda autour de lui, et son angoisse se tarit peu à peu à mesure qu'il réalisait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir et se releva, avisant du coin de l'œil la silhouette de l'autre garçon. Le prince était toujours endormi, et il n'avait pas changé de position depuis la veille. Le feu s'était éteint, et il n'en restait plus que des cendres noires et grises qui maculaient le sol, et d'où dépassaient des morceaux de bois calcinés qui n'avaient pas brûlé pendant la nuit.

Le jour se levait à peine et baignait l'orée du bois d'une lumière apaisante, dorée, faisant briller la rosée déposée sur les herbes et les branches basses, comme un pâle matin de printemps frissonnant encore d'un hiver tenace. Eijiro frémit et croisa les bras sur son torse, son souffle créant un petit nuage de buée contre ses lèvres. Il grogna en sentant la plaie dans son épaule, preuve que ce qui s'était passé hier était bien réel. Il jeta un dernier regard au prince qui s'était légèrement pelotonné sur lui-même, puis décida de quitter le camp pour ramener de quoi manger au jeune homme. Il devait se nourrir dès son réveil s'il voulait reprendre des forces.

_§§§_

Dans la salle du trône en ruine de l'ancien palais de Gwanwyn, reposait sur les dalles poussiéreuses et froides le corps inerte d'une adolescente aux cheveux d'or. De minuscules veines bleues se laissaient apercevoir à travers ses paupières closes, et de larges cernes grises marquaient son visage creusé. Ses lèvres semblaient sèches et craquelées, presque violettes, et elle reposait allongée sur son flanc, un bras replié contre sa poitrine, l'autre étendu devant elle. Recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, une flaque sombre l'entourait, et une partie de ses organes dessinait une silhouette dans l'ombre de l'angle dans lequel on l'avait abandonnée.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la haute salle, accompagné d'une aura sombre, accablante. Elle provenait de l'homme assis sur le trône, qui semblait ne pas avoir quitté sa place depuis que le prince avait été jeté à ses pieds quelques jours plus tôt. À quelques pas de lui seulement, au bas des escaliers qui menaient à son promontoire, l'homme aux flammes, Dabi, le regard bas. À l'autre bout de la pièce, le dos appuyé contre un mur au fond de la salle, l'encapuchonné qui avait aidé l'adolescente à ramener le jeune roi au repaire, Kurogiri. La voix grondante de leur chef s'éleva dans l'air glacial des lieux.

« Tu dis qu'un Adarkin s'est introduit ici, qu'il a libéré le prince, et qu'il a tué Himiko ? »

Son timbre était profond, menaçant, et Dabi sentit ses paroles résonner dans sa cage thoracique, contre ses côtes. Il ferma les paupières. Les agrafes qui retenaient sa peau le démangeaient.

« Oui. Ce garçon s'est transformé en dragon lorsque Toga et moi avons tenté de les arrêter. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de savoir contrôler son pouvoir, et il l'a tuée sans le vouloir. Il semblait profondément secoué. J'ai pensé… »

Il se tut un instant, avant de se justifier :

« J'ai préféré les laisser fuir pour le moment. »

Ses yeux azur étaient cachés sous ses longs cils sombres, loin de la maigre lumière du jour qui entrait par la meurtrière dans le dos de l'homme et qui l'entourait d'un liseré doré, découpant sa silhouette massive dans la pénombre dans laquelle elle se confondait. Au fond de la pièce, l'encapuchonné détourna le regard.

« Tu sais que s'ils rentrent à Syrthio tous les deux, ils seront hors de notre portée, et nous ne pourrons plus prétendre à notre rançon, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. »

La voix de l'homme à la chair brûlée résonna jusqu'au plafond avant qu'un silence angoissant ne retombe, seulement troublé d'un frottement de tissu. Leur chef croisa les jambes, appuyant son coude sur l'accotoir de son trône. Dans son dos, un rayon de lumière parvint à se frayer un passage et vint mourir sur le sol, juste aux pieds de celui qui se tenait courbé devant lui.

« Qu'attendez-vous, dans ce cas ? »

Les deux hommes levèrent le visage de concert, et s'échangèrent un bref regard. Les agrafes dans le dos de Dabi le brûlaient maintenant à tel point que c'en était insupportable. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle :

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Un silence, comme si en face de lui, leur chef n'avait pas entendu. Un nouveau bruissement de tissu. Cette agitation ne présageait rien de bon. Le timbre grondant s'éleva aux dessus d'eux comme un coup de tonnerre :

« Qu'attendez-vous pour repartir à leur poursuite ? Empêchez-les de regagner le Royaume de Syrthio, et ramenez-les moi, _tous les deux_. »

Une pause. Un calme insupportable.

« Mais ne vous donnez pas la peine de remettre les pieds ici si vous avez les mains vides. »

Les regards de Dabi et Kurogiri n'osèrent pas défier le sien.

« Bien. » Furent les dernières paroles qui résonnèrent dans la haute salle.

_§§§_

Lorsque le prince ouvrit les yeux à son tour, les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les branches et glissaient sur sa peau comme des milliers de petits points lumineux. Il étouffa un bâillement avant de se redresser, la cape d'Eijiro glissant de ses épaules. Il s'étira, mais fut stoppé dans son mouvement par une décharge électrique qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Il jeta un œil à son flanc. Les saignements avaient cessé, mais il souffrait toujours. Vu à quel point les membres de l'Alliance s'étaient acharné sur son Infirma, il ne pourrait pas réutiliser son pouvoir avant encore quelques jours. Le sang séché maculait sa peau et ses vêtements, mêlé à la poussière qui noircissait son buste, ses bras, et son visage. Il se sentait horriblement sale. Il se redressa, titubant un peu, encore affaibli des séquelles des deux jours d'enfer qu'il venait de vivre.

Il était seul sur le camp. Un vent léger faisait frémir les feuilles à la cime des arbres. À quelques pas de lui, Blodyn broutait une touffe d'herbes au pied d'un frêne. Il la reconnut immédiatement et marcha jusqu'à elle. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son encolure, la bête releva la tête. Il glissa ses doigts sur son chanfrein, quand un bruissement dans son dos le fit brusquement se retourner. Eijiro venait de revenir.

Instinctivement, il recula, se serrant contre la jument qui regardait maintenant son cavalier, les oreilles dressées. Le jeune Adarkin se sentit un peu observé et se frotta l'arrière de la nuque. Dans son autre main, il tenait un petit sac de toile.

« Bonjour, Katsuki… Fit-il peu sûr de lui au vu du regard peu amène avec lequel le fixait le prince. Celui-ci avisa la bourse qu'il avait avec lui.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Gronda-t-il en désignant la sacoche du carmin du bout du menton.

-Ah, ça… Tiens, c'est pour toi, répondit le jeune homme en tendant le petit sac vers lui. Ce sont des baies, je les aies cueillies pour que tu puisses reprendre des forces… J'imagine que ce que tu as mangé hier n'a pas suffit. »

Katsuki fronça les sourcils. Son ventre se tordit en émettant un gargouillement plaintif. Il déglutit. En effet, il était encore affamé, mais maintenant qu'il avait un peu repris ses esprits, il était encore plus réticent à l'idée de se laisser aider, et qui plus est, par un inconnu. Il bomba le torse, ignorant la faim qui le tenaillait :

« Je n'en veux pas. Siffla-t-il avant de s'avancer pour le dépasser. Incrédule, Eijiro le suivit des yeux :

-Où vas-tu ? Tu dois rester avec moi !

-La ferme ! Gronda le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard noir. Je vais trouver de quoi me laver, je ne supporte pas d'être aussi sale. Et ne t'avise pas de me suivre ! Aboya-t-il en voyant que l'autre adolescent faisait mine de faire un pas vers lui.

-Bien… » Bredouilla seulement Kirishima, le sac toujours à la main, un air malheureux aux traits.

Le prince avait beau être superbe, il était absolument exécrable. Les paroles du conseiller du roi, Hawks, lui revinrent en mémoire : « _Un garçon extrêmement colérique connu pour ses crises à répétitions_ »… Oui, il comprenait de quoi il voulait parler, maintenant.

Il soupira et fit un pas vers sa jument pour flatter son encolure, un maigre sourire aux traits. « Toi au moins, tu ne me rejettes pas », lui murmura-t-il en se saisissant de ses rênes qu'il avait pendues à une branche pour les lui repasser sur la tête. Il abandonna le sac de baies avec le reste de ses autres vivres avant de se saisir de la selle.

Ils devaient se dépêcher de partir. Le soleil était déjà levé, et, même si la veille, l'homme aux flammes qui s'en était pris à eux n'avait pas fait mine de les poursuivre, il avait très bien pu changer d'avis dans la nuit. Plus vite ils rentreraient au royaume, plus vite le prince serait en sécurité. Dès qu'il reviendrait, ils quitteraient les lieux. Traîner dans ces bois ne faisait qu'augmenter son inquiétude.

Mais pendant qu'il était occupé à accrocher la sangle de la selle sous le ventre de sa monture, Eijiro cru percevoir un craquement lourd, feutré et lointain. Il s'immobilisa, tendant l'oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard, la dénotation se fit de nouveau entendre, et cette insupportable pression qui le tenaillait lui tordit les tripes. Il avait peur de connaître l'origine de ces bruits. Il avait peur qu'ils proviennent de leurs assaillants. Et Katsuki qui venait de s'éloigner, seul ! Sans prendre garde aux menaces de l'autre jeune homme, il abandonna sa jument pour aller à sa recherche. Il venait juste de partir, il ne devait pas être bien loin…

Alors qu'Eijiro s'enfonçait dans les bois, suivant à l'oreille le clapotis de la rivière qui traversait la forêt, à la recherche du prince, il tomba, au détour du tronc épais d'un vieux chêne centenaire, sur une pile de vêtements, éparpillés sur le sol parmi les feuilles mortes, qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Une cape vermeille bordée d'une fourrure beige, un pantalon au grain épais, une paire de bottes en cuir… C'étaient ceux de prince. Il devait être tout proche.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur tambourinait. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'avoir marché avec précipitation jusqu'ici, si c'était l'angoisse, ou si la source de ces battements désordonnés était toute autre… Un bruit aqueux lui fit relever la tête, et il aperçut, entre les arbres, les reflets brillants du soleil sur l'eau d'un lac. Il avança lentement, sans un bruit, jusqu'à venir se coller contre l'un des troncs d'arbre qui bordaient l'étang.

Les rayons de l'astre du jour miroitaient à la surface comme des milliers d'éclats de verre, bercés des flots crées par les mouvements du jeune homme qui était entré dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il se trouvait dos à lui, le visage baissé, le soleil glissant sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Il avança encore de quelques pas avant de laisser son corps entier aller en arrière, maintenant entré dans l'eau claire jusqu'au cou. Puis, il se releva, passant ses mains ruisselantes dans sa chevelure cendrée, rejetant la tête, poussant un léger soupir d'aise.

Les doigts agrippés contre l'écorce rugueuse, Eijiro déglutit, ne pouvant détourner les yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Les muscles de son dos roulant sous sa peau pâle, encore marquée de quelques traces de coups, les gouttelettes luisantes glissant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, le moindre de ses gestes dégageait une aura irrésistible, à tel point que, caché derrière son arbre, Kirishima n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était complètement hypnotisé par le jeune homme. Il sursauta et revint prestement sur terre lorsque le prince fit mine de se retourner dans sa direction. Il réalisa alors ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'empressa de retourner sur leur campement sans demander son reste, la raison de sa visite lui étant à présent complètement sortie de la tête. Les détonations avaient cessé, après tout, elles n'avaient peut-être été que le fruit de son imagination.

Lorsque que le jeune roi fut de retour, débarrassé du sang et de la crasse qui lui collaient à la peau, ses mèches de cheveux encore un peu humides, Eijiro était occupé à finir d'harnacher sa jument. En le voyant arriver, il détourna rapidement le regard, une chaleur incontrôlable lui brûlant le visage et le dos. Ça n'allait pas être facile de se sortir cette image de la tête, et il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir observé le prince à son insu. Mais le silence qui s'installait entre eux le rendait légèrement mal à l'aise, et il finit par balbutier :

« Euh… Est ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

Katsuki leva un sourcil et tourna le buste dans sa direction.

« Ouais.

-On devrait s'en aller sans plus attendre, si jamais l'Alliance nous poursuit… »

Mais Eijiro fut coupé dans sa phrase par un bruissement de feuilles fracassant. Il releva la tête et Katsuki se retourna vivement vers la source du bruit avant qu'un énorme loup blanc ne jaillisse d'entre les bosquets, à quelques mètres à peine d'eux.

Le jeune Adarkin sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. C'était Volk, il l'avait reconnue. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Katsuki qui bondit en un éclair sur Eijiro pour se saisir de l'une de ses deux dagues, accrochées dans son dos. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter, et ni une ni deux, la lame brandie en l'air, le prince se jeta sur l'immense bête avec la ferme attention de lui faire la peau. Le loup fit un pas en arrière, hérissant sa fourrure, et la dague fendit l'air, lui arrachant une touffe de poils argentés qui flottèrent dans les airs avant de retomber mollement à terre. Un grondement sourd retentit entre les crocs de la bête, et alors que Katsuki s'apprêtait à lui asséner un nouveau coup, visant la gorge, Eijiro s'élança vers lui et le retint fermement, passant ses bras sous ses aisselles pour le saisir par les épaules.

« Du calme ! Elle ne nous veut aucun mal ! »

Il resserra son emprise sur le prince qui se débattait violemment, manquant de lui donner un coup de couteau tant il était agité :

« Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas,_ lâche-moi_ ! »

Eijiro finit par libérer le jeune homme qui se retourna pour le fusiller du regard, essoufflé, le poing serré sur le manche de la dague à tel point que ses phalanges en étaient devenues blanches. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, mais, derrière eux, la silhouette trapue de l'animal se changea en une forme humaine, et une voix grave interrompit le prince :

« Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre ! Deux hommes en noir viennent dans votre direction, ils sont après vous ! »

Les deux garçons se raidirent. Katsuki inspecta la louve maintenant humaine de haut en bas, alors que de son côté, Eijiro devenait blême. Il déglutit :

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai…

-Qui es-tu, toi, au juste ? Gronda Katsuki en faisant un pas vers la louve, méfiant, l'arme toujours en main. Cette dernière, nullement impressionnée, lança :

-Tu n'as pas à te méfier de moi. Je connais Eijiro. Mais ce n'est pas le propos, vous devez vous en aller d'ici, et plus vite que ça. Le soucis… »

Kirishima, qui commençait à s'affairer, se retourna brusquement vers elle en entendant ses paroles :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Volk ? Un _soucis_ ?

-J'ai vu un des types traverser la forêt en direction de Syrthio. J'ai l'impression qu'ils essaient de vous prendre à revers. »

Eijiro grinça des dents :

« Mais comment… Comment va-t-on rentrer au royaume ?

-On s'en fout, rugit Katsuki, on les explose ! C'est pas deux incapables qui vont m'arrêter, qu'ils viennent !

-Vous devez faire un détour, trancha Volk, ignorant totalement les cris du prince. Le mieux serait que vous passiez par Hiems.

-Hiems ?! Non mais c'est une plaisanterie ? Gronda Katsuki qui vint se planter devant la jeune femme qui le dépassait de plus d'une tête.

-Je crains fort que non. C'est dans votre intérêt de les éviter plutôt que de tenter de vous battre contre eux. »

Les sourcils froncés, Katsuki fixait Volk d'un air meurtrier, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de troubler la louve le moins du monde. Soudain, la voix de l'autre Adarkin s'éleva :

« On va passer par Hiems. Trancha Eijiro. Les deux autres se retournèrent vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et son regard était dur. Katsuki sortit les crocs :

-C'est absolument hors de question. Syrthio est à deux pas ! On vas pas se laisser impressionner par ces petits joueurs !

-C'est à moi de prendre la décision ! Ta vie est entre mes mains et j'ai promis de te ramener vivant, quoi qu'il en coûte ! »

Eijiro avait levé la voix. Ses deux billes rouges étaient plantées dans celles d'en face, qu'il ne lâchait plus du regard. Il était déterminé, et quoi que puisse dire Katsuki, son choix était fait : ils ne rentreraient pas au royaume tout de suite. Si faire un détour pourrait leur permettre d'avoir la vie sauve, il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir. Alors que les deux garçons ne se lâchaient pas du regard, Volk se racla la gorge, les faisant se retourner de concert vers elle :

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais le temps presse. Eijiro, sors ta carte. Je vais vous indiquer le chemin à suivre. »

Kirishima acquiesça. Il dépassa Katsuki qui le regardait agir, n'en revenant pas de voir que ce garçon osait lui tenir tête. Il serra les dents, furieux. Parce que ce type pensait qu'il avait quelconque autorité sur lui ? Quelle blague !

Eijiro se dirigea vers ses sacs qu'il avait laissés au pied d'un arbre. Il se saisit de la carte qu'il déroula, Volk venant se placer dans son dos. Elle passa son bras au dessus du sien, lui indiquant du bout du doigt le chemin à suivre s'ils voulaient échapper aux bandits à leurs trousses :

« Nous sommes juste ici, à l'orée de la forêt, commença-t-elle, vous irez tout droit vers l'Ouest, puis vous prendrez la direction des Monts d'Irmgrad quand vous aurez quitté les bois.

-Bien, fit le jeune Adarkin qui suivait attentivement les consignes de la louve.

-Ensuite, vous traverserez le Royaume d'Hiems. Les nomades là-bas seront sûrement en mesure de vous aider.

-Et après ? Questionna Kirishima, nous reviendrons directement à Syrthio ?

-Mmmh, je ne vous le conseille pas. Vous feriez mieux de rester quelques temps entre Hiems et Aestas, histoire de vous faire un peu oublier.

-Entendu. Merci, Volk. »

Katsuki les regardait échanger, les sourcils froncés, un pli froissant son nez. D'abord Hiems, et maintenant Aestas ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Cette femelle voulait leur faire faire le tour du pays ? Plus il les écoutait parler, plus il avait envie de se tirer sur le champ. Mais la voix grave de la louve le coupa dans son monologue interne :

« Eijiro, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, la dernière fois ? Je vous protégerai et je les ralentirai pendant que vous partirez vers l'Ouest. Alors ne perdez pas une seconde de plus. »

Les doigts de Kirishima se resserrèrent sur le papier usé de sa carte qui se froissa légèrement. Il allait parler, mais la louve posa une main sur son épaule, plongeant ses perles d'or dans les siennes, coulant sur le jeune homme un regard doux et rassurant. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger plus de paroles. Eijiro ré-enroula la carte qu'il rangea soigneusement, puis se retourna vers le prince.

« Allons-y, fit-il à l'attention du jeune roi, mais ce dernier n'était pas du tout de cet avis.

-Je ne vais pas te suivre, siffla-t-il, je rentre à Syrthio. »

Eijiro écarquilla les paupières, d'abord déconcerté par la ténacité du jeune homme. Mais la surprise laissa bientôt place à l'irritation. Le dragon se laissait rattraper par sa peur et le mélange d'émotions qui le tourmentaient, il avait du mal à garder son calme.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui décide, scanda-t-il, la voix sourde, maintenant viens ici. _On s'en va_. »

Ce fut au tour de Katsuki de voir rouge. Jamais personne, hormis sa mère, la reine, n'avait osé s'adresser à lui de la sorte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour :

« Je suis le prince ! Cria-t-il, se rapprochant de l'autre garçon, ne me donne pas d'ordres !

-Ici, tu n'es pas le prince, alors ré-estime ton égo ! »

Eijiro se rapprocha à son tour. Les deux adolescents n'étaient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres, et leurs deux visages étaient tout proches. L'électricité et la tension qui flottaient dans l'air étaient palpables. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait prêt à céder. Sourde, la voix d'Eijiro s'éleva dans le silence qui était retombé l'espace d'un court instant.

« _Tu es sous ma protection, ordre des souverains. Si tu refuses de coopérer, je t'assomme et je te traîne à Hiems de force_. Son timbre n'avait jamais été aussi menaçant. _Est ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_ »

Katsuki serra les dents. Il déglutit. Il sentait ses oreilles bourdonner et son cœur cogner contre ses côtes. Il avait envie de hurler, il sentait la rage au bord de ses lèvres, mais le regard et l'autorité d'Eijiro lui faisaient presque peur. Sa voix grondante ne semblait même plus humaine, et lui rappelait le cri qu'il avait entendu la veille, lorsqu'il s'était difficilement traîné dans la forêt tandis qu'il se vidait de son sang, pendant que le dragon se battait contre l'Alliance. Ce souvenir lui fit froid dans le dos, et, pris d'un désagréable frémissement qui lui retourna le ventre, il finit par baisser les yeux, ses poings fermement serrés parcourus de tremblements incontrôlables.

Voyant que le jeune roi semblait avoir capitulé, Eijiro recula de quelques pas pour retourner auprès de Blodyn, se saisissant de ses rênes, prêt à monter en selle. Seulement, contrairement à ce à quoi semblait s'attendre l'Adarkin, le jeune homme lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers les vestiges de leur campement de la nuit précédente.

« Où vas-tu ? » Tonna Kirishima, mais Katsuki s'arrêta et se pencha pour ramasser l'aiguille d'obsidienne qui gisait entre les herbes folles et la mousse humide. Il la rangea dans sa botte tout en lançant à l'autre adolescent un regard noir, et revint dans sa direction.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, avec ça ? Questionna Eijiro, sur ses gardes.

-Ne m'adresse plus la parole. » Répondit seulement Katsuki, qui engouffra le bout de son pied dans l'étrier pour monter sur le dos de la jument sans un dernier regard pour celui qui l'avait tiré des cachots dans lesquels il avait été retenu prisonnier.

Le dragon soupira, se retournant une dernière fois vers Volk pour la remercier d'un signe de tête. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, cette dernière avait assisté à la scène, silencieuse, un sourcil levé, l'air dubitative. Le jeune homme monta à son tour, se plaçant dans le dos du prince, passant ses bras autour des siens pour se saisir des rênes. Eijiro le dépassait légèrement, et en sentant son buste se plaquer contre son dos et son souffle mourir contre son épaule, le cendré se raidit. Kirishima donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de leur monture, et la jument s'élança au galop entre les arbres, disparaissant bientôt, elle et ses deux cavaliers engloutis par la forêt.

« La bataille au Royaume de Gwanwyn est terminée, mais celle de la suite de leur voyage ne fait que commencer… » Souffla Volk pour elle-même avant de reprendre sa forme animale, quittant les lieux de par là où elle était arrivée, laissant derrière elle le camp précédemment agité à présent désert et silencieux.

_§§§_

Un claquement de sabots rapide, brutal, martelait la terre du sol acide de la forêt. Un cheval noir, paré d'une armure d'acier, un cavalier dissimulé par une cape sur son dos, filait à toute allure entre les arbres, soulevant les aiguilles mortes des épineux sur son passage. Le manteau de l'écuyer claquait au vent, soulevé par la vitesse et la cadence de la course de sa monture, ses mains gantées fermement agrippées aux rênes de cuir. Sous la capuche qui masquait son visage, deux points brillants luisaient dans la pénombre des sous-bois.

Le destrier fonçait droit devant, passant par dessus les obstacles de bonds graciles, retombant lourdement sur ses sabots à l'atterrissage. L'homme sur son dos n'était autre que Kurogiri, envoyé avec Dabi à la recherche du prince et de son sauveur. Ils s'étaient séparés à la sortie des terres mortes, et pendant que le manipulateur de flammes s'était lancé sur les traces des deux garçons, il avait le devoir de les attendre à l'entrée de Syrthio, où ils les empêcherait de regagner leur royaume.

Rendu sourd par le tourment lourd du galop de sa monture, l'homme n'entendit pas le bruissement du feuillage qui accompagnait sa course depuis plusieurs mètres. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il crut voir passer un éclair blanc dans son champ de vision, mais les arbres défilant à toute vitesse l'empêchaient d'y voir clair. Il raffermit son emprise sur les rênes de son cheval, quand tout à coup, l'éclat argenté qui semblait le pourchasser réapparut de nouveau. Son étalon souffla nerveusement, les oreilles plaquées en arrière. À présent il en était certain, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, était à sa poursuite. Lentement, il souleva sa cape d'une main, et enroula ses doigts autour du manche de la longue épée qui battait contre sa cuisse.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dégainer, paré à ôter la vie à l'être qui avait cru bon de le prendre en chasse, un loup immense, le poil hérissé, toutes griffes dehors, bondit d'entre les buissons et se jeta sur la croupe du cheval qui poussa un hennissement déchirant lorsque les crocs de la bête s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. L'animal perdit l'équilibre, tombant brutalement au sol, éjectant son cavalier dans le même temps, qui roula sur plusieurs mètres pendant que sa monture se débattait en vain contre le prédateur féroce qui lui arrachait des lambeaux de peau et lacérait ses flancs.

L'homme se redressa d'un bond et sa lame trancha l'air lorsqu'il la sortit en hâte de son fourreau, mais les yeux jaunes du loup suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, et il s'était jeté sur lui avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se mettre en garde. Sous le poids de l'immense animal, il retomba au sol, sa capuche glissant et découvrant la fumée noire qui composait son visage, les crocs acérés claquant à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Il tenta de repousser la bête, mais la louve faisait presque sa taille, et son corps massif l'empêchait de se débattre. Ses canines s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la chair de ses avant bras et de ses mains à mesure que l'encapuchonné tentait de la repousser, étouffant des cris sourds, mais lorsque les dents de l'animal rencontrèrent son abdomen seulement protégé du tissus qui le recouvrait, il ne suffit que d'un mouvement de tête à la louve pour ouvrir d'un coup bref le ventre de l'homme. Pendant que ses habits se teintaient d'un rouge sombre, il agitait faiblement son épée du bout du bras, tentant maladroitement d'asséner un coup de lame à l'animal qui l'évitait furtivement, revenant à l'attaque de part et d'autre de son buste pour croquer dans sa chair et trouer son corps de marques de crocs.

Lorsque le calme retomba sur la forêt, seulement troublé du hennissement plaintif et aigu du cheval mourant, et de la respiration désordonnée de son cavalier se vidant de son sang, tordu de douleur, la louve changea d'apparence, retrouvant sa silhouette humaine. Lentement, elle avança jusqu'au corps raide de Kurogiri, puis s'accroupit au dessus de lui, le visage neutre, ses perles dorées brillantes dans la pénombre, sa peau claire tâchée de son sang. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, découvrant ses crocs, et sa voix grondante s'éleva dans l'air glacial qui baignait la scène :

« N'approchez plus d'Eijiro, où vous aurez affaire à moi. Ton camarade sera le prochain.

-Tu n'es qu'une bête sauvage, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… Il n'y aura pas d'aube, pour eux. » Grogna l'homme sous elle, étendu dans la terre humide, projetant sur le visage de la louve des éclats de sang qui remontaient à sa gorge depuis son estomac ouvert.

Et dans un gargouillement de fluides et de viscères, il rendit son dernier souffle, restituant aux sous-bois le silence lourd qui se levait avec la brume. Bientôt, son cadavre ne serait plus qu'un squelette, témoin de la férocité des Loups de la forêt de Fanghorn.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Aïe aïe aïe, ça se corse entre nos deux présumés tourtereaux. Et là, vous vous dites: "_Mais comment ils sont supposés se pécho si ils se foutent sur la gueule comme ça ?_", eh bien moi, je vous réponds: "_Patience, mes agneaux. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre._"

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture, si oui (ou même non), n'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à me donner votre avis parce que ça me booste un max et ça me donne aussi des idées pour peaufiner le scénar' (ce qui est très cool).

Sur ce, je vous vous laisser pour aller prendre mon p'tit déj parce que je commence à avoir faim, je vous dis donc à très bientôt pour le c_hapitre 8_ qui est bien avancé bien que pas tout à fait terminé.

À la prochaine! _*fait au revoir avec sa main comme une débile*_


	8. Le début du voyage

Bonjour tout l'monde! Aujourd'hui je vous salue en direct de mon plat de sushis, et croyez-moi, ils sont délicieux.

Et comme j'ai rien à dire à part des conneries (_comme d'hab, quoi..._) je vous laisse à la lecture. On se retrouve en bas!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapitre VIII : __Le début du voyage_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Blodyn galopait à travers la forêt en direction de l'Ouest, les muscles bandés et le souffle court. Au dessus de la jument et de ses deux cavaliers, le ciel, lorsqu'il se laissait entrevoir entre les branches épaisses des sapins, n'était plus d'un bleu pâle comme ils le connaissaient à Syrthio, mais se teintait d'un gris morne et livide, et avec lui, se levait un souffle glacial, provenant de la mer.

Les doigts emmêlés dans les crins noirs du cheval, Katsuki frémit en sentant le froid s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de sa cape, venant mourir contre sa peau nue et frissonnante. Le corps d'Eijiro contre le sien lui procurait une légère chaleur, mais elle n'avait rien d'agréable. Elle le démangeait, le gênait, et sentir son contact devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge, qui n'avait cessé de grossir depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur camp de la veille. Prendre la direction de l'inconnu alors qu'il était si proche de chez lui le rendait tout bonnement malade, et il en voulait à l'autre jeune homme de l'avoir forcé de la sorte.

Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à sa gauche. Le paysage, ballotté par la cadence de la course de leur monture, était le même depuis des heures. Des troncs longilignes et sombres, des milliers et des milliers d'épineux qui s'agglutinaient les uns sur les autres et ne laissaient passer aucune lumière. À présent, ils devaient avoir dépassé son royaume depuis longtemps. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Il n'avait aucune envie de voyager.

Derrière lui, les doigts fermement agrippés aux rênes, Eijiro restait tendu et silencieux. Le regard au loin, il dirigeait sa jument droit vers leur nouvelle destination, la faisant slalomer entre les arbres, bondir au dessus des troncs décomposés qui jonchaient le sol, ou traverser une rivière en éclaboussant ses pattes de fines gouttelettes glacées.

Entre les deux adolescents, la tension demeurait, et ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis leur départ. Katsuki n'en avait aucune envie, et Eijiro, de son côté, ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si dur avec le prince, mais il était surtout troublé par cet aspect de sa personnalité qu'il ignorait lui-même : jamais il n'avait levé la voix de la sorte, jamais il n'avait parlé aussi agressivement à quelqu'un. La peur de se faire rattraper par les membres de l'Alliance lui avait clairement fait perdre les pédales. Il poussa un léger soupir. Il devait s'excuser auprès de Katsuki. Sa situation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça, il n'avait pas à l'empirer. Au contraire, son rôle était de le protéger, et même si le jeune roi le rejetait à chaque approche qu'il tentait, il avait envie de prendre soin de lui.

Kirishima fit ralentir sa monture quelques kilomètres plus tard. La forêt était à présent moins dense, les arbres se faisant plus épars. L'air glacial n'était plus une impression et un vent hivernal se levait entre les troncs, accompagné de minuscules flocons blancs. À travers les branches, les sommets enneigés des Montagnes d'Irmgrad se laissaient deviner, rendus troubles par le blizzard. Lorsque la bête s'arrêta totalement, ses sabots piétinèrent une fine couche de neige tombée au sol. Ils approchaient d'Hiems.

Eijiro mit un pied à terre. Katsuki, resté sur le cheval, lui jeta un discret coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, et tourna immédiatement la tête en voyant que l'autre garçon levait le regard vers lui. Le jeune roi s'emmitoufla dans sa cape, un nuage de buée se formant à la barrière de ses lèvres. La température avait grandement chuté et il était maintenant difficile de supporter le froid. Kirishima, qui avait lui aussi revêtu sa cape, se décida enfin à briser le silence :

« Et si on s'arrêtait un moment ? Je vais aller, euh… Je vais essayer de nous trouver quelque chose à manger. »

Seul un souffle de vent lui répondit. Katsuki, toujours dos à lui, le regard au loin, finit par murmurer :

« Fais comme tu veux. »

Le dragon serra les dents. Il finit par s'éloigner, le son de ses pas crissant dans la neige ne fut bientôt plus qu'un frisson lointain et Katsuki se retrouva seul. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'autre garçon n'était plus dans les parages, le prince descendit du cheval à son tour. Il flatta l'encolure de la jument qui tourna sa tête massive vers lui. Sa peau dégageait une chaleur apaisante. Il se recroquevilla contre elle, posant son front contra sa fourrure brune, les longs crins de l'animal se mêlant à ses mèches cendres. Puis, le prince laissa échapper un long soupir, emporté par le souffle du vent glacé des contrées du Nord-Ouest.

_§§§_

Eijiro s'enfonçait dans une forêt où le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le silence était lourd, pesant, presque irréel. Les flocons qui tombaient et venaient se déposer délicatement sur le sol et les sapins étaient plus gros et plus nombreux, à tel point qu'à présent, les branches étaient lourdes de neige, et le sol n'était qu'une étendue blanche qui se mêlait avec l'horizon. Le regard bas, il se laissait envahir par ses doutes, ne sentant pas le froid qui glissait sournoisement sur sa peau. Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant un froissement non loin de lui, et tomba nez à nez avec un renard qui le fixa avant de s'enfuir derrière les arbres.

Le jeune homme resta interdit un instant avant de revenir sur terre. Il devait se ressaisir. Il devait à tout prix trouver de quoi manger pour le prince, leurs réserves se faisaient maigres, et il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Lentement, il leva son bras en l'air et se saisit du manche de l'une de ses dagues, qu'il dégaina sans un bruit avant de partir sur les traces de la petite bête.

Seul le son de ses pas bruissait dans le silence des sous bois. Dans la neige, de minuscules marques de griffes laissaient deviner que le renard venait de passer par là. Le jeune Adarkin les scruta attentivement, tentant de les suivre, mais elles étaient trop floues, et bientôt, il perdit sa trace. Cependant, il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il ne devait pas être bien loin, il lui suffisait de patienter un peu et il finirait sûrement par montrer de nouveau le bout de sa truffe…

Alors que Kirishima s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans les bois, observant les alentours à la recherche de la moindre forme de vie, il tomba, au détour d'un large tronc mort, sur le trou béant d'une tanière creusée dans le sol. Il s'agenouilla prudemment à l'entrée. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était musquée, nauséabonde. Vu la taille de l'ouverture et la pestilence des relents qui s'en dégageaient, ce n'était pas le terrier d'un renard. Ce qui se terrait là-dedans devait être bien plus gros.

Il remonta son foulard devant son visage, fronçant le nez. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa lame. Puis, de sa main libre, il s'agrippa à une épaisse racine qui dépassait du sol, juste au dessus de la butte de terre, et se laissa glisser à l'intérieur de l'antre.

L'entrée était un long couloir étroit dans le quel il descendit difficilement, avant de déboucher dans l'accul, si large qu'il put presque s'y redresser totalement. La pénombre y était quasi-complète, la maigre lumière du jour n'arrivant pas à parvenir jusque dans les profondeurs de la terre. L'odeur de la nourriture pourrissante était lourde, et avant que ses yeux ne se fassent totalement à la pénombre, Eijiro sentit quelque chose de sec et dur craquer sous ses semelles. Il s'accroupit, glissant prudemment ses doigts sur ce qu'il pensait être une branche morte, mais la surface lisse et froide qu'il rencontra, ses courbes ovales et abruptes par endroits, ainsi que la fourrure desséchée qui la recouvrait l'informèrent qu'il venait de piétiner les vestiges d'une des proies de l'occupant de ce terrier. Il se redressa, sur ses gardes. Si ce qui se terrait là-dedans l'avait entendu, il rappliquerait d'une seconde à l'autre. Il tendit l'oreille.

Les secondes qui passèrent furent d'un tel silence que c'en fut presque malsain. Kirishima, toujours tendu et prêt à réagir au moindre bruissement, finit par réaliser que cette antre n'était sûrement pas occupée. Il rangea son arme, puis se retourna, prêt à remonter le long du couloir pour quitter ce souterrain à la puanteur infâme. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se faire à l'obscurité, s'apprêtant à sortir pour poursuivre sa chasse, un grondement dans son dos le fit se retourner brusquement.

Il serra les dents, le cœur dans la gorge et le ventre tordu par la surprise. Il lui était impossible de ne distinguer plus que la silhouette de l'animal massif qui venait d'apparaître en face de lui, la lumière se reflétant au fond de ses yeux étant la seule chose qui lui permettait de suivre son déplacement. La bête, feulant agressivement, avançait lentement, longeant les parois de sa tanière. Le souffle court, le jeune dragon l'imita, se tenant à distance.

Sans un bruit, il releva son bras pour se saisir de sa dague qui quitta son fourreau dans un crissement d'acier. La créature continuait d'avancer, à tel point qu'elle lui bloquait à présent l'accès à la sortie, acculant le jeune homme au fond de son repaire. Maintenant que sa silhouette poilue se détachait dans la luminosité quasi-inexistante de l'entrée de son terrier, Eijiro réalisa face à quelle genre de bête il se trouvait.

Il déglutit. Une face ornée d'un collier de fourrure, deux oreilles triangulaires surmontées d'une touffe de poils, une silhouette trapue prolongée d'une queue courte, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il venait de tomber dans l'antre d'un lynx.

Un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit. « _Le lynx chasse en s'approchant au plus près de sa proie pour pouvoir la capturer par surprise_ », il l'avait lu dans un livre, il y a longtemps, sans jamais imaginer qu'il devrait un jour devoir faire face à un tel prédateur. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et même si à présent, le fauve se mouvait dans la pénombre, le bruit de ses pas sur le sol jonché d'ossements de sa tanière était imperceptible.

Son emprise se resserra sur le manche de sa lame. Il devait attaquer le premier s'il ne voulait pas se faire réduire en pièces par les crocs et les griffes de la bête. Il fit un pas en avant, prêt à lancer l'assaut, mais le lynx fut plus rapide et bondit sur lui dès que le jeune homme fit mine de s'avancer.

Le dos du dragon cogna violemment contre la paroi de terre dans son dos, en même temps que l'arrière de son crâne, lorsque que le prédateur se jeta sur lui. La gueule ouverte, ses canines claquèrent tout près de son visage avant qu'il n'arrive à repousser l'animal qui roula au sol. Il donna un coup de couteau qui fendit l'air, suivit d'un deuxième, faisant reculer la créature qui gronda agressivement, ses deux billes fluorescentes dansant dans l'obscurité. Ce fut à son tour d'attaquer, un coup de patte violent, griffes sorties, qui rencontra la chair tendre de son bras seulement à moitié protégé par ses gantelets en maille. Eijiro recula en sifflant entre ses dents, sentant une brûlure profonde lui lacérer la peau, avant qu'un liquide chaud et odorant ne se mette à dégouliner abondamment le long de son bras, gouttant sur la terre et les débris qu'il piétinait dans sa bataille.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser dominer, mais il eut une seconde d'hésitation qui lui fut fatale.

Troublé par la douleur, il fit un pas en arrière, relâchant sa garde, baissant son arme. Le lynx se jeta de nouveau sur lui, le faisant trébucher en arrière, et planta ses crocs dans son épaule lorsque son dos rencontra brutalement le sol. Eijiro sentit son souffle se couper et les canines s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair et ses muscles, il sentait ses tendons se déchirer à mesure que le fauve mordait à plusieurs reprises, l'écrasant de tout son poids, prêt à dévorer l'intrus qui s'était glissé dans son antre.

Sous le coup de la surprise, il lâcha sa dague qui tomba entre les restes du lynx. Bloqué sous la bête qui s'acharnait sur lui, il tentait de se débattre, mais les crocs acérés fendaient toute chair à leur portée, s'enfonçant dans ses mains, son buste, son cou.

Ses doigts s'accrochaient et arrachaient par touffe la fourrure épaisse. Ses forces le quittaient et il n'arrivait pas à repousser l'animal, ses jambes battaient dans le vide, et sa respiration désordonnée et sifflante était recouverte par les grognements étouffés du félin. De nouveau, Eijiro se laissait dominer par sa peur et était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Sa panique montait avec l'odeur du sang qui envahissait l'accul, les mâchoires du prédateur ne lui laissant aucun répit. Allongé sous le corps massif du lynx, il était impuissant…

… Jusqu'à ce que, que dans ses gestes désordonnés, ses doigts ne rencontrent de nouveau le manche de sa lame tombée au sol. Il tâtonna entre les débris et les fragments d'os avant d'arriver à la saisir correctement, et d'un coup vif, trancha la gorge du fauve qui s'immobilisa instantanément, avant qu'un jet d'hémoglobine ne jaillisse de par sa jugulaire ouverte. La bête lâcha prise et recula à son tour dans un feulement de douleur, se tortillant sur elle-même. Eijiro s'empressa de s'éloigner jusqu'à se retrouver tout contre la paroi de terre de la tanière, le corps tremblant et le souffle court. Lorsque l'animal fit mine de revenir à la charge, le dragon, poussé par son instinct de survie, bondit le premier pour fondre sur lui, la longue lame de sa dague s'enfonçant entre les poils épais et la chair à plusieurs reprises, avant que le félin ne s'écroule au sol dans un râle d'agonie.

Quand le lynx rendit son dernier souffle, Eijiro était toujours cramponné au manche de sa dague, enfoncée dans le ventre de l'animal, les mains parcourues de tremblements incontrôlables. L'odeur du sang frais avait à présent totalement recouvert les effluves des charognes, rendant l'air brûlant et irrespirable.

Il laissa son propre corps retomber en avant le temps de reprendre ses esprits, son front rencontrant la fourrure épaisse et soyeuse du fauve encore chaud. Lentement, ses doigts se délièrent du manche poisseux de sang de son arme pour venir se perdre entre les poils de la bête. Il ferma les paupières, les serrant aussi fort qu'il le put, retenant un sanglot qui lui tordit les cordes vocales.

« … Je suis désolé… »

Mais il ne put pas retenir ses larmes, et bientôt, ses pleurs étouffés s'élevèrent dans la pénombre de l'antre.

_§§§_

De longues minutes plus tard, Eijiro rouvrit les yeux. Son visage était enfoncé dans une fourrure molle et réchauffait son corps vidé de forces. Il se redressa difficilement, tentant de distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, mais tout était sombre. Un odeur forte de viscères et de mort planait dans l'air lourd, et pourtant, des frissons glacés couraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où il se trouvait, avant de comprendre qu'il avait perdu connaissance contre le lynx auquel il venait d'ôter la vie.

Il tenta de se relever, titubant, se rattrapant de justesse contre la paroi du terrier. Il n'avait aucune énergie, et sentait le sang s'écouler encore abondamment de ses plaies. Il ne devait pas rester ici. Il devait sortir, ramener cet animal qu'il avait tué, retrouver le prince qu'il avait laissé seul… Ses paupières s'écarquillèrent. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient, au juste ? Combien de temps le jeune homme était-il resté sans surveillance, seul dans le blizzard ? Son ventre se retourna à cette simple pensée. Il se précipita tant bien que mal à l'entrée de la tanière, un souffle d'air frais venant mourir contre ses joues. Il jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, avisant le corps de la bête qui n'était qu'une silhouette dans la pénombre. La tirer hors de ce terrier en passant par cet étroit conduit qui menait à l'extérieur n'allait pas s'avérer être une mince affaire, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une seconde de plus.

Il revient sur ses pas, se penchant sur le corps massif du félin. La bête s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Lentement, Eijiro approcha sa main jusqu'à son échine, avant de le saisir par la peau du cou pour le tirer à l'extérieur.

La dépouille était lourde, et si la traîner jusqu'à l'entrée de sa tanière ne fut pas la tâche la plus difficile, la remonter jusqu'à l'extérieur fut exténuant pour le jeune Adarkin qui perdait beaucoup de sang. Il tira le poids mort avec difficulté, soufflant, une nausée désagréable le prenant à la gorge, jusqu'à ce que le vent glacé et la lumière pâle de l'extérieur ne l'accueille de nouveau. Eijiro le vécu comme une délivrance.

Il expulsa son propre corps et celui du lynx dès qu'ils quittèrent l'étroit couloir du terrier, se laissant retomber dans la neige glacée et immaculée, bientôt recouverte du rouge sombre de leur sang qui se diffusait sur la poudreuse fraîche. Essoufflé, Eijiro resta un instant les bras écartés, le dos dans la glace, le regard rivé sur le ciel pâle strié des branches dénuées des arbres. Devant son visage, un nuage de buée épais se créait à chacune de ses respirations, et l'air froid lui brûlait la gorge. Pourtant, il s'en fichait. Le froid anesthésiait son corps et la douleur de ses plaies disparaissait peu à peu, aussi, il finit par se relever, décidé à retrouver Katsuki qui l'attendait avec Blodyn.

Il se pencha sur le corps du fauve, saisit ses pattes avant et ses pattes arrière avant de soulever la bête pour la faire passer sur ses épaules. Il se sentait faible, mais en le portant ainsi, le poids était mieux répartit. Il observa les alentours afin de retrouver le chemin par lequel il était venu, et quitta la tanière, laissant dans la neige des traces de pas floues et de grosse gouttes pourpres.

Lorsqu'il retrouva l'endroit où il avait quitté Katsuki quelques temps plus tôt, le jeune roi et la jument étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, se protégeant tant bien que mal du blizzard, le garçon lové contre l'encolure de sa monture et la bête le cou replié contre lui. En l'entendant revenir, le prince sortit de sa léthargie et se retourna dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés et le regard noir.

« Ah, te revoilà enfin ! T'en as mis, du temps ! Qu'est ce que tu… »

Mais le cendré ne termina pas sa phrase, sa voix mourant dans sa gorge lorsqu'une fois face à l'autre adolescent, il vit ce dernier couvert de plaies et dégoulinant de sang, à tel point qu'il en avait laissé de longues traînées derrière lui. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se précipita auprès de lui, pris au dépourvu devant l'état de son camarade.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es battu ?

-Je t'ai ramené ça, souffla Eijiro en s'approchant de Blodyn pour se débarrasser de sa charge qu'il posa lourdement sur son dos, tu dois manger de la viande si tu veux reprendre des forces… »

Le carmin tituba avant de se retenir aux rênes, sous le regard inquiet du prince qui le suivait des yeux. La colère qui l'animait se tarissait peu à peu au profit d'un nouveau sentiment, bien différent, qui lui serrait la poitrine et lui brûlait le contour des yeux. Ce garçon… Il s'était battu pour le tirer des griffes des bandits de l'Alliance, l'avait protégé et nourrit, et à présent, revenait avec un animal contre lequel il s'était apparemment battu avec une férocité telle qu'il y avait laissé des plumes. _Pour lui._ Il déglutit. La haine et le ressentit étaient encore forts, mais Katsuki se sentait presque mal d'éprouver de telles émotions quand à ce jeune homme alors qu'il risquait littéralement sa vie pour la sienne. Il accourut de nouveau auprès de lui en le voyant faire mine de tomber en arrière.

« Hé, accroche-toi ! Ne me laisse pas ! »

Il le retint en agrippant son bras, l'aidant à se redresser. Son visage dépeignait un étrange mélange d'une rancœur pas tout à fait dissipée et d'une angoisse mal dissimulée. Eijiro semblait totalement vidé de son énergie, et son teint d'habitude légèrement halé était maintenant aussi pâle que les flocons qui tourbillonnait dans l'air dès que le vent glacial de la mer se levait sur la forêt. Un maigre sourire prit possession des traits du jeune Adarkin :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Je suis désolé…

-Gh… C'est pas le moment pour ça, allons nous-en d'ici. »

Katsuki glissa son pied dans l'étrier et bondit sur le dos de la jument, tendant la main à l'autre garçon resté à terre.

« Viens, monte. »

Eijiro se saisit de la main tendue du jeune homme, se hissant à son tour sur leur monture. Katsuki lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule :

« T'as pas intérêt à tourner de l'œil !

-Ça ira, essayons de trouver un endroit pour la nuit… »

Kirishima se saisit des rennes qu'il serra fermement, pourtant, il ne sentait plus ses doigts, engourdis par le froid et par la quantité de sang qu'il manquait à son organisme. Katsuki donna un coup de talon à la jument qui partit au trot, laissant derrière elle ses traces de sabots, la neige tombant à présent en lourds flocons recouvrant les tâches de sang et de pas qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux.

_§§§_

Le blizzard se levait, soufflant de plus en plus fort maintenant que les deux cavaliers quittaient la forêt de Fanghorn. Seuls quelques arbres les accompagnaient encore de temps à autre, mais le paysage commençait à changer. Face à eux, se dressaient les Monts d'Irmgrad, une chaîne de sommets rocailleux et tranchants, de la pierre grise recouverte d'une neige d'un blanc pur, noyé dans le brouillard qui tombait sur la vallée. Maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté les bois, ils se retrouvaient au pied de la montagne, longeant un cours d'eau provenant des glaciers, plus haut en altitude.

Le soleil commençait à décliner, et, caché sous l'épaisse couche nuageuse, le ciel n'était plus qu'une estampe peinte d'un encre presque pur. La vallée se laissait engloutir par le début de la nuit, et avec elle, le vent soufflait plus fort, accompagné de gros flocons qui tombaient en pluie. Eijiro et Katsuki n'avaient pas encore totalement quitté Syrthio, mais le changement de température était significatif : Hiems, le Royaume d'Hiver, n'était plus qu'à quelques pas.

À l'horizon, dansants derrière le blizzard, de maigres petits points lumineux témoignaient d'une activité humaine plus ou moins lointaine. Katsuki, le dos droit, les doigts emmêlés dans les crins de Blodyn, observait ces dizaines de petites flammes vacillantes. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute du peuple des nomades, mais au vu de la distance qui les séparait d'eux, ils ne les atteindraient jamais avant le lever du jour. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient trouver un abri pour la nuit s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir de froid, ni faire face à la tempête de neige qui s'annonçait.

Derrière lui, Eijiro était immobile et silencieux. De temps à autres, le jeune roi jetait un coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer de son état. Lorsque ses mains frôlaient les siennes, tenant les rênes, il les sentait aussi froides que de la glace. Il ne le laissait pas deviner, mais il était inquiet. Il observait attentivement les alentours à l'a recherche d'un endroit où ils pourraient faire une halte, mais les flancs de pierre abrupte de la montagne ne leur laissaient pas beaucoup de possibilités.

Alors qu'il commençait à se mordre nerveusement la lèvre, un poids contre son épaule le fit se tendre. Il se retourna brusquement, prêt à gronder contre l'autre jeune homme, mais s'abstint lorsqu'il réalisa que ce dernier était inconscient. Il tira sur les rênes de la jument qui stoppa, soufflant bruyamment.

« Hé, réveille-toi ! »

Eijiro cligna des paupières dans un grognement étouffé. Il était à bout de forces. Il murmura quelque chose, que Katsuki ne comprit pas.

« Merde… Eijiro, c'est ça, hein ? Ne t'endors pas ! »

Le prince prit ses mains qu'il entoura autour de sa taille. Il frissonna au contact de sa peau littéralement gelée contre la sienne. Ce froid devenait insupportable.

« Accroche-toi à moi. Si tu tombes, je ne ferai pas demi-tour pour te récupérer ! »

Katsuki se saisit des rennes et talonna la jument pour qu'elle reparte, la lançant au galop. Il devait faire vite, la vie d'Eijiro était en danger. Secoués par la course de la bête, Bakugo sentit l'emprise de Kirishima se faire de plus en plus molle autour de lui. Il rattrapa son bras pour le maintenir autour de sa taille, étouffant un grognement rageur. Lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais il n'avait pas le cœur de le laisser derrière lui et de l'abandonner à son sort.

Alors que la pénombre devenait de plus en plus présente, faisant disparaître les sommets d'Irmgrad dans la nuit, les yeux du prince s'accrochèrent dans sa course sur une cavité sombre dans la pierre, au détour d'un flanc abrupt. Il fit faire un demi-tour brusque à sa monture qui émit un hennissement de protestation, avant de se laisser diriger jusqu'à ce renfoncement qui avait attiré l'attention du jeune roi.

Une ouverture était taillée dans la pierre, haute d'un peu moins de deux mètres et pas plus large que deux hommes. À cause de la pénombre, Katsuki ne fut pas capable de dire si ce creux qui semblait être une grotte serait assez profond pour les accueillir tous les trois. S'il voulait en avoir le cœur net, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'aller vérifier. Il descendit de la jument, se saisissant de ses rênes au niveau du mors pour l'attirer avec lui à l'intérieur de la crevasse.

Dehors, la lumière du jour avait presque complètement disparu, mais il faisait aussi noir dans cette cave de fortune que dans le plus profond des sommeils. Katsuki ne voyait pas où il posait les pieds, pourtant la caverne semblait assez haute, car le claquement des sabots de la jument résonnait jusqu'à n'en plus finir à mesure qu'ils tâtonnaient dans l'obscurité. Après avoir avancé de plusieurs pas, sur trois mètres environ, le prince finit par s'arrêter. Il se retourna, et ne distingua que difficilement la silhouette de la jument et de l'autre garçon qui l'accompagnait, à présent allongé sur le dos de la bête, absent de toute énergie. L'adolescent revient sur ses pas, s'approchant de lui. Il souffla :

« Tu es toujours en vie ? »

Il posa une main hasardeuse sur ce qu'il supposait être son bras, avant que ses doigts ne rencontrent le liquide poisseux et chaud qui s'écoulait de ses plaies. Il la retira vivement au contact, surpris, la ramenant contre lui. Il resta un instant en proie à l'hésitation, interdit, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire à présent qu'ils avaient trouvé un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri.

La jument souffla, et tourna la tête dans la direction de ses deux cavaliers, cognant du bout du museau l'épaule du cendré. Le prince se retourna en grondant, sifflant entre ses dents un : « _Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire, toi ?_ » à peine menaçant. Il finit par soupirer à son tour, puis se décida enfin à faire descendre Eijiro du cheval. Il attrapa son bras, qu'il fit passer par dessus son épaule, et le hissa comme il le put sur son dos. Il sentit son flanc le lancer douloureusement sous l'effort mais serra les dents.

« C'est pas croyable, tu pèses une tonne ! » Râla le jeune roi en le tirant un peu plus loin avant de l'allonger précautionneusement au sol. L'Adarkin gémit doucement lorsque sa tête roula sur le côté, et le prince retourna auprès de leur destrier pour fouiller dans le sac de jute à la recherche de quoi allumer un feu. Ils en avaient besoin pour se réchauffer, et s'il voulaient faire cuire cet animal que le rouquin avait ramené… D'ailleurs, la bête gisait toujours sur le dos de la jument. Le visage déformé par un rictus écœuré, le prince poussa le cadavre du fauve jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe lourdement sur le sol, libérant Blodyn de sa charge. Il se frotta rapidement les mains avant de reprendre sa recherche.

Ses mains rencontrèrent d'abord le papier rugueux et usé de la carte du pays qu'Eijiro transportait avec lui. Il la poussa sur le côté, mais, mis à part ça, le sac était presque vide. Il ne sentit que la peau lisse d'une pomme ronde qui roulait au fond du sac, la croûte rugueuse d'une miche de pain séchée, le cuir rêche de la gourde vide, et les contours de la minuscule sacoche qu'il lui avait présentée plus tôt dans la matinée. Katsuki s'en saisit, ses doigts se crispant autour du tissu. Elle était légère, ne contenant quelques baies, des airelles et quelques myrtilles que l'adolescent avait ramassées pour lui. Le prince la poussa elle aussi, et trouva enfin de fines branches sèches oubliées au fond du sac. Il les sortit à la hâte avant de revenir auprès d'Eijiro.

En tant normal, de simple brindilles seules n'auraient pas suffit à faire partir un feu. Mais Katsuki était un Dranëgil. Son Infirma, charcutée, lui avait fait perdre ses pouvoirs, mais à présent que l'aiguille d'obsidienne ne meurtrissait plus ses chairs, il sentait la chaleur de sa force revenir lentement mais sûrement en lui, la puissance offerte par ses parents redevenait peu à peu sienne.

Le cendré crispa les doigts, serra les poings à plusieurs reprises, tentant de chasser le froid qui engourdissait ses membres. Ses blessures le faisaient encore souffrir, mais tout à l'heure, pendant qu'il attendait le retour d'Eijiro, blottit contre Blodyn, dans un élan de désespoir, se sentant geler, il avait réussit à créer quelques maigres étincelles au creux de ses paumes.

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Il allait y arriver. Il était plus puissant à son âge que ses géniteurs à présent adultes, il maîtrisait son pouvoir à la perfection et il sentait la chaleur de ses flammes remonter lentement dans tout son organisme. Sa main se posa à plat sur les branches sèches qui craquèrent au contact. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, et le prince ne sut pas s'il s'agissait du froid, ou si la cause de ces frémissements était la même que celle qui lui retournait le ventre, si cette frayeur sourde était celle qui lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille qu'il ne récupérerait pas totalement son pouvoir.

Il ignora ses doutes, serrant les dents. Il suffirait d'une étincelle pour les réchauffer tous les deux, juste une… Savoir que leur survie tenait littéralement entre ses mains l'aiderait peut-être à libérer sa lumière.

_§§§_

Lorsqu'Eijiro rouvrit les paupières, encore vidé de ses forces à tel point que le simple fait de bouger la tête lui semblait impossible, le prince était penché au dessus de lui, auréolé d'une lumière orangée qui découpait sa silhouette en une ombre nette. En le voyant ouvrir les yeux, le cendré se redressa d'un bond. Son visage semblait moins courroucé que d'habitude, bien que ses sourcils soient froncés, son regard rubis planté dans le sien encore embrumé. Les deux larges boucles d'oreilles qui pendaient à ses lobes tintèrent lorsqu'il se redressa, et il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main. Eijiro aurait juré sentir une pression sur ses lèvres, avant de réaliser qu'une substance pâteuse envahissait sa bouche. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question que la voix rauque du prince s'éleva :

« Avale. Que je ne me sois pas donné tout ce mal pour rien. »

Encore déphasé, le dragon ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et obéit. Il déglutit, puis se passa le bout de la langue sur les lèvres. De la viande… Le prince l'avait nourri ?

Eijiro se redressa sur ses coudes en grognant. Il cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois, laissant son regard balayer l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne sentait plus le vent glacial qui s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de ses vêtements, mais une douce chaleur venait à lui par vagues, accompagnée du crépitement d'un foyer. La lumière du petit brasier se reflétait sur les parois qui les protégeaient, faisant danser les ombres des reliefs de la pierre. Le souffle plaintif du vent s'entendait toujours, mais il semblait lointain. Encore un effort, et le jeune homme réussit à s'asseoir en tailleur, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses. Il se passa une main fébrile sur le front.

À sa droite, le prince s'était agenouillé. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, comme s'il surveillait son état. À bien y regarder, ses sourcils froncés n'étaient peut-être pas témoins de sa colère, mais plutôt d'une inquiétude mal dissimulée… Seulement, Eijiro était encore trop embrumé par la fatigue pour s'en douter. L'Adarkin releva la tête, ses billes rouges rencontrant celles du jeune roi.

Dans le feu, une vieille branche éclata, s'en suivi un court silence. Katsuki finit par souffler :

« Comment tu te sens ?

-… Je suis épuisé. » Répondit seulement Eijiro en baissant de nouveau les yeux sur son propre corps.

Il se souvenait peu à peu de sa lutte à mort contre le lynx. La suite des évènements était floue dans sa tête, et il ne se rappelait pas être arrivé ici. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses questionnements, son regard tomba sur ses plaies bandées, ses bras, son buste. Il porta ses mains à son cou, et sentit une bandelette de tissu fermement accrochée autour de celui-ci. Il ne saignait plus. Il se retourna vers le prince.

« C'est toi qui ?… »

Sans répondre, le jeune homme se contenta de détourner le regard, cachant le bas déchiré de sa cape derrière lui. Les bandages qui entouraient ses blessures étaient de la même couleur, non pas car ils étaient teintés de sang frais, mais car ils provenaient de l'habit de l'adolescent.

Eijiro quitta alors le prince des yeux pour examiner les alentours. Au dessus du brasier crépitant, d'épais morceaux d'une viande foncée grillaient sur les braises ardentes. Blodyn, à quelques pas d'eux, somnolait, le bout du museau frôlant la pierre abrupte de la grotte qui les abritait. Sa selle reposait plus loin et la bride qui lui entourait le museau gisait au sol. Le dragon se racla la gorge.

« Tu... Tu t'es occupé de tout ?

-Évidemment, imbécile. Tu me prends pour un incapable ? »

Kirishima ne put empêcher un discret gloussement. Le jeune homme restait quand même fidèle à lui même…

« Tu as un bon fond, finalement. Je le savais.

-Ferme-la ! Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir arrêté ton hémorragie. »

Un nouveau rire de la part du dragon qui étouffa un geignement en sentant une douleur le tirailler lorsqu'il s'agitait trop. Il se calma et reprit :

« Comment as-tu fait pour allumer le feu ? »

Le prince écarquilla les paupières. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question de la part de l'autre jeune homme, en fait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils discutent tous les deux de la sorte. Depuis qu'il l'avait libéré des cachots du Royaume de Gwanwyn, c'était la première fois.

« Avec mon pouvoir. Répondit-il seulement, un peu sur la réserve.

-C'est vrai que tu es un Dranëgil… Je ne t'avais même pas demandé de quoi il s'agissait. »

Le cendré se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Après tout, ils allaient encore rester ensemble pour un bon bout de temps, alors autant le lui montrer tout de suite… Lentement, il ouvrit les doigts pour dévoiler sa paume. Eijiro suivait ses gestes avec attention, curieux de connaître le pouvoir du jeune homme. Katsuki sentit sa main se crisper, puis sa peau chauffer, et enfin, se mirent à jaillir de lumineuses étincelles dont le son crépitant résonna entre les parois de la grotte, les éclats jaunes et blancs se reflétant au fond de ses prunelles rouges.

Le dragon resta subjugué devant l'éclat lumineux quelques instant, avant que Bakugo ne referme ses doigts, étouffant les étincelles qui moururent en une minuscule colonne de fumée. Kirishima souffla :

« Alors tu peux de nouveau l'utiliser, malgré ta blessure ?

-Tu étais au courant pour l'Infirma ? »

Le dragon hocha la tête. Le prince lui, se contenta de détourner de nouveau le regard. Un silence s'éleva entre les deux hommes. Les yeux grenats d'Eijiro se posèrent sur le visage du jeune roi. Le regard dans le vague, ses traits étaient relâchés. Il avait l'air de réfléchir, et, plus rare encore, ne semblait ni en colère, ni contrarié. Les lumières glissaient sur sa peau veloutée, faisant danser son ombre au sol. Kirishima sentit une drôle de chaleur lui gonfler la poitrine. Pour la première fois, il ne sentait ni tension, ni malaise entre eux. Et surtout, il se sentait reconnaissant… Il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le tissu pourpre de ses bandages. Sa voix brisa le silence :

« Merci, Katsuki. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

L'adolescent se retourna vers lui. Une jambe était repliée contre son buste, autour de laquelle il avait passé ses deux bras, qui cachaient le bas de son visage. Il le fixa un instant avant de redresser légèrement la tête. Un rictus avait pris possession de ses lèvres.

« On est quittes. »

Eijiro déglutit. Il sentit la chaleur se faire soudainement plus intense, et détourna le regard en tirant sur son col. C'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait.

Et décidément, il ne pouvait pas le nier : le prince était magnifique.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_ (note : L'accul ou donjon, cavité ronde qui sert de domicile au cœur du terrier.)_

OH MON DIEU! Mais... Serait-ce un_ rapprochement_ que je vois? Improbable.

Vous savez ce qui est drôle? C'est d'écrire un chapitre où les persos se gèlent littéralement les couilles alors qu'il fait quarante degrés dehors. Youpi, vive la canicule! _(J'ai chaud.)_

Je me suis pas mal inspirée du film _"Princesse Mononoké"_, surtout pour une certaine scène que, je pense, vous aurez reconnue. Voilà, c'était le fun fact_ (non)_ du jour.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, personnellement j'ai passé un bon moment à écrire, ça fait plaiz' de voir que la petite bombe sur pattes finit par s'ouvrir peu à peu. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre lecture, même pour deux petits mots ça fait toujours chaud au cœur d'avoir les retours des lecteurs!

Sur ce, je vous dit à dans un nombre indéterminé de semaines pour le chapitre neuf, d'ici là, buvez un max de _Cristalline_ pour pas mourir de chaud.

À plus!


	9. Le Royaume d'Hiems

Bien le bonjour, ffnet! Aujourd'hui (enfin, y'a deux jours) j'ai ENFIN BOUCLÉ LE CHAPITRE NEUF, HELL YEAH! _*confettis*_

Bref. Pour aujourd'hui, attendez vous à des situations propices (à quoi? Je vous laisse trouver), de la pluie et du vent, et une statue en bois. Ça vend du rêve, hein? Comment ça, _non_? Vous pouvez pas savoir si vous avez pas encore lu!

Non, en vrai, je suis très la joie de pouvoir enfin poster la suite de cette fanfic'. Après _Flirt_ je me sens gonflée à bloc hihi et j'ai une bonne grosse dose d'idées pour la suite surtout que **le ship** sera de plus en plus présent, mes amis. On entre _ENFIN_ dans le vif du sujet.

Bien, avant de m'étaler une fois de plus, je ne dirai qu'une chose: **les chiens, c'est trop mignon**, et bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre IX : Le Royaume d'Hiems_

L'air était humide et glacial. De temps à autre, une perle d'eau cristalline gouttait depuis la paroi de pierre et venait mourir sans bruit dans la neige fraîche tombée durant la tempête qui avait sévit toute la nuit. Ce matin, le calme était complet. Les flocons ne tombaient plus et formaient au sol une couche épaisse et uniforme, encore vierge de toute trace. Un vent glacé soufflait toujours, sifflant lorsqu'il s'infiltrait dans les cavités de la pierre abrupte de la grotte, et le ciel était sombre, menaçant, d'un gris profond et envoûtant qui laissait présager qu'après la tempête de neige de la veille, les deux voyageurs connaîtraient l'orage et l'averse.

Katsuki se tenait droit dans l'entrée, l'épaule appuyée contre la pierre, les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard perdu au loin, sur les pics noyés dans la brume qui flottait autour. Le froid se déposait sur sa peau nue, et il retint difficilement un frisson lorsque le vent fit claquer sa cape déchirée dans une bourrasque, s'engouffrant dans le peu de vêtements qui recouvraient ses épaules. Le prince tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement dans son dos. Le dragon qui l'accompagnait se réveillait à son tour.

Eijiro émergea de sous l'épaisse fourrure de lynx qu'ils avaient partagé durant la nuit, les protégeant du froid rude de l'hiver d'Hiems. La peau de bête glissa et retomba et mollement au sol lorsqu'il se leva pour s'étirer, étouffant un bâillement tout en faisant craquer son dos. Le sol de la grotte n'était pas des plus confortables. Autour de son cou et de ses bras, les bandelettes de tissu devenaient lâches, s'étant desserrées pendant son sommeil.

Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le prince et sembla soudainement bien plus réveillé.

« Ah, Katsuki… Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

-Pas vraiment. » Grogna Bakugo qui s'engouffra dans la grotte à son tour pour se protéger du froid.

Kirishima le suivit du regard avant d'aller jeter un œil vers l'entrée de la grotte, scrutant l'extérieur, puis retournant immédiatement auprès du prince.

« Quel froid ! » L'adolescent se réchauffa comme il le put en frottant ses bras alors qu'un nuage de buée se formait lorsqu'il parlait.

Il se saisit de sa cape, laissée au sol, dans laquelle ils s'étaient enroulés pour dormir, et la passa sur ses épaules. Puis, il saisit la fourrure qu'il attrapa elle aussi avant de la mettre sur le dos du prince.

« Voilà, fit-il en l'ajustant sur son buste, ça devrait te protéger. »

Katsuki le laissa faire sans dire un mot, mais ne le quitta pas un seul instant du regard. Il réajusta la peau de bête et fit glisser ses doigts entre les poils épais et soyeux. Elle lui tenait beaucoup plus chaud que sa simple cape, et il devait avouer que c'était bien plus confortable ainsi. Il resta un instant interdit, le regard posé sur la fourrure tachetée de brun dans laquelle ses doigts se perdaient. Lorsqu'il releva le nez, Eijiro était déjà occupé à rassembler leurs maigres affaires.

« On ne devrait pas traîner, fit-il en fourrant tout ce qu'il avait entre les mains dans son gros sac de jute. L'Alliance est sûrement encore à nos trousses.

-Je suis en train de récupérer mes pouvoirs. Qu'ils viennent, je n'ai pas peur. »

Le dragon se saisit de la selle qu'il posa sur le dos de sa jument.

« Je sais, mais nous sommes tous les deux affaiblis. S'ils sont plusieurs à nous tomber dessus, ils prendront peut-être le dessus et je ne veux pas que nous prenions un risque aussi grand. Et puis… »

Ils ne savaient pas que, plus tôt, Volk avait réglé son compte à l'un d'eux, mais le manipulateur de flammes rodait toujours. Eijiro s'arrêta dans sa tâche et planta ses yeux dans ceux du prince.

« Tu n'as pas_ totalement_ récupéré tes pouvoirs, n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune roi écarquilla d'abord les paupières, avant de se retourner d'un coup d'épaule. La réalité semblait dure à entendre. Il fronça les sourcils et siffla :

« Tss, boucle-la. Je suis largement capable de les éclater, que j'ai en ma possession la totalité de ma force ou non.

-C'est avant tout une question de survie, Katsuki. »

Le dragon accrocha la sangle sous le ventre de sa monture et ajusta les rênes de son harnais. Puis, il resserra les bandages autour de son cou et de ses bras, prenant une extrémité du tissu entre ses canines acérées, tirant sur l'autre. La douleur de ses plaies lui envoya une légère décharge électrique qu'il ignora. L'important, c'était qu'il ne saignait plus.

Il ne laissa pas au prince le temps de rétorquer, sachant pertinemment que la question de se battre ou non contre les bandits était sujet de discorde.

« Allez, en selle. Nous partons. »

_§§§_

Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude lorsqu'il montaient sur le dos de leur cheval, Katsuki était devant, près de l'encolure, les doigts cramponnés à l'épaisse selle de cuir ou entremêlés dans les crins de l'animal. Eijiro était derrière, le protégeant de ses deux bras puissants passés autour de lui, tenant les rênes fermement aux creux de ses paumes pour guider leur monture, la pointe de ses bottes glissée dans les étriers. Il était encore très tôt lorsqu'il quittèrent leur abri de fortune, à tel point que le soleil ne semblait pas encore s'être levé. De toute façon, les nuages qui planaient au dessus du royaume d'hiver étaient si noirs que le moindre rayon de jour n'aurait pu poindre à travers. Le vent glacial qui soufflait sur les terres battait contre tout obstacle, soulevant en une pluie fine la neige tombée au sol. La légère brise se transformait en une véritable bourrasque, venant souffler contre les deux garçons, leur faisant plisser les yeux et respirer un air glacial qui leur brûlait les poumons.

Quelques fois, un grondement lointain retentissait sur la vallée. Un orage se préparait, poussé par la brise glacée qui venait de la mer, et les deux cavaliers sentaient qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à ne pas se trouver dessous lorsqu'il éclaterait.

Kirishima talonna sa jument qui peinait à avancer dans l'épaisse couche de neige, mais la bête hennit comme pour protester, et le jeune homme, attentif, la fit s'arrêter. Le prince se retourna vers lui :

« Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

-Il y a trop de neige, Blodyn peine à avancer si nous restons sur son dos. On devrait descendre.

-Et continuer à pied ? Tu sais combien de temps ça va nous prendre ?

-On ne peut pas se permettre de l'épuiser inutilement. Et puis, poursuivit le dragon en mettant un pied à terre, s'enfonçant dans la poudreuse, la neige n'est peut-être pas aussi épaisse partout. »

Le jeune roi étouffa à peine un soupir ennuyé, et finit par descendre du cheval à son tour. Il posa une main sur la peau chaude de l'animal, et Eijiro fit passer les rênes de celui-ci par dessus sa tête massive. Lorsqu'un souffle de vent vint cogner contre eux, les piquant des milliers de petits flocons givrés déposés au sol, Katsuki resserra sa fourrure contre lui et ils se remirent en route.

Sous leurs pas, l'épaisse masse blanche crissait, s'effritait et s'effondrait, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre et redoubler d'efforts pour avancer. À certains endroits, la couche leur arrivait au niveau des genoux, et des grumeaux glacés se glissaient sournoisement dans leurs bottes et leurs vêtements. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche seulement, leurs bas étaient déjà trempés.

Katsuki serrait les dents. D'une main, il se tenait à la selle pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, et de l'autre il serrait la fourrure du lynx contre son cou dans lequel le vent glacé s'engouffrait. Depuis qu'Eijiro l'avait sortit des cachots de Gwanwyn… Non, depuis son enlèvement, il survivait dans des conditions plus que déplorables. Lui qui était né prince, qui avait grandit dans un château où régnait l'opulence, lui qui n'avait jamais manqué de rien et qui avait passé toutes ses nuits dans un lit moelleux et chaud aux draps soyeux se retrouvait à traverser un désert de neige, affamé, frigorifié, affaiblit et loin de ce monde qu'il avait toujours connu.

Il ne disait rien mais n'en ressentait pas moins. Il était épuisé. Et pourtant, bien qu'au fond de lui, il ne rêvait que de retrouver le confort de son palais, une nouvelle pensée se glissait insidieusement dans un coin de son esprit, un sentiment qui le hantait de plus en plus et dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Sur la selle de cuir, ses doigts gelés se resserrèrent, et sa mâchoire se contracta encore plus.

Ses pas s'enchaînaient dans la neige, mais il restait silencieux.

Pendant ce temps, le paysage défilait bien moins vite que lorsque Blodyn traversait les vastes terres au galop. L'étendue blanche semblait infinie, elle s'étalait partout et seuls quelques sapins solitaires pointaient à travers la couche claire et lumineuse, la maculant de minuscules épines noires tombées au sol.

Au loin, au pied des Montagnes d'Irmgrad, comme protégé par les imposants sommets qui s'étendaient face à eux, des dizaines de petites tâches brunes pointaient à travers la couche immaculée qui s'était déposée sur les terres, marquant l'emplacement du camp des nomades d'Hiems que Katsuki avait aperçu la veille grâce à la lueur de leurs flammes. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour et que la tempête de neige ne créait plus ce rideau qui leur obstruait la vue, ils pouvaient le voir d'où ils étaient. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres, un peu en contrebas. Plus loin encore, se fondant avec l'horizon, une étendue grisâtre et immobile : la mer. C'était de là que venait ce vent infernal qui soufflait sans cesse. Seulement, ce matin, les toits semblaient bien plus inaccessibles et chaque pas fatiguait un peu plus les deux voyageurs qui ne voyaient aucune croissance dans leur avancée. Même la jument soufflait d'épuisement, obligée de faire de larges enjambées pour pouvoir progresser elle aussi.

Eijiro, lui, avait mis de côté sa fatigue et marchait plutôt vite, ignorant le froid et la faim, oubliant presque qu'il était accompagné. Ce fut la voix rauque du prince qui le sortit de son hypnose.

« Hé. Tu vas trop vite. »

Le dragon s'arrêta soudainement. Katsuki, qui marchait juste derrière lui et qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme, lui rentra dedans.

« Merde, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Si tu te contentes de ralentir, ça suffit largement ! Gronda le jeune homme en se massant le front.

-Désolé ! L'Adarkin s'empressa de s'excuser. Il s'était retourné vers l'autre garçon et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue pour lui faire relever la tête. Tu n'as rien ?

-C'est bon, le coupa l'adolescent qui le repoussa avant qu'il n'ait pu voir. Eijiro recula, gêné.

-Ah, excuse-moi…

-Arrête de t'excuser et avance, plutôt, fit Bakugo entre deux inspirations. Il semblait à bout. Kirishima s'enquit :

-Est ce que tout va bien ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que ça va. Avance, j'ai dit. »

Il hésita une seconde, puis finit par s'exécuter, sous le regard dur du jeune garçon qui maintenait ses paroles. Le dragon et le prince se remirent en route, à une cadence moins soutenue. Eijiro commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait son camarade de route. Le jeune roi était un garçon fier, à l'égo surdimensionné qui préférait mille fois prendre sur lui et souffrir en silence plutôt que de se plaindre. D'un côté, l'Adarkin trouvait ce trait de caractère viril et admirable mais d'un autre, il ne savait pas vraiment où se trouvaient ses limites et avait peur que Katsuki ne pousse trop. Il était encore gravement blessé il y a peu, n'avait pas récupéré toutes ses forces et ne se nourrissait pas correctement ni assez depuis plusieurs jours. Ils voyageaient dans des conditions difficiles et Eijiro se sentait responsable de son bien-être. Il voulait à tout prix s'assurer de l'état de son protégé, et décida alors de formuler ses questions autrement, pour ne pas le braquer :

« Comment va ta blessure ? Tu ne ressens plus de douleur ? »

Il y eut un court silence avant que la voix rauque du prince ne lui réponde :

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Leurs pas crissaient dans la poudreuse. Ils passèrent à côté d'un sapin couvert de neige.

« Je me posais seulement la question… »

_Je suis responsable de toi_, était ce qu'il pensait réellement mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse en le couvant de la sorte.

« J'ai moins mal, même si ça me brûle, parfois. Mais c'est en train de s'en aller.

-La plaie s'est totalement refermée ?

-Ouais. »

Bon, il avait réussi à savoir ce qu'il voulait, finalement. Il étouffa un léger relent de fierté, heureux de voir qu'il réussissait à communiquer avec le garçon s'il s'y prenait correctement. Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, le timbre du jeune roi s'éleva de nouveau.

« Toi, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. »

Kirishima fut si surpris qu'il se retourna vers Bakugo qui arrivait à sa hauteur, venant marcher à ses côtés.

« Euh, oui, enfin pas tant que ça…

-Tu rigoles ? Tu perdais la tête, hier. »

Alors que Katsuki affichait un rictus à peine moqueur, Eijiro baissa les yeux en rougissant.

« Je m'en souviens mal.

-C'est pas étonnant. Mais on dirait que tu as récupéré des forces.

-Oui, je suis plutôt résistant. Et puis après un repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça va toujours mieux. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent quand le dragon releva les yeux. Discuter de la sorte avec le prince lui faisait une drôle d'impression, encore plus lorsqu'il réalisa que les iris grenats d'en face le fixèrent quelques secondes de trop. Le regard du jeune Adarkin dévia de nouveau, se posant sur les montagnes. Il comprenait mal ce ressentit qui le mettait dans tous ses états. Le prince avait beau avoir le sang chaud, être colérique et ingrat, il avait la nette impression que, même malgré son sale caractère qui ne le quittait pas, il devenait plus ouvert au fil des jours qu'ils passaient ensemble. Et peut-être même… qu'Eijiro se disait qu'il commençait à s'attacher à lui.

_§§§_

Ils marchaient depuis près de deux heures lorsque la pluie commença à tomber sur la vallée d'Hiems. Les gouttes, lourdes et glacées, s'écrasaient sur leurs visages, roulaient sur leurs joues et leurs tempes, creusaient dans la neige givrée de minuscules trous lorsqu'elles venaient s'y déposer. Katsuki leva les yeux vers le ciel, fixant les nuages qui se faisaient pousser par le vent, leur masse sombre se déplaçant lentement au dessus d'eux. Ils sortaient peu à peu de la cuve qu'ils avaient dû traverser depuis leur grotte, et à présent, la couche de poudreuse était moins épaisse et il était beaucoup moins fatiguant de marcher dessus. Eijiro se retourna vers le jeune homme :

« Katsuki, on remonte. Le camp des nomades ne doit plus être très loin, dépêchons-nous avant de finir trempés ! »

Le prince monta en premier sur le dos de la jument, suivit d'Eijiro qui essuya son visage d'un revers de manche, et un coup de talon plus tard, la monture démarrait au galop, soulevant la neige lorsque ses sabots quittèrent le sol.

La route fut encore longue avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin aux abords du campement des nomades. Ils suivaient une ligne droite, monotone, ne voyaient défiler qu'une étendue blanche et ennuyeuse. Ils commençaient tous les deux à ressentir une lourde fatigue, un épuisement qui se glissait sournoisement sous leurs paupières, qui les vidait de leurs forces. Blodyn, elle, était lancée telle une flèche, le son de son galop retentissant sur la terre gelée. Ses longs crins noirs flottaient dans le vent et suivaient l'ondulation de son encolure, de même que son panache qui fouettait ses flancs et les jambes de ses deux cavaliers.

Eijiro restait concentré sur la route malgré la fatigue. Le manque de sang dans son organisme et l'hypoglycémie qui s'en suivait commençait à le tarauder. Cependant, il changea vite de préoccupation lorsqu'il sentit le corps du prince se tendre contre lui :

« Katsuki ? Est ce que tout vas bien ? Tu as froid ? »

Le cendré eut un grognement agacé :

« Arrête de me poser toutes ces questions ! J'ai pas froid, bougonna le jeune homme en resserrant sa fourrure contre lui.

-C'est autre chose, alors ? C'est parce qu'on arrive à Hiems ? »

Le jeune roi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux garçons se laissèrent bercer par le galop de la jument dans le silence de l'hiver. La voix rauque du blond résonna enfin :

« Ne vas pas croire que je m'inquiète pour ça. Tu me prends pour qui ? Et puis tu parles trop. Mets-la un peu en sourdine, à la fin. »

Eijiro se tut alors. Le prince commençait à devenir de plus en plus loquace, depuis la veille… Peut-être parce qu'il commençait à retrouver ses forces ? Si la blessure infligée à son Infirma ne mettait plus sa vie en péril, c'était une bonne chose. Spontanément, le dragon reprit la parole, sous le soupir exaspéré du garçon qui l'accompagnait :

« Si c'est ça, alors tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, tu sais. Volk nous a dit que le peuple des nomades serait en mesure de nous aider. Moi, j'ai confiance en elle !

-Hum. »

La conversation finit par tourner court. Le jeune roi était redevenu silencieux, comme perdu dans ses pensées, et le dragon, en voyant les toits des yourtes du peuple d'hiver se rapprocher, se focalisa de nouveau sur la route.

Un temps indéterminable passa avant qu'Eijiro ne fasse ralentir Blodyn. Katsuki étouffa un bâillement avant de resserrer sa fourrure contre lui. Il déglutit. En face d'eux, à quelques mètres à peine, se dressaient les imposantes yourtes du peuple d'Hiems.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est bon ? Finit par lâcher le blond en jetant un coup d'œil au carmin, on ne connaît pas ces gens. On ne va peut-être pas être si bien accueillis que tu ne le crois. »

Kirishima ne sut quoi répondre. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard aussi rassurant qu'il le put. Blodyn repartit au pas et passa sous une entrée de bois où étaient fixées deux immenses torches qui s'éteignirent lorsqu'il passèrent en dessous, partant en une épaisse fumée grise sous la pluie battante. Ils avaient fait aussi vite qu'ils avaient pu, mais les deux voyageurs et leur monture étaient trempés jusqu'aux os.

Le camp semblait désert. Seule la mélodie de la pluie crépitante qui battait sur les toits montait dans le silence. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une forme de vie, et les deux garçons commencèrent à se poser des questions. Ils s'échangèrent un nouveau regard. Kirishima finit par trancher :

« Allons nous mettre à l'abri, pour le moment. »

Un léger coup de rênes, et la jument prit à droite, secouant la tête avec impatiente, l'eau ayant collé ses crins entre eux, glissant le long de son encolure pour venir dégouliner jusque sur le sol. La neige n'était déjà plus, et une boue glissante recouvrait le sol du camp.

À bien y regarder, cet endroit ressemblait plus à un village qu'à un terrain de fortune. Les habitations étaient disposées en cercle depuis ce qui semblait être une place, où s'élevait une immense statue de bois sculpté, représentant les têtes de différents animaux empilées les unes sur les autres. Un loup trônait tout en haut, suivit d'un ours, d'un lynx, d'un aigle et c'était un puma qui faisait le socle. Eijiro la détailla des yeux et ce fut le prince qui le sortit de sa contemplation :

« Là, près du lavoir. Il y a un toit. »

Le dragon fit s'arrêter sa jument lorsqu'ils furent au sec. Les deux adolescents descendirent de leur monture qui s'ébroua, chassant les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son poil. Katsuki s'essuya le visage en grognant :

« J'en peux plus, de ce temps. »

Eijiro faisait de même, puis vint vers lui. Il passa ses deux mains sur ses bras nus pour chasser l'eau qui y coulait, avant de s'écrier :

« Tu es gelé !

-Ah, ça va. Une fois de plus, Katsuki le chassa en repoussant ses mains. Eijiro eut un rictus inquiet.

-Reste là. Je vais aller voir si je trouve quelqu'un pour nous aider. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, et le dragon quitta le répit offert par le petit toit du lavoir pour retourner sous la pluie battante. Bientôt, sa silhouette disparut derrière le rideau de l'averse, et Katsuki se retrouva une fois de plus seul en tête à tête avec Blodyn.

L'eau qui s'infiltrait au creux de sa nuque et imbibait de nouveau ses vêtements ne lui fit plus le moindre effet tant il s'y était habitué. Kirishima traversa la place au pas de course, ne prenant même plus la peine de tenter de se protéger de cette averse qui semblait bien partie pour durer encore des jours. Les yourtes étaient à peu de chose près toutes les mêmes. Tout ce qui les différenciait était l'ornement de bois au dessus des portes. Il tourna quelques instant devant les pans de peau qui tenaient l'intérieur hermétique du froid et de l'humidité, et finit par s'arrêter devant l'une d'elle, en dessous de laquelle filtrait une légère lumière, et d'où la fumée d'un foyer semblait s'échapper par une ouverture sur le toit.

Il hésita, tenta de regarder autour, mais ne trouva pas d'autre solution que de crier depuis l'extérieur pour se faire entendre.

« Hé, excusez-moi ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Il avait levé ses mains devant son visage en porte-voix, et les laissa retomber le long de son corps lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs secondes, son appel restait toujours sans réponse. Il s'apprêtait à tenter de nouveau lorsque le pan de cuir se souleva sur une silhouette féminine.

Ce fut une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années à peine qui leva les yeux vers lui. Son allure longiligne et gracile était emmitouflée dans un épais manteau brun qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, et sa chevelure ébène était nouée en deux couettes basses qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'au creux de son dos. Une de ses mains était posée sur le cuir épais qu'elle tenait fermement, et l'autre était remontée au niveau de sa poitrine, qui découvrit lorsqu'elle abaissa son bras une grosse broche dorée qui tenait sa veste fermée. Eijiro resta un instant muet face à cette nouvelle rencontre, avant de se lancer :

« Euh, bonsoir ! Je suis désolé de vous déranger, nous sommes deux voyageurs à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit… »

Les deux oreilles pointues qui se trouvaient juste en haut du crane de la jeune fille se dressèrent. Une Adarkin, elle aussi. Un sourire délicat fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Deux voyageurs ? Vous devez être trempés. Entrez ! »

Kirishima fut totalement déstabilisé de tomber sur une âme si charitable. Volk ne leur avait pas menti.

« Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup ! Je vais aller chercher Katsuki.

-Katsuki ? Questionna la jeune femme.

-Oui, c'est…

-Katsuki, comme le prince qui a été enlevé ?

-Quoi ? Comment êtes-vous au courant ?!

-Un coursier venant de Syrthio nous a informé de sa disparition il y a quelques jours. Venez vous mettre à l'abri, dépêchez-vous ! »

Eijiro acquiesça et s'empressa de faire demi-tour pour aller chercher l'autre adolescent qui attendait dans le froid. Seulement, Katsuki restait méfiant, et il dut insister pour arriver à le tirer avec lui jusqu'à l'intérieur de la tente de la jeune femme qui proposait de les accueillir. Finalement, après avoir trouvé les bons mots, le prince finit par accepter de le suivre. Les deux garçons refirent leur apparition à l'entrée de l'habitation où elle les attendait.

« Entrez, fit-elle en se décalant pour les laisser passer. Elle laissa tomber derrière eux le pan de cuir qui les enferma immédiatement dans une atmosphère chaude et protectrice. Asseyez-vous près du feu, vous devez être morts de froid.

-Merci, fit Eijiro en se laissant lourdement tomber au sol en face du brasier. Il n'avait plus de forces, et en fut surpris lui même.

-Alors, vous êtes ce fameux prince que tout le monde cherche partout ? »

La jeune femme s'était assise juste en face d'eux, et seules les flammes du petit foyer qui se trouvait au centre de l'habitation les séparaient. Katsuki était toujours sur la réserve, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui parle de façon si familière. Il grogna :

« Tout le monde ?

-Oui, rit-elle, le pays entier est à ta recherche. Les souverains de Syrthio doivent vraiment être inquiets. »

Le cendré ne répondit rien, se contentant de froncer le nez. Eijiro, lui, se laissait envahir par la chaleur du brasier, les deux mains tendues devant les flammes. Il leva soudainement la tête :

« Je ne me suis même pas présenté, je suis désolé. Je m'appelle Eijiro Kirishima, je suis un Adarkin…

-Oui, je l'ai senti. Appelez-moi Kaïpoku. »

Le dragon hocha le tête, puis la jeune femme se releva de nouveau. Elle poursuivit.

« Nous attendions votre arrivée, vous savez ? Je vais chercher le chef. Restez où vous êtes, fit-elle lorsqu'elle vit que le carmin faisait mine de se lever.

-Bien… »

Elle les quitta sur un sourire bienveillant et finit par laisser les deux adolescents seuls dans la yourte. Eijiro, à bout de forces, se laissa tomber au sol, sur le dos, dans un soupir d'aise. Des tapis aux motifs dyrnak recouvraient les planches de bois qui séparaient l'intérieur de la terre battue. En plus du feu qui était allumé au centre, entouré de gros galets ronds, des torches apportaient de la lumière dans la tente, disposées tout autour du cœur de la pièce, en cercle. Un métier à tisser et de grosses bobines de fil de toutes les couleurs se trouvaient à droite d'un large lit sur le quel reposait une épaisse fourrure brune. Le jeune homme se sentait si bien qu'il commençait à somnoler sans même s'en rendre compte. Assis en tailleur à ses côtés, Katsuki gardait un œil sur lui, le visage fermé.

Ce ne fut qu'une grosse poignée de minutes plus tard que Kaïpoku refit son apparition, accompagnée d'un homme adulte vêtu d'un large manteau parme et à la longue chevelure noire. Comme la jeune femme, c'était un Adarkin, et il dégageait la prestance d'un mâle dominant. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était le chef. En le voyant entrer, Katsuki se tendit de tous ses membres. Eijiro, lui, s'était assoupi. Seul face à deux inconnus, il était sur la défensive. Il donna un coup de coude au dragon pour le réveiller.

« Eijiro ! »

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, réveillé en plein rêve. Il se redressa difficilement et bredouilla une excuse en voyant le chef devant lui.

« Je suis Samaïkuru, le chef de la tribu des nomades d'Hiems. Qui êtes vous ?

-Ce jeune homme est le prince de Syrthio…

-Kaïpoku, la coupa-t-il froidement, laisse-les parler. »

Katsuki serra les dents. Toujours assis, il avait le regard planté dans celui bleu glacier de l'homme en face, et une chose était sûre : il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Non pas, qu'étant un souverain, il aurait espéré un meilleur accueil, mais se sentir pris de haut malgré son statut lui hérissait le poil. Il gronda :

« Katsuki Bakugo, prince de Syrthio. Je suis accompagné par l'Adarkin qui m'a sauvé. »

Eijiro s'étrangla presque en entendant le prince parler si froidement au chef. Il lui lança un regard courroucé, lui intimant mentalement de se comporter mieux s'ils ne voulaient pas de nouveau se retrouver dehors sous la pluie battante. Puis, il poursuivit à son tour :

« Je m'appelle Eijiro Kirishima. Nous sommes venus ici sous les indications d'une des louves de la forêt de Fanghorn, à l'Est. Elle nous a guidé jusqu'à vous.

-Fanghorn, hein… Le chef se passa les doigts sur le menton. Nos lointains cousins. Je suppose que nous pouvons vous offrir l'hospitalité s'il ne s'agit que d'une ou deux nuits. Et puis… Il serait indigne de notre part de laisser un prince dans l'embarras. »

Samaïkuru et Katsuki ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard, et une certaine tension flottait dans l'air. Eijiro et Kaïpoku s'échangèrent un regard, et le dragon déclara en se relevant :

« Merci de votre hospitalité ! »

Kirishima s'était approché du chef et de la jeune femme, avec qui il échangeait encore quelques paroles. Bakugo restait assis, il ne le montrait pas, mais lui aussi était à bout de forces. Il entendait vaguement les bribes de voix, et cru comprendre qu'ils seraient amenés dans une yourte inoccupée.

Les billes vermeilles du prince se posèrent la silhouette de l'autre jeune homme. Ses cheveux roux dans lesquels se reflétait l'éclat des flammes, son dos musclé, qu'il devinait vaguement sous sa cape, les deux poignards qu'il portait dans son dos… Il secoua la tête, et ses yeux finirent par glisser jusque sur le sol, retombant sur le brasier crépitant.

De son côté, Eijiro voyait bien que son compagnon de voyage semblait assez impressionné et déstabilisé par le fait de se retrouver face à des inconnus. Il s'excusa auprès des deux habitants d'Hiems et revint auprès du prince, posant sa main sur son bras.

« Tu viens ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement, accrochant son regard.

-Hum. » Grogna le jeune homme, puis il se décida finalement à se lever pour le suivre.

_§§§_

La pluie n'avait pas tout à fait cessé, mais les gouttes qui tombaient du ciel noir d'encre de la nuit tombée étaient moins nombreuses et moins denses que dans l'après-midi. Une torche à la main, illuminant son visage d'une chaude lumière orangée, Kaïpoku guidait ses deux invités jusqu'à la yourte qu'ils occuperaient le temps de leur séjour à Hiems.

Un peu à l'écart du campement, une tente était érigée sous un pin recouvert de neige, devant laquelle se consumait dans un bain d'huile la flamme d'une bougie qui résistait au vent et à l'humidité. La jeune femme se pencha pour en ouvrir les larges pans de l'entrée, invitant les deux garçons à entrer à l'intérieur. Elle se servit de la torche qu'elle avait emmené avec elle pour allumer tour à tour celles qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la yourte.

Une autre adolescente, plus jeune, avait emmené Blodyn avec les autres chevaux de la tribu. La jument passerait la nuit à l'abri de la pluie, au chaud et bien nourrie. Elle pourrait reprendre des forces elle aussi, car ces derniers jours avaient été épuisants pour elle, qui n'avait cessé de galoper d'un point à l'autre du pays.

Lorsque la tente plongée dans le noir fut enfin illuminée et le petit feu de bois qui se trouvait au centre allumé, les rayons des flammes découvrirent un intérieur chaleureux, aux tons d'ocre et de brun. Sur les murs couraient des fresques tissées représentant un troupeau de chevaux sauvages galopant sous un soleil primaire, des tissages aux couleurs d'or qui habillaient l'intérieur de l'antre, les fils de soie brillant à la lumière des bougies. Comme dans l'habitation de la jeune femme, de nombreux tapis protégeaient le sol, soyeux et moelleux. Cette yourte ne semblait pas souvent utilisée, et le large et unique lit qui trônait près du foyer était parfaitement fait, prêt à accueillir les deux voyageurs. Un paravent était sagement replié à l'opposé, lui aussi décoré de motifs solaires. Dehors, un vent puissant se levait et faisait claquer les pans de cuir qui protégeant l'intérieur. La pluie battait sur le toit.

Kaï se tourna vers ses deux hôtes :

« Voilà, vous devriez passer une bonne nuit, ici. J'imagine que vous devez être également affamés, je vais vous apporter de quoi manger pour ce soir. Et, une dernière chose… Excusez notre chef. Il est un peu bourru, mais c'est un homme juste.

-Merci infiniment, Kaïpoku.

-C'est normal, voyons ! Bien, je vous laisse prendre vos quartiers. À tout de suite ! »

Et une fois de plus, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent seuls. Katsuki ne s'embarrassa pas de gêne et tituba jusqu'à l'immense lit qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Il laissa son visage s'enfoncer dans la fourrure chaude et soyeuse qui le recouvrait. Dormir dans un vrai lit… Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années. Eijiro le rejoignit rapidement, s'asseyant dos à lui au bord du matelas rigide.

« Tu vois, souffla le carmin, Volk ne nous avait pas menti. Les nomades d'Hiems sont très généreux.

-Hum.

-Profitons-en pour reprendre des forces.

-Combien de temps on va rester ici ? »

Eijiro sembla réfléchir.

« Je n'en sais rien… Aussi longtemps qu'ils voudront de nous ? Rit-il, puis, plus sérieusement : peut-être deux ou trois nuits, le temps de récupérer avant de partir pour Aestas.

-Le Royaume d'Été ?

-Oui, c'est ça. »

Dans le brasier, un craquement retentit. Puis, la voix douce d'Eijiro s'éleva de nouveau :

« Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tu t'ouvres un peu plus. Je suis content.

-De quoi est ce que tu me parles ? Grogna Katsuki qui se retourna vers lui, toujours allongé sur son flanc.

-Pendant nos premiers jours ensemble, tu étais plus sauvage, rit le dragon en se remémorant sa première rencontre avec le prince. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu n'es plus sur la réserve.

-Je n'étais pas _sur la réserve_, abruti ! »

Le jeune roi fronça les sourcils. Puis, il poursuivit :

« Et puis c'est pareil pour toi.

-Pour moi ? Répéta Kirishima.

-Toi aussi, tu as changé. Tu as l'air plus franc.

-Ah, vraiment ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte…

-Tu es bien un dragon, pas vrai ? »

Eijiro écarquilla les paupières. Pourquoi est ce que le prince lui demandait ça ?

« Oui… Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais que tu serais plus extraverti. Tu ne te transformes jamais.

-Hé, je suis extraverti, fit le jeune homme avec une moue. Et, pour mon pouvoir… Je peux me battre sans, de toute façon !

-Ah oui ? C'est génial, d'être un dragon pourtant. Tu devrais l'utiliser, c'est idiot de pas s'en servir.

-Ah… Et bien, en fait… Il y a aussi le fait que je le maîtrise mal… »

Eijiro s'était retourné, faisant dos à l'autre jeune homme.

« Et puis, j'ai tué avec. »

Katsuki écarquilla les paupières. Il se redressa et ramena ses jambes sous lui.

« Mais on s'en fiche, de ça.

-Quoi ?! Cette fois, Kirishima se tourna vers lui d'un seul coup, secoué par ses paroles.

-On s'en fiche. T'es vraiment du genre à te prendre la tête tout le temps, toi, hein ? Si tu es un dragon alors vis le pleinement, plutôt que de te voir comme un être humain dans un corps d'animal. »

Eijiro soupira. Son regard était plus terne, maintenant qu'il n'était plus illuminé par les flammes des bougies. Il gronda :

« … C'est facile à dire, ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je le sais bien.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Ce fut au tour du prince de soupirer. Il resta un instant silencieux avant de se recoucher entre les couvertures et les peaux de bête. Son visage s'était soudainement refermé, et le dragon leva un sourcil, inquiet.

« J'ai réfléchi. La voix rauque du cendré brisa soudainement le silence. Je ne veux pas retourner au royaume. »

_À suivre… _

* * *

_YO WHAT THE FUCK?_ C'est très sûrement ce que doit penser Eijiro, là, tout de suite. Et vous aussi, peut-être. De toute façon, comme je l'ai dit en haut, je suis motivée over neuf mille parce que _the ship is coming_ et que je vais bien m'amuser pendant l'écriture huhu, donc le chapitre 10 _(ça se fête)_ ne mettra pas autant de temps à arriver.

Je me suis pas mal inspirée du jeu vidéo _Ō__kami_ pour ce chap', spoiler: ce jeu c'est ma vie, c'est de là que vient mon pseudo et si vous n'y avez pas encore joué QU'EST CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ? ALLEZ L'ACHETER TOUT DE SUITE!

En attendant, une fois de plus un gros merci à vous, vous êtes kool, stylés et sympa, si vous avez aimé dites le moi (si vous vivez vous aussi pour le KiriBaku n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour entrer dans la secte), si vous faites partie du lectorat discret, merci aussi de venir lire ce que j'écris de mes dix doigts lorsque je ne suis pas occupée à manger ou à regarder des vidéos de chiots trop mignons.

Ah, contactez-moi aussi si vous aimez les chiots trop mignons.

Allez sur ce je vous laisse, je vais aller trainer un peu sur les internets voir ce que l'avenir me réserve. Bye byeeee!


	10. Les sentiments de Katsuki

Salut, les copains! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial_ (non)_ car nous en sommes au **dixième chapitre**! Hell yeah! Sachez que sur mon fichier LibreOffice _(oui j'utilise LibreOffice c'est bien et c'est gratuit téléchargez-le et NON ce n'est pas un placement de produit arrêtez)_ j'ai dépassé les 100 pages. *essuie une petite larme* C'est le truc le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit et l'autre jour j'ai calculé viteuf et je crois, que, si je ne m'abuse, NOUS EN SOMMES À LA MOITIÉ. Ma foi, ça va être long.

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui, attendez vous à... Un évènement non négligeable. _*wink wonk*_ Vous ne serez pas déçus. Enfin j'espère.

Allez, j'évite de m'étaler plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

_Chapitre X : Les sentiments de Katsuki_

« Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi, Katsuki ?!

-La ferme ! Ne crie pas comme ça. Mon choix est fait de toute façon, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

-Explique toi, au moins ! »

Pris de court, Eijiro s'était levé du lit sur lequel ils étaient tous les deux installés. Katsuki se passa une main sur le front en soupirant bruyamment.

« Non, laisse tomber. Pas besoin d'expliquer. »

Le dragon serra les dents. Il avait l'impression de faire face au caprice d'un enfant. La fatigue lui faisait perdre son calme, et il gronda :

« Oh si, tu vas t'expliquer. Tu crois que tu peux me faire tourner en bourrique comme ça ? Je te répète que j'ai promis à tes parents de te ramener chez toi ! »

Le prince tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, attisé par le ton agressif de l'autre adolescent. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il bondit du matelas pour venir se planter en face de Kirishima qu'il repoussa violemment en arrière.

« Boucle-la, putain ! Pour qui est ce que tu te prends, à toujours être sur mon dos ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi ?! J'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour prendre une décision !

-Ah vraiment ?! Et je peux savoir comment est ce que tu t'en serais sorti, sans moi ? Tu serais mort dans les cachots, vidé de ton sang ! Qui sait ce que l'Alliance aurait fait de toi en voyant que la rançon n'arrivait pas ?! »

Bakugo fit un pas en arrière. La colère qui avait pris possession de ses traits disparut tout d'un coup. Il répéta :

« …_Que la rançon n'arrivait pas _? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-La reine… Ta mère disait qu'elle ne céderait pas la rançon à l'Alliance. »

Le prince baissa les yeux, un sourire amer aux lèvres. Il déglutit, une boule dans sa gorge faisant trembler sa voix.

« Ah, vraiment… Alors ça me conforte dans mon choix. »

Le jeune roi croisa les bras sur son torse et quitta l'Adarkin pour aller se planter devant le feu qui brûlait lentement au centre de la yourte. Il était redevenu silencieux et s'était refermé soudainement. Eijiro resta un instant en proie au doute, hésitant sur sa façon d'agir avec le jeune homme. Il tenta d'abord de se calmer lui-même, lui hurler dessus n'était décidément pas une solution. Puis, il revint vers lui. Son timbre se fit aussi doux que possible :

« Katsuki… »

Le prince ne répondit rien, le visage bas. Le dragon se mordilla le coin de la lèvre.

« Écoute…

-Dégage, laisse-moi ! »

Sa voix rauque avait éclaté comme un coup de tonnerre. Il s'était retourné vers lui, et Kirishima put voir que ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Tais-toi… Va t'en.

-Sûrement pas, dis moi ce qui… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il avait posé sa main sur le bras du jeune homme, qui, au contact, le repoussa avec violence, lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Katsuki repartit immédiatement à l'assaut et fit tomber Eijiro en arrière, son dos cognant brutalement le sol dur. Il se jeta sur lui sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre et lui asséna un puissant coup de poing au visage, le choc lui ouvrant la lèvre. Le bras du jeune homme se releva immédiatement et fondit à toute vitesse vers l'Adarkin, qui bloqua son coup en enserrant son poing qu'il rattrapa au vol. Ne s'attendant pas à se faire contrer aussi facilement, Bakugo eut un mouvement de recul.

« Katsuki, calme-toi ! Arrête ! »

Mais l'adolescent avait perdu la raison. De sa main libre, il envoya une explosion tout près du visage de l'autre garçon, brûlant ses vêtements et le tapis qui se trouvait juste en dessous d'eux. Une colonne de fumée grisâtre s'éleva dans le petit espace, accompagné d'une étouffante odeur de cramé. Katsuki s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau lorsqu'Eijiro le saisit par les bras et le fit brutalement rouler sur le dos pour le plaquer en dessous de lui. Il s'assit sur son bassin pour l'immobiliser et enserra fermement ses poignets au creux de ses paumes, qu'il bloqua en les retenant au dessus de sa tête. Le prince fut totalement immobilisé par la force de l'autre homme, ne pouvant plus que battre des pieds dans le vide pour tenter de se dégager, sans succès.

« Ça suffit, maintenant ! Arrête tes caprices ! Parle, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas! »

Eijiro avait crié, sa voix couvrant momentanément le crépitement du foyer et de la pluie. Mais Katsuki ne répondit pas, le torse soulevé par sa respiration irrégulière et ses sanglots incontrôlés. Cette fois, ses larmes coulaient à flots, glissant sur ses joues alors qu'il fusillait du regard le dragon qui le retenait prisonnier, les incisives plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure à tel point qu'elle semblait prête à éclater, rougie par la douleur qu'il s'infligeait.

En voyant le prince dans un état pareil, Kirishima eut un pincement au cœur et relâcha momentanément sa garde. Bakugo ne perdit pas une seule seconde et profita de cette faille pour se libérer de l'emprise du dragon, qu'il repoussa en arrière. D'un mouvement si rapide qu'Eijiro ne put le voir venir, il se saisit de l'une des deux dagues qu'il avait dans son dos et inversa leurs positions, le faisant à son tour rouler en dessous de lui. La lame fermement tenue dans sa main fébrile, il tenait la pointe de l'épée à seulement quelques millimètres de la peau fragile du cou de l'autre garçon, son autre main crispée sur son épaule, le maintenant fermement à terre.

Essoufflé, tremblant, il hurla :

« Tu fais plus jamais ça ! Je vais te tuer, connard ! T'es mort ! »

À bout de souffle lui aussi, Eijiro resta figé, immobile, les deux mains en l'air. Il sentait son cœur battant résonner dans tout son être. Il articula :

« S'il te plaît, calme-toi. »

Les cris cessèrent. Seule la respiration erratique du prince s'élevait dans la yourte. Il demeura sans bouger, la pointe de la dague menaçant toujours le cou offert du dragon. Durant ce court instant, les deux garçons se fixèrent intensément, sans se lâcher du regard une seule seconde. C'était une bataille de pouvoir muette qui se jouait et Katsuki avait le dessus sur Eijiro qui se retrouvait pris au dépourvu.

Puis soudain, le jeune homme se releva d'un bond, lâchant son arme qui retomba au sol dans un bruit feutré, rebondissant sur un tapis. Il quitta la tente en courant, sans dire un mot, et laissa Kirishima seul, toujours allongé sur le dos et ébahi par l'attitude irrationnelle du jeune homme. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il roula sur le côté pour se redresser et quitta la yourte à son tour, partant à la poursuite de l'adolescent qui avait déjà disparu.

« Katsuki ! »

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit. Eijiro serra les dents, une désagréable sensation d'appréhension lui tombant comme un poids dans le ventre. Il avait déjà perdu le prince des yeux.

_§§§_

La vue brouillée par les larmes, le souffle court et les jambes fébriles, Katsuki courait sans savoir où il allait. La nuit s'était déposée sur le camp comme un voile sombre, et la pluie tombait toujours, en gouttes fines, alors qu'au loin le grondement sourd d'un orage se rapprochait dangereusement.

Totalement perdu, le jeune homme manqua de glisser dans la boue, se rattrapa de justesse et poursuivit sa course folle et désordonnée entre les yourtes sans savoir où il allait. Une seule chose était sûre :_ il voulait fuir. _Il ne savait ni de qui, ni pourquoi, mais ressentait le besoin de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues comme un torrent, se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie qui glissaient dans son dos et entre ses omoplates. Dans sa lutte, il avait perdu sa cape et se retrouvait bras et dos nus dans le froid de l'hiver. Il se rendait à peine compte de l'air glacé qui venait glisser sur sa peau, perturbé lui même de ses propres réactions. Pourquoi ses émotions refluaient en lui d'une manière aussi puissante ? Pourquoi le simple fait de dire à Eijiro ce qu'il avait sur le cœur le mettait dans un état pareil ? Être aussi perdu ne fit qu'augmenter sa panique, et cette fois-ci, il n'échappa pas à la chute. Il glissa vers l'avant et n'eut pas le réflexe de se réceptionner sur ses bras. Son visage heurta violemment le sol dur, lui écorchant la joue. Le choc eut l'effet de le calmer un peu, et il se releva lentement, passant une main sur sa peau pour en chasser la bourbe qui s'y était étalée. Derrière lui, la voix du carmin qui l'appelait s'éleva par dessus l'orage.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la direction des cris, l'autre homme apparut entre deux tentes, et s'empressa de venir vers lui. Il était toujours agenouillé par terre, détrempé par l'eau de pluie et la neige fondue, sali, et une étincelle de désespoir dans le regard. Eijiro s'empressa de venir auprès de lui. D'un geste, il retira sa propre cape pour la lui enrouler sur les épaules.

« Relève-toi ! Tu es trempé… »

Il l'aida à se remettre debout, le tenant fermement par le bras pour ne pas qu'il lui échappe de nouveau. Mais cette fois le jeune roi semblait s'être calmé, et même si, sur ses joues, les larmes creusaient des sillons, il ne faisait plus mine de vouloir s'éloigner. Il restait silencieux, le regard bas. Kirishima était totalement démuni. Pour l'instant, il jugea juste de ramener l'autre garçon à l'abri.

Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à revenir sur leurs pas, Eijiro remarqua que le prince boitait. Il s'était sûrement foulé quelque chose en tombant. Sans hésiter, il le souleva de terre, le prenant dans ses bras, ignorant une protestation mêlée d'indignation et de surprise et s'efforça de retrouver le chemin de leur tente dans la nuit, à la faible lumière des bougies qui résistaient contre le vent.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent enfin leur abri, le dragon déposa le jeune homme qui commençait à se débattre dans leur lit, et lui intima du regard qu'il avait tout intérêt à y rester couché. Katsuki, qui se sentait soudainement très faible en énergie et qui n'avait plus envie de se battre ni de crier capitula, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, sans manquer de lancer un regard meurtrier à l'autre garçon. Il avait séché ses larmes mais semblait encore très contrarié. Eijiro n'insista pas, et ils passèrent de longues minutes dans le silence.

Au bout d'un certain moment, l'Adarkin finit par se retourner vers son compagnon de voyage, qui avait le regard fixé sur un point vague. Assis au bord du lit, il s'avança pour venir se mettre à côté de lui. Katsuki tourna à peine la tête.

« Tu es calmé ? Commença-t-il doucement. L'autre garçon fut un peu long à répondre et finit par hausser les épaules.

-Je suis fatigué, souffla-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Eijiro insistait un peu, mais il voulait comprendre pourquoi le prince avait réagit aussi violemment. L'épuisement et la faim avaient dû lui mettre les nerfs à vif, mais il devait aussi y avoir autre chose. Le dragon se mordit la lèvre, un goût de sang séché envahissant son palais. Le prince finit enfin par se retourner vers lui. Il regarda sa chair ouverte, et les traces rouges qui s'en étaient échappées. Une lueur de culpabilité s'illumina dans ses yeux. Kirishima le rassura :

« Ne fais pas cette tête, ça, c'est rien. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Je… »

Le jeune homme semblait hésiter, comme si quelque chose, une barrière, une limite qu'il s'imposait lui-même l'empêchait de révéler le fond de sa pensée. Il resta silencieux encore quelques secondes, les doigts crispés sur la fourrure qui recouvrait le lit. Un frisson le fit se tendre de tous ses membres. Puis, il soupira :

« Depuis longtemps… J'avais envie de quitter le royaume.

-Pourquoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas, d'être prince ?

-C'est pas ça. Ce qu'ont bâti mes ancêtres et mes parents, j'ai toujours considéré que c'était prédigéré. Je ne veux pas reprendre quelque chose qui a déjà été accompli par quelqu'un avant moi, je veux construire mon empire de mes propres mains. »

Le feu qui brûlait au centre de la yourte se faisait de moins en moins dense, se consumant lentement. Seules les braises rayonnaient de chaleur, à présent. Le prince poursuivit :

« Mes parents… Sont en colère contre moi, à cause de ça. Ils ne comprennent pas que je ne veuille pas être leur successeur. Ils ne comprennent pas que… Je n'ai pas besoin qu'ils décident de tout pour moi. Tout le monde décide toujours de tout à ma place. Je ne suis même pas libre du moindre de mes mouvements. Au château, je me sens enfermé. Lorsque je me suis fait enlever, au début, j'ai eu peur car j'étais impuissant, alors que je pensais pouvoir me défendre. Je voulais rentrer chez moi, parce que retourner auprès de mes parents m'inspirait la sécurité, mais… »

_Depuis que je voyage avec toi, je réalise ce qu'est vraiment la liberté. Et je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, parce qu'ils me l'enlèveront dès que j'aurai de nouveau mis un pied au château._

Katsuki se mordit la lèvre. Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais Eijiro l'avait compris.

« … Et apprendre que ma mère refuse de payer la rançon… Ça ne m'étonne même pas, au final. Elle doit me détester.

-Katsuki, je t'assure que tes parents ne te détestent pas…

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?! Tu ne vis pas avec nous, tu ne sais pas comment ils sont…

-Si, le coupa Eijiro. Tes parents étaient désespérés lorsqu'ils ont fait appel à moi pour que je parte à ta recherche. Ta mère est une femme forte qui n'a pas l'air de laisser entrevoir ses émotions mais malgré tous ses efforts j'ai bien vu que ta disparition la troublait profondément. »

Un silence. La voix rauque s'éleva :

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir blessé. Je déteste ça mais…

-Si tes parents n'ont pas donné à l'Alliance ce qu'ils demandaient en l'échange de ta vie, c'est surtout une question de principe, à mon avis. Lorsque ta mère m'a dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il était hors de question qu'elle leur cède ce qu'ils demandaient, j'ai compris que devoir payer des lâches pareil, qui avaient osé s'en prendre à toi, revenait à leur donner raison. »

Katsuki releva la tête :

« Tu crois ça ? »

Eijiro acquiesça.

« J'en suis certain. Crois-moi, tes parents tiennent à toi. Ta mère a ajouté qu'elle me couvrirait d'or à notre retour. »

Il eut un léger rire. L'autre garçon semblait moins à cran, bien que toujours dans ses pensées.

Plus tard, Kaïpoku refit son apparition, apportant aux deux voyageurs un copieux plateau de vivres. Devant la viande et le poisson séché, les fruits secs, le riz cuit et les algues marines, les deux jeunes hommes qui n'avaient rien avalé de décent depuis leur départ ne purent s'empêcher de se jeter sur la nourriture. Kaï les regarda faire, amusée, pas offusquée pour un sou, puis disparut de nouveau, leur laissant la nuit pour récupérer.

Ce fut le ventre plein qu'ils se glissèrent sous les épaisses couvertures, ne pouvant retenir un soupir d'aise dans le confort qu'ils se voyaient offert. D'abord allongés dos à dos, Eijiro finit par se retourner, voulant veiller sur l'autre adolescent qui s'était déjà endormi. Avant de les quitter, Kaï avait jeté dans le foyer une dernière bûche qui crépitait doucement. La lumière qui se diffusait depuis le cœur du brasier illuminait d'une douce lueur orangée la yourte maintenant plongée dans le silence. La pluie semblait s'être arrêtée et l'orage s'éloignait. Les ombres dansaient dans la tente, et sous les draps, le dragon voyait les épaules du prince se soulever lentement au rythme de sa respiration.

Eijiro commençait à fermer les yeux quand l'autre garçon se retourna vers lui. Ils se faisaient face maintenant, mais Katsuki était toujours endormi.

Alors qu'il commençait doucement à sombrer, Kirishima détaillait son visage détendu, vierge de toute colère. Ce n'était pas la première fois, depuis leur rencontre, qu'il se surprenait à observer l'autre garçon pendant son sommeil. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur en repensant à ce qui était arrivé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait donc porté tout ça en lui pendant si longtemps ? Peut-être bien que ses peurs étaient la source de sa rancœur. Petit à petit, les pensées d'Eijiro dérivèrent, et il finit par s'abandonner à son tour, bercé par le ronronnement du feu et le souffle calme du prince.

_§§§_

Le lendemain matin, la pluie avait totalement cessé. Les nuages qui obstruaient le ciel avaient été soufflés par le vent venu de la mer, et le jour se levait sur le royaume d'hiver encore endormi. Le soleil illuminait le ciel clair, teintant l'horizon d'un blanc lumineux qui se fondait avec la neige déposée sur les sommets d'Irmgrad.

La température, bien que toujours négative, était tout de même remontée de quelques degrés. Sortir était bien moins difficile que sous l'averse de la veille, et les premiers nomades se réveillaient avec l'astre du jour qui offrait au camp la chaleur douce de ses rayons.

Dans la yourte des deux voyageurs, la pénombre et le silence flottaient encore. Eijiro et Katsuki, épuisés par leur voyage, dormaient à poings fermés, le dragon allongé sur le dos et les bras écartés, le prince recroquevillé sur lui-même, sur son flanc, la joue appuyé contre le bras de l'autre garçon qui lui servait d'oreiller. Les fourrures étaient remontées jusque sur leurs ventres, et au cœur de la tente régnait une douce chaleur.

Ce fut l'arrivée de Kaïpoku qui les tira du royaume des songes. La jeune femme fit entrer un rai de lumière lorsqu'elle souleva le pan de cuir qui fermait la yourte, leur apportant en guise de déjeuner deux poissons fraîchement péchés et un gros pain rond. Eijiro ouvrit les yeux le premier, et fut stoppé dans son mouvement lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser par le poids du prince qui était lové contre lui. Il bégaya une excuse à la jeune femme qui s'éloigna en riant, ajoutant avec un clin d'œil malicieux qu'elle reviendrait un peu plus tard.

Kirishima la regarda s'éloigner la bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter pour sa défense, puis se retourna vers l'autre jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait avoir un sommeil profond, et le dragon n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Il se recoucha précautionneusement face à lui, prenant bien garde de ne pas bouger trop brusquement, veillant sur l'adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux à son tour.

Katsuki se réveilla de longues minutes plus tard. Eijiro ne sut pas dire combien exactement, s'étant perdu dans un rêve éveillé à mi-chemin entre la contemplation de son visage de porcelaine et ses propres élucubrations. Le cendré se mit à bouger doucement, puis papillonna des yeux avant que ses prunelles rubis ne se plantent dans celles d'en face. Il étouffa un bâillement et s'extirpa de l'emprise du carmin en réalisant qu'il se trouvait presque dans ses bras. Il se redressa entre les couvertures et s'empressa d'y replonger en réprimant un frisson. En le voyant faire, Eijiro eut un léger rire :

« Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Mmh. Grogna le blond en s'enfouissant sous les draps. J'ai faim.

-Je crois que Kaïpoku nous a apporté à manger. » Fit le dragon en sortant du lit.

Il attrapa ses vêtements abandonnés sur les tapis et les ré-enfila rapidement, alors que Katsuki, derrière lui, observait les muscles de son dos rouler sous sa peau pendant qu'il s'affairait. Quand Eijiro se leva pour aller remettre une bûche dans le foyer qui n'était plus que braises, il le suivit du regard et ne le lâcha que lorsque le dragon se retourna vers lui.

« Tu viens ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment en plantant au dessus du feu les deux poissons piqués sur des tiges en bois.

-Ouais, j'arrive. » Nouveau grognement de la part du prince qui se leva à son tour et s'enroula immédiatement dans sa cape.

Il vint le rejoindre en face du brasier qui reprenait lentement vie, tendant ses mains au dessus des flammes. Eijiro lui offrit un généreux morceau de pain dans lequel il mordit avec appétit, et rapidement, l'odeur du poisson grillé s'éleva dans la yourte. Les deux garçons mangèrent en silence, et, à la fin de leur déjeuner, Eijiro se laissa lourdement tomber sur le dos.

« J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon de pouvoir manger à sa faim, fit-il en passant une main sur son ventre. Puis, il s'allongea sur le flanc, le visage appuyé dans sa main : Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

Katsuki s'essuyait les lèvres d'un revers de manche. Il se tourna vers lui :

« Comment ça ?

-Est ce que tu veux rester ici encore une nuit, ou partir pour Aestas maintenant ? »

Le prince sembla réfléchir. Puis, il trancha :

« J'en sais rien. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos à son tour, fixant le plafond, le cuir rêche devant lequel s'élevait des volutes de fumée. Il entendit Eijiro se lever.

« On verra bien, de toute façon. Si on allait faire un tour ? »

Bakugo vit le visage de l'autre adolescent entrer dans son champ de vision. Il lui tendait la main, l'invitant à se relever lui aussi. Lentement, Katsuki leva son bras en l'air et s'en saisit. Eijiro le tira vers lui, et ils sortirent tous les deux de la yourte dans laquelle ils avaient passé la nuit.

Dehors, la lumière était vive et blanche. Katsuki plissa les paupières pendant qu'Eijiro inspirait une grande bouffée d'air frais. Maintenant que le soleil s'était levé sur la terre d'hiver, qu'il la bénissait de ses rayons, la beauté du royaume se révélait à eux et si, la veille, sous les pluies diluviennes, le camp ne dégageait aucun charme, ce matin il leur offrait un tout autre visage.

La lumière se diffractait et se reflétait en un million d'éclat sur la couche givrée déposée au sol et sur les branches des sapins qui entouraient les tentes. La statue de bois, au centre du camp, s'avérait bien plus majestueuse et imposante, et le bois peint rendait les figures d'animaux qui la constituaient presque réelles. La vie semblait sortir d'un long sommeil, de jeunes enfants jouaient à l'extérieur, leurs rires sonores emportés par le vent, et un troupeau de moutons à la laine épaisse pâtissaient dans un petit enclos de bois.

Kirishima observait les alentours avec attention, captant le moindre détail de la beauté que la nature avait à offrir. Katsuki, lui, croisa les bras sur son torse lorsqu'un nuage de buée prit forme devant ses lèvres. Il fit un pas de plus à l'extérieur, ses bottes crissant dans la neige gelée. Il sursauta presque quand le dragon se retourna vers lui d'un bond :

« Et si on allait voir la mer ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé, et elle n'est pas loin. Tu veux bien ? »

Le prince soupira.

« Si tu veux. On a rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon »

Les deux adolescents quittèrent le centre du campement pour s'éloigner, prenant la direction de l'étendue gelée qui se trouvait à quelques minutes à pied du village. Ils marchèrent en silence, profitant de la maigre chaleur des rayons du jour sur leur peau, et bientôt, l'eau s'étendit face à eux comme un miroir infini.

Eijiro s'avança jusqu'à la limite, gelée, le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Katsuki vint se placer à sa droite, les bras toujours croisés. Il parla le premier.

« C'est beau. Et il n'y a personne, ici. »

Kirishima lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« C'est vrai.

-Et si tu tu transformais, pour voir ? »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme grinça des dents.

« Encore avec ça ? Je n'ai pas du tout envie…

-Si personne ne t'y encourage, tu n'en auras jamais envie, le coupa le cendré. Je veux te voir, moi. »

Il avait planté son regard dans le sien, l'air déterminé à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Eijiro fit la grimace. Le prince lui demandait de se transformer… Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas prendre cette forme qu'il ne contrôlait pas, qui lui faisait perdre pied et surtout, avec laquelle il avait involontairement ôté la vie. Seulement… Une part de lui se disait que le jeune homme avait peut-être raison. Sa forme animale était plus qu'un atout, et même si, ici, à Hiems, ils connaissaient un repos éphémère, Eijiro savait que tôt ou tard ils feraient de nouveau face à l'Alliance, et qu'ils devraient se battre. C'était son rôle de le protéger d'eux. Il se dit que s'il s'accrochait à cette idée, peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver la force d'essayer.

« Je veux voir de quoi tu es capable. » Ajouta Bakugo avec un rictus. Il ne souriait pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, Kirishima ressentait toujours un drôle de pincement dans sa poitrine… Qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

« Bon… Souffla l'Adarkin, résigné. Recule, alors. »

Katsuki s'exécuta sans le quitter un seul instant du regard, ne voulant pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Eijiro, lui, tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer pour se concentrer au maximum. Il ferma les yeux. Il devait faire le vide. Il écouta le son de sa respiration, de son cœur, de la brise contre sa peau. Il bougea les doigts, serra les poings. Il sentait ses muscles se tendre. Un coup dans sa poitrine. Un deuxième. Une vague de panique qu'il refoula comme il put, puis sa peau le brûla un peu, le démangea lorsque les premières écailles vermeilles percèrent son épiderme. Il sentit sa chair se déchirer sur son front et dans son dos, là où ses cornes et ses ailes poussaient pour sortir. La sensation de flotter, comme s'il ne touchait plus terre, se faisait de plus en plus forte, accompagnée d'une nausée tenace à mesure qu'une force plus grande que ce qu'il ne pouvait contenir se répandait en lui comme une drogue dans son sang. Ses dents le faisaient souffrir, devenant trop grandes pour sa mâchoire, et lorsqu'il voulut rouvrir les yeux, il ne se sentait déjà plus lui-même. Comme si sa conscience avait été évincée au plus profond de son être et qu'une entité extérieure avait pris les rennes.

À quelques pas de là, Katsuki observait attentivement. Il reconnut le jeune homme lors de leur première rencontre, quand il avait arraché la porte de sa cellule pour l'en délivrer, et fut pris d'un long frisson d'extase lorsque la silhouette humaine se métamorphosa en une bête de plus de dix mètres de haut. Dans le soleil du levant se tenait face à lui un dragon immense, aux écailles rouges et éclatantes semblables à des milliers de rubis, aux yeux dorés comme l'or, hérissé d'écailles et de cornes qui couraient depuis le bout de son museau crochu jusqu'à la pointe de sa queue.

L'animal battit des ailes dans un grognement rauque et profond, soulevant la couche givrée en une pluie de neige, à tel point que le prince dut se protéger du souffle, les deux bras levés devant son visage, sa cape claquant dans son dos. Puis il releva les yeux sur la bête, fasciné. Il osa un pas dans sa direction. Le reptile abaissa son cou massif à son niveau, lui envoyant un grand souffle d'air chaud en plein visage.

Katsuki n'était pas effrayé. Le changement de taille de l'homme au dragon l'impressionnait, mais il faisait confiance à Eijiro et, bien que l'autre adolescent lui ait avoué qu'il contrôlait mal cette forme, il avait confiance en lui. Lentement, il leva sa main en l'air alors que dans la neige, ses pas s'enchaînaient. Le garçon et la bête ne furent bientôt plus séparés que de quelques centimètres, et l'animal vint poser, avec plus ou moins de douceur, son museau contre la paume du prince.

Katsuki ne put retenir le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Il colla sa deuxième main à côté de la première, les yeux plongés dans le regard doré de l'immense dragon qui lui faisait face. Il murmura :

« Je le savais, tu en es largement capable. »

La bête souffla de nouveau. Les mains de l'adolescent glissèrent sur sa joue écailleuse et son cou épais. Il poursuivit :

« Je vais monter sur toi. Ne bouge pas ! »

L'animal avait baissé la tête. Bakugo s'agrippa à l'une de ses plus grosses cornes, en hauteur sur son crâne, et se tenait à l'une de ses épines dorsales de l'autre main. Il prit appui sur le sol et bondit sur la tête du dragon, manqua de perdre l'équilibre, et se stabilisa en s'installant entre les cornes qui hérissaient sa large gueule. Il se trouvait déjà à plus de trois mètres du sol, et lorsque la bête se redressa entièrement, il fut frappé d'un léger vertige qu'il tenta d'ignorer, son attention rapidement attirée par le panorama qui s'offrait à lui. Il en eut le souffle coupé. En face d'eux, la mer s'étendait toujours, mais était bien plus vaste et retrouvait une teinte bleutée au large. Le soleil semblait presque accessible, et le camp des nomades lui avait l'air minuscule depuis son promontoire. Le prince fut pris d'une bouffée d'adrénaline, et hurla au dragon :

« Envole-toi ! Allez ! »

La bête trépigna, comme si elle hésitait. Puis, ses deux larges ailes se décollèrent de son dos et se mirent à battre, générant un souffle d'air puissant qui brisa la glace formée sur l'eau. Lentement, ses pattes quittèrent la terre ferme et le dragon décolla du sol. Katsuki sentait ses mains trembler, mais il ne le lâcha pas une seule fois, restant fermement cramponné à ses cornes. Une fois dans les airs, le reptile donna un large coup d'ailes et s'envola au dessus de la mer.

Le vent battait contre eux. Les pattes repliées sous son corps, le dragon fendait la brise et les courants, planant au dessus de l'étendue d'eau sans limite qui s'offrait à eux. La cape du prince claquait dans le souffle de l'Helm, de même que ses colliers dont les perles s'entrechoquaient entre elles. Il n'avait jamais respiré un air aussi frais et pur, et chaque bouffée le faisait se sentir un peu plus vivant.

Lentement, ses mains quittèrent les cornes rugueuses auxquelles elles s'étaient accrochées. Ses bras se levèrent comme pour accueillir pleinement le souffle qui venait l'enlacer, qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements, dans son cou, qui glissait contre sa peau. Le sourire qui avait pris possession de ses traits ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le décollage, et il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, cogner contre ses côtes avec une force inouïe.

Il se sentait libre. Aussi libre que le vent qui soufflait contre lui, sans entraves ni directives, libre comme l'air qui filait à toute vitesse, faisait ployer les arbres et se soulever les vagues. À ce moment précis, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il ne put retenir le cri de joie qui brisa le silence, un hurlement d'ivresse qui venait de ses tripes et qui lui déchira les poumons. Mais Katsuki s'en fichait. Il avait l'impression de rêver et aurait voulu que ce moment ne connaisse pas de fin.

Le dragon poursuivit sa course au dessus de la mer pendant de longues minutes encore. Il semblait s'habituer lui aussi à cette sensation, assuré et encouragé par les cris du prince. Il prenait de l'altitude, puis redescendait pour venir frôler la couche argentée de la surface de l'eau, volait sans se soucier des kilomètres qui les éloignaient du camp, du Royaume de Syrthio ou même du pays. Pour le dragon et le jeune roi, plus rien d'autre ne comptait plus que ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

Le soleil était monté haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Eijiro se décida enfin à faire demi-tour pour revenir sur la baie. Dans un ballet de battements d'ailes, il ré-atterrit lourdement au sol, et abaissa de nouveau sa tête pour laisser redescendre le prince. Ce dernier bondit à terre, se rattrapant tant bien que mal sur ses jambes tremblantes, encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et de l'excitation. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'animal, celui-ci se tassa sur lui-même, rapetissant à vue d'œil jusqu'à retrouver sa forme humaine.

Kirishima avait la tête qui tournait. Il était encore exalté, à tel point qu'il avait du mal à croire que ce qui venait d'arriver était bel et bien réel. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa forme animale ne lui avait pas fait peur. Il avait réussi à garder le contrôle de lui-même.

Il chercha l'autre garçon des yeux, un peu perdu. Le cendré revenait vers lui, son sourire toujours accroché au visage, et lorsque que le carmin ouvrit la bouche pour parler, le prince glissa ses mains sur ses joues et l'en empêcha en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Eijiro eut un moment de battement et resta immobile, les mains figées en l'air comme un coupable et les yeux grands ouverts. Katsuki lui, avait clos les paupières. Il fit durer le baiser encore quelques instants avant de rompre le contact, et sa main remonta dans ses mèches rouges qu'il ébouriffa avant de lui tourner le dos pour retourner au campement.

Kirishima regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner et disparaître derrière une tente, toujours interdit et immobile, ayant du mal à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin, il sentit son corps chauffer d'un seul coup et porta une main à ses lèvres.

Le prince… Le prince venait de l'embrasser ?

_À suivre… _

* * *

_(note: Helm, vent du Nord très froid.)_

OUI! OUI PUTAIN! MERCI, KATSUKI! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Hm hm. Pardon. Vu comme je m'emballe on ne croirait pas que c'est moi qui écrit la fic et qui met DIX PUTAIN DE CHAPITRES À LES FAIRE ENFIN S'EMBRASSER! J'invite tout le monde au resto pour fêter ça.

Bref, voilà pour aujourd'hui, on termine sur un bisou, spoiler: à partir de maintenant les choses devraient bouger un peu plus entre notre prince et notre reptile de dix mètres de haut. Je n'en dis pas plus.

Un énorme merci à vous pour vos reviews et votre soutient, vous êtes au moins _cent fois_ plus kools que John Cena. Vous gérez les gars!

Bon, comme d'hab' n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (mdr j'aurais donné cher pour voir votre réaction sur la fin du chap'), le chapitre onze est en cours d'écriture et fera son apparition dans un nombre de jours indéterminé. Les astres me disent deux semaines. On verra s'ils ont tapé juste.

Allez, moi, je vous laisse. Passez un bon week-end!


	11. Départ pour le Sud

**OHAYO MINNA!**

Pardon, on avait dit plus d'agressions en majuscules. Je me soigne mais c'est dur. _(Et allez, encore une fois je m'éloigne totalement du sujet en a peine deux phrases. Ça y est, ma réputation d'abrutie est fondée.)_

Bref, aujourd'hui on est déjà le 7 septembre _(omg l'été est passé trop vite ;A;)_, j'imagine que la plupart d'entre vous ont déjà eu à passer l'affreux cap de LA RENTRÉE, si c'est le cas, je vous envoie tout mon courage et un kilo tonne de fanarts KiriBaku par la pensée.

Enfin, mis à part ça, voici le chapitre onze, ça rime avec bonze** /BANG** _-désolée j'ai pas d'inspi' aujourd'hui-_ que l'on peut résumer par: DES SENTIMENTS ET DES DOUTES!

Allez, assez tergiversé, je vous laisse lire. On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

_Chapitre XI : Départ pour le Sud_

Un sabot noir, lourd, s'enfonça dans la neige épaisse. Un renâclement aigu retentit depuis la forêt vide de tout signe de vie, dans laquelle se détachait, sur un fond d'un blanc pur de poudreuse fraîchement déposée, un cheval noir, massif, protégé d'une armure en acier. La bête semblait nerveuse, agitée, et secouait impatiemment la tête. Sur son dos, un cavalier vêtu d'une longue cape aussi sombre que le pelage de sa monture mit un pied à terre, et s'agenouilla pour pousser du bout des doigts la couche de givre déposée sur la terre gelée.

Des traces d'un rouge pur maculaient la neige de cristal. Il était frais. Les doigts du cavalier s'enfoncèrent dans la glace teintée qu'il porta à sa bouche. Le goût fort et métallique du sang se diffusa contre sa langue lorsqu'il la passa sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il se releva, le regard droit vers l'horizon qui s'étendait face à lui. Le camp des nomades d'Hiems. Le dragon et le prince avaient sûrement trouvé refuge là-bas, et ce sang indiquait que l'un d'eux était blessé, s'était battu; s'il leur appartenait. Mais il n'avait pas de doute.

Dabi remonta sur le dos de son cheval qui fit un tour sur lui-même avant de repartir au galop. Il était à la poursuite des deux garçons depuis que son maître le lui avait ordonné, mais la tempête de neige qui était tombée il y a trois jours lui avait fait perdre leur trace. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il devait agir intelligemment s'il ne voulait pas que le prince ne lui échappe encore. Il fit brusquement ralentir sa monture qui cabra de protestation, observant depuis les hauteurs où il se trouvait le camp en contrebas.

Il se plongea dans une intense réflexion. Si les deux hommes avaient séjourné au camp, ils n'y étaient peut-être déjà plus. Ces gamins avaient beau avoir une chance insolente, ils savaient qu'ils avaient à leurs trousses de redoutables ennemis et ne se seraient sûrement pas éternisés ici, en prenant de surcroît le risque de mettre un village entier d'innocents en péril. Leur prochaine étape ne pouvait alors être que le royaume d'été, où ils pourraient se fondre dans la foule de cette ville bien plus peuplée, ou bien alors Syrthio, le berceau de leur otage.

Seulement… Dabi sentait que retourner sur la terre d'automne tout de suite n'était pas une option pour eux. Il devait se mettre à leur place, penser comme ils l'auraient fait. Et peut-être bien qu'Aestas était la réponse. Il sentit un rictus carnassier étirer sa peau brûlée. S'il les prenait de court et qu'il les attendait là-bas, il serait bien plus facile pour lui de mettre la main sur eux. Éliminer le dragon, récupérer le prince, retourner auprès de son maître et le tour serait joué. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à rallier des malfrats à sa cause en l'échange d'une ou deux pièce d'or. Il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Kurogiri, et des bras en plus ne seraient certainement pas de refus.

Il donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de sa monture qu'il fit dévier de sa route initiale. L'animal hennit de nouveau, de l'écume au bord des lèvres, et s'élança à toute vitesse à travers la steppe enneigée, prenant vers le Sud, une direction où l'horizon n'était plus d'un gris atone mais d'un vert vivace. La terre d'été n'était pas toute proche, mais était si fertile que l'émeraude éclatant de ses arbres se laissait deviner depuis le désert de givre d'Hiems.

Dabi ne laissa derrière lui qu'une succession de traces de sabots dans la neige fraîche, filant droit vers la grande cité d'Aestas où il attendrait ses cibles. Il n'aurait plus qu'à les y cueillir, et il en était sûr : pour les deux adolescents, le retour à la réalité serait brutal.

_§§§_

Pendant que dehors, la présence de l'homme aux flammes planait au dessus d'eux comme une faucheuse, les deux adolescents profitaient avec insouciance d'une dernière matinée de quiétude dans la yourte qu'ils occupaient à Hiems.

Le soleil ne s'était pas levé sur le royaume depuis bien longtemps, et Eijiro était toujours endormi. Allongé paisiblement entre les draps, sur le dos, un bras replié à hauteur de son visage qui avait roulé sur le côté, barré d'une mèche carmine, sa respiration légère faisait à peine se soulever son torse nu. Il ne portait pour dormir que son pantalon en toile épaisse qu'il ne quittait jamais, un tissu de jute beige devenu gris avec l'usure. Sa ceinture de cuir était débouclée, et sur le sol gisaient son gilet, ses bottes, son foulard, et les fourreaux de ses deux lames.

Vêtu d'une tenue similaire, assis sur son bassin, Katsuki le surplombait. Il observait silencieusement le dragon endormi, comme captivé. Ses deux mains étaient posées à plat sur son torse, dont la peau veloutée dégageait une chaleur irrésistible.

Le prince semblait figé. Le menton légèrement relevé, les dents serrées et le cœur battant, il n'avait pas osé le moindre mouvement depuis qu'il avait chevauché l'autre jeune homme.

Katsuki ne savait plus quoi penser. Si, ce matin, il était éperdument absorbé par sa contemplation du visage et du corps d'Eijiro, c'était car il ne savait lui même plus ce qu'il devait penser ou ressentir.

Au début, il n'avait pas aimé l'Adarkin. Il avait sûrement été trop brusqué par cet inconnu sorti de nulle part qui le traitait avec tout, sauf le respect qui lui était dû, mais son voyage à ses côtés l'avait fait changer de point de vue. Il n'était plus aussi hautain que l'enfant gâté qu'il était lorsqu'il était encore au château. À présent, il ne voulait plus de son titre de royauté, il ne voulait plus être prince, ni roi, ni souverain; il voulait partir._ Et avec lui._ Maintenant, Bakugo ne pouvait plus s'imaginer poursuivre sa route sans avoir Kirishima à ses côtés.

Sur la peau du dragon, les doigts de l'adolescent se crispèrent. Un soupir imperceptible lui échappa, et il baissa le menton. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice qui partait depuis la bordure de ses cils. Doucement, sa main quitta son épiderme pour venir la caresser du bout des doigts. Puis, il déplaça la mèche de cheveux qui retombait en travers de son front, et prit son menton entre son index et son pouce pour lui faire tourner la tête. Sa main finit par s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller lorsqu'il se pencha au dessus de lui, rapprochant son corps du sien. Leurs deux bustes n'étaient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres, aussi bien que leurs lèvres qui se frôlèrent à peine.

Katsuki sentit le souffle d'Eijiro sur sa peau. Il déglutit. La fragrance de l'autre jeune homme lui venait par effluves. Une odeur légère d'herbe mouillée, de fruits rouges et de reptile, différente de la sienne. _Un parfum de cannelle et de cendre,_ lui avait une fois dit sa mère lors d'une étreinte partagée quand il était plus jeune. Ce souvenir lui fit plisser les paupières. Le jeune homme se redressa et quitta le lit sur lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux, récupérant au sol sa propre cape qu'il enfila sur ses épaules avant de quitter la tente.

Peut-être le froid de l'hiver lui remettrait-il les idées en place.

_§§§_

Lorsqu'Eijiro ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans la yourte. Il étouffa un bâillement avant de se redresser pour se frotter les yeux. Quand il réalisa que Katsuki n'était plus avec lui, il se débarrassa des draps et des couvertures qui le recouvraient et bondit hors du lit, s'empressa d'enfiler ses bottes et le reste de ses vêtements laissés à terre, puis quitta la yourte. En soulevant le pan de cuir qui en tenait l'entrée fermée, il fit entrer un rai de lumière qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Le soleil rasant du matin l'éblouit, et il aperçut à quelques pas de là, sa silhouette découpée dans la lumière du levant et sa cape claquant derrière lui, le prince qui se tenait face au lever du jour. En entendant remuer derrière lui, il se retourna. Un léger rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« C'est quoi, cette tête ? Je suis là, pas la peine de paniquer.

-… Je ne panique pas, se défendit Eijiro en venant à côté de lui, mais en le voyant s'approcher, le prince eut un éclat de rire.

-T'es même pas foutu de t'arranger correctement. » Fit-il en tendant le bras vers lui pour remettre ses mèches de cheveux rebelles en place.

Eijiro bredouilla un remerciement et détourna rapidement les yeux. Ce matin, il avait du mal à le regarder en face. Ce qui s'était passé la veille… Le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangé hier, il n'avait pas arrêté de le tourner et de le retourner dans son esprit toute la nuit, au point de ne pas en trouver le sommeil jusqu'à ce que la lune, tardive, ne se montre enfin. Il était perdu, troublé par cet échange qui, il le réalisait peu à peu, ne lui avait pas déplu. Il aurait aimé demander au prince ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là, mais les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Il osa un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme qui avait de nouveau le regard perdu sur le vaste horizon qui s'étendait face à eux. Il semblait serein. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Et ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres le rendait heureux, lui aussi.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour le moment, le dragon préféra rester silencieux. Les deux adolescents admirèrent en silence le soleil qui dépassait lentement la crête des Monts d'Irmgrad, rendant au ciel sa couleur bleue claire et chassant les dernières étoiles.

« Continuons. »

La voix rauque l'avait brusquement coupé alors qu'il admirait le reflet des rayons sur les névés. Eijiro se retourna vers Katsuki qui le fixait intensément, à présent. Il eut du mal à soutenir son regard mais se fit violence :

« De quoi tu veux parler ?

-De notre voyage. On est resté ici assez longtemps. On pars pour Aestas. »

L'Adarkin se mordit la joue. Bien loin était le temps où il était celui qui décidait de leur itinéraire… Le prince avait pris les rênes. Mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Ils avaient déjà passé deux nuits à Hiems, et il était temps pour eux de quitter la région avant que les bandits ne les retrouvent. Qui sait ce qu'ils seraient capable de faire aux nomades, en trouvant leurs deux cibles parmi eux ? Kirishima frémit à cette pensée. Il ne préférait pas le savoir.

« Tu as raison. Tu es sûr que tu veux aller à Aestas ?

-Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment le choix, ricana le jeune homme. Tu as menacé de m'assommer si je refusais de t'obéir, n'est ce pas ? »

Katsuki faisait référence au conflit qu'ils avaient eu plusieurs jours en arrière, lorsqu'Eijiro avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent se réfugier à Hiems alors que le jeune roi, lui, était prêt à se battre. Kirishima se frotta l'arrière de la nuque.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée et…

-C'est bon, le coupa le prince, de toute façon, je n'ai plus tellement envie de retourner à Syrthio, maintenant. »

Le silence retomba sur les deux garçons. Aestas, le royaume d'été… Une majestueuse cité médiévale située en haut d'une colline, qui surplombait ses terres. Il faisait bon vivre dans cette province où la chaleur estivale était légion. Là-bas, contrairement à Syrthio et à Hiems, la population était élevée, et en plus de pouvoir trouver avec facilité une auberge où passer quelques nuits, ils n'auraient plus besoin de chasser pour se nourrir et se fondraient dans la foule avec plus de facilité. Passer alors inaperçus et échapper aux membres de l'Alliance serait probablement plus facile pour eux… Eijiro préférait ne pas avoir à se battre, et il ne voulait pas mettre le prince en danger. Il acquiesça.

« Oui, continuons. »

Katsuki s'étira, puis fit demi-tour pour retourner dans la tente. Lorsque le pan de cuir retomba lourdement dans son dos, il s'approcha du lit pour récupérer le peu d'affaires qu'il transportait avec lui. Il enfila la fourrure du lynx sur ses épaules, et attrapa ses colliers qu'il avait quitté pour dormir. Alors qu'il était occupé attacher le plus court d'entre eux autour de son cou, Eijiro entra à son tour.

« Tu te prépares déjà ? Fit-il, tu es si pressé ?

-Je commence à en avoir ma claque, de ce froid. Aide-moi. »

Il lui adressa un signe de tête, l'invitant à s'approcher de lui. Lorsque le dragon fut face au jeune homme, celui-ci lui tourna le dos.

« J'arrive pas à l'accrocher. »

Les deux extrémités de son collier de perles orangées entre les doigts, il jeta un coup d'œil à Eijiro qui déglutit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa nuque. Il leva lentement les mains en l'air. Sa peau si pale, l'implantation de ses cheveux cendres, ses muscles ondulant sous son épiderme parcourut de frissons… Il se saisit du bijou les mains fébriles.

« Voilà… »

Fit-il lorsqu'il eut réussi à l'accrocher. Eijiro sentait soudain qu'il avait… Très chaud. Il s'éclaircit la voix :

« Je vais aller chercher la jument. »

Le prince n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que le dragon était déjà reparti. Une fois dehors, Kirishima se passa une main sur le visage. Ce n'était pas normal. Sa réaction n'était pas normale. Il n'aurait pas dû se mettre dans un tel étal juste parce que… Juste pour ça. Et pourtant, encore plus que d'habitude, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, son dos et sa nuque le brûler, et il avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Ce baiser l'avait totalement chamboulé, et il maudit intérieurement l'autre adolescent de le mettre dans un état pareil. Ce garçon avait un pouvoir attractif hors du commun et c'était lui qui en faisait les frais. Il se dirigea vers la grange où les chevaux de la tribu se reposaient, protégés du froid, tourmenté par ses sentiments qu'il ne comprenait plus.

Ou alors, qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien.

_§§§_

Un amas de nuages noirs et chargés d'eau se levait lentement sur le royaume d'hiver. Le soleil et le ciel bleu étaient peu à peu évincés par ces cumulus annonciateurs d'une tempête de neige à venir. Il était plus que temps de partir. En chemin, Eijiro tomba sur Kaïpoku, au détour d'une tente. Ils manquèrent de se rentrer dedans et la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière, se cachant le bas du visage derrière sa main pour étouffer un éclat de rire cristallin.

« Bonjour, Eijiro, fit-elle enfin. Où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu m'as l'air totalement déboussolé. C'est ton prince qui te met dans cet état ?

-Mon… Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ? Se défendit immédiatement l'adolescent.

-Allons, pas de ça avec moi. J'ai le flair le plus fin de toute la tribu… Je peux sentir ce genre de choses. »

En voyant le visage totalement décomposé de son homologue, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à nouveau.

« Pardon, excuse-moi… Je te taquine, ne fais pas cette tête. Où est-il, ce jeune homme, d'ailleurs ?

-Il… Rassemble ses affaires. Nous allons partir.

-Vraiment ? Vous partez déjà ? Kaï ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine déçue. Eijiro poursuivit :

-Ça fait déjà deux jours que nous profitons de votre hospitalité, nous ne voulons pas nous imposer… Et puis, nous avons encore de la route à faire avant de retourner à Syrthio.

-Vous auriez pu rester avec nous aussi longtemps que vous le désiriez… Mais ça serait impoli de ma part de vous retenir s'il vous reste encore du trajet. Vous reviendrez nous voir, n'est ce pas ? »

Le dragon acquiesça avec un sourire bienveillant. La jeune Oïna l'accompagna jusqu'à l'abri où se trouvaient les chevaux de la tribu et Blodyn, et aida le jeune homme à harnacher la jument. Après quelques jours de repos, celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs en bien meilleure forme. Kirishima passa une main sur son museau en murmurant :

« Je suis désolé, on a été vraiment durs avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas, le reste du voyage sera beaucoup moins éprouvant pour tout le monde. »

Quand Eijiro et Kaïpoku retournèrent à la yourte qu'occupaient les deux voyageurs, Katsuki semblait prêt à partir. Il s'approcha du dragon, le sac de jute contenant leurs affaires communes entres les mains, et lui fourra dans les bras. Puis, il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui se tenait près d'eux.

« Merci pour votre hospitalité. Dit-il seulement, le visage fermé. Alors qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil comme il commençait à en prendre l'habitude, Eijiro se fit la réflexion qu'il était le seul à qui il avait vu le prince donner un sourire. Kaï répondit, souriante :

-Ce n'est pas le genre de la tribu de laisser un tiers dans l'embarras. Si nous pouvons vous être d'une quelconque aide, à l'avenir, n'hésitez pas. »

Le jeune roi hocha la tête, et monta sur le dos de la jument que Kirishima tenait par le mors. Le dragon grimpa à son tour, s'ajusta sur la selle, et passa ses bras autour de la taille du cendré pour se saisir des rênes. Restée à terre, Kaï les regardait faire avec un large sourire.

« Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble, tous les deux. Puisse ce voyage vous ouvrir les yeux sur vos vrais sentiments.

-Que…

-Au revoir ! J'espère que vous reviendrez vite ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, la jeune femme donna une claque ferme sur la croupe de la jument qui détala aussitôt, poussant un renâclement indigné. Alors que la silhouette des deux cavaliers et de leur monture s'éloignait du camp sur lequel commençait à tomber une neige fine, elle faisait de grands gestes de la main en leur direction, les yeux plissés par le large sourire qui lui mangeait les lèvres. Si Kaïpoku était perspicace, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des deux adolescents…

« … Je ne vois pas de quoi elle a bien voulu parler, lâcha finalement Eijiro en resserrant d'une main son foulard autour de son cou pour se protéger du froid.

-Mh. » Répondit seulement Katsuki qui gardait le regard fixé sur l'horizon verdoyant d'Aestas.

Il ne préféra pas tourner la tête vers l'autre garçon, et mordait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans sa lèvre inférieure pour réfréner son sourire. Il espérait que ce voyage ne toucherait pas à sa fin avant un long moment.

_§§§_

À mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la terre d'hiver, l'air se faisait moins froid et piquant. La neige ne les avait pas accompagné longtemps, la tempête étant majoritairement localisée sur le Royaume d'Hiems. Ils pouvaient d'ailleurs le voir derrière eux, la région était cachée sous un voile de brouillard et de flocons tourbillonnants. La neige se faisait de moins en moins épaisse sur le sol, et des touffes d'herbe perçaient la couche de givre, des crocus mauves germaient en de minuscules touches de couleur, et, plus discrètes, des perces-neige bordaient le chemin qui se dessinait peu à peu sous la glace.

La couche nuageuse était loin derrière eux, maintenant. L'horizon était parfaitement dégagée, et seule la perspective atmosphérique diminuait les couleurs chatoyantes de l'épaisse forêt qui se dressait face à eux. En hauteur sur sa colline, la citadelle médiévale surplombait les terres d'été, imposante et imprenable. De là où ils se trouvaient, les deux voyageurs pouvaient déjà apercevoir les nombreuses tours de guets qui bordaient les murs.

La différence de température entre les deux royaumes était incontestable. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'orée des bois, Katsuki se débarrassa de la fourrure qui entourait ses épaules et qui commençait à lui tenir beaucoup trop chaud. Eijiro fit ralentir sa jument lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à un immense chêne centenaire qui marquait probablement les limites de l'empire.

« Nous y voilà. D'après la carte, Aestas se trouve derrière cette forêt.

-Qu'est ce qu'on attends, alors ? Fit Katsuki en se tournant vers lui.

-Rien, allons-y. »

Un coup de talon, et Blodyn partit au pas, s'enfonçant entre les arbres. Un vent chaud soufflait à leurs cimes, et les feuilles masquaient le soleil chaud de l'été. Une odeur fraîche d'humus remontait depuis le sol, et le chant des oiseaux était le seul perturbateur de la quiétude qui régnait dans les bois. De temps à autre, le battement d'ailes d'un geai qui passait au dessus de leurs têtes retentissait, ou un écureuil roux montait se cacher entre les branches. De hautes fougères venaient frôler les pattes de la jument, d'où sortaient des bouquets de jacinthes des bois. Les élégantes clochettes formaient un vaste tapis bleu qui se propageait dans toute la forêt. Le Royaume d'Aestas n'avait beau pas avoir un vaste territoire, il était très riche. Alors que le dragon laissait son regard se promener sur les centaines de fleurs qui s'ouvraient délicatement, la voix du prince lui fit tourner la tête.

« Hé, tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé de toi, au fait. »

Eijiro ne parut pas comprendre tout de suite. Katsuki poursuivit :

« Je ne sais rien à ton sujet. Tu ne m'as rien raconté.

-Ah, tu veux parler de ça…

-Quoi, ça pose un problème ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment intéressant.

-Je me fiche de savoir si c'est intéressant ou non. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mes parents t'ont envoyé me chercher, c'est tout. D'où est ce que tu viens ? »

Kirishima se mordit la lèvre. C'est vrai, il n'avait jamais parlé à Bakugo de son passé. Qui il était, d'où il venait… Mais il n'en avait peut être pas vraiment envie, au fond. Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune roi insista.

« Je veux savoir.

-Katsuki…

-Je suis le prince du royaume où tu vis, je te rappelle. Tu es supposé m'obéir.

-Dis donc… »

Eijiro avait froncé les sourcils, mais ne put pas faire mine de rester contrarié bien longtemps. Le prince lui jetait un sourire derrière son épaule. Le dragon soupira :

« Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir ça ?

-C'est si terrible que ça ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors raconte-moi. »

Le silence retomba momentanément sur eux. Seul le pas feutré de Blodyn qui marchait sur l'humus et la mousse s'élevait encore entre les arbres. Kirishima réfléchissait. Il ne savait pas trop par où commencer. Ressasser le passé n'était pas son fort. Il finit par prendre une inspiration.

« … C'est une longue histoire. » Lâcha-t-il doucement.

Katsuki lui jeta un coup d'œil. Eijiro avait baissé le regard, une expression amère aux traits. Certes, il s'était imaginé des choses, mais peut-être bien que le récit du dragon dépasserait tout ce qu'il avait pu inventer.

_À suivre… _

* * *

_(note : Névés, __accumulation de neige qui peut perdurer en dessous de la limite de neiges éternelles.)_

On quitte Hiems pour Aestas, youpi! Vous allez voir c'est chouette, et si vous êtes déjà allés à Carcassonne ça risque de vous rappeler des trucs.

Bon, comme vous l'aurez compris, la prochaine fois on parlera du passé d'Eijiro! Donc ramenez les _Kleenex_ parce que ça va pleurer dans les chaumières. Vous êtes prévenus.

Sur ce, moi, je vais aller écrire la suite _(et lire le scan de BNHA si il est sorti hihi)_. Allez, bye bye les p'tits mouflons!


	12. Le passé d'Eijiro

**HELLO !** Ouais, ouais, je sais, j'ai mis le temps pour celui-là. J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, et** LA FAC** et ses** TROIS KILOS TONNE DE TRAVAIL UNIVERSITAIRE** qui s'en sont mêlés en scred ne m'ont pas aidée. Mais ! Aujourd'hui on est samedi_ (et j'ai eu cours ce matin tuez-moi)_ et voici enfin le chapitre douze ! C'est la fête. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aurez pas trop mal au kokoro pour Eijiro qui a clairement pas mérité ça.

Allez, j'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à la lecture. On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_Chapitre XII : Le passé d'Eijiro_

Sur une terre où le Soleil ne se lève jamais, les Adarkins sont des esclaves, des serviteurs qui ne possèdent pas la moindre liberté. Il sont vus par le reste des Hommes comme des animaux. Dès leur naissance, un collier de fer leur est passé autour du cou et ils sont voués à obéir.

Ici, où seules les étoiles illuminent la pénombre de la nuit et où les rues sont simplement éclairées par des torches brûlantes, vit un jeune garçon, un dragon aux yeux rubis et aux cheveux noirs, au grand regard résigné, couvert de balafres. Il court et traverse les allées de la capitale de Deika aussi vite qu'il le peut, les bras refermés sur un butin qu'il tient serré contre sa poitrine. Il est hors d'haleine, et derrière lui des bruits de pas claquent sur le sol et des voix s'élèvent.

Ils le traitent de voleur. Ils le cherchent. Dans leurs mains, des armes. S'ils le trouvent, ils le battrons probablement jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. Mais l'enfant connaît la capitale comme sa poche, et il sait que derrière le gros rocher, au bout de la rue, il y a un trou dans le mur. Et il est juste assez gros pour s'y faufiler. Il prend à droite, trébuche et s'écorche le genou sur le sol sableux. Il ignore la douleur et se relève aussi vite qu'il peut, la jambe en sang. Le roc est juste là, il le contourne et disparaît. Les hommes qui le poursuivent tournent eux aussi, mais s'arrêtent lorsqu'ils réalisent qu'au fond de l'impasse, l'enfant s'est volatilisé.

Sa mère était une esclave. Mal nourrie, mal soignée, elle a fait une hémorragie à sa naissance et n'a pas survécu. Son père avait lui aussi un collier de fer autour de cou, et a pris soin de lui comme il a pu jusqu'à ce qu'un marchand ne rachète l'enfant à leur maître pour une bouchée de pain. Tout ça, il ne s'en rappelle plus. Il le sait juste parce qu'on le lui a dit.

Il a réussit à passer à travers le mur, et les cris s'élèvent encore au loin, furieux et indignés._ « Si on le recroise, si on arrive à l'attraper, ce sale chien, on lui fera la peau ! »_ . Il s'éloigne aussi loin que possible, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la gorge brûlante. Lorsqu'il déglutit, c'est le goût du sang qui se diffuse dans sa gorge. Il a les bras et les jambes qui tremblent, mais avec ce pain qu'il a réussi à voler sur un étal de boulangerie, il aura au moins de quoi se nourrir pour trois ou quatre jours, s'il arrive à le cacher.

Son nouveau maître ne s'occupe pas de lui. Certes, il ne le tient pas attaché comme la plupart des esclaves, il est libre d'aller où bon lui semble dans la limite des frontières du pays lorsqu'il n'a pas d'ordres à lui donner, mais il dépérit, là-bas.

Giran, c'est son nom, vit pourtant dans une des plus grosses maisons de la ville. Lors des repas qu'il organise, la table est toujours débordante de mets plus odorants et alléchants les uns que les autres. Des fruits à la peau lisse et brillante dont il ne connaît même pas le nom, des grappes de raisin aux grains gros comme des prunes, des viandes grillées et luisantes de jus, des pâtisseries démesurées et des vins des quatre coins du monde sur lesquels il ne peut que fantasmer, car il ne le laissera jamais lever le doigt ne serait-ce que sur les restes. Et, de toute façon, les autres serviteurs sont plus grands et plus forts que lui. Il ne leur suffit que d'un revers de main pour l'envoyer s'écraser le dos et l'arrière du crane contre le mur lorsqu'il essaie de s'approcher de ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à de la nourriture.

Hors d'haleine, le souffle court, il slalome encore entre les arbres, allant s'enfoncer dans la pénombre de la forêt. Il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne sera pas sûr d'être à l'abri. Sa peau endure les coups, mais il ne s'y habitue pas pour autant. Chaque raclée qu'il prend est toujours plus difficile à supporter.

Il fait sombre et sa vision est réduite, il manque de trébucher sur une racine mais se rattrape au vol et pénètre dans les bois. Lorsqu'il s'arrête enfin, le dos appuyé contre le tronc rugueux d'un arbre, une nausée horrible lui faisant tourner la tête, il ne tient même plus sur ses jambes. Il s'écroule sur le sol, le pain toujours serré contre sa poitrine.

Il ne voulait pas voler. C'est mal, il le sait, et il sait aussi que si Giran apprend de ce qu'il vient de faire, il le frappera jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Mais… Il n'a rien avalé depuis des jours, et, alors que son maître l'avait envoyé faire une course en ville, il l'a vu, sur l'étal, et il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, sa main s'était levée en l'air, il avait saisit la miche et il s'enfuyait avec. Au final, il n'a même pas acheté ce que son maître lui a demandé…

Mais pour le moment, il n'a pas le luxe de s'angoisser sur ce qu'il va subir en rentrant. Reprendre son souffle est déjà bien assez difficile. Il pourra toujours inventer un mensonge et dire qu'il n'y en avait plus ou qu'il n'en a pas trouvé. Giran le croira peut-être.

Ou alors… Il peut aussi_ fuir_. Enfin, il peut l'imaginer.

Le jeune garçon a réussi à reprendre son souffle. Il s'assoit en tailleur, les épaules basses. Il passe ses doigts abîmés sur le collier de fer qui lui entoure le cou, semblant énorme sur son physique chétif d'enfant de neuf ans. Tant qu'il a _ça_, il ne pourra aller nulle part. Tant qu'il a_ ça_, il appartient à Giran. Il soupire, le regard perdu dans le vide. La vie qu'il mène n'en est pas une.

Une fois de plus, il se demande à quoi ressemble le monde, là où le Soleil se lève.

_§§§_

Giran était un homme important. Détenant l'une des plus grande fortune de la ville, il finançait nombres de projets et de travaux, ce qui lui valait le respect et la sympathie des grandes pointures de Deika. Il recevait souvent chez lui d'ailleurs, comme ce matin.

Il devait probablement encore être très tôt lorsqu'Eijiro, roulé en boule sous un tissu miteux qui lui servait de couverture, couché à même le sol, fut réveillé par des éclats de voix masculines qui venaient de la pièce d'à côté. Il frissonna et se roula encore plus en boule sur lui-même, du moins autant qu'il le put. Giran habitait une maison troglodyte taillée à même la pierre brute, une antre froide, glaciale et humide, où un vent glacé s'infiltrait en dessous des lourdes portes de bois qui la tenaient médiocrement protégée de l'extérieur.

En général, il dormait dans cette petite pièce qui n'était pas meublée et servait plus ou moins de débarras. Giran ne lui avait attribué ni lit, ni chambre et lui avait seulement dit, sans même prendre la peine de poser un regard sur lui, de se trouver un coin où il ne dérangerait pas.

Eijiro finit par se redresser totalement lorsqu'il entendit un coup lourd contre la porte. La voix feutrée de son maître lui parvint au travers :

« Réveille-toi ! Et dépêche toi de nous apporter de l'alcool. Ne nous fait pas attendre. »

Le jeune dragon se leva en quatrième vitesse. Il plia la petite couverture qui lui procurait un semblant de chaleur et la rangea dans un coin avant de s'empresser de s'exécuter. Ne pas faire attendre son maître, c'était le primordial : lorsqu'il était contrarié, Giran avait la gifle facile. Et la caresse de ses larges paumes rugueuse était aussi mordante et cinglante qu'une flamme que le jeune dragon préférait à tout prix éviter.

Il quitta la pièce pour se faufiler dans ce qui s'apparentait au garde-manger de la maison. Dans le couloir glacial, des torches fixées au mur qui, pour la plupart, s'étaient entièrement consumées et ne procuraient plus ni chaleur ni lumière. Le garçon procéda dans la pénombre en tâtonnant contre les murs jusqu'à rencontrer la porte de bois qui tenait tant bien que mal l'intérieur hermétique.

Une fois entré, Eijiro fut rapide : ce n'était pas facile pour lui de rester de marbre quand la faim lui tenaillait l'estomac et que des montagnes de nourriture se trouvaient juste sous son nez. Mais Giran avait des yeux partout, et il aurait même remarqué le disparition d'un grain de raisin. Kirishima avait vite appris, à ses dépends, que toucher aux réserves de son maître était proscrit.

Il attrapa en hauteur un plateau qu'il posa sur la vieille table de bois, graissée et patinée par le temps. Il s'empressa d'y poser une bouteille d'alcool, la première qu'il trouva et deux verres salis de poussière qu'il essuya grossièrement sur son haut en tissu rêche avant d'emporter le tout dans ce qui servait de salon à cette grotte.

Il n'y avait que deux pièces qui étaient chauffées et correctement meublées dans ce dédale de pierre : la chambre à coucher du propriétaire des lieux et la salle de réception où l'homme passait le plus clair de son temps lorsqu'il ne buvait pas, ne dormait pas ou n'était pas sorti s'amuser avec les filles de la région. Timidement, Eijiro frappa deux coups contre la porte avant de la pousser de l'épaule pour entrer, et il fut instantanément enveloppé par la douce exaltation qui se répandait dans la pièce depuis le foyer crépitant creusé à même le mur. Une grosse bûche d'un bois sombre s'y consumait lentement, déposée sur des tisons brûlants ondoyant de chaleur. Le petit garçon marcha jusqu'à la table de pierre qui trônait au centre de la pièce, où Giran et son invité étaient accoudés. Le plateau était lourd, et lui, dénué de forces. Son ventre criait famine et ses muscles n'avaient plus d'énergie. Mais il tient bon, et posa doucement sa lourde charge au milieu du buffet.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir, sans demander son reste, lorsque la voix de l'invité de son maître retentit dans son dos :

« Attend, ce gamin me dit quelque chose.

-C'est un de mes esclaves, répondit Giran. Je l'envoie souvent faire des courses pour moi en ville.

-Justement… Il y a eu un vol, la semaine dernière. Un gosse qui a foutu un boxon monstre sur la place. Il ressemble drôlement au tien… »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Eijiro se glaça et se raidit de la tête aux pieds. Il accéléra le pas, priant pour que son maître ne sache pas à en savoir plus, pour qu'il puisse quitter la pièce et s'éloigner le plus possible avant que les conséquences de son acte désespéré ne lui retombent dessus. Mais il était trop tard.

Grondante, sourde, la voix de son maître s'éleva par dessus le crépitement du foyer.

« Viens ici. »

Un ordre qui lui était adressé. Un ordre qui ne lui laissait pas le choix. Un ordre qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, ni remettre en cause. Il ne pouvait donner aucune excuse pour s'enfuir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était y obéir.

Il avait l'impression que son corps entier s'était changé en pierre quand il fit demi-tour pour revenir auprès de son maître. Il eut beau y mettre tous ses efforts, il ne réussit pas à relever la tête et garda ses yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Tu as entendu ? Il y a eu un vol et l'auteur du crime te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. En plus, ça coïncide avec le jour où je t'ai envoyé faire une course pour moi. »

Sans douceur, la main de Giran vint saisir le bas de visage de l'enfant, le forçant à relever la tête. Brutalement, il lui fit tourner le regard vers son invité qui posa ses deux yeux sombres sur lui.

Eijiro n'avait même plus la force de déglutir, ni même de tenter de dire quelque chose pour se défendre. La poigne de fer de Giran le gardait immobile et le regard froid de l'inconnu qui siégeait à la table de son maître le sondait avec une insistance répugnante. Il se sentait comme un agneau face à deux loups aux yeux jaunes.

« Oui, je le reconnais. Une tignasse noire et des yeux rouges, ça ne fait aucun doute. C'est lui, le voleur.

-Non, je… »

Mais il se trouvait dans un tel état de terreur que sa voix n'avait pas voulu se faire plus haute. Il eut à peine le temps de retourner son visage pour rencontrer le regard de son maître que celui-ci avait levé son bras en l'air. Violente comme un coup de tonnerre, la paume de sa main s'abattit contre sa joue avec la force d'un ours, l'assommant brutalement en même temps qu'elle le projeta dans le décor. Le corps du garçon fut secoué comme celui d'une poupée de chiffon, et il roula sur plusieurs mètres avant que son dos ne rencontre le mur. Sa tempe avait cogné le sol et lorsqu'il se redressa, tremblant de tous ses membres et encore abasourdi par le choc, il saignait abondamment du nez et de la tête. Ses deux grands yeux rouges affichaient un désespoir extrême, mais au fond de lui, il était résigné. Il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas de cette pièce sans que Giran ne l'ait rossé jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

D'ailleurs, son maître se leva. Lentement, il se redressa sur sa chaise avant de la faire reculer. Les poings serrés, il s'approcha de lui, avec la démarche d'un prédateur qui aurait bloqué son gibier sans défense au fond d'une voie sans issue. Une fois en face de lui, il articula :

« Tu me fais honte. Tu me fais honte, Eijiro. »

Il croisa le regard froid de son maître à travers le verre de ses lunettes. Il était désolé. Il était désolé de tout son cœur et regrettait amèrement son geste mais il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. La faim l'avait animé et maintenant il en faisait les frais. Le regard plongé dans celui de son bourreau, il sut à cet instant précis que les coups qu'il recevrait aujourd'hui seraient les plus dévastateurs qu'il n'aurait jamais connu. Aussi fort qu'il le put, il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui même lorsque le premier partit.

Il perdit connaissance lorsqu'il entendit les os de ses côtes se briser à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique.

_§§§_

En grandissant, Eijiro avait beaucoup changé. Sa condition d'Adarkin faisait que, à l'image de certaines espèces animales qui changeaient de pelage ou de plumage avec l'âge, son apparence s'était modifiée avec l'acquisition de ses premiers pouvoirs. Lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, sa forme animale était endormie au fond de lui. Elle ne s'était éveillée qu'aux alentours de ses seize ans et avait entraîné une métamorphose notable.

Ses cheveux noirs, qui avaient poussés jusqu'à ses épaules, s'étaient teintés d'un joli rouge rubis. Ses pupilles, rondes comme celle d'un Daïkini ou d'un Dranëgil, s'étaient fendues. Seule sa queue reptilienne avec laquelle il était né avait été témoin de sa nature, et elle ne faisait que grossir avec les années. Il ne gardait plus qu'un seul souvenir de celui qu'il était en tant qu'enfant : une cicatrice au dessus de l'œil droit, infligée par les coups de son maître. En le voyant grandir de la sorte, Giran, qui, à l'époque, l'avait acheté pour et à cause de son genre, n'avait pas manqué de saisir l'occasion. Il avait dû attendre une bonne dizaine d'années avant de voir enfin l'œuf qu'il avait couvé éclore au grand jour.

À présent, la relation des deux hommes avait changé. Eijiro, qui avait toujours été seul, hormis lorsque son maître l'appelait pour lui donner un ordre ou le battre, se retrouvait très souvent en compagnie de l'homme qui ne le quittait plus. Chaque jour, il le tannait pour qu'il développe ses pouvoirs, le forçant à tenter de se transformer, le poussant à bout pour qu'il déchaîne sa force…

… En vain. Il avait beau donner son maximum, s'épuiser à la tâche, suer sang et eau pour satisfaire les désirs de celui qui ne le voyait que comme un bien, il n'arrivait à rien. Eijiro ne savait absolument pas comment il devait s'y prendre pour interchanger entre sa forme humaine et animale, ce qui rendait son maître fou de rage. Mais, à présent que le petit garçon était devenu un adolescent, son physique chétif s'était changé en une carrure puissante et Giran ne levait plus aussi fréquemment qu'auparavant la main sur son esclave. Il se contentait de le frapper au visage et de l'humilier, mais l'époque où il lui ravageait le dos avec sa courroie était désormais révolue. L'homme n'avait plus d'emprise physique sur lui, cependant, conservait toujours un puissant étau mental sur le jeune homme ; Eijiro était incapable de se rebeller, car toute sa vie il avait été voué à lui obéir sans rechigner.

Lorsque Giran avait compris que forcer l'adolescent en lui hurlant dessus n'était pas source de réussite, il imagina une nouvelle manière d'arriver à ses fins. Par la douleur, il poussait à bout le jeune homme, brûlant sa peau au fer rouge pour le forcer à faire sortir ses écailles. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, leurs interminables sessions d'entraînements et de torture s'avéraient inutiles. Il avait beau souffrir le martyr, Eijiro était incapable de changer ne serait-ce qu'un seul aspect de son physique. Il avait été arraché à ses parents trop jeune, et, à l'image d'un animal, n'avait pas reçu le sevrage nécessaire à son bon développement. Ses géniteurs n'avaient rien pu lui transmettre, il n'avait aucun savoir, il ne connaissait rien de sa cause, encore moins de lui-même et se retrouvait à présent démuni face au dragon qu'il devenait. Souvent, il avait le sentiment d'avoir au fond de lui une créature tapie dans la pénombre, inerte, presque morte qui n'avait aucune force pour se lever d'elle-même. Cette mollesse le rendait fou, et, en plus de la douleur, il devait surmonter une immense frustration qui ne le faisait que dépérir un peu plus chaque jour. Ses iris grenats étaient devenus aussi ternes que l'intérieur de la grotte où il vivait, absents de tout éclat de vie.

Au fil des jours, des mois et des années, Eijiro avait fini par s'habituer aux coups. La douleur n'était qu'une sensation parmi tant d'autres, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et qui ne lui faisait plus le moindre effet. Il endurait sans crier, sans sourciller, à tel point que même Giran avait fini par se lasser. Réalisant avec déception que l'Adarkin était incapable de se transformer, il avait abandonné tout espoir de le voir muter un jour et ne lui adressait plus la parole que pour l'envoyer faire des travaux pour lui. Avec une rancœur lourde, il l'envoyait se salir les mains à sa place. Avec le temps, Giran n'avait plus su gérer sa fortune, avait perdu ses contacts et se retrouvait seul, n'ayant plus pour compagnie que ses problèmes d'argent. Et c'était à Eijiro qu'il revenait de régler ses histoires.

La première fois que Giran l'envoya faire une course un peu plus spéciale que les précédentes, le dragon n'avait pas été sûr de bien comprendre. Son maître lui avait clairement ordonné d'aller voler pour lui dans la caisse d'un des nouveau commerce de Deika. Son maître qui l'avait battu à mort quelques années plus tôt pour le même délit. Amer, Eijiro avait grondé, s'apprêtant à refuser, mais le regard meurtrier qui l'avait fusillé derrière ses verres le terrifiait toujours et il n'avait rien pu faire. Peu importe qu'il grandisse, qu'il devienne plus fort ; Giran le maîtrisait toujours tant qu'il aurait son entrave de métal autour du cou. Une fois de plus, il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir.

Mais, un soir, l'ordre que lui donna son maître outrepassa tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui faire faire.

_§§§_

« Tu vois l'homme qui tient le bar aux frontières de la ville ? Il me doit de l'argent, il ne me rembourse pas. Vas là-bas, et tue-le. »

C'était la voix de Giran qui s'était levée et avait brisé le silence. Eijiro s'était retourné vers lui, brusquement. Il resta immobile, interdit. Son maître, qui était dos à lui, se retourna. Les yeux grands ouverts, le dragon le fixait, hébété.

« Eh bien, quoi ? Dépêche-toi d'obéir, je ne me répéterai pas. »

Eijiro déglutit. Il serra les poings. L'homme lui fit de nouveau dos comme pour lui indiquer que la discussion était close. Sa silhouette se dessinait dans la pénombre, découpée par les flammes du foyer qui se mouraient lentement. Les mains derrière le dos, il ne semblait plus aussi en forme qu'auparavant: vieilli, appauvri, il ne valait plus rien. Mais pourtant, Kirishima quitta la pièce et sortit de la demeure de son maître sous le croissant de lune qui rayonnait faiblement dans le ciel.

Ses pas le guidaient malgré lui aux abords de la ville. Il voyait exactement de quel bar Giran avait voulu parler, de quel homme il s'agissait. Il avançait à grandes enjambées, seulement, ne réalisait pas qu'il se rendait là-bas pour ôter une vie. D'ailleurs, il était persuadé qu'il pourrait le convaincre de lui donner l'argent sans avoir à le tuer. Cela lui semblait si irréaliste qu'il n'envisageait même pas de passer à l'acte.

À mesure qu'il s'éloignait du centre de Deika, la route ne devenait plus qu'un sentier en terre battue et les habitations se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Les larges maisons du centre ville disparaissaient au profit de vieilles fermes, et le bar où se rendait Eijiro n'était qu'un point de lumière vacillante dans le lointain. Chacun de ses pas résonnait légèrement dans la nuit, un bruit feutré, craquant lorsqu'il marchait sur une feuille morte. Kirishima sentit un désagréable frisson le prendre derrière la nuque. Il avait l'impression que l'on marchait derrière lui, que ses bruits de pas qu'il entendait n'étaient pas les siens. Plus il approchait de la lumière qui n'était qu'un halo dans la pénombre, plus il sentait le poids dans son estomac se faire plus lourd et plus dense, comme la concrétisation de l'acte qu'il allait commettre.

Pour tenter de se rassurer, il se disait qu'aller si loin n'était pas nécessaire. Qu'il n'aurait qu'à faire comme si son maître l'avait seulement envoyé discuter avec ce type pour qu'il lui rende ce qu'il lui devait. Et d'ailleurs, que si celui-ci lui ordonnait de_ tuer_, c'était qu'il vieillissait et, sentant son emprise sur son monde diminuer, se sentait obligé d'ordonner plus fort, plus brutal pour que ses instructions aient un véritable impact.

Eijiro arrivait devant le bar. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il se répétait en boucle depuis qu'il était parti, il se sentait terriblement mal. Ce fut la main tremblante qu'il se saisit de la grosse boucle en fer qui pendait contre la porte pour frapper trois coups contre le bois avant d'entrer.

La pièce était vide. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, pas même derrière le comptoir. Seul le tic-tac de la vieille horloge pendue à l'un des murs résonnait dans le silence des lieux. Eijiro fit un pas. Sous son poids, le plancher émit un grincement plaintif. Une odeur de moisissure et de vieux meuble persistante remontait depuis le sol et les murs, si forte qu'elle lui donnait la nausée.

Kirishima s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Il la parcourait du regard, retenant son souffle, à la fois gêné par l'odeur et bloqué par l'angoisse. Le comptoir était en mauvais état. Le bois, rongé et troué par les insectes. Sur une des rares tables qui meublaient les lieux, de vieux verres s'empilaient, gras, poussiéreux et sales, tâchés par les résidus d'alcool qui pourrissaient au fond. Un cadre, accroché à droite de l'horloge, n'était plus retenu que par un seul clou et pendait lamentablement. La pièce n'était éclairée que par une vieille lanterne qui était accrochée au centre du plafond, allongeant les ombres sur le sol et donnant à l'endroit un semblant de vie perdu dans la pénombre glauque qui y régnait. Le dragon angoissait. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand un coup sec retentit derrière lui. C'était l'homme dont lui avait parlé Giran, il venait de revenir, alerté par le claquement de la porte d'entrée.

« Hé, l'esclave de Giran. Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Si il t'a envoyé pour récupérer son fric, il peut aller se faire voir. Je n'ai plus rien. »

Kirishima serra les dents. Il tenta :

« Giran a insisté pour que… Je récupère ce que vous lui devez. Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans. »

L'homme haussa les sourcils. Il ne répondit rien, mais se baissa, comme s'il se saisissait de quelque chose caché sous son bar. Eijiro le vit faire, et fit un pas un arrière. Que venait-il de prendre ? Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il aurait voulu fuir, rentrer, mais les ordres de son maître étaient comme un étau mental qui l'empêchaient de quitter les lieux avant d'avoir accompli son devoir. L'homme se redressa lentement, le bas du corps toujours caché derrière le comptoir. Eijiro ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il semblait tenir quelque chose dans sa main.

« Soyez raisonnable, fit-il, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

-C'est pas mon problème, répondit l'homme dans un grondement. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le voir, il avait bondit vers lui, sautant par dessus le bar, le bras en l'air, un poignard fermement tenu au creux de sa main. Lorsqu'il abattit l'arme vers lui, Eijiro roula en arrière pour l'esquiver mais se retrouva vite acculé contre le mur. Un nouveau coup de lame qui déchira ses vêtements. Cette fois-ci, Kirishima le repoussa violemment en arrière. L'homme tomba sur le sol, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever, le dragon lui asséna un puissant coup de queue au visage. Sa tempe frappa brutalement la terre. Elle s'ouvrit sous le choc. Peu à peu, une mare sombre se formait sous sa tête. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment, s'étalait sur le sol jusqu'aux pieds d'Eijiro qui recula, horrifié.

L'homme était inerte. Parfaitement immobile. Il venait de le tuer, alors qu'il avait seulement cherché à se défendre. Il n'avait pas voulu aller aussi loin, et c'était un accident.

Sous lui, il sentait le sol s'écrouler. Son regard resta accroché de longues secondes à la flaque rouge poisseuse qui s'étendait au fur et à mesure, et lorsqu'il revint sur terre, il réalisa que ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel. Le corps pris de violents tremblements, il manqua de trébucher en avant, assommé par un un vertige, et se précipita vers l'autre côté du comptoir. Il le mit sens dessus dessous, à le recherche de la moindre pièce, mais ne trouva rien. Il n'insista pas et abandonna ses recherches, prenant ses jambes à son cou pour quitter les lieux le plus vite possible.

Fébrile, il avait du mal à courir. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus le porter, son cœur battait à tout rompre, à un rythme irrégulier, et il sentait la nausée revenir avec acharnement, à tel point qu'il dû s'arrêter lorsque la première vague le prit.

Appuyé contre un arbre, son estomac se vida de son maigre contenu, et ce fut un goût insupportable de bile amer qui l'envahit bientôt. Une seconde vague lui tordit les tripes, puissante et douloureuse. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux et les lèvres d'un revers de manche avant de poursuivre sa route, exténué.

Lorsque le dragon fut de retour à la demeure de son maître, celui-ci semblait l'attendre. Sûrement souhaitait-il un compte-rendu de son entrevue avec l'homme. Mais quand Eijiro passa la lourde porte de bois qui tenait l'entrée de la grotte protégée de l'air froid du dehors, le visage blême, Giran eut sa réponse. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'échanger le moindre mot.

Pourtant, une poignée de jours plus tard, il revint vers son esclave, les yeux révulsés par la colère. Eijiro eut à peine de temps de se retourner que la gifle qu'il lui envoya en pleine figure le projeta en arrière.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Hurla-t-il au jeune homme qui le fixait, les yeux vides et une main sur sa joue qui le lançait douloureusement, le type du bar est encore en vie, et il veut notre peau ! »

Les yeux du dragon s'ouvrirent en grand. Que venait-il de dire ? L'homme était en vie ? Il était si choqué par la nouvelle qu'il n'entendait plus la voix de son maître qui lui criait qu'à présent, tout Deika en avait après eux et qu'il le tuerait pour son erreur.

Les coups continuèrent à pleuvoir. Durs, cinglants comme la lanière d'un fouet, ils marquaient sa chair, fustigeaient sa peau, le frappaient au visage, au dos, sur les bras et les jambes. Mais Eijiro ne sentait plus la douleur. Il était seulement soulagé de se dire que c'était une erreur.

Il n'était pas un meurtrier.

_§§§_

Quand Kirishima eut vingt ans, son mode de vie ne s'était pas amélioré le moins du monde, et devenait même de plus en plus déplorable au fil des années. Giran, qui était à présent un vieillard, perdait la tête. L'alcool qu'il engloutissait tout au long des heures de la nuit n'arrangeait pas son cas, et n'avait pour seul bénéfice que de l'affaiblir. Il ne quittait plus le large fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la pièce à vivre de sa grotte de maison, et ne se levait même plus pour aller dormir dans son lit. Il passait ses journées à fixer le vide d'un regard vitreux, une bouteille entre les jambes ou à la main, et hurlait sur le dragon dès que celui-ci faisait son apparition.

Eijiro l'évitait autant que possible. Son dernier lien avec sa jeunesse était ce collier qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait commencé à vivre avec son maître, mais il passait toutes ses journées et ses nuits à l'extérieur, protégé par la lumière de la lune qui faisait sa course dans le ciel, et par les étoiles qui la remplaçaient lorsqu'elle prenait congé pour ce qui était la journée des habitants de Deika. Le jeune dragon se sentait souillé par les ordres qu'il avait exécuté pour lui. Il avait l'impression que ses mains et son corps étaient salis par ces ordres qu'il avait dû exécuter malgré lui et se haïssait pour ses actes, se haïssait d'être faible et de n'avoir jamais su se rebeller contre lui. Ce soir, il était appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, perché à la cime du grand cèdre qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la ville. De là où il était, il voyait la pollution lumineuse envahir le ciel, les lumières des commerces, des torches, des habitations qui étaient comme un soleil de substitution.

Le jeune garçon balança la tête en arrière dans un soupir. Sa vie n'en était pas une. Elle n'en avait jamais été une. Son regard se pencha sur ses mains et il serra les poings. Malgré ça, une chose était sûre : à présent, Giran ne lui faisait plus peur. Il ne pouvait plus le menacer de ses coups, et il était devenu impuissant. La dernière chose qui le reliait à lui était ce collier qui lui meurtrissait la chair. Il devenait un peu étriqué maintenant qu'il avait grandit… Il passa ses doigts par dessus.

Une idée germait dans son esprit depuis plusieurs semaines. Un espoir qu'il avait enfoui tout au fond de lui des années en arrières, tentant de l'oublier tant il lui semblait futile et irréalisable. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes.

Il était un dragon, et c'était peut-être ce qui pouvait le sauver. Sa nature était ce qui l'avait rendu esclave avant même qu'il ne prenne conscience de lui-même, mais était aussi ce qui pouvait le délivrer. Il se disait que s'il arrivait à se transformer, il pourrait briser ses chaînes. Il pourrait fuir. Et maintenant que la pression générée par les désirs de son propriétaire ne planait plus au dessus de sa tête, il se sentait peut-être prêt.

Le jeune homme descendit de la branche sur laquelle il s'était assis et atterrit par terre. Il jeta un dernier regard à la ville de Deika derrière lui, décidé. Il ne la regretterait pas. Il quitta les lieux et dépassa la demeure de son maître. Il n'avait rien. Il ne possédait rien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y remettre les pieds, et Giran pouvait bien mourir seul. Le dragon s'enfonça dans la forêt, et sa silhouette disparut bientôt entre les arbres, là où les branches étaient si denses que la faible clarté de la l'astre blanc n'atteignait plus le sol.

La nuit fut longue pour lui. Aussi longtemps que le croissant de lune fut haut dans le ciel, le jeune Adarkin tenta par tous les moyens de se transformer. Une sensation étrange, désagréable et viscérale le prenait lorsqu'il sentait cette force hautement supérieure prendre le dessus sur son esprit, et la peur était telle une barrière qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, de se changer complètement en animal. Pourtant, sa survie en dépendait, et il devait se laisser aller, laisser monter en lui cette chaleur qui lui donnait l'impression de décoller du sol, accepter cette sensation de picotement insupportable lorsque ses écailles sortaient sur sa peau, accepter la douleur de la chair qui se déchire pour laisser poindre ses cornes et ses ailes.

Au matin, lorsque la lune quitta Deika pour un autre continent et que le ciel ne fut plus maculé que des petits points lumineux des étoiles, une silhouette animale s'éleva finalement entre les arbres. Le collier de fer éclata en morceau, projeté au sol en débris de métal lorsque le cou énorme de la bête remplaça celui de l'être humain, et un rugissement rauque retentit dans les bois, faisant s'envoler dans un bruyant concert d'ailes les oiseaux endormis à la cime des arbres.

Mais Eijiro ne demeura pas sous sa forme légendaire plus de quelques secondes. À peine fut-il redevenu humain qu'il s'écroula au sol en nage et tremblant, tâtonnant son propre corps pour vérifier qu'il était bien redevenu lui-même. Cette sensation lui faisait perdre la tête. L'impression de ne plus être lui-même, d'être comme noyé par une autre conscience, de n'avoir plus aucun contrôle, ça le terrorisait. Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant qu'il n'arrive à se calmer totalement, et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les éclats de son ancien collier, éparpillés dans l'herbe et la mousse, il sentit son cœur rater un battement. _Il était libre._

Il s'appuya contre le tronc d'un vieil épicéa pour se relever. Ses jambes avaient perdu leurs forces, tremblantes, elles ne le tenait plus. Malgré tout, il se força à bouger, et s'enfonça encore plus dans la forêt pour atteindre la mer qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. La mer… C'était son seul moyen de quitter le pays. Il ne l'avait pas souvent vue, mais en avait un souvenir bien précis : une étendue noire et aussi lisse que la surface d'un miroir, envoûtante, où l'horizon était légèrement teintée de lumière. Derrière ce lointain dont on ne voyait pas le bout, l'astre de feu se levait sur les eaux de ce monde, apportant un jour riche et plein de promesse, réchauffant les êtres de sa lumière bienfaitrice.

Lorsqu'il arriva au port, l'océan était le même que dans son souvenir. De maigres vaguelettes sans élan venaient mourir mollement contre les rebords de pierre des quais, laissant une écume sale contre la coque des bateaux qui ballottaient lentement au rythme des secousses. Eijiro fut rapide, il repéra un gros bateau amarré sur lequel embarquaient marins, matelots, et voyageurs. Il se fondit dans la masse, se faisant aussi discret qu'il le put, et fit définitivement ses adieux à cette ville lorsque l'embarcation quitta la rive.

Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il était sûr d'une chose : au-delà de la mer, là où le Soleil se levait sur la terre, il ne pourrait aspirer qu'à une vie meilleure.

_À suivre… _

* * *

C'est très les notes:

_1)_ OUI, JE SAIS, les côtes et la cage thoracique c'est la même chose, mais j'aimais bien la tournure de la phrase alors je l'ai gardée.

_2)_ Si jamais vous ne voyez pas qui est Giran, c'est le gars qui collabore avec les vilains, qui a un briquet en forme de _flingue_ et de petites lunettes rondes.

_3)_ Je vous félicite d'être arrivés au bout de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne me haïssez pas trop d'avoir donné à cet adorable petit ange un tel passé de merde _(rip Eijiro mais ton futur avec le prince sera radieuuux** /BANG**)_

_4)_ Je vous invite à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, comme d'hab' recevoir vos reviews est clairement le meilleur moment de ma journée, et pour ce qui est de la suite de la fic... :D Je sais pas du tout quand est ce que je vais pouvoir m'y mettre lol j'ai une tonne de travail-

_5)_ **MAIS** j'adore écrire et j'ai hâte de les faire se rapprocher toujours plus donc je vais tenter de me bouger.

_6)_ On se retrouve très vite, le **16 OCTOBRE POUR L'ANNIV D'EIJIRO**_ (hell yeah)_ que je ne manquerais pour rien au monde, et vous êtes tous invités!

_7)_ Trêves de bêtises, c'est le dernier point: **À LA PROCHAINE!** _*fuit*_


	13. Le Royaume d'Aestas

**BONSOIR!** J'ai enfin, ENFIN trouvé le temps de finir ce chapitre. Bon sang, il me faisait de l'œil depuis mes dossiers en plus, et j'avais jamais le temps de m'y mettre_ (ça fait deux ou trois fois que j'update une fois par mois... Il est loin le bon temps des fics mises à jour toutes les semaines... RIP)_

MAIS! Voici le chapitre treize, ça rime avec baise-** /BANG/**

... Pardon.

D'AILLEURS! Le **20 novembre**, ça fera **un an** que j'ai commencé cette fanfiction! _*essuie une larme*_ ça se fête!

Bref, je l'aime beaucoup celui-là, vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le découvrir que moi à l'écrire! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre XIII : Le Royaume d'Aestas_

« Alors tu étais un esclave… Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile. »

La voix rauque du prince avait brisé le silence qui était retombé sur eux lorsque le dragon eut terminé son récit. Seul le bruissement des pas de la jument qui progressait dans la forêt se faisait entendre, accompagné du chant lointain de quelques rares oiseaux. Eijiro, qui avait baissé le regard, perdu dans la contemplation de sa vie passée, releva la tête :

« Non… Mais maintenant, ça va ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant que Katsuki jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction. J'ai réussi à fuir loin de Deika.

-Tu penses que ton maître est toujours en vie ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Quand je suis parti, il était déjà en piteux état alors… Probablement pas. Ça fait un an, après tout.

-Hm. »

La conversation finit par tourner court. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter de plus, de toute façon. Comme il l'avait dit, Eijiro avait réussi à s'échapper du joug de son maître et de la ville dans laquelle il avait grandi, laissant derrière lui sa vie d'esclave. Ce n'était plus la peine de revenir dessus, à présent, tout cela était bien loin derrière lui. De plus, un autre élément commençait à piquer l'intérêt des deux garçons : la forêt se faisait de moins en moins dense, les rayons du soleil, qui n'étaient plus stoppés par les branches des arbres, illuminaient les alentours et réchauffaient leurs peaux et leurs visages. Ils commençaient à quitter le bois qu'ils venaient de traverser, et face à eux, encore un peu dissimulée derrière quelques touffes de feuilles, la citadelle d'Aestas se dressait fièrement, ses drapeaux claquant au vent lorsqu'une brise chaude se mettait à souffler sur le Royaume d'Été.

Bientôt, le chemin de terre qu'ils avaient suivi finit par se métamorphoser en un sentier de pierre, et, à peine eurent-ils le temps de lever la tête que les larges portes de la ville se dressaient face à eux. Deux gigantesques pans de chêne qui protégeaient la cité des attaques extérieures, ouverts à cette heure de la journée, et qui voyaient passer chaque jour des centaines et des centaines d'habitants. Ici, il y avait beaucoup plus de civils qu'à Syrthio, bien que les terres soient moins vastes. Les résidents d'Aestas vivaient au cœur de la bourgade, protégés par les remparts. Les murs de toute la capitale étaient faits de blocs de pierre de grès lustrées par le temps, et le sol était tout de dalles recouvert. C'était une ville riche, prospère, vivant grâce aux commerces, et de nombreuses échoppes, épiceries, et boutiques de vêtements s'avançaient dans la rue piétonne, éparpillant leurs biens, nourriture comme tissu teintant les rues de tâches colorées alors qu'un fumet délicieux s'élevait entre les murs.

Les deux voyageurs et leur jument passèrent l'entrée de la citadelle, le claquement des sabots de Blodyn résonnant bruyamment parmi la cohorte de la ville. Au cœur du centre, il y avait peu de gens à cheval, et hormis une ou deux calèches à l'arrêt, ils étaient les seuls. Autant dire qu'aux yeux du reste des habitants, à pied, il était impossible de ne pas se faire remarquer. Katsuki sentait des regards insistants et désagréables sur son dos. Il gronda :

« Pourquoi est ce qu'ils nous fixent comme ça, eux ?

-Un prince et un Adarkin à cheval, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Dépêchons-nous de trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit. » Répondit Eijiro qui fit tourner la jument à droite, s'engouffrant dans une ruelle plus étroite et moins fréquentée.

Ils débouchèrent dans une autre artère, moins peuplée que la route principale, où les devantures des boutiques étaient bien moins tape à l'œil. Les deux garçons descendirent du dos de leur monture et entreprirent de remonter la ruelle, au bout de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir la pancarte de ce qui semblait être une auberge. Arrivés en dessous, le prince leva le nez :

_« Auberge du loup gris. »_ Lit-il, gravé sur le bois clair, en dessous d'une silhouette svelte de loup au trot. Il se retourna vers le dragon qui était occupé à attacher la jument près d'un mur, puis, ils entrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur.

« Est ce que tu as de l'argent ? Demanda le cendré au carmin qui s'avançait vers ce qui semblait être l'accueil.

-Oui, les souverains m'ont donné une bourse. » Répondit l'Adarkin en posant la main sur la sacoche en cuir qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Au comptoir, ils payèrent cinq pièces pour la nuit qu'ils passeraient à l'auberge, et trois de plus pour laisser leur jument à l'écurie. Ils avaient une chambre au deuxième étage, dont la fenêtre donnait sur les pavés de la rue. Au loin, au dessus de la forêt qui s'étendait aux bordures des Terres d'Été, on apercevait les sommets dentelés des Monts d'Irmgrad, effacés par la brume qui flottait autour.

L'intérieur n'était pas très vaste, mais chaleureux : une tapisserie safranée longeait les murs, parcourue d'arabesques rouges, une teinte écarlate qui se retrouvait sur la couverture épaisse qui recouvrait le lit, le tapis qui reposait en dessous ainsi que les rideaux qui gardaient la pièce protégée des rayons brûlants du jour. En face du lit, une commode sommaire, où se trouvait un imposant bouquet de dahlias et de lys oranges qui embaumaient la pièce d'un lourd parfum sucré. Un rai de lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux, venant mourir en une tâche aveuglante au sol, laissant apercevoir les minuscules grains de poussière qui flottaient dans l'air. À peine entré, le prince se laissa tomber sur le lit qui prenait une large partie de l'espace, la tête entre les coussins, le matelas s'enfonçant sous son poids. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus connu un lit décent, et on ne pouvait pas dire que la couche qu'ils avaient occupé à Hiems était vraiment confortable… Il roula sur le côté, inspirant l'odeur des draps frais, puis se redressa et se retourna vers le dragon qui avait déposé toutes leurs affaires dans un coin et qui retirait sa cape. Dans sa tâche, son gilet s'était soulevé et laissait apparaître une partie de son ventre musclé et de sa peau halée. Le jeune roi l'observa un instant avant de lancer :

« Je meurs de faim. On va manger ? »

Eijiro plia sa cape qu'il déposa sur le dossier du fauteuil qui faisait l'angle de la pièce. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Moi aussi. Et puis j'ai l'impression que les restaurants ne manquent pas, ici. »

Le prince se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce, suivi de près par l'Adarkin qui ferma derrière eux. En un clin d'œil, ils étaient de nouveau dehors, remontant la rue côte à côte. Le soleil commençait légèrement à baisser, et une douce lumière orangée enveloppait la cité. Un vent chaud faisait se soulever quelques mèches rouges des cheveux du dragon qui y passa une main. Éblouit par les rayons, il ne remarqua pas qu'à sa droite, Katsuki l'observait du coin de l'œil. En vérité, il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis qu'ils étaient descendus de leur cheval. Les poings enfoncés dans ses poches, le jeune homme semblait obnubilé par ses pensées, et alors que Kirishima parlait, il répondait à peine, par des grognements pensifs. Dans sa tête, c'était une toute autre réflexion qui se menait, et qui avait commencé à germer quelques jours plus tôt. Seulement, ce soir, ce n'était plus une impression mais bien une réalité et Katsuki en était maintenant sûr : Eijiro ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il avait des sentiments pour lui.

_§§§_

Deux assiettes fumantes atterrirent sur l'épais plateau de bois auquel étaient attablés les deux voyageurs. Dans la première, un rôti de bœuf mariné au verjus, baignant dans une sauce brune, huileuse, accompagné de câpres amères. La ficelle qui empaquetait le morceau semblait prête à éclater tant la viande était épaisse et charnue. Dans l'autre, c'était un civet de chevreuil au safran, accompagné de champignons et de carottes, généreusement recouvert d'une sauce épaisse rendue jaune par les épices. Les deux couverts furent rapidement accompagnés d'un demi-litre de vin aux épices pour le prince, et d'une pinte de bière mousseuse pour le dragon. L'odeur des plats leur mettait littéralement l'eau à la bouche et ils ne se firent pas prier pour se jeter sur leur repas. Eijiro ne su dire depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, si tant est que cela soit déjà arrivé dans le passé. Alors qu'il fit glisser ses doigts autour de son verre rempli du liquide ambré, le prince, qui s'était servi un généreux verre de vin, tendit sa coupe vers lui :

« Santé, lança-t-il avec un magnifique sourire qui fit presque s'étouffer le dragon.

-S-Santé. » Répondit-il lorsque le rebord de son verre rencontra celui du jeune roi. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux tout le long de la descente, et Kirishima sut que la chaleur qui l'envahit instantanément n'était pas due à la teneur en alcool de sa bière, mais bien aux deux prunelles rouges qui le fixaient intensément en face de lui. Pourtant, ce feu qui lui courait tout le long de l'échine n'était pas désagréable : il commençait à s'y faire, et même à l'apprécier.

Quand les deux garçons quittèrent l'auberge où ils avaient dîné, près d'une heure plus tard, le soleil était passé derrière l'épaisse forêt qui bordait le royaume. Entre les hauts murs de la citadelle, il commençait à faire sombre. Les rues étaient éclairées par les lampadaires, leur lueur jaunâtre se projetant le long des pierres, et un brouhaha s'élevait depuis le cœur de la cité, mélange des voix des habitants qui s'entassaient dans les allées. Le Royaume d'Été semblait être aussi bien vivant de jour que de nuit. Katsuki passa la porte le premier, suivit d'Eijiro qui la lui tenait. Lorsque le dragon mit un pied à l'extérieur, et alors que le prince se dirigeait vers la droite, pour remonter la rue, le regard de l'Adarkin fut attrapé par une forme sombre à sa gauche.

Il tourna la tête, et, à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette qui l'avait interpellé, il sentit son cœur manquer un bond.

Cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, mais il reconnut, parmi les passants, un visage qui surplombait la foule. Un visage à la peau brûlée, retenue par des agrafes, et au regard bleu perçant qui croisa le sien avant de disparaître dans la cohorte.

Kirishima se rigidifia instantanément, devenant livide. L'air se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Il avait forcément rêvé, le type qu'il venait de voir, là, dans la foule, ça ne pouvait être que son imagination qui décidait de lui jouer un sale tour. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, ce teint blême et malade, ce regard glaçant, cette tignasse noire qui lui retombait sur les yeux et les tempes… C'était l'homme aux flammes contre qui il s'était battu quand il avait délivré Bakugo.

Il ne pouvait pas empêcher une peur sourde de le prendre aux tripes, inquiet, tendant le cou pour essayer de voir par dessus la masse humaine. Et alors qu'il se tenait droit comme un piquet, les yeux rivés sur l'endroit précis où il venait de le voir apparaître comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bel et bien rêvé, il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

« Hé, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?»

Eijiro se retourna brusquement. C'était le prince. Il le fixait sans comprendre et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit l'expression de terreur sur son visage.

« J'ai… » Commença le dragon, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

Katsuki avait le regard plongé dans le sien. Un regard intense, absent de toute colère, seulement teinté de l'éclat brillant de ses deux rubis d'iris. Autour de son poignet, son emprise s'était légèrement resserrée. Eijiro déglutit. La chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne le ramenait peu à peu à la réalité, évinçant ses doutes. Il avait rêvé. L'Alliance ne pouvait pas en avoir toujours après eux, et même si c'était le cas, ils ne les retrouveraient jamais. Ils étaient venus ici, à Aestas, pour brouiller leur piste et les semer. Et voir le futur roi en face de lui, en vie, soigné des blessures qu'ils lui avaient infligée, posant sur lui un regard si quiet, ne pouvait le laisser croire que ce monstre était vraiment là, à leurs trousses.

« Non, rien, répondit-il finalement, avant de remarquer une discrète tâche violette de vin au coin des lèvres du cendré. Il y passa son pouce en étouffant un rire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Râla le jeune homme en repoussant sa main, son air impavide ayant disparu au profit de son froncement de sourcils habituel, on avance, arrête de traîner. »

Il lâcha son poignet et fit demi-tour, sa cape claquant derrière lui. Eijiro jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de se mettre à le suivre.

_§§§_

Les rues de la cité d'Aestas convergeaient toutes en un point culminant : le centre ville se trouvait en hauteur, et l'on pouvait observer, depuis ce piédestal, une vue dégagée sur les bois et les alentours de la région. Ce soir, un vent chaud venu des terres soufflait sur la citadelle, s'infiltrant jusque dans la plus étroite des ruelles, faisant bruir les feuilles à la cime des arbres dans un doux sifflement.

Katsuki et Eijiro avaient marché jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une place, reliée aux boulevards de la ville par un pont de pierre sous lequel passait un cours d'eau. Les lourdes branches des arbres, ployant sous le poids de leurs feuilles et de leurs fruits, venaient y tremper et des herbes aquatiques poussaient le long des bords du canal. En face, un rebord dégagé laissait apercevoir les derniers rayons de l'astre du jour qui baissait à vue d'œil. La nuit tombant, les habitants avaient déserté les lieux, et ils se trouvaient seuls. Le prince s'accouda contre les briques grises qui faisaient le pont, et le dragon s'y pencha. Il resta plongé dans la contemplation de son reflet et des nénuphars qui flottaient à la surface pendant que le cendré, lui, avait les yeux dans le vague, son regard oscillant entre la silhouette des montagnes au loin et l'horizon qui semblait prendre feu au coucher du soleil.

Katsuki se perdait dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Royaume d'Été, il n'avait cesse de se remémorer le chemin parcouru pour en arriver là. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu leur dispute de l'autre soir, de laquelle il ne pouvait retirer qu'une chose : Eijiro n'avait pas eu tort une seule fois dans ses paroles. Même s'il avait été dur, il était vrai que sans l'aide de l'Adarkin, le prince serait sûrement mort au fond des cachots de Gwanwyn, à l'heure actuelle. Et puis, il avait l'impression, avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu et avec tous ces lieux différents qu'il avait vu en seulement quelques jours, qu'il avait quitté son château depuis des mois entiers. Il se sentait différent de celui qu'il était lorsqu'il ne progressait qu'entre les murs de son domaine, comme si Eijiro l'avait fait changer. Et, plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait que ce n'était pas seulement une impression : c'était bel et bien le cas. Avec l'arrivée du dragon dans sa vie, il n'était plus le même. De jeune prince puéril et capricieux à qui l'on avait toujours tout cédé, il était maintenant devenu un adulte que le recul et l'expérience rendaient plus sage et pragmatique.

Ce changement ne le laissait pas indifférent. L'adolescent avait l'impression de se trahir lui-même, d'une part, en devenant différent de celui qu'il avait toujours été. D'un autre côté… Il tenait à Kirishima, et sentir qu'il avait une part de l'autre jeune homme en lui était un sentiment diffus, agréable, comme une chaleur réconfortante.

Bakugo se mordit la joue, et ses poings se serrèrent lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Eijiro était devenu une figure familière pour lui, et qu'à ses côtés, il se sentait plus fort. Il ne craignait plus rien ni personne s'il joignait la force colossale du dragon à la sienne. Lentement, il rouvrit sa main et posa son regard sur les plissures de sa paume. Son pouvoir devait être totalement revenu, à présent. Il ne gardait de sa blessure à l'Infirma qu'une rougeur minime qui s'était totalement résorbée, et un semblant de douleur qui diminuait de jour en jour. Il repensa au soir de leur rencontre, lorsque le jeune homme lui avait retiré l'aiguille d'onyx enfoncée dans sa chair. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle lui serait utile, et, depuis leur départ de la forêt de Fanghorn, il l'avait gardée avec lui, cachée dans sa botte. Ça, il s'était bien gardé de le faire savoir au dragon, on ne savait jamais après tout. Kirishima se sentait encore responsable de lui. Il le voyait à la façon dont il se tenait toujours dans son dos, comme pour le défendre. Katsuki n'aimait pas ça, il ne se considérait pas comme étant une personne à protéger, mais il le laissait faire. Il laissait Eijiro agir car au fond de lui, ce lien qui se tissait entre eux ne le dérangeait pas.

Il ne détestait pas le dragon, loin de là.

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le bas du visage, fronçant les sourcils. Il déglutit, alors qu'une douce chaleur naissait au creux de sa poitrine, se mêlant avec celle des rayons du soleil couchant qui glissaient sur sa peau. Il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans leur voyage, les sentiments du prince à l'égard du dragon se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Et puis, il y avait ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé hier. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, mais l'Adarkin ne l'avait pas repoussé, et depuis lors, le jeune roi sentait qu'il avait besoin de_ plus_.

Il osa un coup d'œil à a droite. Eijiro était toujours penché au dessus du canal. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à hésiter. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas son genre, d'hésiter. Il finit par se lancer :

« Eijiro. »

Sa voix s'était levée par dessus le souffle du vent. Le dragon se retourna vers lui. Un rayon de lumière se refléta sur son visage et embrasa sa chevelure et ses prunelles.

« Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

La main du prince retomba le long de son corps. Il posa ses yeux sur Kirishima. Il le détailla un instant, restant silencieux. Le dragon se redressa, intrigué. Cette expression chez l'autre garçon n'était clairement pas commune.

« Je n'aime pas l'admettre, mais sans toi, je serais probablement mort. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu m'as soutenu quand mon pouvoir m'a fait défaut… »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur sa main, avant de serrer son poing.

« Je sens que j'ai récupéré mes forces, aujourd'hui. C'est grâce à toi, au chemin qu'on a parcouru ensemble. Je… Suis content d'avoir croisé ta route. »

Il releva le visage, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il rouvrit sa main avant de la tendre vers le dragon.

« Je crois que… Je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser sans cesse… Est ce que tu veux joindre ta puissance à la mienne ? »

Eijiro écarquilla les paupières. Ses iris firent un aller-retour sur la main tendue de l'adolescent avant de revenir sur son visage. Puis, il fit un pas vers lui et la prit entre les siennes. Il ne pouvait empêcher une chaleur encombrante de mettre feu à ses joues, mais fit tout son possible pour garder sa contenance.

Le prince venait clairement de lui faire une déclaration. Enfin, à bien y réfléchir, ça n'était pas la première… Le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangé l'autre matin était déjà comme un aveu muet de ses sentiments. Qu'il mette des mots sur ça… Kirishima était admiratif. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Bakugo. Il n'étaient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres, à présent. Doucement, il posa son front contre le sien, les mèches de cheveux sang et cendre se mêlant. Il souffla :

« Tes sentiments sont partagés, Katsuki. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en ajouter plus. Sa main glissa sur la joue du cendré, avant de se perdre dans les cheveux courts du haut de sa nuque. Le prince fit un pas à son tour, faisant passer ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs deux paires de rubis étaient passionnément plongées l'une dans l'autre, et ce fut le carmin qui finit par réduire à néant l'écart qui les séparaient, le prenant par la taille pour venir le serrer contre lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent une première fois, avec une douceur infinie, avant de fondre l'une contre l'autre, se quittant pour mieux se retrouver, se scellant pour ne plus jamais se séparer.

Une bourrasque brûlante se leva sur le promontoire, où leurs silhouettes se détachaient comme une tâche d'encre pur dans le ciel orangé. Le prince raffermit son emprise autour des épaules du dragon alors que les doigts du reptile se resserraient autour de la chair pâle du jeune homme. L'étreinte et le baiser qu'ils partageaient leur sembla durer une éternité, comme si le temps s'était instantanément figé.

Enfin ils écoutaient leur cœur, enfin leurs deux corps trouvaient leur place, lovés l'un contre l'autre, enfin l'amour qui avait commencé à germer entre eux pouvait éclore librement, à l'image des pétales fragiles qui s'ouvrent et se déploient pour donner naissance à une fleur somptueuse.

Bientôt, le soleil disparut totalement derrière les montagnes. Un pourpre sombre remplaça peu à peu le feu rougeoyant du ciel, parsemé des premières étoiles qui émettaient un clignotement faible. Le dragon et le prince étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, échangeant regards et baisers légers aux coins des lèvres. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque la lune commença à se lever à son tour pour prendre la relève dans le ciel de la nuit, ronde, pleine, et rendue orange par le souvenir des rayons du soleil absent. Leurs mains serrées l'une dans l'autre, les deux garçons finirent par quitter la place pour reprendre le chemin de l'auberge, éclairés par le feu des torches de la cité qui créait des arabesques sur les murs de pierre. Le bruit de leurs pas résonna sur quelques mètres avant de s'éteindre totalement lorsqu'ils disparurent au détour d'un tournant.

Un nouveau souffle de vent se leva, balayant les lieux maintenant déserts. Le silence retombait peu à peu, rapidement évincé par le hululement d'une chouette provenant des bois qui entouraient le royaume. Mais alors que tout semblait calme, une voix grave s'éleva. Elle provenait d'une ruelle adjacente à la place :

« C'est eux qu'on doit buter, patron ?

-Deux hommes ensemble ? C'est écœurant.

-La ferme. Et ne m'appelez pas_ patron_. Je me sers juste de vous.

-Ils viennent de prendre la rue, là. On y va ? Si on les attaque par surprise, ils seront incapables de se défendre.

-Ne les sous-estimez pas. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous défouler sur eux plus tard. On va les suivre un peu, j'ai bien envie de voir comment ça évolue… »

Caché derrière un mur, Dabi plissa les yeux. Sa peau brûlée se froissa sous ses cils, alors que son regard glacial restait fixement accroché là où se tenaient le dragon et le prince il y avait encore quelques instants. Il avait enfin réussi à remettre la main sur eux, et cette fois, ils ne lui écharperaient pas. Il avait eu raison de suivre son instinct et de les attendre ici, à Aestas. Comme il l'avait également prévu, il n'avait pas non plus été difficile de corrompre les deux sales types qui l'accompagnaient. Il les tuerait probablement une fois le travail terminé, de toute façon. Ils ne serviraient qu'à lui faciliter un peu la tâche.

L'homme aux flammes finit par faire volte-face, retournant à l'ombre de la nuit, suivit de près par les deux scélérats qui ne le quittaient pas d'une semelle depuis qu'il leur avait promis de l'or en échange d'un léger coup de pouce. Il ne préférait pas se jeter sur eux tout de suite. Il était curieux de voir jusqu'où ce dont il avait été témoin ce soir évoluerait…

Oui, s'il leur laissait le temps de se rapprocher encore plus, de laisser leurs sentiments grandir ne serait-ce qu'encore un peu, alors la séparation n'en serait que plus douloureuse.

_À suivre… _

* * *

PUTAIN DABI TU FAIS CHIER! Tu peux pas leur foutre la paix, non?

Enfin, à part une menace de mort qui leur plane au dessus de la tête comme une épée de Damoclès, ils sont mignons, là, à s'embrasser au soleil couchant, vous trouvez pas? J'ai vraiment hâte de me mettre à la suite parce qu'ils vont aller un peu plus loin, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire_ *wink wonk*_

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, promis j'essaie de me bouger pour le prochain_ (je dis ça à chaque fois mais au final je vais jamais aussi vite que je l'aimerais... SNIF)._ En attendant, moi je vais aller me mater l'épisode 4 de la nouvelle saison de BNHA et fangirler sur chaque frame de Katsuki qui passera à l'écran.

Bye!


	14. Crépuscule

**BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE!** J'espère que vous allez bien! Ce soir, on est pas samedi_ (et je m'en fous)_, mais voici le tant attendu _(non)_ chapitre 14!

Une fois de plus, pratiquement un mois de délais entre celui-ci et le précédent, je suis** DÉSOLÉE** mais j'ai été dépassée par les évènements, les journées sont chargées et le temps passe si vite TwT D'ailleurs, j'en profite aussi pour en rassurer certains:** cette fanfiction n'est pas abandonnée!** Jamais de la vie! Je compte bien la terminer et elle touchera à sa fin dans trois/quatre chapitres.

Autre nouvelle/précision/truc à dire _(appelez ça comme vous voulez)_ mais la fic a eu **1 AN** le 23 novembre dernier! Pour fêter ça, j'ai fait une_ illustration (oui j'avoue c'est ça qui m'a pris pas mal de temps aussi)_ que j'ai postée sur mon blog si jamais vous êtes curieux_ (le lien est dans ma bio comme d'hab')_

Dernière petite précision et je vous laisse lire: Ce chapitre est hautement carabiné en matière de cul. Mais genre, vraiment. Donc là, on passe en gros** R-18**, **RATING M**, **ADULT ONLY** enfin bref vous avez compris. Et en plus la scène est super méga longue. Vous êtes servis, ce soir! xD

Enfin voilà, je crois avoir tout dit, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre XIV : Crépuscule_

La journée touchait à sa fin. Un vent chaud faisait glisser les nuages sur la surface lisse d'un ciel rose et violet, où un croissant de lune s'élevait lentement, encouragé par les petits points lumineux des premières étoiles qui émettaient un faible éclat argenté.

La nuit promettait d'être chaude. Toute la journée, le soleil brûlant de l'été avait tapé sur les terres verdoyantes d'Aestas, et ce soir, une douce chaleur remontait du sol. Avec la tombée du jour, l'air devenait petit à petit un peu plus frais et respirable, se faisant moins lourd, moins moite. Allongés de tout leur long dans l'herbe épaisse et tendre d'un champ en jachère, non loin d'un arbre où ils avaient laissé paître leur jument qui s'était un peu éloignée, Katsuki et Eijiro fixaient le parme du ciel. Des nuages oranges striaient le dégradé bleuté, et seul le souffle du vent et le chant strident d'un grillon accompagnaient le paisible silence du crépuscule qui jetait ses dernières lueurs.

Les deux garçons s'étaient éloignés de la citadelle, trouvant la tranquillité en hauteur sur une colline aux abords du royaume. De là où ils se tenaient, on pouvait observer en contrebas la cité fortifiée et ses tours qui se dressaient fièrement. Un peu plus loin, derrière les arbres, le vert émeraude se tarissait au profit d'un rouge vermeil qui délimitait les frontières du territoire de Syrthio. Aestas était leur dernière destination, et bientôt, ils arriveraient au bout de leur voyage. Ils y avaient passé deux jours entiers, pendant lesquels ils avaient flâné au cœur de la capitale ou aux alentours du bourg, découvrant la forêt ou des endroits plus paisibles comme le promontoire qu'ils occupaient ce soir. Eijiro n'avait pas revu l'homme aux flammes, il avait été vigilant, sans pour autant en faire trop, ne voulant pas alerter le prince qui lui, semblait tout à fait serein. Ils retournerait bientôt à Syrthio, mais ils n'en avait pas encore parlé sérieusement. Pour le moment, les deux adolescents prenaient leur temps pour profiter du tout début de leur idylle, échangeant baisers maladroits et se prenant la main avec une incertitude qui fanait au fil des jours.

Un merle brisa pendant un instant l'équilibre lorsqu'il prit son envol depuis la cime de l'arbre sous lequel étaient couchés les deux voyageurs, battant des ailes en poussant un caquètement insistant. Il passa au dessus d'eux avant d'aller se nicher quelques mètres plus loin, au sommet d'un gros frêne. Katsuki le suivit des yeux avant de se redresser sur ses coudes. La fourrure beige qui bordait sa cape se mêlait avec ses mèches cendres, et ses colliers s'entrechoquèrent dans un cliquetis cristallin lorsqu'il bougea. Il jeta un œil vers Eijiro qui lui, restait paisiblement étendu, les deux bras croisés derrière la tête. Son foulard lui remontait légèrement sur le menton, et il avait échangé sa veste en cuir contre un gilet gris en tissu rêche, plus léger, qu'il gardait grand ouvert. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il sentit enfin le regard du prince sur lui, et n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le jeune roi avait fait volte-face pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur son bassin. Une effluve d'herbe fraîche s'éleva depuis le sol, libérant une humidité presque glacée qui les fit frissonner tous les deux. Le cendré fut finalement le premier à parler :

« Je ne veux pas rentrer à Syrthio. »

Il l'aurait parié… Il sentait bien que l'autre garçon faisait traîner leur retour. Eijiro soupira :

« Katsuki…

-Je veux qu'on reste là. J'en ai ma claque, du royaume.

-Écoute, j'ai promis aux souverains de te ramener, mets-toi à leur place… Ils doivent se ronger les sangs en attendant ton retour. On doit rentrer pour qu'ils sachant que tu es en vie. Après… Nous verrons. »

Le prince fronça les sourcils. Il se laissa retomber au dessus du dragon, posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, puis gronda :

« Tu m'énerves à être aussi raisonnable.

-Je sais, mais j'ai fais une promesse.

-Et ce que je ressens, ça ne compte pas ?

-Si, bien évidemment… Laisse-moi te ramener au palais, et ensuite, on fera ce que tu voudras. Tu prendras ta décision une fois que tes parents sauront que tu vas bien.

-Ils ne me laisseront plus partir une fois que je serai revenu.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Souffla Eijiro en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts. Tu es un adulte, maintenant. »

Katsuki n'ajouta rien, et ils se fixèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux, avant que le jeune roi ne se penche un peu plus, évinçant les quelques centimètres qui les tenaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Le reptile fit glisser ses deux mains sur sa nuque et captura ses lèvres avant de l'attirer totalement contre lui. Le cendré n'opposa aucune résistance et répondit au baiser, ses doigts se resserrant sur les brins d'herbe fragiles dans lesquels s'enfonçaient les paumes de ses mains. Les doigts d'Eijiro, eux, passèrent entre les omoplates du prince, dévalèrent le long de son dos et finirent leur course sur ses hanches.

Un nouveau souffle de vent fit onduler les herbes à la manière d'un ras de marée. Le chant du grillon cessa l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre, accompagnant le coucher du soleil. Kirishima finit par faire passer ses bras autour de la taille du cendré, et d'un coup d'épaule, le fit rouler en dessous de lui. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir qu'il ne réussit pas à maintenir bien longtemps, face au sourire du dragon qui le regardait le menton posé au creux de la main. Il se redressa et vient de nouveau poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis leurs silhouettes disparurent derrière les herbes hautes, seuls quelques éclats de voix semblables à des souffles étant encore témoins de leur présence. De temps à autres, Blodyn relevait la tête, les oreilles droites, cherchant des yeux ses deux cavaliers et humant l'air, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trop éloignés. Mais les deux garçons étaient bien là, perdus dans un rêve éveillé où ni le temps ni le monde extérieur n'avaient plus d'importance.

La pénombre était tombée sur Aestas lorsqu'enfin ils revinrent à eux. Le ciel était à présent d'un bleu sombre où la lune argentée se détachait nettement, semblable à la lame affûtée d'une faucille. Les constellations devenaient peu à peu visibles, maintenant qu'il faisait assez sombre pour que même les plus petits étoiles s'illuminent à leur tour. Les deux garçons se relevèrent, laissant derrière eux la forme de leurs deux corps dans les herbes, et Eijiro porta deux doigts à sa bouche pour siffler sa jument qui revint en hennissant. Maintenant que la nuit était tombée sur le Royaume d'Été, la citadelle n'était plus qu'un gros point lumineux en bas de la colline, d'où provenait quelques bribes de voix et de musique. Alors que le prince gardait le regard rivé sur les murs fortifiés, le dragon flatta l'encolure de sa monture avant de glisser son pied dans l'étrier pour se hisser sur son dos. Voyant que l'autre garçon ne bougeait pas, il fit avancer son cheval jusqu'à lui.

« Tu viens ? On devrait rentrer, il se fait tard.

-Hm. » Grogna l'adolescent, les yeux toujours fixés sur un point vague. Kirishima finit par comprendre qu'il ne se focalisait pas sur la citadelle, mais sur le halo de lumière qui s'élevait au dessus de la cime des arbres, au Sud. En direction de Syrthio.

Eijiro resta patient. Il savait bien que le prince était tiraillé entre l'envie de vivre sa propre vie et le bas instinct qui lui tordait les tripes lorsqu'il songeait à ne pas rentrer. Le jeune homme était encore en proie au doute, ne sachant pas ce que lui-même désirait vraiment. Au bout d'un instant, Katsuki finit par se détourner de la source de lumière et monta à son tour sur le cheval, et les deux jeunes hommes regagnèrent la cité d'Aestas où ils passeraient l'une de leurs dernière nuit.

_§§§_

_Boum._ Le bruit mat d'un corps plaqué contre le mur résonna dans le couloir désert. Seule la lumière pâle des rayons de la lune qui filtrait à travers une petite fenêtre éclairaient les lieux, plongeant le deuxième étage de l'auberge dans une pénombre où il était difficile de distinguer avec précision les formes qui se mouvaient dans le noir. Un coup retentit de nouveau, suivit de chuchotements à peine camouflés, hachés.

« Aïe ! Attend, arrête ! On va nous voir-

-La ferme, je t'interdis de me repousser.

-Katsuki… »

Mais Eijiro n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, si seulement il avait su quoi dire pour stopper l'autre garçon qui le tenait poignets relevés contre le mur, et qui venait de le faire taire en posant brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'avait pas pipé mot de tout le trajet, semblant éperdument plongé dans une contemplation silencieuse, mais depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte de l'auberge du Loup gris, il lui avait sauté dessus sans laisser au dragon le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le carmin n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le laisser faire, capitulant sous la poigne du cendré qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à le laisser lui échapper. De toute façon, les avances un peu barbares du prince ne laissaient pas le jeune homme insensible, et il devait peut-être avouer que se laisser guider n'avait pas que du mauvais. Ce fut à tâtons qu'ils retrouvèrent la porte de leur chambre, qui claqua à peine ouverte pour se refermer sur les deux amants qui s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Les rideaux négligemment tirés laissaient entrer dans la pièce la lumière orange des torches qui éclairaient la rue. La visibilité n'était pas bien meilleure, mais c'était bien le dernier des soucis des deux garçons qui se laissèrent lourdement tomber sur le matelas. Katsuki avait poussé Eijiro en arrière, qui, le tenant fermement par les hanches, l'avait attiré avec lui dans sa chute. Le prince s'assit maladroitement à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'Adarkin, passant ses bras autour de son cou tout en embrassant avec toujours plus d'ardeur les lèvres et le cou du dragon. Il lui retira rapidement son foulard qui le gênait dans sa tâche, et le morceau de tissu fut lancé au sol sans le moindre ménagement.

Leurs voix s'étaient tues. Seul le souffle de leurs respirations erratiques résonnait dans la chambre. Kirishima fit remonter ses mains le long du dos nu du jeune roi, qu'il avait faufilées sous sa cape, pendant que Bakugo avait fait disparaître les siennes sous sa veste. Le contact les faisait frissonner tous les deux, et la chaleur de la pièce montait en flèche, rendant l'air presque irrespirable après que le soleil eut tapé toute la journée contre la fenêtre. Le cendré prit la lèvre inférieure de l'autre garçon entre ses incisives, et, son regard embué de désir plongé dans le sien, susurra d'une voix rauque :

« Je te veux . »

Kirishima déglutit, et se fit renverser en arrière avant même qu'il ne réalise ce que venait de dire le jeune roi. Les mains du blond quittèrent momentanément ses abdominaux lorsqu'il retira son épaisse cape, qui, tout comme le foulard, tomba mollement sur le parquet dans un bruit feutré. Katsuki s'apprêtait à présent à s'occuper de la boucle de la ceinture du carmin, qui s'empressa de se redresser, le stoppant dans son affaire en lui saisissant les poignets. Le prince haussa un sourcil, mécontent de se voir interrompre en si bon chemin.

« Attend, attend… Souffla Eijiro, je… J'imagine que ça doit être la première fois pour toi, et, à moi aussi… On est deux hommes, et toi tu es prince, je ne sais pas si… Enfin, je veux dire, peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas… Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? »

L'air de flottement qu'avait affiché Bakugo se transforma immédiatement en une grimace courroucée. Les sourcils froncés jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez, et un pli carnassier se formant au dessus de sa lèvre, les yeux lançant des éclairs, il répondit agressivement :

« Je viens de te dire que j'en avais envie, tu crois que je suis du genre à prononcer des paroles en l'air ? Je me fiche qu'on soit deux garçons, c'est avec toi que je veux le faire, et le reste n'a aucune putain d'importance. Je suis sûr de moi. Et toi, est ce que tu sais ce que tu veux ou est ce que tu vas te défiler ? »

Ses doigts s'étaient crispés, et sa voix rauque teintée de désir était devenue grave et menaçante. Une chose était sûre : le prince savait ce qu'il voulait, et que le dragon en doute le mettait en rogne. De son côté, le reptile le fixait les yeux grands ouverts. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine : il était sous le charme. Oui, décidément, il admirait vraiment son assurance. Katsuki avait raison, ils en avaient tous les deux envie, et ici, loin de leur Royaume, ils étaient libres. Ils n'avaient aucune limite, alors pourquoi se restreindre pour des barrières imaginaires ? Ce soir, seul leur amour comptait.

Son expression hébétée fut vite remplacée par un sourire qui vint se fondre contre les lèvres du blond.

« J'en ai envie aussi, excuse-moi d'avoir douté. Fit-il contre ses lèvres. Le visage de Bakugo sembla retrouver son calme. Toutefois, il mit son amant en garde :

-Ne t'avise plus de penser à des choses pareilles, sinon je t'explose. »

Il appuya sa menace d'un crépitement d'étincelle au creux de sa paume, mais le rictus qui avait pris possession de ses lèvres laissait deviner qu'il était simplement heureux de voir que son désir était partagé. Le prince ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, et le baiser reprit de plus belle.

Ils respiraient plus fort, leurs peaux se frôlaient avec plus d'intensité, plus de désir, plus de fougue. Eijiro avait posé ses mains sur les pectoraux du prince dans lesquels il enfonçait avidement ses doigts, pendant que le cendré était occupé à se débarrasser du gilet qui recouvrait les épaules du reptile. Un énième vêtement fut éjecté derrière eux, et ils se retrouvaient à présent peau contre peau, leurs deux bustes plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Alors que le jeune roi faisait descendre ses paumes rugueuses vers le bas du dos de l'Adarkin, ce dernier le saisit par la taille et le souleva pour le faire s'allonger entre les coussins. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent momentanément, le temps de s'échanger un regard emprunt de tendresse et de désir, avant que, comme attirés par une attraction contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient lutter, leurs deux bouches se scellent de nouveau l'une à l'autre avec toujours plus d'appétit.

Les doigts de Katsuki retrouvèrent rapidement leur chemin vers le bas ventre d'Eijiro et lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent enfin la ceinture de cuir qui enserrait sa taille, s'empressèrent de la défaire. Un cliquetis métallique plus tard, la boucle était ouverte, et le jeune homme s'attaquait à l'ouverture du pantalon de l'autre garçon. Au dessus de lui, les muscles bandés, Eijiro sentait tout son corps bouillir. La sensation de perdre les pédales qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il se transformait lui semblait revenir. C'était une impression grisante, comme s'il était baigné de chaleur et que se laisser aller lui procurerait le plus grand des bien-être. Il avait du mal à penser, à contrôler sa respiration et ses mouvements, et sentait ses bras et ses jambes trembler de plus en plus à mesure que la main du prince se faufilait sournoisement dans son pantalon à présent ouvert. Lorsque les doigts du cendré glissèrent sur son entre-jambe gorgée de sang, ce fut un court-jus qui l'électrisa de la tête aux pieds.

Décidément, ce garçon n'avait pas fini de le rendre dingue.

Il laissa un sifflement aigu lui échapper quand la main du jeune homme s'enroula autour de son sexe. Les yeux du prince étaient illuminés d'un éclat lubrique. Plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

Un baiser claqua au coin de ses lèvres, de sa mâchoire, puis au creux de son cou. Tout en commençant un lent mais douloureusement agréable mouvement de va et vient avec sa main, Bakugo faisait glisser ses lèvres contre la peau halée de Kirishima. Le dragon serrait les dents, l'impression que son cœur allait jaillir de par sa poitrine tant il battait fort dans sa cage thoracique. Il finit par s'appuyer sur son épaule pour s'allonger à demi aux côtés de son amant, libérant ainsi une de ses mains sur laquelle il s'appuyait précédemment pour le débarrasser à son tour de son pantalon. Les doigts fébriles, vidés de force, il en ouvrit la ceinture, en défit le bouton, et fit glisser le tissu rêche sur les hanches du cendré qui se retrouva bientôt nu, hormis ses bijoux qui luisaient discrètement dans la semi pénombre de la pièce et les deux manches de tissu qui recouvraient ses bras.

Ce fut au tour de l'Adarkin de faire pleuvoir les baisers au creux du cou laiteux du jeune homme, mais les siens étaient plus féroces, marqués de coup de crocs et de salive lorsqu'il passait avec une avidité animale sa langue contre la peau sucrée du garçon. Son odeur lui faisait perdre la tête. Il avait envie de le dévorer, de le faire sien sur le champ, de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Il sentait un instinct bestial s'emparer de lui depuis le creux de son ventre, qui le rendait plus brutal et plus affamé. Ses lèvres quittèrent le cou du blond pour s'attaquer à son buste, où il dispersa marques de dents et suçons, avant que sa bouche ne s'échoue sur son téton. Le prince eut une inspiration rauque lorsque les canines acérées du dragon s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la petite pointe de chair, et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide et hachée à mesure que le dragon continuait de malmener son mamelon qui se raidissait à vue d'œil. Les doigts de l'Adarkin s'occupaient de l'autre tétine, la pinçant et la frottant pour la faire durcir.

Katsuki avait terriblement chaud. Il sentait ses oreilles bourdonner et entendait résonner en lui les battements de son cœur. Le haut du corps enfoncé dans les coussins moelleux qui recouvraient une partie du lit, il était parfaitement installé pour avoir une vue dégagée sur le dragon et ce qu'il faisait de son corps. Il ne savait pas si ça l'embarrassait ou si voir Eijiro passer sa langue sur lui de façon aussi sensuelle l'excitait. Probablement un peu des deux, mais son esprit était trop à l'ouest pour le réaliser. Les dents serrées, la respiration sifflante et les ongles enfoncés dans les draps, il voyait le dragon s'en donner à cœur joie sur son buste, plantant ses dents pointues dans sa chair pâle devenue rouge avec les éraflures. L'autre garçon délaissa son torse au bout de quelques minutes, qu'il laissa luisant de salive, pour faire descendre ses lèvres plus bas. Il effleura ses abdominaux, baisa sa hanche, et atterrit enfin sur sa verge érigée. Le prince grimaça de gêne mais la pudeur fut bien vite rangée au placard lorsque le reptile passa sa langue chaude et rugueuse sur son membre gonflé. Il se laissa retomber en arrière dans un grognement de plaisir à peine retenu, exalté par la sensation humide et brûlante sur cette partie de son anatomie. Il n'aurait_ jamais _pensé que quelque chose de tel puisse être aussi agréable.

Les incisives plantées dans sa lèvre prête à éclater sous la pression, le jeune roi se redressa brutalement lorsqu'il sentit l'appendice chaud de son amant descendre plus bas et se glisser entre ses fesses. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand la langue brûlante fit un deuxième aller-retour sur son entrée. Eijiro retenait fermement ses cuisses qu'il gardait écartées, le nez collé contre la chair rose et luisante de ses parties intimes, et devait se retenir pour ne pas le mordre, sentant ses pulsions bestiales revenir en lui comme un ras-de-marée chaque fois qu'il sentait le goût du prince se répandre contre son palais. Il avait envie de le dévorer sans plus attendre. Il parvint toutefois à se contenir et finit par cesser son manège pour remonter au niveau du visage de Katsuki, leurs lèvres se retrouvant pour un baiser avide. Rapidement, leurs langues se fondirent l'une contre l'autre, mélangeant leur salive qui coula sur le menton du cendré.

Eijiro avait toujours une main agrippée à la chair tendre de la cuisse du blond, mais lorsque celui-ci sentit l'érection du dragon frotter contre sa peau, il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour le faire reculer et le fit basculer sous lui, inversant leurs positions pour prendre les rênes. Kirishima le fixa sans comprendre, un peu hébété, ayant du mal à suivre les agissements de son prince.

« À mon tour, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser mener la danse tout du long, si ? »

La lueur de détermination et d'envie dans ses yeux vermeils ne semblait de toute évidence pas lui laisser le choix. Le prince déposa un baiser à l'angle de la mâchoire de l'Adarkin puis descendit à son tour jusqu'à son pantalon ouvert, contre lequel il se battit quelques secondes jusqu'à réussir à le lui retirer fougueusement, et le vêtement s'échoua sur le sol parmi la pile de tissu informe qui le recouvrait déjà. Katsuki se retrouva nez à nez avec la queue enflée du reptile, et déglutit en serrant les dents. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face au sexe d'un autre homme, mais bien que la situation soit impressionnante, il n'était pas décidé à se laisser intimider. Il se saisit de la base d'une main qui se voulait assurée, et sentit Eijiro frémir lorsque son souffle glissa sur sa peau. Malgré son caractère téméraire, il semblait hésiter un peu face à la taille du membre de Kirishima. Il paraissait immense. Est ce que quelque chose d'aussi épais et long pourrait entrer en lui sans le déchirer ? Peut-être allait-il souffrir, ou alors cette sensation serait la chose la plus agréable qu'il n'aurait jamais connue. Il n'était pas bien sûr, mais eut soudainement envie de vite connaître la réponse.

Dans une inspiration rauque, il entrouvrit la bouche, et ses lèvres vinrent épouser le contour du gland rougit de son amant. Lentement, il fit descendre sa tête de plus en plus bas, faisant entrer quelques centimètres de plus jusqu'à ce que le bout de la verge d'Eijiro finisse par taper contre la paroi du fond de son palais. Il plissa les yeux en réprimant un geignement d'inconfort, avant de lever le regard vers le dragon qui semblait déjà au bord de l'orgasme.

Eijiro était en plein rêve. Le prince de son royaume était en train de lui faire une fellation. Le garçon magnifique, qu'il n'avait toujours observé que depuis sa cabane et qui n'avait toujours été qu'un fantasme pour lui, se retrouvait avec sa queue au fond de la gorge. S'il avait pensé qu'une telle chose puisse être possible ! L'idée lui tordit l'estomac à mesure que l'excitation et le plaisir montaient en flèche, chaque coup de langue que lui donnait le prince faisant monter en lui la sensation d'un feu brûlant qui s'apprêtait à le consumer entièrement.

Katsuki sentait lui aussi une chaleur incommensurable remonter tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Vu l'épaisseur de la verge du dragon, il avait un peu de mal, et chaque fois que son gland glissait trop loin contre sa langue, il devait lutter contre le réflexe de régurgitation qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux et qui rendait sa salive épaisse et abondante. Il avait du mal à respirer et sentait parfois ses canines buter contre la chair, mais il faisait de son mieux pour s'appliquer et procurer à Eijiro le plus de plaisir possible. De temps à autres, pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, il lâchait le membre dur et luisant pour passer sa langue tout autour, des bourses jusqu'au sommet, avant de le reprendre en bouche avec avidité. Le goût salé du liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui perlait en grosses gouttes translucides n'était pas désagréable, et le prince avait du mal à décider quand s'arrêter.

Lorsqu'il eut l'impression que Kirishima était à deux doigts, il stoppa enfin. Son sexe recouvert de salive rebondit sur son bas-ventre quand le prince l'abandonna pour se mettre à califourchon au dessus de lui. Le dos cambré et le buste en avant, il gronda à l'attention d'Eijiro, le souffle court :

« Tu es prêt ? »

Lorsque les deux iris rouges se posèrent sur lui, le dragon sentit son cœur rater un bond. Il était encore plus sensible au charme du prince maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans une situation aussi intime. Il déglutit pour retrouver un semblant de contenance avant de souffler :

« Oui, mais, cette position… Tu risques d'avoir mal…

-Tais-toi et profite. » Répondit le jeune roi avec un rictus assuré.

Il souleva légèrement ses hanches, et fit passer un bras derrière son dos pour prendre le sexe du dragon entre ses doigts. Il posa sa main libre contre ses fesses, pour écarter son entrée. Il dirigea maladroitement la verge d'Eijiro contre sa peau, et lorsqu'il réussit à la poser sur son anneau de chair, frissonna d'appréhension.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'hésiter. Le désir était trop grand pour le faire douter plus.

Le cœur battant, il accompagna la queue du reptile tout en la faisant entrer en lui, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'il sentit son gland le percer pour écarter son intérieur.

Un douleur aussi fugace et foudroyante qu'un éclair le prit des hanches jusqu'en bas du dos. Il dû serrer les dents pour retenir le cri de douleur qui naissait au fond de sa gorge. Les yeux humides et les jambes tremblantes, il tenta tout de même de pousser encore un peu plus loin, faisant entrer quelques centimètres de plus en lui. Il hoqueta en sentant cette maudite sensation de déchirure se faire encore plus désagréable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Sous lui, le regard inquiet, Eijiro avait posé ses deux mains sur sa taille. Il le regardait faire, une lueur de culpabilité dans le regard, tiraillé entre l'envie de lui dire de ne pas aller plus loin car le voir souffrir autant le rendait malade, et le plaisir brûlant et serré de l'écrin qui s'enroulait lentement autour de lui. Réfléchir correctement devenait presque impossible.

Mais Katsuki, malgré la douleur, n'était pas décidé à abandonner si facilement. Il avait fait pénétrer en lui la moitié du sexe de son compagnon, et la douleur, bien qu'intense, ne s'aggravait pas. Il resta en équilibre quelques secondes pour laisser à son corps le temps de s'habituer à cette insupportable sensation d'intrusion qu'il rêvait de rendre meilleure. Il profita de cette trêve pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, et croisa le regard anxieux d'Eijiro. Ses lèvres pincées se murent en un rictus qui se voulait rassurant, et souffla, la voix rauque :

« Fais pas cette gueule. Je vais survivre, tu sais.

-Katsuki, tu…

-Ne parle pas. »

Le dragon obéit. Le prince avait sûrement besoin de concentration, après tout. Les deux mains posées sur ses pectoraux contre lesquels il prenait appui, le cendré gardait difficilement l'équilibre. Il sentait la verge de l'Adarkin palpiter en lui, dure comme un roc. La douleur était moins fulgurante qu'au début, et il réussit à se laisser glisser sur son membre pour l'avaler entièrement au fond de lui.

Une fois que le prince fut empalé sur la totalité du sexe du dragon, il rejeta la tête en arrière dans une inspiration éraillée. Il se sentait déjà à bout, la tête rendue lourde par le sang qui pulsait à ses oreilles et le corps affaibli par la douleur. C'était comme si Kirishima venait de lui aspirer toute son énergie, mais au moins, il avait réussit à le prendre en entier. Le cendré se laissa encore quelques secondes pour s'accommoder, et soudain, il donna son premier coup de hanche.

Le mouvement était malhabile. Bouger avec fluidité pour une première fois était impossible. Le jeune roi serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit le membre du dragon aller et venir en lui, et ré-atterit maladroitement sur les cuisses de ce dernier dans un couinement mêlé de douleur et de surprise. Eijiro, qui le tenait toujours fermement par la taille, resserra son emprise. Il osa :

« Est ce que ça va ?

-Bien sûr que ça va, tu m-me prends pour qui ? »

Kirishima ne put empêcher un léger sourire de trahir son expression préoccupée. Katsuki restait fidèle à lui-même en toutes circonstances. Il décida néanmoins de lui faciliter la tâche en le soulevant pour l'aider à bouger plus facilement. Lorsqu'il le releva pour l'aider à faire un second mouvement, la réaction véhémente du prince ne se fit pas attendre :

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'ai… Ah ! »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par un nouveau coup de jus qui lui traversa tout le bas-ventre. Seulement, cette fois, il ne s'agissait plus d'une sensation de douleur, mais de la première impression de plaisir qu'il ressentait enfin depuis le début de leurs ébats. Kirishima sembla le remarquer, et s'appliqua à lui faire refaire exactement le même geste. Katsuki étouffa un gémissement aigu qui déforma sa voix. Étrangement, il ne protestait plus. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les muscles du carmin en dessous de lui, et petit à petit, il devenait moins réticent à suivre le rythme qu'il lui imposait en guidant ses mouvements de hanches.

La douleur était encore présente. La brûlure qui l'envahissait de la base de son entrée jusqu'à l'intérieur de lui n'avait pas totalement disparu, mais était peu à peu évincée au profit d'une sensation de plaisir qui devenait encore plus intense au fil des va et vient, comme si Eijiro cognait à chaque fois contre un point extrêmement sensible. Katsuki, qui avait vu son excitation redescendre avec la douleur, commençait à sentir la fièvre remonter en lui. La cadence s'accélérait, et Kirishima libéra ses hanches pour faire glisser ses doigts sur ses fesses qu'il saisit à pleine mains, se mettant à bouger à son tour. Il arrachait un hoquet de plaisir au blond à chaque fois qu'il le soulevait d'un coup de bassin, et retenait difficilement ses propres grognements lascifs. Si Katsuki avait souffert de la pénétration, lui, n'avait ressenti qu'un plaisir immense qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure. Étant déjà à deux doigts de sentir l'orgasme monter lorsque le prince avait enroulé ses lèvres autour de son membre, il avait du se contenir comme jamais auparavant pour ne pas tout lâcher lorsque le jeune homme l'avait fait entrer en lui. L'écrin brûlant et serré, doux comme du velours qui l'avait accueilli l'avait presque rendu dingue tant il était agréable. Encore à présent, il se sentait à la limite du supportable, mais n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Son corps bougeait malgré lui et ne lui obéissait plus. Il allait bientôt jouir.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair ferme de son prince. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un glapissement mécontent à la sensation de pincement sur son arrière-train, mais son attention fut bien vite détournée par le plaisir que lui procuraient les mouvements du carmin. Ce dernier serrait les dents, le souffle court, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe. La chaleur qui montait dans la pièce était lourde, moite, difficilement supportable et rendait l'air brûlant et irrespirable. Eijiro avait la tête qui tournait, mais plus rien d'autre que le plaisir qui montait en lui tel un magma bouillant prêt à exploser ne l'importait. Il allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre, et sa concentration était si intense qu'il ne fut pas capable de prévenir le cendré lorsqu'il se vida à grands jets dans un râle de plaisir.

Le prince tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit les fluides du dragon se déverser en lui. Il eut l'impression qu'il le remplissait jusqu'au creux de son ventre, et planta ses ongles dans le buste du reptile. Il sentait ses cuisses trembler comme si elles allaient le lâcher et ses hanches commençaient à fatiguer, pourtant, la sensation du liquide brûlant qui affluait en lui lui donnait envie d'encore plus. Il était à la fois excité et rebuté par la sensation du sperme qui commençait à dégouliner entre ses jambes et afficha une grimace douloureuse lorsqu'il releva son bassin pour libérer le sexe d'Eijiro, laissant alors échapper un flot de liqueur épaisse qui dégoulina jusque sur les draps.

Kirishima, la tête rejetée en arrière, enfoncée dans les oreillers en plumes, reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il avait l'impression de prendre feu depuis son entre-jambe. Il sentait à peine le poids du prince sur lui, anesthésié par l'effort. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant que le voile noir qui avait recouvert son champ de vision ne s'estompe et qu'il ne retrouve enfin ses esprits. La puissance de l'orgasme l'avait totalement assommé. Il se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes, une mèche retombant sur son front, les yeux pas tout à fait en face des trous. Pourtant, bien qu'abasourdi, le désir commençait déjà à renaître dans son bas ventre.

L'engourdissement qui alourdissait ses membres disparaissait rapidement, et il fut bientôt de nouveau d'attaque. Au dessus de lui, Bakugo profitait de la courte trêve pour récupérer lui aussi, et laissa échapper un glapissement surpris lorsque les deux mains du dragon le saisirent par les bras pour le renverser sur le matelas. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que l'Adarkin l'avait retourné sur le ventre, et avait fait glisser ses mains sur ses hanches pour les lui soulever légèrement. Courbé au dessus de lui, le buste frôlant ses omoplates, il se pencha pour venir murmurer contre son oreille :

« J'en ai encore envie… Tu veux bien continuer ? Je vais bouger, cette fois.

-Parce que tu crois que j'arrive pas à bouger ? Ah ! »

Mais le prince fut coupé dans ses grognements par la sensation de quelque chose de dur contre son entrée encore douloureuse. Comment pouvait-il déjà être de nouveau d'attaque alors qu'il venait de jouir ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller plus à ses questionnements, Eijiro poussant pour entrer en lui, une main sur ses fesses, l'autre agrippée à sa hanche, sa queue glissant en lui sans aucune difficulté, l'intérieur du blond encore abondamment lubrifié par ses fluides.

Le dragon laissa échapper un souffle chaud qui vint mourir sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Le cendré frissonna et se cambra en serrant la mâchoire à mesure qu'il le sentait pénétrer de nouveau jusqu'au fond de lui. Une chaleur intense se répandit dans tout le bas de son corps, et il enfonça son visage dans le coussin pour étrangler l'éclat de voix éraillée qui lui échappa malgré lui quand la pointe du sexe de l'Adarkin vint taper au fond de son ventre.

Le jeune homme frémit. Le souffle court et le corps tendu, il endurait la désagréable sensation de la pénétration. Mais, dans cette position, elle semblait moins difficile à supporter. Il n'avait pas à bouger, et si d'une part, cela le frustrait, laisser ses hanches se reposer un peu n'était pas un mal. Il avait l'impression que tous les os de son bassin étaient transpercés d'épines tant il avait souffert la première fois. Seulement, là… La douleur n'était presque plus présente. Le dragon commença à faire un léger mouvement de bassin en arrière, avant de revenir avec douceur en lui. Le prince grinça des dents, sentant le contour de ses yeux le brûler. Il n'y pouvait rien, il avait du mal à s'y faire.

Sur lui, Kirishima ressentait bien à ses sifflements aigus que les premiers mouvements ne devaient pas être des plus agréables. Sa main quitta a chair du blond dans laquelle il avait laissé s'enfoncer ses doigts pour remonter jusqu'à son cou. Doucement, il les enroula autour de sa gorge pour lui faire tourner la tête. Abasourdi par la douleur, le blond se laissa faire plus ou moins docilement. Leurs regards se croisèrent, embrumés tous les deux de larmes de plaisir, brouillé par le désir. Eijiro rapprocha son visage de celui de Katsuki pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser qu'ils s'échangèrent commença tendrement, mais rapidement, Eijiro invita son amant à plus, sortant la langue pour la frotter contre la sienne.

Les doigts du prince s'enfonçaient dans les oreillers et griffaient les draps. Sa respiration s'accélérait, et son excitation remontait en flèche, si vite qu'il fut rapidement dépassé par les évènements. Le corps collé au matelas, il sentait son propre sexe frotter contre le lit à chaque mouvement que faisait Kirishima pour aller et venir, lui arrachant un geignement de plaisir contenu par les lèvres du carmin contre les siennes. C'était agréable, et ça le devenait de plus en plus à mesure que son corps commençait à s'habituer à l'intrusion. Chaque fois que la queue du dragon le quittait pour mieux revenir, elle passait sur une zone qui lui provoquait une véritable décharge de plaisir, la sensation d'une chaleur renversante qui se diffusait dans tout son bas-ventre. Il n'était pas loin de l'orgasme lui non plus, il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir plus.

Un aller-retour de plus et ce fut le coup de grâce. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent violemment, si bien qu'il libéra une explosion aux creux de ses mains, étouffée par le drap auquel il se cramponnait fermement. L'orgasme qui le secoua était si puissant qu'il fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites, et le prince réprima comme il le put un cri de plaisir aigu qui retentit dans le silence de l'auberge. La sensation de l'enveloppe brûlante se resserrant subitement autour de lui donna une deuxième jouissance au dragon qui grogna comme une bête, le nez collé à la nuque chaude et humide du jeune roi, inspirant une grande bouffée de son odeur musquée.

Leurs lèvres s'étaient détachées brusquement, n'étant plus reliées que par un léger filet de salive. Les gémissements avaient cessé, et on n'entendait plus que leurs respirations rocailleuses, le dragon et le prince tentant de retrouver une respiration normale, à bout de forces. Quelques instants plus tard, Eijiro recula lentement pour se retirer en douceur, et se laissa maladroitement retomber entre les draps. Il était épuisé.

Katsuki, toujours allongé sur le ventre, tourna légèrement et son dos vint cogner contre le flanc du dragon allongé en étoile de mer sur le lit. Au contact, le carmin rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait clos le temps de quelques secondes et se tourna lui aussi pour venir passer ses bras autour de la taille du prince, attirant son corps encore chaud et transpirant contre le sien.

Ils avaient repris leur souffle, et c'était un silence total qui avait remplacé les cris. Seule la très légère caresse de la paume du dragon contre la peau du prince frissonnait encore dans l'air, mais l'auberge avait finalement retrouvé son calme. Bercé par l'étreinte, le prince succomba rapidement au sommeil, s'endormant dans les bras de l'Adarkin qui le serrait contre lui.

Eijiro finit par s'endormir à son tour, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers l'objet de son affection qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine.

Il était probable, se disait-il, que le bonheur qu'il ressentait ce soir soit le plus grand de sa vie.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_*essuie la bave qui coule sur son menton et le sang qui déborde de son nez*_ C'est beau l'amour, putain.

À part ça, ça faisait un petit moment qu'on avait pas eu un chapitre aussi long! Je me suis éclatée pendant l'écriture en tout cas, et j'espère que pour vous la lecture aura été tout aussi chouette. Comme toujours, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez à me témoigner votre intérêt/passer dire coucou en review/me compter votre amour pour le KiriBaku et tout ce que vous voulez, de toute façon je prends.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et promis juré j'essaie de me bouger pour le prochain_ (ptdr je dis ça mais à tout les coups il sera posté en janvier tuez-moi)_

À la prochaine les amis!


	15. Incendie

**BONSOIR!**

Alors. Euh. Bon.

J'avais dit, la dernière fois, qu'à tous les coups le chapitre serait posté en _janvier_. Ma foi, nous sommes _fin février_. Ahaha, désolée. nwn"

**MAIS!** Me voici, et mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit. Enfin je crois. J'espère... Ces derniers temps, je passe beaucoup, **BEAUCOUP** plus de temps à dessiner et pour cause: je prépare un doujin! Enfin, j'essaie... Du coup, bah fatalement, le temps que je prenais pour écrire passe maintenant dans une autre activité... C'était pas facile de se motiver honnêtement, c'est pourquoi il m'a fallut tant de temps à poster ce chapitre. Je remercie d'ailleurs très chaleureusement ma chère et irremplaçable **Takkaori** qui a eu la gentillesse de me bêta pour ce chapitre! Merci de ton aide précieuse!

D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous remercier vous aussi, parce que la fic a dépassé les 2700 vues! Je suis trop contente! Ce chapitre est l'avant-avant dernier, plus que deux, et on tournera définitivement la page._ (Qui sait, peut-être que d'ici là, on aura dépassé les 3000? **/BANG**)_

Une dernier remerciement pour **morganelora** qui m'a laissé une review absolument adorable sur Kasai, j'y réponds ici car je ne prévois pas d'updater la suite pour le moment _(ça va venir, hein! Seulement, je préfère me concentrer sur la fin de cette fanfiction d'abord)_. Si tu passes par ici, merci, vraiment TwT Ton message m'a fait **SUPER PLAISIR**, et ça m'a beaucoup motivé pour me mettre un bon coup de pied au derrière histoire de boucler ce chap qui prenait la poussière dans mes dossiers!

Sur ce, assez parlé, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre fort en émotions xD Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapitre XV : Incendie_

Un rayon de lumière filtrait à travers le rideau mal tiré. Jaune, brillant et aveuglant, il traçait une coupure nette dans l'obscurité de la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. La fenêtre, entrouverte, laissait pénétrer un léger courant d'air accompagné de bribes de voix et d'éclats de chants d'oiseaux. Il devait être aux alentours de sept heures, et la ville d'Aestas émergeait tout juste d'une de ses chaudes nuits d'été.

Au sein de la chambre de l'auberge, le silence était total. Dans le noir de la pièce, les silhouettes étaient immobiles, et sous les draps, les corps étaient à peine soulevés de leur légère respiration. Allongé sur le buste d'Eijiro, Katsuki dormait encore d'un sommeil profond, les paupières closes et le nez collé au cou du carmin. Le dragon lui, était étendu de tout son long sur les draps brûlés par leurs ébats de la veille, les bras écartés et la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. Les deux garçons étaient profondément assoupis l'un contre l'autre et rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler leur repos, ni la lumière du jour qui commençait à poindre, ni la moiteur et la chaleur de la pièce. Dans son sommeil, Eijiro tourna le visage et déglutit silencieusement, remontant son bras à hauteur de sa joue. Sous ses paupières, ses yeux faisaient des aller-retours, pris dans un rêve.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'ils émergèrent. Le soleil était maintenant haut sur la cité sur laquelle il veillerait tout le jour, et la frénésie avait pris place dans les rues. À présent, c'était un brouhaha qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre de la chambre qui tira les deux voyageurs du sommeil. Katsuki fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, et il se retourna vers la source du bruit dans un grognement irrité. Il se leva d'entre les draps qui le recouvraient à moitié et tituba jusqu'à la fenêtre pour la refermer d'une main malhabile encore engourdie et fatiguée. Il revint vers le lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber lourdement, écrasant au passage le dragon qui se réveilla en sursaut qu'il ignora royalement en venant fourrer le visage au creux de son cou brûlant. Il fallut au carmin quelques secondes pour comprendre que le choc qui l'avait tiré de ses songes n'était autre que son amant qui s'était seulement recouché contre lui. Il finit par se redresser à son tour et déposa ses lèvres contre sa tempe en guise de bonjour.

« Tu as bien dormi ? Souffla-t-il, la voix légèrement enrouée et les yeux entrouverts.

-Mmmh. » Grogna le cendré qui lui, avait refermé les yeux, ayant besoin de quelques minutes supplémentaires avant d'être complètement opérationnel.

Le reptile étouffa un ricanement avant de se tirer des draps, laissant le blond se recaler confortablement entre les oreillers. Au fond de la chambre, une porte menait à une salle d'eau de fortune et après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, il sentait qu'il avait bien besoin de faire sa toilette. Il marcha lourdement jusqu'à la porte de bois qui séparait les deux pièces et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, laissant à son compagnon de voyage le loisir de se reposer encore quelques instants. Il jeta un dernier regard à la silhouette étendue sur le lit avant de refermer derrière lui.

Lorsque le prince ouvrit enfin les yeux, la première chose qu'il entendit fut le bruit cristallin de l'eau, lointain, comme s'il provenait d'ailleurs. Il s'étira entre les couvertures, qu'il repoussa au bord du lit, finissant par s'échouer au sol. Il resta immobile un instant, fixant le plafond, détaillant la chambre qui baignait dans une semi-pénombre, captant l'agitation extérieure qui lui indiquait qu'il était déjà tard. Il se redressa, passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux où le sommeil s'acharnait à s'accrocher encore un peu, et regarda autour de lui pour constater qu'il se trouvait seul. Plus il se réveillait, plus il comprenait qu'Eijiro était probablement dans la pièce d'à côté en train de se laver.

Le jeune roi fit craquer son dos et ses bras en s'étirant une nouvelle fois, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. La nuit avait été reposante, mais ce matin, il se sentait son corps encore ankylosé et fatigué. Lorsqu'il bougea pour s'asseoir au bord du matelas, une douleur piquante le pris en bas du dos et le fit siffler d'inconfort. Eijiro y était allé un peu fort, hier soir. Le souvenir de ce à quoi ils s'étaient adonné la veille lui revint en mémoire et lui fit bondir le cœur et rougir les joues. Il se mordilla le coin de la lèvre en se rappelant des caresses des mains rugueuses d'Eijiro sur sa peau de porcelaine. Ils l'avaient fait… Il se pritle bas du visage dans la main, ses yeux se perdant dans l'image floue de la réminiscence. Son cœur s'emballa un peu quand il repensa aux baisers échangés les jours d'avant, aux contacts involontaires, à la nuit dans la yourte à Hiems. S'il avait su que lui, le prince de Syrthio, serait tombé sous le charme du dragon sorti de nulle part qui était venu le tirer des cachots de Gwanwyn… Sa poitrine se serra à nouveau lorsque ses pensées retournèrent à leurs ébats d'hier quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Eijiro, de son pantalon seulement vêtu, qui venait de finir sa toilette. Il lui offrit un large sourire en voyant qu'il était enfin réveillé. Le prince tourna les yeux pour cacher ses rougeurs.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda gentiment le dragon en approchant du lit pour se saisir de son gilet qui traînait par là.

-Hm. » Grogna le jeune homme en se levant à son tour avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau sous le regard du reptile qui se rhabillait.

Une fois abrité derrière le pan de bois, l'adolescent aux cheveux cendres laissa son front buter contre la paroi. Il soupira, ne pouvant empêcher un rictus de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Il lui était maintenant impensable de poursuivre sans l'autre garçon. Son attachement pour Eijiro était sans égal.

_§§§_

L'auberge du loup gris était un un vieux bâtiment sans prétention, tout de même charmant sous ses airs étriqués et sombres, s'étendant sur deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée, trois vieilles tables de bois disposées en cercle devant un poêle éteint faisaient office de salle à manger où les clients pouvaient venir prendre leur déjeuner. En été, les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée grandes ouvertes laissaient entrer à l'intérieur un léger courant d'air tiède, faisant frémir les rideaux transparents qui pendaient aux carreaux.

Les escaliers craquèrent sous les pas des deux voyageurs lorsqu'ils descendirent de leur chambre pour se rendre à la salle commune. Les lieux semblaient déserts, et même l'aubergiste qui les avait accueillis la veille s'était volatilisé. Seul le léger souffle du vent qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce se laissait entendre, masquant les voix lointaines du dehors. Katsuki ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et alla s'asseoir sur le banc de l'une des tables avant de se retourner vers le dragon qui lui, restait debout l'air de chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, du regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Viens. Lança-t-il au carmin qui restait droit comme un piquet.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'on soit seul ? Fit le dragon qui finit par obéir en se plaçant en face du blond. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-Il est tard. Tout le monde a dû s'en aller.

-Oui, mais… »

Le jeune homme laissa sa phrase en suspens. Les bras croisés sur le bois patiné de la table, il se mordilla le coin de la lèvre. Son mauvais pressentiment de l'autre jour revenait lui tordre les tripes, et il ne savait pas s'il devait se fier à son instinct ou si les désagréables frissons qui lui courraient le long du dos étaient dû à la sordidité de l'endroit. D'une autre part, il ne voulait pas inquiéter plus que nécessaire son compagnon qui en avait lui aussi vu de belles. Il préféra faire taire ses doutes et afficha un léger sourire au garçon en face de lui.

« Tu as raison. »

Le cendré lui offrit un rictus et fit doucement glisser sa jambe contre la sienne sous la table. Après tout, ils étaient seuls, alors pourquoi se retenir ? Les joues du dragon prirent une légère teinte colorée, mais il ne protesta pas. Katsuki se leva du banc sur lequel il s'était assis, et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table, se penchant vers lui. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres au coin des siennes. Eijiro sentit son sang lui monter à la tête. Même malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait hier, il était toujours aussi sensible au charme du prince, et son cœur manqua un bond lorsque celui-ci entrouvrit les paupières pour plonger son regard rouge sang dans le sien.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent, le prince lança une œillade brillante de malice au dragon. Mais l'échange complice qui se déroulait entre les deux garçons fut brutalement interrompu lorsque trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte ouverte de l'auberge.

« Excusez-moi. Je dérange, peut-être? »

Un silence de mort envahit l'espace durant quelques secondes. Devant eux, une silhouette, celle d'un homme, découpée par la lumière vivace du jour dans son dos qui projetait une ombre sur la terre battue au sol, ses deux iris cyan brillants dans la pénombre.

L'homme aux flammes. C'était lui. Il se tenait à quelques pas d'eux seulement, sorti de nulle part, prenant les voyageurs au piège dans la pièce étriquée.

Le dragon et le prince restèrent figés par la surprise, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Les paupières écarquillées, le jeune roi sentait une peur sourde et une haine monter lentement en lui, se retrouvant face à l'un de ses ravisseurs, celui qui avait meurtri sa chair. Du côté d'Eijiro, qui semblait tout aussi terrorisé que son compagnon, se jouait une litanie de regrets. _Je l'avais vu, se disait-il, je l'avais vu et je n'y ai pas cru. Nous aurions dû fuir._

Mais il n'eut pas le luxe de se laisser aller plus à ses pensées, car il fut sorti de sa torpeur par une poigne puissante qui le mit à terre, les deux hommes qu'avait soudoyé Dabi s'étant infiltrés dans la pièce pour le projeter au sol, lui immobilisant les bras avec force. Une semelle épaisse et poussiéreuse lui envoya un coup cinglant dans les côtes avant de se poser brutalement sur son buste pour le maintenir immobile. Le carmin s'empressa de hurler, le souffle court :

« Katsuki ! Sauve-toi ! »

_Je les retiendrai. Sauve ta peau, je les retiendrai…_ Ces mots résonnaient si fort dans son esprit qu'il pensait les lui avoir criés, mais un nouveau coup de pied à la mâchoire l'assomma brutalement.

Le prince, lui, se retrouvait face aux deux yeux bleus qui le sondaient d'un calme malsain. Un sourire étira la peau abîmée par les agrafes.

« Comme on se retrouve, mon prince. Je vois que vous semblez passer du bon temps, tous les deux. Serais-tu tombé sous le charme de ton sauveur ? »

Les yeux illuminés d'un éclat désespéré et la bouche fendue d'un rictus agressif, le cendré souffla, la voix rauque :

« Toi… Tu ne lâches jamais rien ? Tu vas le regretter, je vais t'exploser, enflure! »

Toutes griffes dehors, des étincelles au creux des mains, Katsuki se jeta sur Dabi, prêt à le repousser sans perdre une seconde de plus. Il ne devait pas hésiter, sinon il serait mort. En le voyant attaquer, le brun haussa un sourcil.

« Tu as retrouvé ton pouvoir ? Que dirais-tu de goûter au mien, d'abord ? »

D'un geste de main las, Dabi envoya une étincelle bleutée qui se transforma en une bourrasque enflammée lorsqu'elle fendit l'air pour s'abattre sur le prince. Le jeune homme fut aveuglé par l'éclat azur qui venait vers lui à toute allure, et, emporté par son élan, il ne put faire marche arrière. Il se prit l'incendie de plein fouet, et atterrit lourdement sur le sol avant de rouler dans la poussière.

Eijiro, immobilisé et abasourdi par les coups, ne suivait la scène qu'au travers du voile qui lui brouillait la vue. Il sentit son cœur rompre lorsque le prince passa à travers les flammes. Il envoya une impulsion dans tout son corps pour se relever, mais son élan fut stoppé par les deux hommes qui le retenaient fermement, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Dabi leva la voix vers ses sbires :

« Il est encore en vie ? Débarrassez-moi de lui ! » Cracha-t-il. Le sang du dragon ne fit qu'un tour, et il voulut de nouveau bouger avant de se prendre un coup dans l'abdomen.

Le bruit mat des chocs fut soudainement recouvert par une toux asphyxiée. Katsuki se relevait difficilement, le bras droit brûlé et le visage poussiéreux. Sa cape avait été complètement carbonisée dans les flammes, et il n'en restait qu'un fumet désagréablement entêtant qui flottait dans l'air. Lentement, il tourna la tête, et posa sur son assaillant deux prunelles teintées d'une fureur sourde. Dabi le fixait le menton haut, et eut un souffle moqueur en le voyant prendre appui sur ses bras douloureux pour se relever.

« Allons, ne force pas trop. Tu n'es pas en état, et personne n'est pas là pour me restreindre. »

À mesure qu'il parlait, il se rapprochait lentement du jeune homme toujours à terre. Il se tut un instant et cilla imperceptiblement lorsqu'il envoya sa semelle renforcée en plein dans le visage du cendré qui fut de nouveau projeté en arrière, étouffant un gargouillement de douleur en allant cogner contre l'une des tables de l'auberge. Le fracas réveilla Eijiro qui releva difficilement la tête, le goût du sang contre son palais. Lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Bakugo étendue au sol, la peur le submergea comme un ouragan. Poussé par l'énergie du désespoir, il réussit à se tirer des griffes de ses adversaires, s'élançant vers le prince.

« Katsuki ! »

Les membres engourdis par les coups, il rampa sur deux mètres pour se rapprocher du blond. Il oublia momentanément le fait qu'être dos à l'ennemi le rendait parfaitement vulnérable. Ce fut une douleur aiguë et puissante comme un choc électrique qui lui fit reprendre conscience de la situation. Il étouffa un cri enragé en ramenant vivement sa jambe contre lui. Il siffla entre ses dents, un liquide chaud se rependant lentement au sol. Il avait été poignardé à la cuisse.

L'homme qui venait de l'attaquer le regarda se tordre de douleur un instant avant de se préparer à frapper de nouveau, l'arme au poing. Mais alors qu'il fondait vers lui, le dragon se défendit en le repoussant d'un coup de queue inespéré. Le bandit tomba en arrière, perdant sa lame dans sa chute. Ignorant la douleur autant qu'il le put, l'Adarkin en profita pour faire trébucher l'autre homme en le frappant aux jambes. D'une impulsion rapide qui fit gicler une gerbe de sang de son entaille, il se releva promptement pour venir se placer entre le prince, toujours au sol, et Dabi, qui posait sur eux son regard glacial. Les crocs dehors et les pupilles rétractées à l'extrême, Eijiro gronda sourdement, ses yeux de feu plantés avec agressivité dans ceux azur qui lui faisaient face.

« Recule. Si tu t'approches, je n'hésiterai pas. » Gronda le carmin.

Derrière lui, il entendit le bruissement du prince qui se redressait. L'odeur de chair brûlée qui régnait au-dessus d'eux était nauséabonde, mais Kirishima l'ignorait. Seul le fait de protéger Bakugo l'importait.

« Tu n'hésiteras pas à quoi, _dragon_ ? À me tuer comme tu l'as fait avec cette pauvre Himiko ? »

Ses paroles claquèrent dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Le carmin se raidit, et Dabi eut un rictus mauvais.

_La mort._ Les griffes du dragon tracèrent des stries sur le sol. _Ôter la vie._ Il serra les dents. Le souvenir des boyaux de la jeune fille éparpillés au sol lui fit momentanément tourner la tête. Mais avait-il plus peur de faire couler le sang ou de perdre celui qui était très certainement l'amour de sa vie ? Il sentait déjà sur sa peau le picotement des écailles qui menaçaient de sortir.

La voix du prince dans son dos le fit tressaillir.

« Laisse-le moi. Ce salopard va regretter d'être venu me chercher une seconde fois. »

Eijiro tourna son regard vers lui une seconde avant de le reposer avec méfiance sur celui qui se tenait debout devant eux. Un grognement sourd roula depuis le fond de sa gorge. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Les acolytes de l'homme aux flammes coupèrent court à son hésitation. De concert, ils se jetèrent à nouveau sur lui. À son tour, le reptile fut envoyé dans le décor et brisa une chaise lorsque son dos rencontra brutalement le bois sec. Il ne put retenir une quinte de toux, laissant échapper un filet de salive ensanglantée qui dégoulina sur son menton.

« Eijiro ! »

Le prince se releva à cet instant précis, une main tremblante plaquée sur son avant bras brûlé. Son regard rendu trouble par l'inquiétude resta accroché quelques secondes de trop sur son amant. Dabi profita de son inattention pour lancer son feu destructeur, embrasant instantanément le mobilier qui se mit à craquer et siffler lorsqu'une chaleur insupportable se mit à monter dans la pièce. Katsuki et lui se retrouvaient dans une arène de flammes, séparés du dragon et des coéquipiers du brun par une barrière mortelle. Le prince se protégea de ses deux bras levés devant son visage, surpris par la vitesse à laquelle se propageait l'incendie. Il avait perdu Eijiro de vue, et le bâtiment serait bientôt totalement englouti par les flammes. Et eux avec. Il voulutagir, mais perdit l'équilibre. La fumée qui s'accumulait dans la petite salle lui donnait le vertige. Il eut à peine le temps de voir la silhouette de Dabi se mouvoir dans la lumière aveuglante des flammes qu'il l'avait déjà attrapé à la gorge.

« Je te tiens! »

D'un coup brusque, il renversa le jeune homme dos contre le bois brûlant de la bure de l'une des tables. Sans lâcher le prince d'un pouce, il appuya de toutes ses forces contre son cou, riant par dessus le crépitement du brasier, s'appuyant sur lui en le surplombant de sa silhouette longiligne.

Le sang de Katsuki bouillonnait dans ses veines. Ses mains se crispèrent avant de se poser contre le visage et le buste de son adversaire, lui envoyant une explosion maladroite en plein corps. Dabi fut à son tour éjecté en arrière, se faisant avaler par ses propres flammes.

De l'autre côté du brasier, Eijiro se démenait comme un diable pour tenir éloignés les deux types qui le battaient à mort. Plus les coups pleuvaient, plus il lui était difficile de les rendre. Il sursauta lorsque la détonation fit trembler le sol et les murs, suivie d'une toux rauque._ Katsuki_. Où était-il ? Il ne le voyait plus. La panique se mêlait à la douleur et montait en flèche. Il sentait son cœur cogner contre ses côtes, le regard brouillé par la lumière et l'agitation. Sa tête tournait. Il se sentait partir. Les écailles qui le démangeaient percèrent alors soudainement son épiderme, en même temps que les cornes qui ornaient son front commençaient à poindre en deux bosses sous sa peau. Une pellicule épaisse se mit à recouvrir son œil, membrane nictitante opaque qui rendit sa vision floue. Une sensation d'entaille dans son dos le fit tressaillir avant que deux larges ailes n'en surgissent, déchirant sa veste. Il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put. Il commençait à se changer en animal, et il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, deux formes troubles se tenaient devant lui, proches, menaçantes, prête à frapper de nouveau. Mais sa transformation lui avait envoyé un regain d'énergie dans les veines, et le dragon ignorait maintenant la caresse tiède du sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa lèvre fendue par les coups.

En le voyant changer pour se transformer à mi-chemin entre l'animal et l'humain, les deux hommes avaient reculé. L'un d'entre eux semblait de moins en moins sûr de l'issue du combat, et resta en arrière lorsque le deuxième se jeta sur Eijiro pour tenter de le remettre à terre. Tous ses sens en alerte, et malgré sa vision rendue obscure par la membrane reptilienne qui protégeait ses yeux, Kirishima renvoya aussi sec son assaillant d'où il venait d'un puissant coup de queue. Le corps du bandit se tordit comme celui d'un pantin avant que sa tempe fragile n'aille se fendre contre le coin de la table sur laquelle Katsuki et lui étaient précédemment installés.

Il tomba aussi sec, le regard dans le vide, une flaque de sang se créant sous sa tête. En voyant son acolyte se faire balayer aussi facilement, l'autre brigand siffla une injure entre ses dents avant de reculer de quelques mètres. Il jeta un dernier regard au reptile, hésitant. S'il devait mettre sa vie en jeu, ça n'en valait pas le coup. Il préférait fuir. D'un coup d'épaule, il fit volte-face et quitta l'auberge en flammes, laissant derrière lui le corps inanimé de son égal.

Lorsque la silhouette disparut de son champ de vision, Eijiro laissa retomber un genou à terre. La tension faisait trembler ses muscles et il grondait agressivement, sa queue fouettant le sol, ses ailes à demi-déployées battant dans le vide. Soudainement, à quelques pas de lui, une explosion lancée par Katsuki le fit de nouveau sursauter. La bourrasque générée par le battement de ses ailes souffla une partie des flammes qui entouraient le cendré et le brun. L'espace de quelques secondes, le dragon eut le champ libre pour apercevoir qu'il se trouvait face à Dabi, ce dernier prêt à lui renvoyer une gerbe bleue en plein visage.

Tous ses muscles bandés à l'extrême, les doigts crispés et la mâchoire serrée, Katsuki attendait l'instant où il s'élancerait sur lui, où pendant une fraction de seconde, il serait à découvert. Lorsque son assaillant s'élança, le jeune roi bondit aussitôt. _Là. Il pouvait l'avoir. _Les crépitements dans ses mains se murent en étincelles lumineuses qu'il balança à toute allure, sûr de son coup, un rictus farouche tranchant son visage.

Mais l'homme contre qui il se battait n'en était pas à son premier combat.

Dabi recula et esquiva l'explosion carabinée qui arrivait sur lui. Bakugo n'eut qu'à peine le temps d'écarquiller les paupières que ses étincelles furent balayées par les flammes bleues. Aveuglé momentanément, il fut incapable d'esquiver les deux mains violacées qui le saisirent avant de le plaquer avec brutalité contre la table, écrasant avec violence son visage contre le bois. Le prince étouffa un grognement douloureux et tenta de se relever derechef, mais le buste du brun plaqué contre son dos rendait l'opération impossible.

Doucement, il approcha son menton de l'oreille du cendré, susurrant d'une voix suavement répugnante en frottant ses lèvres contre son lobe :

« En contrepartie de tout le mal que tu nous asdonné, espèce de sale petite vermine, tu vas me laisser faire ce que je veux de toi. Ensuite, je prendrai soin du dragon qui t'accompagne… »

Le sang du prince se glaça lorsque le souffle du bandit vint rouler sur sa nuque et mourir en un ignoble frisson à la racine de ses cheveux. Le ventre retourné par le dégoût, il envoya de toutes ses forces son coude dans l'abdomen du brun, se libérant momentanément de son emprise et lui arrachant un grondement furieux. Il réussit à tourner le visage et les épaules dans sa direction et croisa un regard glacé, rendu terrifiant par la colère sourde qui s'y était logée. Le cendré n'eut pas le temps de fuir, car Dabi dégaina en un éclair un poignard qu'il gardait dissimulé sous la longue veste noire qui le recouvrait, et planta d'un coup sec la lame dans la main droite du prince encore posée à plat sur la table.

Katsuki hurla de douleur lorsque l'acier transperça sa chair et ses os dans un craquement humide, la pointe venant s'enfoncer jusque dans le bois, scellant sa paume contre la surface. Les pupilles réduites à deux têtes d'aiguilles, il fixait la lame teintée d'éclats bleus fichée dans le dos de sa main, faisant fuir de sous sa peau des jets de sang rouge vif qui se rependaient sur le chêne sale pour venir couler en grosses gouttes sombres sur le sol poussiéreux. Les muscles tendus et les bras tremblants, il n'osait plus bouger son bras, une respiration sifflante s'échappant d'entre ses incisives plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure.

La scène s'était déroulée en un battement de cils. Eijiro, qui clignait des paupières pour tenter d'y voir clair, eut à peine le temps de distinguer l'éclat de la lame traversant les flammes pour aller transpercer le corps du prince que le feu de Dabi avait de nouveau envahit l'auberge. Il se releva d'un bond, affolé par le cri du cendré, mais la barrière de chaleur qui le séparait de son amant devenait incontrôlable, engloutissant tous les combustibles à sa portée, devenant de plus en plus énorme à mesure qu'il se nourrissait du bois du mobilier de l'auberge.

« Katsuki ! » Cria le dragon par dessus les flammes, se protégeant de la chaleur à l'aide de ses bars qui formaient une piètre barrière, mais le crépitement assourdissant étouffait sa voix.

Derrière les flammes, Dabi prenait son temps pour observer le jeune roi souffrir le martyr en serrant les dents. Toujours dans son dos, il eut un ricanement sadique avant de grincer :

« Tu es pris au piège. Ne t'agite pas trop, ou je te tranche le poignet. »

À mesure qu'il sifflait ses paroles, il avait entouré ses doigts autour du manche, faisant s'enfoncer un peu plus l'acier tranchant dans la chair meurtrie. Bakugo ne put retenir un nouveau glapissement, rendu nauséeux par l'intensité de la douleur et la sensation insistante du corps du brun dans son dos. Il sentait son pouls s'affoler et son poil se hérisser. Il ne voulait pas le laisser le blesser encore. Cette fois, il devait avoir l'ascendant sur ceux qui avaient cru bon de penser qu'il serait facile de s'en prendre à lui.

Son bras gauche était replié sous son buste. Il le fit reculer difficilement pour le libérer, puis allongea ses doigts vers sa botte aussi vite qu'il le put, avant que Dabi ne puisse réagir.

Sa botte, dans laquelle il avait gardé, tout le long de son périple, son aiguille d'obsidienne.

D'un coup, Katsuki repoussa le brun d'un brusque coup d'épaule. Dégagé de son emprise, il se retourna comme il le put, sa main toujours scellée à la table, et envoya de toutes ses forces son bras gauche en direction de Dabi. La longue aiguille noire, qu'il agrippait fermement, s'enfonça brutalement en plein dans la jugulaire de l'homme, perçant la peau brûlée, ouvrant la chair violette et les veines qui se cachaient en dessous.

Crispé, tremblant, Bakugo, le regard plongé dans celui de Dabi, resta une poignée de secondes sans oser bouger. L'aiguille l'avait transpercé de part en part, ressortant sous son oreille, et avec elle, une giclée de sang noir et épais. Dabi recula d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième. Son genou flancha et il perdit l'équilibre, s'appuyant de justesse contre l'une des rare table qui n'avait pas encore été totalement consumée. Les yeux grands ouverts, il n'avait pas lâché le prince du regard. Un regard plus froid que la glace de ses iris, qui commençaient à se voiler à mesure qu'il glissait sur le sol, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Il finit par entrouvrir les lèvres, mais ne put que cracher un flot de sang visqueux qui coula sur son menton et son buste, teintant ses dents, avant qu'il ne s'écroule face contre terre.

Le souffle court, Katsuki avait suivi toute la scène, le cou contorsionné pour pouvoir regarder derrière lui, tout son bras droit immobilisé lui faisant prendre une position plus qu'inconfortable. Mais il ignorait la douleur qui le lançait, n'osant pas baisser sa garde, se tenant prêt à voir l'homme se relever pour venir en finir.

Mais Dabi ne bougeait plus, et peu à peu, les flammes qui consumaient l'auberge s'étiolèrent jusqu'à se tarir complètement, ne laissant de leur passage que des cendres et des poutres carbonisées et charbonneuses.

Le silence était revenu dans la pièce. Seul le prince haletait, transpercé par la sensation de déchirure dans sa main et de brûlure sur son bras, les jambes tremblantes, se retenant contre la table à laquelle il était empalé. Eijiro, le cœur battant, encore en panique, s'élança lorsqu'il reconnu à travers le voile qui lui brouillait la vue la silhouette courbée de son amant. Il s'empressa de venir vers lui, le corps rendu lourd et pataud par sa transformation et ses blessures, n'osant pas poser ses mains griffues sur le jeune homme.

« Katsuki !… Sa voix tremblait. Est ce que ça va ? »

Des deux, il semblait être le plus perdu. Le jeune roi, qui endurait la douleur en serrant les dents, se retourna vers lui, une goutte de sueur glissant sur sa joue, traçant un sillon clair dans la poussière collée à sa peau. Le dragon avait les yeux humides.

« Tu es blessé ? Demanda-t-il, la voix emprunte de remords palpables. Il avait faillit à sa mission.

-Ça aurait pu être pire. » Fit Bakugo en posant les yeux sur sa main.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos pour s'assurer que le brun en se relevait pas.

« La menace ne plane plus au dessus de nos têtes, au moins. »

Eijiro regarda à son tour les deux dépouilles étendues au sol. Petit à petit, sa vision se faisait moins trouble. Mais lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur le prince et que ses billes humides de peine aperçurent la lame fichée en plein dans le poing du jeune homme, il se mit à hurler :

« Ta main ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Quand est ce que…

-Eijiro. Le coupa sèchement le blond, ne crie pas. »

Mais c'en était trop pour le dragon. Submergé par la surprise de l'attaque, la douleur des coups et de sa cuisse ouverte, sa transformation qu'il n'avait pas vue venir et le sentiment d'échec insoutenable de ne pas avoir été capable de protéger le prince, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme, la vue du sang et de la main en lambeaux de Katsuki n'aidant en rien. Une larme s'échappa de son œil, glissant sur sa joue et se mêlant à l'hémoglobine qui tâchait sa peau.

Supportant la douleur encore quelques instant, le jeune roi posa sa main libre sur la joue du dragon, la faisant remonter sur ses cornes rugueuses. Il plongea son regard légèrement embrumé dans le sien, il commençait à perdre du sang. Puis, il se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres au coin des siennes.

« Calme-toi » Souffla-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Kirishima laissa échapper un sanglot. En voyant la main du cendré se crisper sur la table, il déclara :

« L… Laisse-moi t'aider, ne bouge pas. »

Katsuki avait les lèvres pincées, mais ne s'opposa pas. Eijiro vint se placer à côté de lui, et posa avec une prudence inégalée sa main sur le manche. Bakugo avait le regard posé sur lui, attendant le moment où a déchirure de la lame le traverserait une seconde fois. En se saisissant de la hampe, Kirishima eut un flash. Il se souvint du jour de leur rencontre, lorsqu'il avait retiré l'aiguille des côtes du prince, quand celui-ci était encore sauvage. Il lui avait fait confiance, et cette fois-ci, la situation était la même. Le carmin ne le fit pas attendre plus. Il inspira un grand coup et retira vivement la lame qui quitta les chairs dans un bruit de succion humide avant de tomber sur le sol dans un tintillement mat.

« Aaah ! »

Katsuki laissa échapper un cri éraillé, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, son front et ses tempes perlant de sueur. La douleur était horrible, aussi cinglante et insupportable que lorsque que cette maudite aiguille de pierre s'était logée en lui. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, il osa un regard derrière lui. Sous le corps de Dabi, la flaque pourpre ne cessait de grandir. Au moins, elle avait retrouvé son propriétaire, se dit le jeune homme en pensant à l'épine noire. Il chancela vers l'arrière et se rattrapa de justesse à Kirishima qui sentait lui aussi sa cuisse touchée commencer à lui faire défaut.

« Partons d'ici, souffla le dragon qui avait passé son bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir debout, on doit faire quelque chose pour ton bras. »

Katsuki acquiesça en silence, un pli se formant sur son nez à cause de la grimace douloureuse qui avait pris possession de ses traits. Les deux garçons se traînèrent hors de l'auberge d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée noire qui dessinait une colonne sombre dans le ciel. Alertés par l'incendie, des villageois avaient prévenu la garde royale d'Aestas qui déboula au galop au moment où les voyageurs quittaient les lieux. Un homme et une femme à cheval, protégés d'armures dorées qui leur recouvraient le poitrail.

La cavalière se précipita vers eux, leur bloquant le passage du haut de sa monture, les toisant avec méfiance de ses deux yeux jaunes. Sur sa tête perçaient deux longues oreilles blanches et duveteuses comme celles d'un lapin, et ses longs cheveux blancs retombaient sur ses épaules halées. C'était une Adarkin. Elle gronda :

« Hep là, vous deux ! Où croyez-vous fuir ? Vous êtes les responsables de ce grabuge ?

-On a été attaqués ! S'empressa de se défendre Eijiro en voyant que le prince s'apprêtait à répondre avec véhémence à la jeune femme. Nous venons de Syrthio, et…

-Syrthio ? Répéta-t-elle, écarquillant les yeux avec surprise, avant de poser son regard sur le cendré, en sale état. Attendez, vous ne seriez pas le prince qui a été enlevé il y a dix jours ?

-Si… Gronda Bakugo en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de taper la causette, mais il expliqua tout de même : Ceux qui s'en sont pris à moi nous on suivit jusqu'ici depuis que le mercenaire envoyé par les souverains m'a sorti de leurs cachots. »

Il désigna Eijiro d'un coup de menton avant de finir :

« Ils sont là dedans. Ils sont morts.

-Il y en a un qui a pris la fuite. » Compléta le carmin.

La sentinelle les écoutait avec une attention mêlée de fascination face à ce couple particulier. Un prince et un Adarkin qui se faisaient traquer à travers tout le pays, ce n'était vraiment pas commun. Laissant retomber sa garde, elle se fit plus douce :

« Bon sang… On s'en occupe, laissez-nous m'avez l'air bien amochés, je vais vous escorter jusqu'au monastère. Il y a un guérisseur qui pourra s'occuper de vous, là-bas. »

Si tôt ses paroles prononcées, la jeune femme mit un pied à terre, arrivant à la hauteur des deux adolescents. Elle était légèrement plus petite qu'eux, mais les dépassait du haut de ses deux oreilles velues. En la voyant descendre de son cheval, son coéquipier la héla :

« Miruko ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je t'expliquerait plus tard, je m'occupe d'abord de ces deux-là ! »

D'un signe de tête, elle désigna sa monture au prince qui avait du mal à se tenir debout.

« Toi, tu grimpes, lança-t-elle, faisant fi de toute politesse. Pas question que le prince du royaume voisin nous claque entre les pattes. Et plus vite que ça, allez ! On n'a pas une minute à perdre !

-Ça va, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort, non plus. » Grinça Katsuki qui enfila un pied dans l'étrier, aidé par Eijiro, mais Miruko l'ignora royalement, saisissant son cheval par le mors.

Dès que le cendré fut installé sur la selle, ils prirent la route au pas de course. Le monastère était un peu excentré de la cité, et la jeune Adarkin avait une sacrée détente. Diminué par ses plaies, Eijiro avait du mal à suivre, et commençait à boiter, laissant sur son passage une myriades de petites gouttes pourpres. Il grimaça de douleur en sentant la plaie le lancer de plus en plus et finit par siffler :

« Je n'arrive pas à suivre, partez devant, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

Miruko tourna la tête et acquiesça tout en poursuivant, et bientôt, la silhouette de la lapine et du prince disparut au bout de la rue pavée. Kirishima prit appui contre un mur, essoufflé.

Cette bataille avait été la plus dure, mais c'était probablement la dernière qu'ils auraient à subir.

§§§

Des nuages noirs et lourds de pluie, annonciateurs d'orage, s'étaient amoncelés au dessus d'Aestas, le privant du coucher de soleil orangé qui baignait la ville en temps normal. Bien que la température eut baissé de quelques degrés, la chaleur était moite, et les premiers éclairs menaçaient d'éclater d'une seconde à l'autre.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et dans les rues, la foule se dissipait à vue d'œil, les habitants s'empressant de rentrer pour se protéger des grosses gouttes de pluie tiède qui commençaient déjà à marteler les pavés de la cité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sol était déjà détrempé et des trombes d'eau ruisselaient le long des rues pendant que le tonnerre grondait dans la distance.

Katsuki avait reçu des soins au monastère. Le guérisseur qui s'y trouvait avait traité ses blessures à l'aide de remèdes naturels, posant sur son bras un épais cataplasme à base de poudre d'ardoise, de corne de sabot de cheval et d'écaille d'huître calcinée mélangée à de la graisse. Il lui avait pansé tout le bras et la main après avoir stoppé hémorragie, et si le prince était affaiblipar la bataille, il aurait récupéré après une bonne nuit de repos, même si la douleur perdurerait encore de longues semaines. Eijiro, quand à lui, n'avait pas eu besoin de plus qu'un bandage autour de sa cuisse et d'un onguent à base de fleur d'arnica pour passer sur les contusions et les ecchymoses dont s'étaient suivis les coups qu'il avait reçu. Miruko, la garde qui les avait escorté, les avait ensuite conduit jusqu'à une autre auberge, aux abords de la citadelle, où ils passeraient la nuit. Ils n'étaient clairement pas en état de rentrer à Syrthio et avaient besoin de repos.

La chambre était plus spacieuse que la précédente, et plus épurée. Seul un large lit trônait dans la pièce, entouré de hauts baldaquins dont les rideaux à demi-tirés ne laissaient entrevoir qu'une partie de leurs silhouettes.

Katsuki et Eijiro étaient tous les deux allongés entre les draps. Le dragon, la tête reposant dans l'oreiller, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, et le prince étendu sur lui, le visage contre son buste. Dans la chambre, le silence était complet, seulement troublé par le crépitement de la pluie contre la fenêtre et le bourdonnement indistinct de l'orage. Les deux garçons semblaient profondément plongés dans leurs pensées, tous deux encore secoués par l'attaque dont il avaient fait les frais dans la matinée. Pendant que le reptile fixait le plafond du lit, le jeune roi, lui, avait les yeux posé sur sa main, une tâche brunâtre s'étant formée sur son bandage, à l'endroit précis de la blessure. À peine venait-il de récupérer son pouvoir qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus l'utiliser. Il lui restait une main valide, certes, mais se sentir diminué à ce point lui tordait les tripes. Il soupira, et Kirishima leva la tête.

« Est ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement en décroisant les bras pour venir glisser une main au creux du dos du cendré.

-Mmh. » Grogna ce dernier en réponse en fermant à demi sa paume. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus, restreint par la douleur.

Puis, il se redressa lentement, en s'appuyant précautionneusement sur ses coudes, plaçant son visage à hauteur de celui du carmin. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un instant avant que le prince ne réduise à néant la distance qui les séparait, posant ses lèvres contres celles d'Eijiro. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, avant que Katsuki ne le rompe pour aller fourrer sa tête au creux du cou de son amant, toujours aussi peu loquace.

Kirishima le laissa faire, remontant sa main le long de sa colonne jusqu'en haut de son cou, ses doigts glissant entre les épis clairs. La respiration légère du jeune homme qui venait mourir contre sa peau chaude le faisait frissonner, et il resserra un peu plus son emprise autour du corps du prince. S'il semblait calme, du moins, en apparence, il avait été beaucoup plus difficile pour le dragon de retrouver ses esprits. Il lui avait fallu de longues heures avant que ses attributs, témoins de son stress, ne finissent par disparaître non sans laisser de traces. Il avait encore sur le front deux marques brunes et deux légères excroissances sur les épaules, là où avaient poussé ses ailes. Après un combat pareil, redescendre avait été long, et bien que ces épreuves se trouvassentà présent derrière eux, leurs esprits étaient encore tout à la bataille.

Ce fut le carmin qui brisa le long silence qui s'était de nouveau imposé sur la chambre.

« Que fait-on, Katsuki ? »

Le prince releva la tête vers lui.

« Je veux dire, pour Syrthio… Est-ce que tu as réfléchi ? »

Eijiro savait que le sujet était épineux, mais il n'oubliait pas sa part de responsabilités. Katsuki se mordit le coin de la lèvre, fronçant les sourcils avant de se blottir de nouveau contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas… » Sa voix était semblable à un souffle. Lové contre le cou du dragon, il sentait ses yeux le brûler. Le voyage touchait à sa fin, et ça lui faisait mal au cœur, il n'y pouvait rien. Après une journée aussi épuisante, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça. L'épuisement le rendait irritable.

Le sentant tendu contre lui, le dragon fit remonter sa main de quelques centimètres, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on verra demain.

-Je ne m'en fais pas, imbécile. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'y penser. »

Le ton grognon du jeune homme arracha un faible sourire à l'Adarkin. Il laissa sa tête se ré-enfoncer dans l'oreiller, bercé par la respiration du cendré et le grondement des éclairs.

Ils auraient tous le temps de réfléchir au tournant que prendrait leur aventure au réveil. Pour le moment, ils avaient besoin de reprendre des forces.

Le dragon était perdu dans un songe entre réalité et rêve lorsque le sommeil finit par s'emparer de ses paupières. Cette nuit était peut-être la dernière loin de leurs terres.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Ah là là... Pourquoi est ce que je finis toujours par les faire autant souffrir alors que je les aime plus que tout? Je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que maintenant, les emmerdes sont derrière eux! Ils vont peut-être pouvoir enfin commencer à profiter _(quoi que, ils ont pas attendu pour passer au plat de résistance, la dernière fois **/BANG**)_.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que le délai entre les deux ne vous a pas trop dérangés, si oui, je m'en excuse TwT Promis juré, je ferai de mon mieux pour poster le prochain dans moins longtemps. Spoiler: j'avoue que je suis un peu plus motivée parce que Kat et Ei vont probablement faire des choses_ très intéressantes_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._ /wink wonk/_

Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, merci si vous prenez le temps de laisser une trace de votre passage pour donner votre avis (_les petits mots de deux lignes, les romans, les délires, je prends **TOUT**!_), je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vous dit à... Bientôt!


	16. Retour en terres d'Automne

Bonjour tout le monde! Woah, seulement un mois de délai entre les deux chapitres? Mais c'est incroyable! C'est Noël ou quoi? _(bon ok je me tais)_

Explication: Il s'avère que nos merveilleux modos du **Forum Francophone de BNHA**_ (VENEZ NOUS REJOINDRE C'EST TROBIEN)_ nous ont organisé un marathon de lecture ce week-end, et croyez-le ou non, ça m'a vraiment motivée! J'ai passé trois jours sur mon ordi à presque écrire non-stop. Du coup, le chapitre est fini! Yay! \0/

Avant de commencer, deux petites choses à dire:

_1)_ **UN ÉNORME MERCI A VOUS POUR VOS RETOURS SUR LE DERNIER CHAPITRE!** TwT Je pensais pas que vous seriez si nombreux à être au rendez-vous après mon silence radio des derniers mois, et voir toutes vos reviews m'a fait beaucoup trop plaisir TwT Vous êtes géniaux! Et du coup, on a aussi dépassé les **3000 vues**! Bravo à vous!

_2)_ C'est l'avant dernier chapitre D: Plus qu'un et c'est finiiiiiiii TwT_ (pars pleurer dans son coin)_ Que vais-je faire de ma vie quand cette fanfiction sera terminée? Je ne sais pas, en commencer une nouvelle, probablement. _**/BAM**_

Bref, je vais pas non plus m'étaler cent mille ans _(oui j'adore les notes à rallonges, qu'y puis-je)_, donc un grand merci à l'adorable **Takkaori** qui a eu la gentillesse de me bêta une fois de plus! Et armez-vous de vos lunettes, car ce chapitre est **RATED M**.

Allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

__Chapitre XVI : Retour en terres d'Automne__

Le soleil s'était levé sur la citadelle lorsque le dragon et le prince descendirent les escaliers qui menaient à l'accueil de l'auberge. Ils semblaient silencieux, comme si, maintenant que la menace qui planait au dessus d'eux n'était plus, l'aventure n'avait plus de raison de se poursuivre. Ils n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup de mots depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre, et dans les escaliers, Eijiro était en tête. Il arrivait à peine dans la salle principale qu'il se stoppa sur les trois dernières marches. Dans la pièce se trouvaient les gardes du royaume d'Été, dont l'Adarkin qui les avait escorté hier, Miruko. Elle attendait, l'épaule appuyée contre un mur, son casque doré sous le bras. Lorsqu'elle entendit les deux hommes descendre, son oreille pivota dans leur direction avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête.

« Bonjour, vous deux, commença-t-elle en s'approchant, un sourire aux traits. J'espère que vous avez récupéré de votre bataille d'hier. »

Elle s'approcha dans leur direction, bien plus petite qu'eux avec le palier qui les séparait. Alors que Kirishima vint à sa hauteur, Bakugo resta en arrière, sa main blessée posée sur la rampe. Il écoutait, les sourcils froncés.

« Nous avons pris la liberté d'envoyer un coursier pour avertir les souverains de votre royaume que le prince est ici, en vie. Nous avons aussi ramené votre jument, elle est dehors. »

Le prince en question écarquilla soudainement les paupières, quittant son promontoire. Il s'insurgea :

« Attendez, vous avez fait quoi ?! »

Miruko leva un sourcil.

« Nous avons ramené votre jument.

-Mais non, enfin ! Pas ça ! Vous avez envoyé un coursier ? Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir consulté avant ! C'est de moi qu'il s'agit ! »

La voix rauque du jeune homme commençait à s'élever un peu trop, à tel point que les quelques civils qui se trouvaient là également commençaient à jeter des regards interloqués en direction du petit groupe. Miruko se racla la gorge, lui intimant d'un coup d'œil sévère de bien vouloir baisser d'un ton. Les dents serrées, Katsuki ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Ce fut le dragon qui s'interposa entre eux, tempérant comme il le put :

« Je vous remercie, fit-il à la lapine qui avait posé ses deux poings sur ses hanches. Puis, il se retourna vers le blond hostile : Katsuki, je pense qu'on doit parler, tous les deux. »

Le visage courroucé du jeune homme se mut en une expression mitigée. Le carmin fit un signe de tête aux gardes, qui finirent par quitter l'auberge, rendant à la salle sa quiétude. Doucement, Eijiro fit glisser ses doigts sur le poignet du prince.

« Suis-moi, fit-il. Trouvons-nous un coin tranquille. »

Le cendré posa les yeux sur les doigts d'Eijiro qui frôlaient sa peau. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

_§§§_

Il y avait une table, installée juste sous une fenêtre. Sur le bois se découpait un carré de lumière taillé par les carreaux, réchauffant un bout de la peau de Katsuki qui avait posé sa main sur la bure. Son visage était appuyé au creux de l'autre, et son regard se perdait sur l'extérieur verdoyant d'Aestas. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, les iris éclairés par la lumière du jour, le profil se détachant de l'ombre dans son dos, il restait immobile. En face de lui, les bras croisés sur la table, Eijiro l'observait en silence. Ils s'étaient éloignés, et, de là où ils se trouvaient, n'entendaient ni ne voyaient les autres âmes de l'auberge.

Le prince avait un air faussement pensif, tendu, comme s'il cherchait à ignorer la conversation. Le rouquin, lui, ne savait pas par où commencer. Depuis la veille, le cendré était silencieux et renfermé, lui qui était d'habitude si explosif. Eijiro ne savait plus comment le prendre. Le regard dans le vague, il fit glisser la pulpe de ses doigts sur les nœuds du bois avant de se lancer :

« Katsuki… »

Le blond cligna des paupières, sans se retourner vers lui, hermétique. Le carmin soupira, puis finit par se lancer :

« Écoute, je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais regarde les choses en face, on ne va pas passer notre vie à Aestas. Nous avons fait face au dernier obstacle qui nous empêchait de rentrer sereinement… Il faut que tu t'y fasses, le voyage touche à sa fin. »

Il y eut un court silence, avant que Katsuki ne baisse le regard. Il souffla, puis se retourna vers son compagnon.

« Tu te répètes, grogna-t-il. Il semblait contrarié, mais Eijiro n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire. Ils devaient rentrer, il avait fait une promesse.

-Je suis désolé, je sais que je te prends la tête avec ça… Le blond roula des yeux. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es libre de décider de ce que tu feras après.

-Tu parles. » Grommela le cendré, mais la discussion fut coupée par l'arrivée de deux assiettes fumantes qui leur étaient destinées. Ils avaient commandé juste avant d'aller s'asseoir.

L'opportunité fut parfaite pour le prince qui se mit à royalement ignorer son vis à vis en se plongeant dans la découpe de son poulet rôti. Eijiro ne sut quoi ajouter de plus, et il décida de le laisser tranquille pour le moment, plongeant sa cuillère en bois dans le ragoût de bœuf qu'il avait devant lui.

Pour le moment, il pouvait au moins laisser au jeune roi le temps de déjeuner en paix, pensa-t-il.

_§§§_

La matinée touchait à sa fin lorsque les deux garçons quittèrent l'auberge. Quelques nuages de la veille persistaient au dessus du royaume, créant une ombre fraîche lorsqu'ils masquaient le soleil, poussés par le vent. L'air était plus humide, plus frais, et plus supportable après l'averse de la nuit dernière. Sur le sol pavé demeuraient quelques flaques qui séchaient à vue d'œil lorsque les rayons venaient lécher la surface de l'eau, lisse comme un miroir. Dans les rues étroites de la citadelle, résonnait le cri des martinets qui nichaient sous les toits, volant d'un bout à l'autre des hauts murs.

Eijiro leva le nez lorsqu'un oiseau passa au dessus de sa tête avant de disparaître dans la fente d'une paroi. Il était vrai qu'il faisait bon vivre à Aestas, mais il ne devait pas se laisser happer par l'oisiveté. Ils avaient déjà passé dix jours loin de Syrthio, et les parents du prince devaient se morfondre de ne pas les voir rentrer. Ils ne pouvaient pas les faire attendre plus.

Dehors, Blodyn était attachée devant l'auberge où ils avaient passé la nuit. Elle semblait en forme, et dressa les oreilles lorsque ses deux cavaliers s'approchèrent d'elle. Son poil était plus luisant que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, les quelques jours de repos dont ils lui avaient fait grâce semblant lui avoir fait du bien. Elle fouetta ses flancs des longs crins noirs de sa queue lorsque le prince passa un pied dans l'étrier pour monter sur son dos. Eijiro la détacha puis fit de même, passant les rênes au dessus de sa tête avant de la talonner pour qu'elle fasse demi-tour.

Ils n'avaient pas d'affaires avec eux. L'incendie provoqué par Dabi avait également touché l'étage des chambres, et le maigre sac de vivre qu'Eijiro transportait avec lui avait disparu dans les flammes. Ce qu'ils possédaient tenait à présent dans la bourse du jeune homme, où subsistaient une poignée de pièces d'or et l'onguent que leur avait donné le guérisseur, à étaler sur la brûlure de Katsuki deux fois par jour.

Ils s'éloignèrent du centre ville, et bientôt apparut au dessus d'eux le portail de la cité. Le même qu'ils avaient traversé le jour de leur arrivée, un peu auparavant. En passant en dessous, le dragon ressentit un drôle de nœud se nouer dans sa gorge. Après tout, c'était ici qu'ils avaient vécu le plus de choses… Il frissonna en repensant à sa première_ nuit_ avec le prince, jetant un dernier regard à la ville. Il se sentait différent de celui qu'il était à son départ.

Devant lui, sa main valide agrippée au pommeau de la selle, Katsuki restait encore et toujours aussi muet qu'une tombe. Blodyn avançait au pas, faisant ondoyer les hanches de ses deux cavaliers au rythme de sa marche. Lentement, ils s'éloignaient de la cité du soleil, laissant derrière eux les remparts de pierre.

Le cendré ne bronchant pas, Eijiro ne savait pas s'il s'était finalement résigné ou s'il prenait leur départ pour une promenade. Après tout, libérés de leurs entraves matérielles, ils pouvaient bien aller et venir à leur guise.

Au fur et à mesure que la ville s'éloignait d'eux, rapetissant à l'horizon, la population d'arbre se faisait de plus en plus dense. Ayant perdu sa carte dans les flammes, le dragon avait décidé de se rendre en haut de la colline où ils avaient passé la fin de l'après-midi l'autre soir, d'où il pourrait avoir un panorama parfait de la région et de ses alentours. Syrthio n'était qu'à deux pas, ils n'auraient qu'à suivre la direction des arbres rougeoyants qui indiquerait la route à prendre.

Le chemin jusqu'en haut de la butte se fit au chant des merles qui nichaient à la cime des arbres, se chamaillant avant de prendre leur envol dans un bruissement de plumes. La jument, le poitrail penché en avant, souffla bruyamment lorsqu'elle arriva en haut du promontoire. Kirishima la fit avancer à quelques mètres du précipice qui mettait fin à l'avancée de terre et d'herbe, pour avoir la meilleure vue d'ensemble possible. Le vent dans leur dos les poussant vers le vide, les deux garçons balayèrent le paysage des yeux.

Devant eux s'étendait sous le soleil de l'été l'immense forêt qui liait les deux royaumes d'Aestas et de Syrthio. Le vert émeraude des arbres se muait au fil des mètres en un rouge flamboyant qui ondoyait jusqu'aux tours du château de l'automne, dont les toits dépassaient derrière les feuillages touffus. Et, plus loin encore, la mer orangée continuait à courir sur des kilomètres, se fondant avec l'horizon comme si elle était sans limites.

Katsuki déglutit. Le vent frais lui donnait la chair de poule. Face à l'immensité du paysage qui s'offrait à lui, il se sentait bizarre. Son cœur se serra lorsque ses pupilles rouges se posèrent sur le haut des tours qu'il n'avait cru ne plus jamais revoir. De là haut, le royaume de Syrthio lui semblait immense.

Il frémit lorsque la voix d'Eijiro souffla contre son oreille :

« C'est vaste, pas vrai ? »

Il se retourna de quelques centimètres pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre garçon, grognant un « hm » à peine boudeur, avant de reposer son regard sur la vallée en contrebas. Doucement, le carmin fit glisser ses lèvres contre sa nuque.

« Regarde, fit-il en faisant un geste de la main en direction de l'Est, tout ça, ça t'appartient. Ces terres qui s'étendent à n'en plus finir, elles sont à toi, Katsuki.

-Je sais, souffla le prince, le regard perdu dans l'immensité pourpre. Un nouveau coup de vent souffla contre eux, comme s'il les encourageait à rentrer à Syrthio.

-Tout ça… C'est ton héritage. Si les souverains ont choisi de te léguer leurs richesses, c'est qu'ils te jugent digne de les conserver et de les rendre encore plus prospères. Ce n'est pas à n'importe qui que l'on confierait une telle mission. »

Katsuki serra les dents, tiraillé par les émotions qui le submergeaient. Il savait très bien où Eijiro voulait en venir, et même s'il ne vouait pas se laisser bercer par ses paroles, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté en voyant la beauté du pays qui s'étendait face à lui.

« Ces terres sont à toi. Tu es le fils d'un royaume. »

Les dernières paroles du dragon résonnèrent en lui d'une façon particulière. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, troublé.

Peu à peu, il réalisait l'importance de son rôle et l'ampleur du moindre de ses choix. Rentrer ne ferait pas seulement plaisir à ses parents. Rentrer signifiait qu'il gouvernerait à son tour les terres qui s'entendaient sous ses yeux le jour venu. Rentrer signifiait qu'il mettrait à présent les deux pieds dans le monde des adultes. Rentrer signifiait qu'il deviendrait_ roi_.

Une nouvelle bourrasque se leva sur la colline, agitant les feuilles d'un cerisier aux branches lourdes. Katsuki n'ajouta rien, et Eijiro n'insista pas. Ils laissèrent passer encore quelques secondes avant que le dragon n'ouvre légèrement la bride pour faire repartir sa jument. Maintenant, ils savaient quelle direction prendre quand le prince aurait donné son feu vert pour repartir.

Ils arrivaient bas de la colline, laissant derrière eux les hauteurs de la butte, lorsque le cendré fut soudainement projeté vers l'avant par un spasme, sifflant entre ses dents une injure à peine retenue. Eijiro leva un sourcil, avant qu'il ne remarque que le jeune homme serrait contre lui son bras brûlé. L'inquiétude le frappa comme un coup de tonnerre.

« Katsuki ! S'écria-t-il, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ça va ?

-Gh… Ça va, c'est rien… » Murmura le jeune homme.

Le dragon fronça les sourcils, cette fois. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour le faire pivoter vers lui comme il le put.

« C'est ta brûlure ? Il faudrait peut-être qu'on remette du baume… »

Une goutte de sueur glissant sur sa tempe, le cendré acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

« Trouvons un endroit pour nous poser. Ça ira, tu peux tenir ?

-Mais oui, grogna le blond, je ne suis pas en sucre... »

Malgré tout, la douleur semblait assez vivace, à en juger par les cernes qui avaient soudainement ternies son teint. Eijiro ne préféra pas perdre plus de temps, et fit avancer son cheval jusque sous un arbre dont les feuilles commençaient à se teindre de touches jaunes. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la frontière. Il fit ralentir sa monture avant de mettre un pied à terre, tendant les bras vers le prince pour l'inviter à descendre à son tour.

« Viens là, fit-il en le réceptionnant lorsqu'il quitta le dos de la jument, assied-toi. Tu peux enlever le bandage ?

-Arrête, c'est bon, j'ai dit… »

Le cendré lança au dragon un regard courroucé lorsque celui-ci l'aida à s'appuyer contre le tronc de l'érable aux couleurs changeantes, que le carmin ignora royalement. Il réprima un tic douloureux en sentant un nouveau pic de douleur transpercer sa chair, les doigts agrippés aux bandes de tissus enroulées autour de son avant-bras. Même s'il était mort, l'autre salopard aux flammes n'avait pas fini de lui en faire voir de belles. Doucement, il passa un doigt entre sa peau et la bandelette pour défaire le pansement. Bientôt, le tissu écru découvrit une peau brunâtre et boursouflée. Le cendré grimaça devant l'état de la plaie qui n'était pas belle à voir. En le voyant faire la tête, le dragon le rassura :

« Avec ça, fit-il en déballant l'onguent, tu n'auras plus aucune trace. Sois patient, tu cicatriseras vite. »

La gaze tomba dans l'herbe dans un froissement imperceptible. Malgré la torture qui faisait trembler son membre, le jeune roi tint quand même à se débrouiller seul. De sa main valide, il trempa deux doigts dans la mixture visqueuse et froide avant de la passer avec précaution sur sa peau brûlée. La pâte rendue grise par les cendres qui la composait recouvrit bientôt la totalité de ses rougeurs, apaisant instantanément la douleur.

Eijiro, agenouillé en face de lui, le laissait faire en le surveillant d'un œil. Il lui tendit un rouleau de bandage vierge pour refaire le pansement, que le blond attrapa avant de tenter de se l'accrocher lui-même, sans succès. Le reptile ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le jeune homme peiner, tentant de nouer le tissu avec une seule main de libre. Il finit par intervenir :

« Laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

-J'allais y arriver. » Ne put s'empêcher de maugréer le cendré en finissant par obtempérer.

Avec douceur, le carmin se saisit de la bandelette et fit un nœud léger à la limite du pansement, lui permettant de tenir sans pour autant compresser la plaie. Katsuki le regardait faire en silence, et lorsqu'il eut terminé, le dragon s'installa à sa droite, jambes repliées.

« Faisons une pause, d'accord ? On repartira plus tard.

-Je n'ai plus mal. » Se défendit le blond. Puis, un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons, à peine troublé par le souffle du vent.

Eijiro avait les yeux dans le vague, les coudes posés sur les genoux, le bout des doigts croisés entre eux. Katsuki, lui, avait une jambe étendue, tout comme son bras blessé, qu'il fixait sans vraiment faire attention. Il était plutôt perdu dans un combat interne et silencieux. Une bonne poignée de minutes était passée dans un calme olympien avant que la voix rauque du prince ne s'élève de nouveau, après un soupir :

« On rentre. »

Le dragon se retourna vers lui d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ?

-J'ai dit, on rentre. J'ai réfléchi et… Il tourna la tête, sourcils froncés, comme si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, et c'était le cas : tu as raison.

-Alors, tu es d'accord pour retourner à Syrthio ? Fit Kirishima, plein d'espoir.

-Puisque je te le dis, imbécile. Arrête ou je vais finir par changer d'avis.

-C'est… Une très bonne nouvelle, Katsuki. »

Le jeune homme le regardait les yeux brillants. Le prince détourna la tête.

« Tch. C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.

-Je suis juste soulagé ! Tu as pris la bonne décision.

-Ça, on ne le saura qu'une fois qu'on sera là bas. Je te rappelle que si tu ne restes pas avec moi, je repars. »

Kirishima afficha un air surpris. C'était vrai. Le prince le lui avait bien dit : il ne voulait plus le quitter. Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres, et le dragon s'appuya sur sa main pour se pencher vers le blond.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je serai toujours à tes côtés.

-T'as intérêt. »

Doucement, il déposa ses lèvres au coin des siennes, et la main du prince vint s'agripper à son gilet pour le faire se pencher vers lui. Attiré dans le mouvement, Eijiro perdit l'équilibre et tomba vers l'avant, emportant Katsuki dans sa chute. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux dans les herbes folles, le dragon se rattrapant de justesse pour ne pas écraser le cendré.

« Fais attention ! Ça va, ton bras ? »

Le regard plongé dans le sien, Bakugo, qui n'en avait rien à faire, le fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau, sans retenue cette fois-ci. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, passant ses mains autour de son cou pour le bloquer contre lui. Il ne le laisserait pas partir. Il lui appartenait.

Tout compte fait, Kirishima décida de se laisser faire. Il glissa une main dans les épis blonds, découvrant le front du prince tout en faisant durer le baiser. Au-dessus, d'eux, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le vent ne soufflait plus et le chant des oiseaux était lointain, comme dans un rêve. Katsuki avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Il avait chaud, et le corps d'Eijiro contre lui lui donnait des frissons. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, ses iris grenats plantés avec conviction dans ceux du reptile. Son regard ne trompait pas et envoyait un message clair. Le carmin déglutit. Il en avait envie aussi. Katsuki l'embrassa de nouveau en faisant disparaître ses mains sous sa veste. Tout contre ses lèvres, le dragon chuchota :

« Katsuki, attends, on est dehors…

-Tais-toi, tu vois bien qu'on est seuls. »

Il prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, lui lança un regard de défi, un sourcil levé. Complètement sous le charme, Eijiro ne fut pas en mesure de résister. Lentement, les mains du jeune homme remontèrent le long de son dos pour faire glisser son gilet sur ses épaules. Le veston tomba dans l'herbe, rapidement suivit du foulard que le dragon portait toujours. Les deux garçons se retrouvaient tous les deux torse nu, en plein milieu de la forêt.

Katsuki se rallongea dans l'herbe, attirant Eijiro vers lui avant de faire descendre ses mains jusque sur ses fesses. Il embrassa la mâchoire du roux avant de faire glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à son lobe :

« Enlève ton pantalon. » Souffla-t-il, provoquant un long frémissement de désir chez le reptile qui s'exécuta sans attendre. Il n'y avait rien à faire, quand Katsuki entrait dans l'équation, sa raison se faisait la malle.

Le rouquin recula de quelques centimètres, une main affairée à déboucler sa ceinture alors que l'autre était plaquée au sol. Sous lui, le prince profitait de la vue, laissant son regard courir sur son cou, ses clavicules, ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux qui tremblaient au rythme de sa respiration. Il posa ses doigts sur la cape écarlate qui enserrerait sa taille et la fit glisser sur ses hanches, libérant le dragon de ses entraves de tissu. Moulé à travers son sous-vêtement, son sexe en érection commençait à se dresser. Il lança un regard un peu gêné au jeune homme qui lui, affichait un rictus satisfait.

Katsuki baissa les mains vers sa propre ceinture qu'il ouvrit habilement, avant de se défaire à son tour de ses vêtements. Lui aussi commençait à sentir l'excitation monter, et il n'avait aucune envie de faire machine arrière alors qu'ils étaient si bien partis. Son pantalon retiré, il ne lui restait plus que ses bottes et ses colliers. D'un coup, il fit glisser ses jambes autour du bassin d'Eijiro et resserra son étreinte autour de sa prise. Ses lèvres à peine posées sur celles de son amant, il susurra :

« Dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas attendre.

-Ce que tu peux être capricieux… » Grogna le reptile, la voix nouée par la vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait.

Le regard brillant, toujours plongé dans le sien, Katsuki prit son majeur et son index entre ses lèvres, qu'il humidifia d'un épais filet de salive avant de faire glisser ses doigts contre son entré n'avait pas oublié la douloureuse sensation qui l'avait déchiré la première fois, et s'était dit, avec le recul, que se préparer_ ici_ aussi rendrait peut-être la chose moins pénible. Il sentait l'érection du dragon grossir contre sa cuisse au fur et à mesure, et bientôt, leurs lèvres se lièrent de nouveaux pour un énième baiser intense et passionné, laissant place à un ballet de caresses rugueuses et brûlantes entre leurs deux langues. Lorsque ses chairs furent plus tendres et dilatées,il fit glisser un doigt en lui, étouffant un grognement rauque. Le carmin délaissa ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, laissant des traînées luisantes lorsqu'il passait sa langue sur sa peau claire, et le prince sentait son cœur faire des bonds à chaque fois que les frissons des caresses qu'il s'infligeait sonnaient de pair avec les baisers que le dragon déposait eu creux de sa nuque.

Après quelques minutes, le cendré finit par faire ressortir ses doigts, le souffle court. Il était prê passa sa main sur l'érection d'Eijiro qu'il massa à travers le tissu, lui lançant un regard lubrique. Le carmin gémit :

« Arrête de me torturer comme ça, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas attendre…

-Sors-la et mets-la moi, alors. »

Le dragon faillit s'étouffer en entendant le prince parler de la sorte. Le cendré ricana puis l'embrassa de nouveau, frottant son bassin contre lui. C'en fut trop pour Eijiro qui finit par obéir, se débarrassant du dernier vêtement qui masquait à peine son intimité pour finir totalement déshabillé à son tour. Il se saisit de sa base, la queue rougie et gonflée, une perle de liquide pré-éjaculatoire dégoulinant le long de son membre. Le blond se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il sentit le gland de l'autre garçon se poser contre son anneau de chair. D'un regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait y aller. Eijiro poussa pour entrer en lui et ne put retenir un geignement de plaisir en sentant l'écrin brûlant se resserrer progressivement autour de son sexe.

Sous lui, le cendré haletait. Le torse soulevé par une respiration erratique et décousue, son ventre se tordait de plaisir à chaque centimètre que le dragon faisaient entrer en lui. Il le sentait l'écarter et se glisser au plus profond de lui, une sensation à la fois étrange et terriblement excitante. Il aimait Eijiro, et ne faire qu'un avec lui le faisait se sentir vivant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, depuis qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble l'autre soir, il découvrait un sentiment qui lui donnait des ailes. Dans un gémissement qu'il retint tant bien que mal, il passa ses deux bras autour de son cou pour happer ses lèvres, et une larme de plaisir perla au coin de sa paupière lorsque le dragon tapa dans ses entrailles.

Le prince sentit un long frisson de plaisir l'envahir entièrement quand son amant recula pour mieux revenir. Une main tremblante quitta le cou du carmin pour venir se plaquer contre sa bouche, tentant d'étouffer ses cris, mais les gémissements et les grognements de plaisir qui retentissaient à présent entre les arbres étaient loin d'être discrets. Il jeta la tête en arrière dans un râle lorsque Kirishima cogna de nouveau au fond de son ventre, lui envoyant une véritable décharge électrique dans tous les membres.

Au-dessus de lui, les ongles plantés dans la terre et les herbes, Eijiro, tous les muscles bandés, se sentait déjà à l'étroit à l'intérieur de son prince qui gémissait contre son oreille. Il essayait d'être doux pour ne pas le brusquer, mais la chaleur qui l'entourait était si agréable que l'appétit vorace qui le consumait un peu plus à chaque seconde lui faisait faire des mouvement brusques et désordonnés. Autour de sa taille, les jambes tremblantes du cendré s'accrochaient avec peine, secouées par les coups de reins, et une odeur d'herbe remontait depuis le sol, leurs corps remuants contre l'humus exaltant les effluves de la terre.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvaient et se séparaient, reliées l'une à l'autre par un filet de salive. Leurs souffles se mêlaient pour ne faire plus qu'un. Plus Eijiro accélérait, plus Katsuki se tordait de plaisir contre lui, son torse et son ventre se plaquant aux siens. Puis, l'une des mains du dragon glissa sur la cuisse du blond, faisant passer son mollet au dessus de son épaule. Le prince se cambra en sentant le carmin s'introduire encore plus loin en lui pour venir toucher son point sensible. Les yeux se perdant dans les tâches lumineuses du feuillage traversé par les rayons du jour au-dessus de lui, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir qui gonflait en lui et qui paraissait prêt à éclater d'une seconde à l'autre.

Un nouveau coup de hanche, et Eijiro passa une main sous sa tête, le serrant contre lui. Katsuki avait planté ses ongles dans son dos, s'accrochant désespérément à son amant, écartant les cuisses autant qu'il le pouvait comme pour recevoir le plus de sensations possibles, si bien que le dragon avait l'impression de se faire aspirer. Il laissa échapper un grognement bestial lorsque le cendré griffa son dos, marquant sa peau halée de zébrures rouges. Ses doigts se baladaient sur sa chair, s'enfonçant dans les muscles de ses fesses, de ses cuisses, avant de remonter jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, où ils se perdaient dans les mèches rouges.

La bouche du dragon maculait le cou du blond de dizaines de baisers qui s'échouaient sous sa mâchoire, entrecoupés de coups de dents et de suçons légers déposés avec avidité sur toute parcelle de peau à portée. À chaque contact, le prince gémissait de plus belle, se contractant malgré lui, assommé par le plaisir. Il sentait son propre sexe coincé entre son bas-ventre et celui du dragon, malmené à chaque va et vient, dégoulinant d'un filet translucide qui s'étalait sur sa peau. Plus son excitation montait, plus il ressentait le besoin de bouger à son tour.

Entre deux inspirations et deux baisers maladroits, le jeune homme agrippa les bras du dragon, et d'un coup d'épaule agile, les fit rouler dans l'herbe pour inverser leurs positions. Décoiffé, à bout de souffle, il se retrouva assis sur les cuisses du carmin. Les mains posées sur son torse, il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Lorsqu'il rouvrir les paupières, leurs regards se croisèrent, et le prince lança à l'Adarkin un rictus charmeur avant de se redresser pour se mettre à bouger à son tour.

Sous lui, une mèche en travers du front, Eijiro se trouvait soudainement prit au dépourvu. Le jeune roi se déhanchait au dessus de lui, les joues rouges, soupirant de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il le faisait entrer encore plus loin en lui. Le dragon serra les dents, presque à bout, la sensation d'une jouissance imminente grandissant en lui au fur et à mesure. Les yeux mi-clos, il aperçut le cendré se saisir de ses poignets pour porter ses mains à ses pectoraux. Les doigts du rouquin s'enfoncèrent dans les muscles fermes, glissant sur ses tétons, s'agrippant à la peau en y laissant des marques.

Le cendré le regardait faire avec un rictus qui dévoilait ses canines, lui donnant un air à la fois carnassier et fatal. Soudainement, Eijiro lui envoya un coup de hanche un peu plus puissant que les autres, et le jeune homme projeta la tête en arrière dans un cri sensuel qu'il ne tenta même pas de retenir. Les mains du dragon quittèrent sa poitrine pour se perdre sur ses hanches, ses fesses, ses cuisses, griffant et caressant sa peau avec passion, le marquant comme pour prouver son appartenance. _Tu es à moi_, soufflait chacune des caresses et chacun des baisers qui laissaient des traces sur sa peau claire. Puis, de ses jambes musclées, ses doigts remontèrent sur son érection rougie, secouée par les coups et les pulsions qui la traversaient. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la base, avant de remonter avec lenteur jusqu'à la délimitation entre son gland et le corps de son pénis. Le prince réprima un hoquet surpris, mais se laissa faire, rendu docile par le plaisir. Au rythme de ses va et vient, il entama un léger mouvement de pompe tout le long de la queue du cendré, se délectant de ses soupirs lascifs. Katsuki se laissait à présent totalement faire, si bien qu'il avait rapidement stoppé son initiative de bouger à son tour. La position n'étant pas la plus simple pour Eijiro, celui-ci finit pas lâcher -à la grande déception du principal intéressé- le membre du cendré pour le faire basculer en dessous de lui.

À nouveau, les deux amants roulèrent entre les herbes hautes, Eijiro repassant au-dessus du blond pour reprendre les rênes. Ses hanches de nouveau libres, il put se remettre à bouger avec plus d'aisance, et plus de rapidité. Les deux adolescents étaient au bord de l'orgasme, et, encouragé par la fougue de son amant, Katsuki bougeait lui aussi, aidant le dragon à taper aussi loin que possible au fond de son ventre. Il sentait le gland du carmin aller et venir contre sa prostate, la compresser, la cogner sans aucune douceur. C'était bon, beaucoup trop bon, et il ne pouvait plus tenir. Dans un gémissement aigu et érotique, il se contracta tout entier, le corps secoué des spasmes du puissant orgasme qui le frappa de plein fouet. Eijiro, lui, fut soudainement saisit par l'anneau qui se resserra d'un seul coup autour de son membre. Il grogna comme une bête, un geignement mêlé de surprise et de plaisir intense, et se vida à son tour à l'intérieur du prince qui s'accrochait à lui en hoquetant, les larmes aux yeux.

Le silence retomba enfin sur la forêt lorsque les cris cessèrent, laissant les deux garçons bercés seulement du son de leurs respirations rauques et du chant des oiseaux qui revenaient timidement. Blodyn, qui était partie paître à quelques pas de là, leva la tête pour jeter un œil à ses deux cavaliers qui avaient passé les quinze dernières minutes à se rouler dans l'herbe en gémissant. Voyant qu'ils semblaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, elle retourna vaquer à ses activités, arrachant une touffe d'herbe au pied d'un arbre couvert de mousse.

Les bras tremblants, écrasant à moitié le prince, Eijiro reprenait difficilement son souffle, inspirant à grandes bouffées l'odeur de l'autre garçon, le nez niché au creux de sa nuque. Les battements rapides de son cœur bourdonnaient à ses oreilles et il avait la gorge sèche. De temps à autre, il sentait son sexe battre, expulsant une dernière salve de sperme, le faisant frémir du bas du dos jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Coincé entre le sol et le buste puissant du dragon, le prince, lui, était avachi dans l'herbe, les yeux mis-clos, les cheveux retombant vers l'arrière et le visage rouge et encore transpirant de leurs ébats, ses cuisses tremblantes faiblement entourées autour de la taille de son compagnon. Il leur fallut quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne retrouvent totalement leurs esprits, et le reptile finit par se redresser sur ses coudes, gratifiant la mâchoire de son amant d'un doux baiser au passage. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue, puis derrière sa tête, l'aidant à se relever à son tour. Les mèches cendres retombèrent devant les deux pupilles grenat qui se plongèrent dans celles d'en face, et le jeune roi se pencha pour embrasser l'Adarkin.

« On devrait se rhabiller, souffla Eijiro contre les lèvres du blond qui, comme pour le provoquer, passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le coller à lui.

-Ça va, on a deux minutes, ricana le prince en déposant une multitude de petits baisers au coin des lèvres du roux.

-Katsuki, si tu continues, je vais finir par te sauter dessus encore une fois.

-Et alors ? Ça me pose pas de problème.

-Arrête, rit Eijiro en le faisant gentiment reculer. On doit rentrer.

-Ta raison m'exaspère. » Soupira le prince qui finit par se lever pour aller chercher ses vêtements.

Leurs habits se retrouvaient éparpillés ça et là, sur le sol. Le prince récupéra son pantalon, faisant teinter la boucle de la ceinture lorsqu'il passa son pied dans la première jambe. En le remontant sur ses hanches, il remarqua un détail et fronça les sourcils avant de se mettre à gronder en direction du carmin :

« C'est quoi, toutes ces marques ? Je suis recouvert de griffures !

-Tu peux parler, répondit Eijiro qui sentait son dos le lancer après que les ongles du cendré soient passés par là.

-De quoi je vais avoir l'air, en rentrant au royaume dans cet état ? Tu m'as fait des suçons partout ! »

Kirishima, qui venait lui aussi de finir d'enfiler ses habits, revient vers le prince et passa un bras autour sa taille, déposant un dernier baiser au creux de son cou. Sou souffle sur sa peau fit frissonner le prince, qui gardait toujours son air contrarié.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elles auront disparu avant qu'on revienne. Personne ne verra rien.

-Je te préviens, je ne rentre pas à Syrthio comme ça.

-D'accord, d'accord. » Rit doucement le dragon, mais il savait bien que le jeune roi n'était pas _vraiment_ en colère.

Une fois rhabillés, les deux adolescents profitèrent encore un peu du calme de la forêt, se laissant le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions. Eijiro s'était rallongé sous l'arbre, et Katsuki s'était installé sur lui, la joue collée à son buste, confortablement serré entre les bras puissants de son amant. De là où il se trouvait, il entendait les battements de son cœur et sa respiration qui le berçaient paisiblement. Les rayons du soleil qui se frayaient un chemin entre les feuillages venaient s'échouer sur eux, créant de petites tâches de lumières qui réchauffaient leurs peaux par endroits.

Le prince finit par fermer les yeux, se collant encore un peu plus contre le torse du roux. Il n'avait plus envie de partir de cet endroit, mais il avait prit sa décision, et il devait assumer.

Seulement, avant de rentrer pour de bon, il ressentait l'envie de s'octroyer encore quelques heures de liberté en compagnie de celui qui comptait à présent le plus pour lui.

_§§§_

Katsuki s'était endormi contre Eijiro. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, toujours entouré des bras du dragon, il mit quelques instants à comprendre où et comment il se trouvait. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, un peu hagard, avant de tomber nez à nez avec le carmin.

« Je me suis endormi ? Grogna-t-il, encore mal réveillé.

-Oui, rit Kirishima, tu as fait une petite sieste. Je pense que l'après midi est bien entamé, maintenant. »

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage avant de se redresser totalement, puis regarda autour de lui. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et la chaleur du royaume d'été était encore bien présente et pesait même dans la fraîcheur des sous-bois. Leur jument vaquait toujours à ses activités, broutant sans se lasser depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Un merle chantait au dessus de leurs têtes, sautillant d'une branche à l'autre, disparaissant derrière les feuilles. Katsuki regarda à sa droite, là où les arbres commençaient doucement à prendre une jolie teinte orangée.

C'est vrai. Maintenant, ils devaient rentrer.

Le cendré se leva, puis s'étira en faisant craquer son dos. Puis, Eijiro se redressa à son tour, et siffla sa jument qui dressa les oreilles avant de revenir dans leur direction. Les doigts accrochés à ses rênes, il lança un sourire à l'autre garçon :

« Tu es prêt ? »

Le jeune roi répondit silencieusement d'un hochement de tête, avant de monter sur le dos de la bête. Le reptile fit de même, et les deux garçons finirent par laisser derrière eux l'orée de la forêt, limite entre les deux royaumes.

Il avançaient en direction de l'Est, attentifs aux changements du paysage autour d'eux. Les feuillages verdoyants n'étaient déjà qu'un souvenir, remplacés par des centaines de branches aux feuilles orangées, rouges ou dorées, qui créaient sur le sol un tapis aux couleurs de flammes. La température se faisait aussi moins brûlante, laissant place à une brise plus fraîche qui venait des terres d'Automne.

Plus ils progressaient, plus le soleil déclinait, également. Katsuki restait silencieux, aux aguets. Il commençait à reconnaître son territoire. Ils pénétrèrent sous un vitrail rouge, créée par les rayons de l'astre du jour qui filtraient à travers les feuilles des érables flamboyants.

À cet instant précis, le prince eut un pincement au cœur. Il arrivait chez lui. De là, il pouvait déjà reconnaître le haut des tours du château qui se dressaient derrière les arbres.

__À ____suivre…__

* * *

Et voilà, le voyage touche à sa fin... Mes bébés on tellement grandiiii TwT _(pleure comme une maman qui amène ses fils à l'école le premier jour de la maternelle)_

Hum, pardon, je m'égare. Bref, j'espère que ce petit interlude _baisedanslaforêtavantderentrerchezpapamaman_ vous aura plu xD N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! nwn On se revoit... Un jour? Pour le** DERNIER CHAPITRE** D: En attendant, faites bien attention à vous, lavez vous bien les mains, restez chez vous si vous le pouvez et comme d'hab', **shippez un max!**

Bye bye!


	17. Épilogue

**Bonjour ffnet!** J'espère que vous allez bien! Eh oui, je suis désolée, j'ai_ un peu_ disparu ces derniers temps **(PARDON)**, mais je n'ai pas délaissé cette fanfic! J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire, et c'était pas facile de me mettre à bosser sur ce dernier chapitre... Au final, j'ai quand même réussi à m'auto-donner un bon coup de pied au derrière, et même si ça aura pris du temps, la fin est bel et bien là.

Croyez-moi, ça me fait tout drôle de me dire qu'après ça,_ Le Fils d'un Royaume_ sera terminée TwT **MAIS!** J'ai des nouvelles à vous annoncer, donc rendez-vous à la fin pour euh... Des annoncements xD

Avant de vous laisser lire, je voulais remercier les **guests** qui me laissent plein de reviews en ce moment! Merci à vous, je peux pas vous répondre individuellement mais sachez que je les lis toutes et que ça me fait très plaisir 0/ Vous êtes kools!

Allez, assez blablaté, place au chapitre! **Enjoy!**

* * *

__Chapitre XVII – Épilogue __

C'était une soirée de fin d'été qui prenait place dans un silence presque omniprésent. Seul un léger souffle de vent faisait bruire les feuilles rougies des arbres qui poussaient aux frontières d'Aestas et de Syrthio, et le chant de quelques rares grillons s'élevait dans la tombée du jour, accompagnant le pas lent de Blodyn qui portait ses deux cavaliers en direction du berceau de leur aventure. Le Royaume d'Automne n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, et chaque mètre les rapprochait un peu plus du château où avait grandi le prince, dont il retrouverait les murs blancs d'un instant à l'autre.

Derrière le feuillage épais, le soleil se trouvait difficilement un chemin jusque dans les sous bois. Seules quelques touches d'une lumière chaude atteignaient le sol, semblable à des milliers de petits éclats de miroirs qui se seraient dispersés partout sur l'humus, offrant à l'atmosphère une aura mystique.

Aucun des deux garçons ne parlait, fatigués par leurs ébats, mais surtout par leur combat de la veille d'une part, et perdus dans leurs pensées de l'autre. Le prince avait les mains cramponnées au pommeau de la selle de sa jument, fixant un point droit devant lui, semblant reconnaître les alentours de ses terres. Il scrutait chaque arbre, chaque recoin du chemin qu'il suivait avec l'impression de les redécouvrir. Le dragon, lui, était tiraillé entre le soulagement d'avoir réussi sa mission, ramenant le futur roi en un seul morceau, et une appréhension dont il avait du mal à identifier la source, ignorant totalement le paysage qui changeait à vue d'œil, troquant les feuillages verdoyants d'Aestas contre l'or rouge de l'automne de Syrthio.

Ce fut lorsque que la jument s'engagea sous deux gros sumacs, leurs troncs tortueux entourés d'une vigne aussi rouge que le sang, les feuilles oranges ployant sous le poids de leurs fruits de velours, que le jeune roi ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Stop. »

Sa voix s'était élevée dans la quiétude, tonnant comme un ordre. Eijiro, qui tenait les rênes, fit s'arrêter leur monture.

« Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit le reptile en se penchant légèrement en avant, regardant face à eux. Il ne discernait rien de particulier.

-Ces deux arbres, là. Ils marquent l'entrée du Royaume. Quand on les aura dépassé, on sera officiellement rentrés à Syrthio. »

Kirishima leva les yeux, observant le feuillage vif de l'énorme plante, puis déglutit. Peut-être que maintenant, il savait d'où venait cette appréhension qui lui tordait de plus en plus l'estomac à mesure que le feuillage virait au pourpre. Rentrer au royaume annonçait la fin de leur périple, et peut-être bien qu'il avait peur de se voir séparé du prince. Il secoua la tête, tentant de se rassurer : s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'était de ne pas vouloir quitter Katsuki. Il ne laisserait rien les éloigner.

Le cendré se retourna vers lui pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, intrigué par son mutisme. En croisant son regard, le dragon se sentit rassuré. De toute évidence, le prince ressentait le même attachement. Ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Puis Katsuki se remit dans l'axe, laissant échapper un soupir si discret qu'il fut presque imperceptible. Il prit une légère inspiration avant de prononcer, sûr de lui :

« Allons-y. »

_§§§_

Syrthio était une terre fertile qui comptait une innombrable variété d'essence d'arbres. De tous les royaumes, la Terre d'Automne était sans aucun doute la plus riche en flore, et à peine les deux aventuriers avaient-ils passé les deux sumacs qui marquaient la frontière qu'ils se retrouvaient à l'orée de la forêt qu'ils venaient de traverser, entourés de feuillages tous plus rutilants les uns que les autres.

Derrière les rameaux des érables et des sorbiers, leurs branches alourdies de milliers de petits grains rouges, ils pouvaient déjà apercevoir les premières habitations du village au loin, dont la pierre blanche typique de la région reflétait les rayons du couchant, plongeant le paysage dans une douce chaleur orangée.

Blodyn avançait toujours au pas, les oreilles dressées, humant les odeurs comme si elle reconnaissait ses terres elle aussi. Ils quittèrent définitivement les bois lorsqu'ils passèrent sous un large parrotie centenaire, les feuilles dorées et ocres de l'arbre de fer tombant par poignées pour venir joncher le sol d'un magnifique tapis épais aux couleurs du crépuscule. En quittant la fraîcheur des sous-bois qui les avait accompagné depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la colline d'Aestas, ils se retrouvèrent directement sous les derniers rayons du soleil, les taches de lumières glissant sur leurs bras nus.

Katsuki frissonna, passant une main sur son biceps. Il jeta un œil à son buste, soucieux de vérifier si les traces de leurs activités demeuraient toujours sur sa chair. Ça et là, sur son cou, ses clavicules, et son torse, il gardait quelques marques de dents et des griffures laissées par Eijiro. Le prince se retourna vers le coupable en grognant, enroulant ses doigts autour de la bride de leur monture pour la faire s'arrêter.

« Passe-moi ta cape, je suis encore couvert de tes fichues marques.

-Je suis désolée, rit doucement le dragon en retirant le manteau qu'il avait sur le dos, avant de le passer sur les épaules du prince, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. »

Le jeune roi lui répondit par un rictus malicieux en ajustant le tissu rêche sur lui, n'ayant pas l'air d'être contre l'optique d'une __prochaine fois__, et ils se remirent en route. Leur aventure avait elle aussi laissé ses traces, et si, le jour de son enlèvement, Katsuki avait l'air du futur roi qu'il était, ses bijoux luisants s'accordant avec sa cape en fourrure, aujourd'hui, il ressemblait plus à un baroudeur qui avait passé de nombreuses nuits dehors, les vêtements salis par la poussière et le sang, et le corps couvert de plaies. Pour autant, son charme ne s'était pas dégradé, et il semblait bien plus mature à présent. Le dragon quant à lui semblait également en avoir vu de belles, mais restait fidèle à sa nature d'Adarkin, gardant un côté sauvage qu'il devait à sa part animale.

Bientôt, ils quittèrent totalement les derniers hectares de nature pour entrer dans le village. À peine avaient-ils passé la première maison que les sabots de Blodyn se mirent à claquer sur les pavés de la ville, le son résonnant entre les parois des ruelles. À la tombée de la nuit, rares étaient ceux qui se trouvaient encore dehors, mais les quelques habitants qui n'avaient pas encore regagné leur domicile se retournèrent vers eux, interpellés par le bruit. Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et la surprise put se lire instantanément sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils reconnurent la silhouette de leur prince s'avancer parmi eux.

Peu à peu, les figures se rassemblèrent autour de la grande jument brune qui traversait le bourg, et les murmures s'élevèrent, comme si les deux hommes qui venaient de sortir de la forêt n'étaient que des images éthériques créées par leur imagination tant ils semblaient irréels. Bakugo avait disparu depuis dix jours, et la nouvelle s'était répandue dans le royaume comme une traînée de poudre. Des rumeurs s'étaient vite élevées, mais parmi elles, un semblant de vérité planait dans l'air : on racontait que les souverains avaient envoyé l'Adarkin vivant aux frontières pour partir à la recherche du futur roi, et personne n'avait su dire si cela était vrai ou pas. Mais maintenant qu'ils voyaient la silhouette droite du dragon se tenir derrière le jeune homme, ils en avaient la confirmation.

Les deux hommes traversèrent la foule sans un mot, sans perdre le château du regard. Le monument se dressait dans la distance, blanc, illuminé par les rayons du soleil qui commençait à disparaître à l'horizon, ses drapeaux cramoisis claquant au sommet de ses tours, soulevés par le vent en altitude. En arrivant au centre de la bourgade, où se trouvait une imposante fontaine qui projetait des flots d'une eau cristalline, le dragon finit par talonner sa monture pour la faire partir au trot, laissant derrière eux les quelques habitants qui s'étaient rassemblés en les voyant revenir. Bientôt, ils furent hors du village, le quittant aussi vite qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, abandonnant les toits de chaume pour la plaine qui séparait le hameau de la forteresse.

Lorsque les deux cavaliers s'engouffrèrent dans les hautes herbes du champ en jachère qui bordait les alentours du château, Katsuki sentit son cœur se serrer. Combien de fois avait-il sauté sur le dos d'un des chevaux des écuries du royaume pour s'enfuir d'entre ces murs et passer des après-midi entiers à explorer les abords des frontières de ses terres ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de les traverser pour aller voir le reste du pays ? S'il avait su qu'un jour, il aurait finalement découvert les autres royaumes après s'être fait enlever et secourir par un Adarkin qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois… Une part de lui lui soufflait qu'aux côtés d'Eijiro, bien d'autres aventures du genre s'offriraient à lui dans le futur. Ses doigts se cramponnèrent au cuir luisant de la selle de Blodyn qui était à présent partie au galop pendant qu'il laissait ses dents s'enfoncer dans la peau charnue de sa lèvre, imaginant quelle serait sa vie aux côtés du dragon. Maintenant, s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il se sentait plus fait pour la vie à l'air libre qu'enfermé dans une salle du trône.

Le prince et le dragon traversaient la plaine, leurs deux silhouettes se détachant dans le ciel où apparaissait à présent un croissant de lune à la luminosité fébrile. La bâtisse se rapprochait de plus en plus, si bien que peu à peu, l'herbe se fit moins haute, remplacée par de la terre battue lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent aux portes du château. Katsuki se fit la réflexion que l'imposante herse en fonte qui protégeait la demeure des souverains ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis son départ. Arrivée devant l'entrée des lieux, Blodyn se mit à trépigner et à souffler, reconnaissant elle aussi son domicile. Eijiro, lui, sentit ses doigts se cramponner aux rênes. Il osa un coup d'œil derrière lui, jetant un dernier regard à l'horizon où il crut apercevoir les cimes verdoyantes d'Aestas et les monts enneigés d'Hiems, mais fut rappelé instantanément à la réalité quand un crissement métallique retentit entre les murs de marbre blanc. La grille se levait comme si on avait toujours attendu leur retour.

Rapidement, une forme vint à leur rencontre, au pas de course. Les deux garçons reconnurent Hawks, le conseiller du roi, qui s'approchait d'eux l'air stupéfait. Il arriva vite à leur hauteur et leva la main pour se saisir de la bride de la jument, s'écriant :

« Vous voilà enfin ! Alors c'était donc vrai, vous étiez à Aestas ? Un coursier est venu pour nous prévenir de votre arrivée ! Venez, vite, le roi et la reine vous attendent ! »

Sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les deux garçons furent attirés à l'intérieur du château, n'ayant pas l'occasion de sortir le moindre mot tant Hawks les assaillait de paroles et de questions. Blodyn fut ramenée aux écuries, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour avec l'Adarkin aux ailes rouges qui semblait tout bonnement déchaîné. Alors qu'il pénétraient à l'intérieur du donjon, l'homme oiseau poursuivait son monologue :

« Vous ne savez pas à quel point les souverains se sont rendus malades de votre absence. Dix jours ! Vous avez disparu depuis dix jours ! Disait-il à Katsuki tout en examinant les plaies qui recouvraient son corps. Dans quel état vous êtes ! »

Le cendré, lui, ne pipait mot mais pressait le pas, ennuyé par les piaillements de l'autre homme. S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué, c'était les palabres incessantes de ce conseiller. Eijiro était un peu à la traîne, derrière eux, observant tour à tour les épaules du prince qui roulaient sous sa cape et le battement des ailes de celui qui lui tournait autour, écoutant le bruit de leurs pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir sombre.

Le dragon baissa les yeux, regardant les dalles qui défilaient sous ses pieds, maculées de tâches de couleurs fades alors que les derniers rayons du jour passaient à travers les vitraux du château. La voix de Hawks se faisait lointaine pendant qu'il se perdait dans ses songes. Il se sentait bizarre. Depuis qu'il avait fuit Deika, il avait toujours baroudé, rôdant sans vraiment de but, survivant comme il le pouvait à la manière d'un animal sauvage. En étant démarché par les souverains pour aller porter secours au prince, il avait couru après un but pour lequel il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait, puisant dans ses ressources les plus profondes, oubliant son errance dans les deux billes rouges du blond. Maintenant qu'il avait accompli son but, il se demandait comment allait reprendre sa vie. Allait-il retourner aux abords de la forêt ? Comment vivre aux côtés d'un roi en devenir alors qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un fuyard ? En voyant l'homme oiseau être aux petits soins avec son amant alors que lui était totalement ignoré, il réalisait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde, et un sentiment amer le prenait à la gorge. Il voulait vivre aux côtés de Katsuki, il le voulait plus que tout, mais il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir avoir son mot à dire. Peu à peu, il réalisait l'enjeu que leur caprice engendrait, et s'inquiétait de leur futur.

À quelques pas de lui, le jeune roi avançait toujours aussi vite, distançant Hawks en grognant lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole. À première vue, il semblait contrarié d'avoir dû remettre les pieds au château, et d'une part, c'était un peu le cas. Mais retrouver les murs entre lesquels il avait grandi ne pouvait pas le laisser insensible, et il était tout de même satisfait de se dire qu'il allait enfin retrouver le confort auquel il aspirait après ces longues nuits en pleine nature. Après tout, il n'était pas contre un bon bain dans l'immense salle d'eau royale aux carreaux bleus orientaux, histoire de se décrasser une bonne fois pour toute après cette aventure…

Ils arrivaient au bout du couloir lorsqu'une voix féminine s'éleva, brisant le silence d'un cri. C'était la reine qui venait de débouler à l'angle, se précipitant vers son fils dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

« Katsuki ! »

Le jeune roi eut à peine le temps de la reconnaître que sa mère l'avait déjà enlacé contre sa poitrine, le nez enfoui dans le cou musclé de son petit garçon qui revenait en adulte. Le jeune homme resta interdit un instant en sentant sa chaleur contre la sienne, puis, doucement, posa une main contre son dos, lui rendant maladroitement son étreinte avec un froncement de sourcil gêné. Il se passa un instant où la mère et le fils demeurèrent immobiles, avant que la souveraine ne prenne du recul, posant ses deux mains sur les épaules du prince et plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle avait les mêmes iris grenat que lui, les mêmes mèches cendres, la même peau de porcelaine. Resté en retrait, Eijiro les observait distraitement, réalisant à quel point le jeune homme tenait de sa mère.

Puis à son tour, le roi fit son apparition, alerté par le cri. L'air préoccupé qui tendait ses traits s'envola instantanément lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette droite de Katsuki qui se tenait près de la reine. D'un pas large, il vint à leur rencontre, et posa une main chaleureuse sur la tête du jeune homme qui bougonna au contact.

« Enfin… Te revoilà, mon fils. »

Ses yeux fatigués trahissaient l'inquiétude qui les avait rongé pendant ces nombreux jours, mais son sourire était sincère. Alors que l'adolescent ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, la souveraine le coupa en grondant d'une voix rauque :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces plaies ? Tu t'es battu ? Ton infirma a été touchée ? Et ton bras, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Ah, arrête, lâche-moi ! » Rouspéta le prince en retour en se défaisant de l'étreinte maternelle qui se faisait déjà un peu trop envahissante.

L'épaule appuyée contre le mur de pierre froid, Eijiro observait la famille d'un œil discret. En voyant le prince entouré des souverains, il réalisait que l'écart qui les séparait tous les deux se creusait encore plus. La vie de Katsuki était ici, elle l'avait toujours été et le serait probablement pour tout le reste de sa vie, selon ce qu'il déciderait. Mais, alors que le dragon commençait à nerveusement se mordiller le coin de la lèvre, le prince lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. L'étincelle dans son regard vermeil n'avait pas changé à son égard, toujours aussi brillante de passion. Le roi sembla d'ailleurs remarquer l'échange muet qui prenait place entre les deux garçons et trancha avec sagesse :

« Allons, laissons à notre fils le temps de reprendre ses marques. Pour l'heure, je crois que nous avons quelqu'un à remercier. »

Derrière ses verres, ses yeux se levèrent sur l'Adarkin qui se tenait toujours quelques pas en arrière. Le jeune homme cilla, comprenant que c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait. Il se redressa, se décollant du mur, un peu embarrassé. Le roi et la reine avaient maintenant dirigé toute leur attention sur lui. Eijiro se frotta la nuque, un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Ah, eh bien… »

Mais déjà, le roi venait vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa une main ferme mais reconnaissante sur son épaule. Sa chaleur lui fit un drôle d'effet.

« Kirishima, fit-il, son regard plongé dans le sien, du fond du cœur et de la part de tout le royaume… Merci. Vous avez fait preuve d'une grande bravoure, mais surtout, vous avez sauvé la vie du futur roi. Vous avez sauvé Syrthio. »

L'adolescent déglutit. Se faire remercier de la sorte par un roi en personne était totalement au dessus de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il ne pouvait empêcher une certaine fierté de naître en lui, heureux d'être, pour la première fois de sa vie, reconnu pour sa propre valeur. Assuré par les paroles de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui, il répondit :

« Je n'aurais pas été un homme si j'avais refusé votre requête, et encore moins si j'avais échoué.

-Vous êtes très brave. » Sourit le roi, de minuscules rides se formant au coin de ses yeux.

Ce fut la voix de la reine qui s'éleva à son tour, non plus pour disputer le prince, mais pour s'adresser à l'Adarkin :

« Oui, il l'est, fit-elle en se redressant, posant elle aussi une main dans les épis cendre de son rejeton, et il a bien mérité l'or que je lui avais promis. »

Eijiro se retourna vers elle. Soudainement embarrassé, il se frotta le biceps, regardant les dalles au sol.

« À ce propos… »

Katsuki leva un sourcil. Les souverains, eux, le regardèrent sans comprendre. Face aux trois paires d'yeux posées sur lui, sans compter Hawks qui était toujours là lui aussi, le dragon se sentit mis au pied du mur. Il réfléchit, repensant à ses doutes. Mais parmi les tribulations qui l'assaillaient, il réalisait aussi la puissance de ses sentiments à l'égard du prince. Un maigre rictus étira le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se dit que, définitivement, il ne serait pas un homme s'il manquait de courage à cet instant alors qu'il avait quelque chose de si important à annoncer.

« Je… Je ne veux pas d'or. Se lança-t-il, je veux la main de votre fils. »

_§§§_

La discussion se poursuivit dans la salle du trône, après que la déclaration d'Eijiro eut suscité un étonnement général. Katsuki, d'abord, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le dragon en vienne si rapidement au fait, le roi, qui avait écarquillé les yeux, et la reine, qui avait poussé un __« ____C____omment ? »__ ne camouflant pas sa surprise. Sans compter sur Hawks, qui avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche avant de filer en douce.

À présent, les deux garçons se retrouvaient en bas des marches qui menaient au promontoire surplombé du vitrail en rosace qui était dos aux trônes des souverains. Bakugo était appuyé les bras croisés et le dos contre l'une des colonnes qui supportaient le plafond de la haute salle pendant que Kirishima tentait d'expliquer aux seigneurs la raison de sa demande.

« Je ne comprends pas bien, commença la reine, le dos droit et le regard accroché aux billes rouges du dragon, défiant, que dites-vous ? La __main __de Katsuki ? Réalisez-vous au moins ce que cette demande pourrait engendrer ? Vous ne pourrez pas enfanter, vous n'aurez pas d'héritier.

-Dans notre royaume, poursuivit le roi qui lui, semblait plus serein, mais qui n'en restait pas moins ferme, les mariages sont toujours encouragés par la force de l'amour qui y donne lieu. Mais Syrthio ne peut pas se retrouver sans gouverneur. Vous devez penser à l'avenir. »

Les lèvres pincées, Eijiro calculait chacune de ses réponses. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire échouer en faisant un faux pas.

« Je ne suis pas étranger à tout cela. Cependant, j'ai prouvé ma bravoure en secourant Katsuki et en le ramenant sain et sauf malgré les obstacles qui se sont succédé sur notre route… »

Sa voix résonnait dans l'immense pièce, architecturée à la manière d'une église. Le soleil couchant faisait pénétrer une lumière blafarde à travers le vitrail ovoïde aux carreaux verts et or. Eijiro marqua une pause dans sa phrase, l'espace d'un instant, cherchant ses mots. Il sentait son ventre se serrer sous les regards neutres du roi et de la reine, qui ne laissaient sous-entendre aucun penchant de leur part. De temps à autres, Mitsuki levait les yeux sur son fils, comme si elle cherchait à le sonder. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'à son retour, il soit revenu aussi attaché à son sauveur. Mais pour l'heure, ni elle ni son époux ne semblaient convaincus par leur demande. Peut-être les deux adolescents n'en mesuraient pas l'importance.

« Ce voyage a créé un lien entre nous, et, avec tout ce que nous avons traversé… Il est devenu indissociable. Katsuki et moi… L'un comme l'autre, nous n'envisageons pas de nous séparer, nous voulons rester ensemble. »

Le silence retomba momentanément sur les souverains et l'Adarkin. Eijiro était sincère, parlant avec son cœur, il n'avait pas besoin d'en ajouter plus. Il aimait Katsuki, ses sentiments étaient forts et honnêtes, et il ne se sentait pas le besoin de les prouver par des paroles. De leur côté, le roi et la reine s'échangèrent un regard, semblant réfléchir. Puis, l'homme reprit de nouveau la parole :

« Bien, Kirishima… Vous comprenez que nous ne pouvons pas accepter une telle requête sur de simples mots… »

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase que son fils, qui n'avait toujours pas pipé mot depuis son retour, se décolla de la colonne contre laquelle il se tenait appuyé pour venir se planter face à ses géniteurs, aux côtés de son amant. Sous ses sourcils froncés, ses deux billes rouges étaient agressives. Il implosait de ne rien avoir dit depuis si longtemps, et comptait bien faire entendre à son père qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec la tournure que prenait la conversation :

« Et moi, on me demande pas mon avis ? Commença-t-il de sa voix rauque, les poings serrés. Je vous dérange, peut-être ? Il me semble que j'ai aussi mon mot à dire, bon sang ! Que ce soit clair, c'est avec lui, et seulement lui, fit-il en pointant Eijiro du pouce, que j'accepterai de reprendre le trône ! Si vous refusez, je quitte le royaume.

-Katsuki ! La voix de sa mère, tout aussi rugissante, couvrit la sienne, tu as tout intérêt à baisser d'un ton ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours aussi ingrat… »

Le roi, imperturbable, leva doucement la main pour intimer à sa femme et au prince de ne pas se jeter dans l'une de leurs énièmes querelles mère-fils dont ils avaient l'habitude. Instantanément, ils se calmèrent, et le souverain put terminer son discours.

« Vous êtes tous les deux encore très jeunes, et c'est une vie entière qui vous attends. Vous avez vécu un périple qui vous a beaucoup touchés, mais n'essayez pas d'aller à l'encontre des évènements en accélérant les choses. Tout vient en son temps…

-Un mariage implique beaucoup de responsabilités, poursuivit la reine, et il ne peut se faire ni s'annuler en un claquement de doigts. Mais… Elle coula un regard au roi avant de poursuivre, si vous êtes prêts à bâtir un avenir pour la Terre d'Automne, ensemble, alors nous vous donnerons notre accord. »

Les souverains restaient sage. Après tout, il en allait de leur rôle.

« N'ayez crainte, nous sentons bien que vos sentiments sont sincères, et nous les avons entendus. »

Masaru termina sa phrase d'un sourire franc, se devinant sous sa moustache. Katsuki croisa les bras sur son torse, crachant un _« tch »_ à peine contenu, et Eijiro sourit à l'homme en retour. Il comprenait ce que le roi et la reine avaient voulu dire, et il sentait que sous ce discours la réponse finale pourrait être positive. Et apparemment, il semblait en être de même pour le prince qui, malgré son air renfrogné, jeta un coup d'œil brillant au dragon. Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard qu'eux seuls comprirent, empli d'assurance.

Ils passèrent encore quelques instants face aux souverains. Eijiro fut remercié pour le service immense qu'il avait rendu au royaume, et félicité pour sa bravoure et son courage. Même si, comme l'avait souligné le roi, ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents, cette aventure les avait fait prendre en maturité, leur faisant réaliser les aspects les plus précieux de la vie et la fragilité de l'existence. Katsuki avait grandit malgré son insolence, et Eijiro n'était plus guidé par l'errance. Malgré tout, ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir et jouiraient du reste de leur vie pour grandir et devenir enfin adultes.

Katsuki fit un pas et glissa discrètement sa main dans celle du dragon. Il le tira en arrière comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient passé déjà bien assez de temps dans cette maudite salle du trône et qu'il était l'heure de s'en aller. Eijiro lança un dernier regard aux souverains qui acquiescèrent muettement d'un signe de tête, leur laissant quartier libre car après tout, il n'était pas nécessaire de les retenir plus.

Alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la sortie, longeant l'épais tapis pourpre qui bordait la salle, Kirishima resserra son emprise sur la chaleur de la paume du prince au creux de la sienne. Il avait compris. Il savait que c'était un oui. Peut-être était-il juste encore un peu tôt.

_§§§_

La nuit était tombée sur le Royaume de Syrthio. Le soleil s'était caché derrière la ligne du paysage, ne laissant comme seul souvenir qu'un horizon orange évincé par le saphir de la nuit, créant un entre-deux violet qui inondait le ciel. Les étoiles scintillaient déjà au seuil de l'ombre, accompagnant la lune, son croissant se détachant dans le bleu sombre comme la lame affûtée d'une faucille d'argent.

Au château, les torches avaient été allumées, crépitant dans la fraîcheur du crépuscule et plongeant le palais dans une lumière chaude et dansante qui donnait vie aux ombres lorsqu'elles glissaient sur les murs. À cette heure-ci, toute vie semblait s'être éteinte dans la forteresse et au milieu de la cour, sous le gros érable sycomore centenaire, seul le souffle du vent s'élevait, faisant glisser ses feuilles mortes contre les dalles de pierres blanches. Soudain, le grincement des gonds en métal de l'une des lourdes portes en bois qui menait à l'extérieur retentit dans la quiétude de la nuit. Les deux silhouettes sveltes du prince et du dragon, leurs mains fondues l'une dans l'autre, se faufilèrent sous les flambeaux, s'éloignant de toute vie à l'intérieur du château pour être seuls. Katsuki marchait en tête, se dirigeant sous les ramures de l'arborescence. Le vieil arbre énorme poussait ici depuis plus de cinq siècles, veillant sur les générations qui s'étaient succédé au trône. Sous les épaisses branches s'étendait un tapis de feuilles jaunes et dorées, éparpillées partout sur la pierre, formant un large tapis ambré.

La cour royale était déserte, hormis leurs deux âmes. Le prince s'appuya dos contre le large tronc rugueux de l'arbre, frissonnant sous la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il avait prit le temps de revêtir des habits propres, se débarrassant des lambeaux qu'il avait porté depuis le début de son départ contraint du château et qui l'avaient accompagné tout au long de son périple, ayant connu avec lui la pluie, le vent, la boue et le sang. Il portait toujours la cape d'Eijiro, dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflé, et avait passé autour de son cou et de ses épaules une nouvelle fourrure épaisse et blanche, qui se mêlait aux mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur ses tempes. Une pièce de la même fourrure était accrochée autour de sa taille, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et jusqu'à la moitié du ventre, et son haut à laçages était du même cuir vert de gris que son pantalon. À ses lobes, ses boucles en forme de crocs pendaient toujours, reflétant la lumière lorsqu'elle s'y échouait. Paré de la sorte, il avait bien plus l'allure d'un prince que d'un voyageur, et Eijiro ne l'avait pas quitté du regard une seule fois depuis.

Le carmin fit glisser son autre main contre la paume libre du jeune homme, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Un nouveau souffle de vent décoiffa ses mèches rouges et fit murmurer le feuillage ocre, décrochant au passage une poignée de samares qui virevoltèrent lentement avant de retomber au sol. L'une d'entre elle tournoya dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur la tête du prince, le coiffant d'une akène qui se posa entre ses épis cendres. Le reptile étouffa un petit rire avant de la lui retirer, et en profita pour poser sa main contre sa joue. Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un long regard, leurs billes vermeilles ancrées dans leurs vis à vis d'en face.

Les lèvres du jeune roi restaient neutres, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat chaud qui en laissait deviner long sur le feu qui se consumait dans sa poitrine. Le dragon arborait un léger sourire, son regard tendre accroché à celui de Katsuki. Un nouveau coup de vent souffla, et il réduisit à néant la distance qui les tenait éloignés, faisant glisser son autre main contre le cou du cendré, posant avec douceur ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le jeune homme enroula ses doigts autour des poignets de l'Adarkin, répondant au baiser en ceignant les paupières.

Il leur sembla s'écouler une éternité avant qu'ils ne ré-ouvrent tous les deux les yeux, rompant le contact. Eijiro fit glisser le bout de son nez contre celui du prince avant de poser son front contre le sien, le dévorant toujours du regard, et Katsuki passa les bras autour du cou du dragon pour l'attirer à lui dans une étreinte suave, enlacé contre son buste.

Kirishima fit glisser son pouce sur la joue du jeune homme, ses iris perdus dans les perles rubis du futur roi.

« Je passerai ma vie à tes côtés, Katsuki. » Fit-il dans un souffle, sentant son torse se réchauffer et se gonfler à la prononciation de ses mots.

Le cendré écarquilla les paupières, pris de court par la tendresse du rouquin, et tenta de camoufler tant bien que mal le sang qui lui montait à la tête. Pourtant, ça n'était pas désagréable. Si c'était lui qui le faisait se sentir comme ça, il n'était pas contre. Un rictus fit s'étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu as intérêt, n'oublie pas que nous avons joint nos forces. Toi et moi sommes inséparables. »

Avant que le dragon ne puisse répondre, lui aussi touché par les paroles de son prince, le blond avait reposé ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses doigts se perdant dans les mèches rouges auxquelles il s'accrochait. Eijiro répondit à l'étreinte en glissant ses mains dans son dos.

Il ne voulait jamais le perdre.

À présent, le plus dur était derrière eux. Après avoir combattu tous deux pour leur vie, l'avenir qui les attendait leur réservait de nombreuses surprises. Ils avaient maintenant tout le reste de leur existence pour s'aimer et repartir ensemble à l'aventure, apprendre à se connaître plus en profondeur…Même s'ils avaient déjà l'impression de tout savoir l'un de l'autre.

S'ils étaient revenus à leur point de départ, leur destin commençait à peine à s'écrire. Et cette fois-ci, ils le façonnerais ensemble.

Car leur amour était fort, et car la Terre d'Automne était leur.

__Fin.__

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** _*chouine*_

Ils sont trop adorables, je les aime beaucoup trop TwT

**BREF**, un énorme** MERCI** à vous tous, ceux qui ont lu, reviewé, fav, qui ont partagé cette fanfic' avec moi en me renvoyant autant d'enthousiasme! Merci à tout ceux qui ont donné de l'intérêt à cette histoire que j'ai commencé il y a... Plus d'un an et demi! xD J'en aurai mis, du temps. Mais je suis contente de l'avoir terminée, même si ça me fait tout drôle_ (dire que j'étais encore à la fac quand je l'ai commencée! Q_Q)_

En écrivant la fin, j'ai réfléchi, et je pense qu'il est probable qu'éventuellement il soit possible que peut-être je fasse une **_suite_** _(non non, vous ne rêvez pas) _un peu plus tard.

Pour le moment, je vais d'abord me lancer dans une autre fic, donc rendez-vous... Dans un nombre de jour indéterminés x'D Pour de prochaines aventures!

Encore une fois, merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux TwT En attendant, prenez soin de vous, allez-y mollo avec la Cristaline_ (lol)_ et** shippez un max**!

À la prochaine!


End file.
